Bishounen: Demoonica's Story BOOK TWO
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: Continuing the adventures of Bishounen and Bishoujo trainer Demoonica. And as we continue what is around the corner in this exciting world of fantasy? Set in Songwind's BishiWorld. Continues in BOOK THREE!
1. Book 2 Chapter 1

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Hiya all! BOOK TWO is here! Sounds like you all have heard that before, don't it? You have, sorry. [I couldn't follow what I wrote for the last chapter one so I'm starting fresh. Nothing in that ever happened, forget it! PLEASE! There is no big bishi list this time, I'm starting it right after the last story, not 2 years later. Demoonica probably won't get that big list either... ever.]  
  
Know what? I went to http://www.fictionpress.com the other day for the first time and found that my poem 'Broken' was there, I had forgotten all together that I had posted that here. Odd thing is they moved my review with it, boy do the people who run these two sites have a lot of time... of course it is their jobs I guess.  
  
These are for Chapter 31:  
  
To Crazy Rei luva- Yes I see a face... kind of looks like that kid from Medabots, Ikki. Again, I'm so~ very, very sorry! Thank you for yelling at me, getting me on my butt, and writing again!  
  
To Kimiko Kashibara- No, sorry I haven't seen Hikaru No Go.  
  
And to Merina- Yes I did see LoTR: Return of the King... the movie skipped a lot of things from the beginning and end of the book and some things in the middle were mixed around. Oh well, it was still great! Ooooo Legolas! *faints*  
  
Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers who reviewed the chapter 31 that is no more. Thanks to Crazy Rei luva, Inu Yokai, whisper*2*imaginary, Merina, FireNeko, and Kimiko Kashibara.  
  
  
  
One time Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, manga, game, web comic, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. 'PD' Spheres are mine. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
INTRODUCTION  
  
"Demoonica!"  
  
"What is it Wufei?"  
  
"That's Commander Chang to you."  
  
Demoonica rolled her eyes. "Yes sir..."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, waiting.  
  
Demoonica sighed. "...Commander Chang sir."  
  
"Better. You've only been here a week and already Megami-sama has seen that this desk life is not for you. She sent me to tell you that you have been reassigned."  
  
"If you say I'm going to the frozen north..."  
  
"No, that's only where *I* want you to go... Now, your assignment. BWSD here assigns one Demoonica Darkmoon to Field Research. Work includes: the finding and catching of new or rare bishounen and bishoujo; spending large amounts of time in the wilds of Bishi World; and traveling from city to city. Do you accept?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Do you accept? The terms of your new assignment!"  
  
"Hell YES! Oh thank you Wufei!" Demoonica grabbed him into a hug, kissed him on the cheek, took the assignment paper out of his hand, and was halfway down the hall in seconds.  
  
Wufei stood there in shock watching her literally bounce down the hall out of happiness. Then he got the strong urge to rub the place on his cheek she had kissed, and he did it as if it were an attempt to rid his face of a bright colored lipstick. "That girl has no self control!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Let it begin again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero Yuy. The embodiment of destruction and chaos. The dark haired boy lay on the top of the next hill, not so alone. Duo Maxwell. Self proclaimed embodiment of death stood there too, overlooking the valley below. And...  
  
"That can't be a Heero!" Demoonica said more loudly than she wanted. The second Heero ran a hand through his white-blond hair and then looked her way.  
  
"Eep! I think he heard that. Do you think he heard that?" Demoonica whispered and ducked behind the bolder she had been standing beside.  
  
"The whole world could hear you!" Zander whispered back. "Now what are you going to do?"  
  
"Coming out of hiding would be a good start..." Said a voice that sounded very much like a Heero, but... Bouncy?  
  
Demoonica and Zander looked up to see the blond Heero looking back down at them. "How did you get over here so fast?"  
  
The bishounen raised an eyebrow. "Like I'd tell." He smiled. "Hey Heero, Duo! I was right it's just a trainer or two."  
  
"Just a trainer?"  
  
"You ask a lot of questions, girly."  
  
"Eh, Heero?! The coward ditched us." The Duo said coming up behind them. "And look who I found waiting around back here!" He pointed to Kagome and Inu-chan.  
  
"Don't you know not nice to point." Kagome told him.  
  
"You with these two?" Heero pointed down at the pair. "I'd guess as much. Wouldn't you Duo?"  
  
"Yeah I would. Don't *you* know it isn't nice to invade into a bishi's area?"  
  
"Hey it truth there isn't any laws against it." Demoonica said. "And I quote 'They have their own hidden cities. They used to be open to everyone, but that was before humans showed up. They are hidden so we don't tear the world apart and make them all extinct.' The truth is you're not to go looking for the cities... the area around them is open for visitation."  
  
"What a crock! Trainers are to stay out of territories! Trainers are to stay away from cities! Trainers are to never force or even ask a bishounen to take then to their home!"  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Sorry Heero, it's just that..."  
  
Demoonica interrupted him. "The pact trainers made with Bishounen and Bishoujo only said that we would never drive them into primitive or inhumane conditions. I've seen the document at the Bishi World Safety Department Headquarters!"  
  
Duo started to remark then stopped suddenly. "You're with Department?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Aw man I should have known! Here let me help you up." Duo offered Demoonica his hand, however Zander had already stood, taken it himself, and helped her up. Duo dropped his hand back down to his side. "Okay, whatever. Anyway. We got a message that a new recruit from the department was going to be dropped off in the area. Sorry for the rude welcome, this place is on the edge of our territory and is constantly being ran into by trainers."  
  
"HQ told you we were Coming?"  
  
"Yeah keeps you out of trouble and all. You really should have your uniforms on."  
  
"Eh, I don't really like that thing and grey isn't her color." Zander told him.  
  
"Mine's black." Duo said and Demoonica too, all at the same time.  
  
"I like your style." Duo continued with a smile. "If you are looking for a place to rest, I'm sure Father Maxwell won't mind you staying at the temple."  
  
"Temple? So there's a city near by?"  
  
"You don't know much do you? How long did the Department train you?"  
  
Demoonica laughed. "I was there less than two weeks and they gave me back to the free world!"  
  
"They reassigned her to get her out of their hair." Zander explained when he saw the confused looks of both Duo and Heero. They nodded and started walking back towards the hill they had been on, it wasn't as far away as it had looked.  
  
"What about you? I can tell you're not human or really bishounen either."  
  
"I'm with Demoonica for two weeks then I have to return to the Department for specialized training."  
  
"Oh really, what kind?"  
  
Zander remained quiet.   
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: So better than last time? I hope so. Less confusing than last time? I hope so again. Worth reviewing? YES! Please press the little button then. Thank You! 


	2. Book 2 Chapter 2

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but it was a start. I just watched an anime called 'Wonderful Days', it was Korean and was subtitled. I think it was made in 2003. I liked it, though it was slow.  
  
Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, whisper*2*imaginary, Songwind, Merina and my new reviewer Selena and Miana.   
  
Hey Marina, I'm playing around with your ideas #1 and #2... but it isn't coming fully into play yet. Thank you so very much! And please do send the other ideas! As for 'The Hobbit' becoming a move, I wouldn't count on it. You see they didn't sell the movie rights for it and the LotR together AND two different companies got them. Oh! darn it all...!  
  
HEY! V(^_^)V S&M do you read minds? Because I have had the same idea you did for half-bishi, and I wrote this before you reviewed.  
  
Enjoy! (I know it's still short...)  
  
The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are hovel sweet hovel..." Duo noticed the Heero with normal hair color. "Hey! Heero! What did you think you where doing disappearing like that?"  
  
The Heero looked uneasy before answering. "Reconnaissance."  
  
Duo nodded to him and then looked to Demoonica, Zander, and Kagome, who was still holding Inu-chan. "I don't believe that, but I can't prove he wasn't..." He shrugged.  
  
"Duo give the kid a break... he watched both his parents be captured." The white-blond Heero said. Looking at Inu-chan he became curious. "Is your kid a mix with another territory? My parents were from different ones."  
  
"No, Inu-chan is mine and Inuyasha's... it's a long story. If you want to hear it I can tell you later." Kagome paused. "So your mother wasn't from the Gundam Wing territories?"  
  
Heero shook his head. "She was from the Megami Kouhosei territories."  
  
"I know that anime!" Demoonica turned to look at him. "Was she a..."  
  
"I don't know. My first memory is of my father leaving me here."  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. Hey that makes two of you without parents... What is this place?"  
  
"A temple for the lost." A sama stage Duo dressed as normal catholic priest said. His hair was streaked with grey, betraying his true age, despite his ever youthful bishounen appearance.  
  
"Father Maxwell." Duo and Heero said while nodding to him. Duo continued. "This is Demoonica, the Department trainee."  
  
"Welcome my child. As I said, this is a temple for those who are lost. A safe haven for orphaned bishi children."  
  
"Orphans..."  
  
Father Maxwell nodded. "Yes, sadly there are more and more with each passing year. Every bishi here, other than myself, was once a frightened, lonely, lost chibi. But that is the way the world is, please feel welcome to spend the night."  
  
Later that evening...  
  
*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*  
  
"I don't get it, why can't I contact HQ?" Demoonica glared down at her BishiGear. "Stupid machine!"  
  
"Communications on the fritz?" Zander asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's no signal what so ever."  
  
"Don't worry about it, the Department's fixing whatever is wrong as we speak."  
  
Father Maxwell walked over to Demoonica and Zander. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I'm sure it's nothing." Demoonica looked down at the BishiGear just as it started buzzing. "It's a message from HQ Odd, it's text only." Opening it Demoonica sat reading the long message. It took a few minutes. "Well isn't that nice?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Communications are down world wide. I've got an assignment. We are to reestablish communications, while searching for the reason. They'll send out a shipment of new communications equipment for us to set up. It will arrive in the morning. They're upset, this is normal in localized areas from time to time, but it all just went down at once."  
  
"That means someone is behind this then?" Father Maxwell asked.  
  
"That's what they think too, Father."  
  
*****  
  
"Oh wow! I've never seen an angel before!" Duo announced the next morning when Demoonica had all her bishounen out of ball.  
  
Katan looked at the boy like he was nuts. "Well you still haven't, I'm only a cherub."  
  
Duo started laughing. "You can't be a cherub! Those are little baby angels! Why are those feathers at the top on this one black? Are the feathers really soft? Hey, can I touch your wings?"  
  
"No." Katan shook his head.  
  
"Oh please!?"  
  
Katan sighed and shook his head again. Marou was laughing too, only at Katan. The red-haired demon lord sat floating mid-air, his legs crossed. "Humans, little angel, don't understand things the way we do."  
  
Katan glared at him. "I'm nothing like the filth you are, demon."  
  
"I believe we are more like each other than you wish to admit." Marou gave him an evil smile and said nothing more.  
  
"Can you really fly? Oh they are soft!" Duo said as he stroked the feathers on Katan's wing. Katan made a noise in the back of his throat as his wing twitched slightly. The next moment saw Duo landing ten feet away from the cherub. Katan's wing folded back behind him again, and he smoothed the ruffled feathers. Marou smiled over at Katan.  
  
"They're sensitive." Katan stated, glaring at the demon.  
  
"You did it because he was bugging you."  
  
~*~  
  
"...and that's what we think happened." Kagome finished her story. The white-blond Heero nodded looking at Inu-chan who was tugging on one of Inuyaha's dog ears.  
  
"That's very odd."  
  
"It's the only explanation we have."  
  
"It's not that odd." Demoonica said. "Look at it this way, you're different because of who your parents are, and believe it or not Kai-kun over there is part neko-jin. Look at his eyes when he's really mad, they go all kitty-cat like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I never noticed until Rei-chan told me they were related."  
  
"Well! You seem to have quite the following!" Father Maxwell announced as he came outside to the group. "And looks like we have another guest." He pointed to the sky where another small QT ship could be seen headed their way.  
  
"That would be the person from HQ, we'll be leaving soon now."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: *snickers* Bad Katan. *snickers* Okay... review please? 


	3. Book 2 Chapter 3

LDD: Hi all! I'm back at it... V()V Thanks for waiting soooooo very long.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: Inu Yokai, Songwind, Crazy Rei luva, Selena and Miana, gimeGohan, Hildi-chan, magical-flyingdragon, Kimiko Kashibara, Pudding333, Merina, and Sylphiel2.  
  
Hey! Oi! SONGWIND of course you can use the 'PD' Sphere idea! Go! Promote Pocket Dimention Spheres in your travles. I can't wait for YOUR Book Two!!!  
  
Now on with the story!!! Chapter 3!!!  
  
The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"Hello annoyance."  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"That's Commander Chang to you!" The Wufei crossed his arms with a 'humph'.  
  
"Commander Chang, I take it that it is you who is delivering the communications equipment?" Zander asked.  
  
"Yes, these are our newest device. Bill has been working on them for quite some time and they were just finished, so we decided to just go ahead and upgrade the network now." Wufei held up a Hoi Poi capsule. "Each of these has a half dozen Net Sphere's in it."  
  
"What's a Net Sphere?"  
  
"It like... well... here, just look at one." Wufei pressed the top of the capsule and tossed it to the ground. In a flash of smoke a glowing blue orb on a stand appeared.  
  
Demoonica giggled. "It looks like a save sphere off Final Fantasy X and X-2."  
  
Wufei nodded. "That's the idea, human trainers bring all kinds of things with them, video games are one of them. They contain technology that we don't have... like a save sphere, this place isn't a game so they hold no purpose."  
  
"So if it isn't what it looks like what is it?"  
  
"The trainers who are Heads of the Department realized that most people would recognize the basic look of items from games and shows, so they made this. It sort of works like a save sphere from... uh..."  
  
"Final Fantasy."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I was told that this sphere has the ability to instantly heal the wounds of Bishounen and Bishoujo who place their hand on it."  
  
"That's cool, but what about the communications?"  
  
"I was getting to that!!" Wufei snapped at Demoonica. "It has communications video and audio feed without the need of power lines, and there's no known way to interfere with it. After you set it up it automatically links to HQ and any other spheres that are set up, and all devices within the area will be back to running normally. That means you will need to set up one or more of these in every town and city... including those of Bishounen and Bishoujo."  
  
"That could take forever! And how can we get into Bishi Cities without being in big trouble?"  
  
"Try wearing your uniform for once, Cadet Darkmoon. That will get you past any security problems." Wufei handed her a case full of Hoi Poi capsules. "Oh, and be smart. Don't catch any bishi within a city's walls."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I would have never thought of that on my own."  
  
Wufei's eye twitched. "I....." He turned to Zander. "Maxwell! If you don't mind returning to HQ now, come with me. The sooner the better."  
  
"But..." Zander sighed. "I guess that would be best."  
  
"Good, now I have to get back to HQ so be quick." Wufei turned and returned to the small QT ship.  
  
"Glad he's the same ball of sunshine we all know." Demoonica said.  
  
Zander gave a laugh. "Demoonica." He pulled her into a hug. "The next time I get to see you, I be a new person, huh?"  
  
"I still don't want you to leave. Why can't they just send somebody along to teach you to control your demon abilities?"  
  
"Megami would, I'm sure, but Bill really wants to study these powers too and that takes a lab. I'll see you okay?" He kissed her.   
  
"Okay." She mumbled as he stepped into the ship.  
  
Demoonica watched the ship fade in the distance. It was a while after it was no longer in sight that Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder. "Demoonica..."  
  
"I know, we need to get going, right?" Kagome nodded. "Fine. Just let me finish setting up the Net Sphere."  
  
"De-chan?" Inu-chan asked from his mother's arms. They had left about an hour earlier and at the time only he, Kagome, and Demoonica were walking along the forest path.  
  
"Hum?" Demoonica looked over to the Chibi bishounen.  
  
"Sze, go?" He pointed to the sky.  
  
"Where did Zander go?" Inu-chan nodded. "He went back to the floating buildings we were at. Don't worry Inu-chan."  
  
"Cha, don't worry kiddo!" Came a voice from the woods.  
  
"Duo!" Demoonica knew the voice right away. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Duo dropped down out of the tree. "We... were following you." He said with a shrug while looking at the ground. "You could get into trouble... and even a Sama stage bishounen can't handle a Gundam with an upset pilot. Right Heero?" Duo looked back up into the tree.  
  
"Affirmative." It was the blond Heero.  
  
"Heero too?"  
  
Duo nodded with a big smile. "Heero too. It didn't even take a lot of asking to get him to come along."  
  
"Well are you going to sit there in that tree or are you really going to follow me?"  
  
Heero jumped down. "I'll come."  
  
"Yeah, we can be look outs for you! Not being owned, we'll blend in..." Duo looked at Heero's hair. "Well at least I'll blend in."  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
"Baka." Duo shook his head.  
  
"Doo. Ewo." Inu-chan giggled at the San stage bishounen.  
  
"Hey! Looks like we have a fan!" Duo said giving a small bow to the Chibi he added. "We will be here all week." Inu-chan clapped.  
  
"As entertaining as it is guys, we should keep walking."  
  
"Aw, and here I was about to start juggling."  
  
"What were you going to juggle?"  
  
"I don't know. How many guns do you have in those shorts Heero?"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"What?" He was just given that look of 'You really need to be told?' "Well, I guess that would be kind of bad, what if he needed one?"  
  
"How about 'Don't teach the Chibi to play with guns?' Sound good to you?"  
  
"OH." Duo rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Inuyasha watched as Inu-chan swung the small wooden sword to hit a rock. The rock bounced a few feet and Inu-chan would run over to it and swing again. The child had been playing his game for the better part of an hour now. "He's growing so fast."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Your going to start showing him how to use that sword soon, aren't you?"  
  
"Feh, ofcorse I am! No son of mine will be considered weak." Inuyasha crossed his arms and continued to watch Inu-chan play.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Eh? What is it Allen?" He asked the blond bishounen who had walked over to him.  
  
"I thought you would enjoy sparing practice before dinner."  
  
"Okay. Hey, Inu-chan! Come watch how you should use that thing." Inuyasha pointed at the sword. Inu-chan looked at the toy then followed the two.  
  
"Here, sit on the boulder and you won't be in the way." Allen lifted the Chibi up and sat him where he would be safe. "Ready Inuyasha?" He drew his sword.  
  
"I was born ready!" He drew the transformed Tetsuiga.  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: No, I'm not going to write the training session. Though I have thought about little Chibi Inu-chan going alone on a short side adventure after he knows basic swordsmanship. 


	4. Book 2 Chapter 4

LDD: Okay! Because you all demanded that I work... A long chapter!  
  
NOTE: I've found one of my favorite authors on here... Katsu... who has wrote Acherontia Atropos and its sequels Pyractomena Borealis and Anex Tristis... all are Gungam Wing fics rated 'R' but highly recommended to those with strong stomachs... plus Katsu has lots of others not so bloody...  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, Songwind, Saisaishi, Pudding333, Inu Yokai, and magical-flyingdragon.  
  
To Crazy Rei luva - Yes reviewers are welcome trainers in this, as always. I should take that as 'When do I show up again?' Right?  
  
To Songwind - Baralai drool ... Er... answer question? That would be a YES! Though we're in the Mech/Outer space type area now, all the Gundam shows and others like Escaflowne, Megami Kousei, Outlaw Star, and Gene Shaft... As for Inu-chan, I've an idea there.  
  
To Saisaishi - Long Chapter. Shirtless? Inuyasha? Oooo.... send me a copy? Please? Gives big Chibi eyed look.  
  
To Pudding333 - As you wish! New chapter UP!  
  
To Inu Yokai - No need to beg. I'm glad you think I haven't lost my touch with this story.  
  
To magical-flyingdragon - Awesome? Like dude Awesome. Why do I feel like a surfer saying that? shrugs  
  
The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
A few days later...  
  
"What's in that one?" Kagome asked pointing to the Hoi Poi capsule that was different from all the rest that Wufei had given them.  
  
"Don't know..." Demoonica opened the capsule to find a new Bishi-Ball belt and a note from Megami-sama. The note read: Demoonica, Bill wants you to beta this new device. It hasn't yet been named. It should connect all your 'PD' Spheres to another Pocket Dimension space, sort of a resort from what I understood. "Resort? What's she talking about?" Demoonica wondered aloud, then finished reading: Bill found a way to make an artificial 'outside' for the spheres so Bishounen and Bishoujo could interact while within. He told me he made it look like an entire island with a resort and the hotel would lead to the 'PD' rooms. Last he told me to tell you not to worry where your bishi are while the spheres are connected to the belt, that they will return to their ball - if they're not in it - when you take the ball from the belt. Hope you are doing well. - - - Megami-sama.  
  
"Baka!" flap hit bam  
  
"Itai"  
  
"Duo, can you please stop touching Katan's wings?" Demoonica pocketed the note and put the new belt on, but she didn't take the time to move any of the 'PD' Spheres onto it, telling herself that she could do that later.  
  
"Hehe... heck no, this is fun!" Duo said from where he had landed, which was upside down, against a tree.  
  
Demoonica placed a hand on her hip. "You're going to kill yourself. Trust me when I say it's not fun when he gets mad."  
  
"Aww... can't I..." Duo pouted up at the people looking down at him. Nope, didn't work.  
  
Katan twitched. "The kid is going to give me a nervous tic."  
  
"Like it's any worse than putting up with a Rosiel. Talk about fractured mentality." Demoonica said a little coldly to the Cherub Bishounen.  
  
"Leave Sir Rosiel out of this."  
  
"I just meant... okay that was uncalled for, but give Duo a break. Not a real one Marou!" She quickly yelled at the red haired Demon Lord as soon as she saw the sadistic smile her words caused. "It's part of who he is to be hyper, talkative, and... well annoying. He's a kid."  
  
"I'll have you know I'm thirteen!" Duo butted in, he was still lying upside down against the tree.  
  
"Point well proven." Heero said.  
  
"Neh..." Duo stuck his tongue out at him. Heero just kicked him in the head. "Hey, hey, don't kick me! Don't kick at me! Sheesh, can't a guy have any fun?"  
  
"One should not if it is at someone else's expense." Was Allen's way of scolding the boy.  
  
"Tell me another, oh great Obi-wan." Duo countered sarcastically.  
  
Demoonica sighed. Why did she want this again? Oh yeah, they were all cute Bishounen. Looking at the ever growing group she then hoped that they were close to Gundam City, her first stop in a very long journey. Then she wondered what said city would be like.  
  
"....Demoonica."  
  
"Heh? Yeah, sure." She said with a small wave of her hand, not paying attention.  
  
"Good. I thought you were spacing out there. Heero says we are close to the city and can make it before nightfall."  
  
Demoonica nodded. "Okay, Kagome. Have him and Duo scout ahead for trouble."  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
"So Heero, whaddaya think of Demoonica and her Bishi?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Acceptable. High tolerance for those who are different. Lack of real organization."  
  
"I don't need a full report on your finding's Yuy. It was a simple question of how you felt."  
  
"They're okay."  
  
"Good, then we agree! It might be fun to follow them even after we get to Gundam City. They've had adventures I could only imagine. Think of all the places we could see! The Bishounen we would meet." He elbowed Heero in the side and gave him a wink. "Better yet All the Bishoujo we would meet!"  
  
"Hormone driven baka."  
  
"Aw, come on! Admit it, you thought about it too! Girls, man! Girls we didn't grow up with! How cool would that be?! You know you like the idea."  
  
Heero just glared at him.  
  
"What then? Are you going to grow up to marry a Relena who doesn't mind having a mixed-breed Heero for a husband? Have a bunch of blond kids who'll get picked on?"  
  
Heero looked like he was thinking real hard about it. Finally he crossed his arms in a very defiant manner and stuck his tongue out. "Hnn."  
  
Duo busted out laughing. It was the most non-Heero like thing he had ever seen and it was hilarious. "Oh God I wish I had a camera!"  
  
"Shut up. I just don't like the idea, that's all."  
  
"Oh get down off the high horse will ya? Mister I'm never going to be a Perfect Soldier anyway!"  
  
"How about we drop the subject and pay more attention to scouting?"  
  
"Fine, worm your way out of the conversation." Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
A few minutes passed in relative silence before Duo felt the need to speak again. "You ever wonder about your parents, Heero? Why they left you? I want to know why mine left me... Father Maxwell... he didn't tell me how I came to be at the orphanage. He always tells us what he knows of our parents, why not me?"  
  
"...Maybe... he doesn't know..."  
  
"Oh." Duo fell silent.  
  
"We're about a mile away from the others. No sign of watchers yet." Heero reported, trying to get the conversation off of subjects that hurt them both. Why did Duo have to do that? If they both knew it was painful to talk about, then why bring it up in the first place? It only made you feel bad.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Report or check things out further ahead?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
"Okay, we continue then."  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"Your hair is on fire."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"BAKA!" Heero hit Duo in the head.  
  
"Hey, why'd you do that for?"  
  
"You weren't even listening to me!"  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
"Why do you think they're here Trowa?" A Quatre asked his friend as they watched Heero and Duo from a distance.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Perhaps they were born away from the city..."  
  
"Can you tell if they have a trainer?"  
  
The brunet studied the pair for a moment, then shook his head. "No, they're un-captured. Just a couple of kids, nothing to report. Let's keep patrolling."  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
"Inu-chan, don't wonder to far, okay?" Kagome said as she sat him on the ground.  
  
"...'kay!" He said with a big smile, before running ahead and grabbing Kai's scarf, nearly strangling the young Bishounen in the process.  
  
"Gack!" Kai was pulled backwards.  
  
"...Hi... Kai..."  
  
"Someone get him before I kill him." Kai stated calmly.  
  
Inuyasha picked up his son as he walked by. Inu-chan didn't let go of Kai's scarf. "Let go of it pup." He shook his sons hands.  
  
"No!"  
  
In true fashion, Inuyasha just drew his sword and went to slice the material.  
  
"Not my scarf!" Kai gave a yank on his scarf, pulling it free of Inu-chan's grasp just before it was sliced in half.  
  
First Inu-chan pouted. Then his bottom lip trembled. And his eyes filled up with tears. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He began crying loudly. "Whah, whah, waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"  
  
"Ow, ow, shit!" Inuyasha tried to flatten his ears against his head, a hard thing to do with no free hands. "Give it back to him! I didn't know it'd make him cry!"  
  
"He's not getting my scarf." Kai said as he pulled the scarf from his neck, as all the tugging had made it to tight.  
  
"Well give him something! Kagome!" He held Inu-chan out to his mother.  
  
"What do you want me to do? You're the ones who made him cry!" She yelled at them, then took Inu-chan and bounced him in her arms. She glared at Inuyasha. "What? You didn't think I'd let him keep crying, did you?"  
  
"Well... you said..." Inuyasha started.  
  
"I'm his mother! Mother's don't let their children sit and cry!" By now Inu-chan's full on wailing had quieted to a sob/hiccup mix around the thumb he was sucking, his eyes half closed.  
  
"How does she do that? Tantrum to nothing in no time flat." All the men shrugged.  
  
"Better?" Kagome asked Inu-chan. He replied with a nod. "You promise to leave Kai's scarf alone?"  
  
Inu-chan nodded again. "Uh-hu... Sword?"  
  
"You'll leave everyone's things alone if you get your sword? You just want something to play with, don't you?" By this time Demoonica had dug out the wooden toy sword from her pack.  
  
"Here you go, Kagome."  
  
"Thanks." She passed the sword to Inu-chan. "Remember, don't hit people." She sat him back down on the ground.  
  
He ran over to Inuyasha. "He-he! Win sar! Show me! Show me!" Inu-chan swung the toy sword like he had seen Inuyasha do days earlier.  
  
"Grr... it's pronounced Win-D- S-C-ar. Wind Scar." Inuyasha said impatiently.  
  
"Wind... Scar..." The chibi pronounced slowly. He shoved the sword into the sash tied around his waist. "...'kay!" He took hold of Inuyasha's pants leg. It took him three steps to his fathers one to keep up.  
  
"So much for the entertainment." Rei sighed.  
  
"He nearly choked me, then almost got my scarf cut in half."  
  
"At least today hasn't been boring."  
  
Kai glared at Rei, the pupils of his garnet colored eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"You know, compared to walking around out here all day I'm starting to enjoy the peace and quiet of those new Bishi-Balls..." Allen said just before he disappeared into his.  
  
"Is it just me or does anyone else think Allen's been acting rather odd lately?" Demoonica asked. "I know he was the shy type after I caught him, but anymore he just wants to train or be left alone." She looked to Kagome for help. "Is he not getting enough attention? Funny as it seems, I found out having a lot of Bishounen is like having lots of kids, everyone needs you to notice them as a single being, not just as part of the group. Even if it's just once and awhile."  
  
"You could try talking to him."  
  
"Yeah I will, when he comes back out."  
  
"Feh, like there's anything better to do in there. Better or not, I'd rather stay out of the things."  
  
"I don't mind them, but it does get pretty boring with nothing to do."  
  
"A TV would be nice..."  
  
"With DVD! Ooo movies... and comic books, and a fully stocked fridge!" Rei added with excitement.  
  
"Heh-heh, keep dreaming. I can't afford anything like that... I do have an idea, but I don't know if it would work."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've seen a Legolas." Demoonica smiled. "That got me thinking. If this world has characters from movies, say StarTrek, then there's a city for them and where there's a city there's all the technology from the original." (A/N: StarTrek was made into a cartoon show at one point.)  
  
"I don't know what StarTrek is, but that's about right. Is this StarTrek thing something important?"  
  
"Not as a place I'd go Bishi hunting, there are a few cute guys, none I'd go out of my way to find though. On the other hand, I think I can solve the problem of boredom - and the cost of so much food - with one of the machines from there, a Replicator."  
  
"What's a Replicator?" Inuyasha asked. So far things like TV's and movies were things he knew about, thanks to Kagome, even if he didn't understand them or how they worked.  
  
"Err... yeah, ask me something harder next time..." Demoonica said under her breath. "Well it makes stuff." She said with a shrug. "Don't ask me how it does that, or even how it works. I have no clue. Easy to use though, all you do is tell it what you want and makes it."  
  
"So if I wanted a cherry soda?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yep, easy."  
  
"How about the limited print of issue one of my favorite comic?" Rei added.  
  
"You'd have to tell it in better wording, give it the title. It makes things, it does not read minds. It wouldn't know what your favorite comic was."  
  
"Oh. Hey! Does 'things' include living things?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw... well there went getting Kai a girlfriend... OW!"  
  
Demoonica turned to look at Rei because of the odd outburst. Kai had him in a headlock and looked like he was going to strangle the squirming teen. "I'm going to shove that hair of yours down your throat if you don't keep quiet."  
  
"KAI!" She yelled.  
  
Getting yelled out didn't phase him though. "Hm? Want me to hang you in a tree again?" Oddly enough he didn't sound upset at all.  
  
Rei had given up on struggling. Apparently Kai's hold wasn't tight and Rei wasn't lacking in getting air. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"I don't know... you made a great pinata." By now Kai was visibly trying not to laugh. One hand lowered to around Rei's shoulders the other swiftly grabbed the end of the boys raven hair, bringing it up to tickle its owners nose.  
  
"It's not fair, Kai... le'go!" Then he bit at the annoying puff of hair... and Kai's fingers.  
  
For his efforts he was rewarded with getting hit softly in the face with his hair. "Bad koneko..."  
  
Rei started giggling. "Okay. Okay. I give. Now le'me go!"  
  
Kai released him.  
  
It was then they both noticed the very odd looks they were getting from the rest of the group. A short time after that a matching pair of blush marks appeared on their faces. Rei coughed and didn't make eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Err... Are..." Demoonica didn't know how to start, she had way to many questions.  
  
"No." Kai said answering what he thought had to be the most prominent question in his trainers mind. He was seemingly use to answering said line of questioning.  
  
"Oh, I... don't see..." She looked up the path then to see the two returning Bishounen. Demoonica waved at them. "Duo! Heero!"   
  
"Hey!" Duo answered back. "We thought you all got lost, should've been closer to the city by now."  
  
"Sorry, we had some minor delays. Will we still be there by nightfall, Heero?"  
  
"Hn, only if we keep moving... and there are no more delays."  
  
"You heard him guys, I'm sure to make better time with you in ball." Demoonica held out a Bishi-Ball. "In you go." It was Katan who disappeared first. When it was down to just Kagome and Inu-chan Demoonica said, "Kagome you hardly ever get to rest. If you want, Duo and Heero will watch Inu-chan with me. Right?" The last part was aimed at the two boys.  
  
"We grew up in a orphanage, of course we can watch him!" Duo gave them a type smile. "We always had to help watch the younger kids."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Please Review! Blinks I have nothing else to say.  
  
Zander: For once.  
  
LDD: Glares 


	5. Book 2 Chapter 5

LDD: Yay! I'm back! Sorry, It's kind of short... I was having a difficult time trying to find out what I was going to write. I hope it's okay...  
  
The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
"Ouch! Watch the braid, Inu-chan. It's attached." Duo had Inu-chan sitting up on his shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, Do-oh."  
  
"Aw, 'sokay kiddo. Heero pulls my hair a lot harder than you do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, we grew up together don't ya know. I'm younger, I think."  
  
"You act it." Heero added.  
  
Duo shook his head. "Proves nothing. How old you are and how old you act are totally different things. Right Inu-chan?"  
  
Inu-chan shrugged.  
  
"I don't believe it!"  
  
"Aww Demoonica, I believe it... Why..."  
  
"Oh, not your conversation." Demoonica said with a wave of her hand. "That!" She pointed to the large city looming in the distance.  
  
"Alright! Gundam City!" Duo beamed. "If we're this close, we will be there by nightfal-"  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
"Eh-" Duo looked around. "Who?"  
  
"We're sorry..." A Quatre appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "...But we can't allow you to get any closer to our city."  
  
The person who had spoken first, a Trowa, joined the Quatre standing before them. He had a gun pointed at them.  
  
"Please, Trowa, do you need to point a gun in their faces?" Quatre said to him.  
  
"Nn, just a couple of kids?" He raised an eyebrow at the Quatre.  
  
"It was your line... don't even blame me for letting a trainer get this close to the city." The Quatre shrugged. "And we stopped them before anyone found out."  
  
The Trowa looked at Demoonica. "Leave."  
  
"I can't do that." She flipped open the BishiGear on her wrist. "Identify trainer status."  
  
The BishiGear beeped then spoke: Trainer Demoonica Darkmoon. Age 16. Cadet Officer of the Bishi World Safety Department. One caught Bishoujo: Kago-  
  
"That will be enough." Demoonica interrupted the device as she closed it. "I thought your city would be looking for me to arrive."  
  
Trowa lowered the gun, then put it away. Quatre spoke, "We thought you would arrive by airship."  
  
"I would use the Sasori, but it stands out."  
  
"It took four days for us to travel from the outer border of this territory to get to its city. I think let's forget keeping a low profile and let's fly." Duo offered. "Do you know how long it will take to walk this entire world?"  
  
"I guess it wasn't a good idea, now that I -think- about it." She turned to the Quatre and Trowa. "May we continue on to the city now?"  
  
"If you have a ship, it would be better to arrive that way." Quatre smiled. "And you could give us a lift back, our patrol shift is over." He clapped his hands together and gave her an 'Oh Please?' type look.  
  
"Oh no! The cuteness! The cuteness! Don't use the overly cute 'Quatre's can get anything they want pout' on me! Please! Mercy! Mercy!"  
  
Duo, Heero, and Inu-chan started laughing at her antics. Trowa gave her an odd look with his one visible green eye, the look was then transferred to the -laughing- Heero. Quatre just smiled a little bigger.  
  
Of course the cuteness was too much and she happily let Quatre and Trowa ride in the ship the short flying distance.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
Sterling tried not to slam the door to his quarters. His Bishounen looked up at the boy, surprised by his uncharacteristic anger. Sterling said nothing as he fell back onto his bed and curled up on Max's lap. The first of his Bishounen stroked Sterling's hair.  
  
"What's wrong? I've never seen you come back from lunch in a bad mood."  
  
"It's not fair." Sterling turned his head so that he was looking up at the blue haired Bishounen. "They all just were so mean."  
  
"They?" A soft effeminate voice asked.  
  
"The other Cadets." Sterling shifted his gaze to Dio Elaclaire, the white haired Bishounen he had gained by trading off his Inuyasha. If he could only find someone willing to trade for his Haruka. (A/N: Haruka Bishoujo from Sailor Moon. Any takers? Review with a Bishounen.) "Today a half-Bishounen was added to our class and none of the others - human or bishounen - wanted anything to do with him. It's just so wrong!"  
  
"A halfling..."  
  
"Don't you start too!"  
  
"Ah-he-he! No! No!" Dio laughed. "No, I would never!"  
  
"What's he thinking?" Sterling quietly asked Max.  
  
"Hmm... don't know. I thought he was a little off when you got him."  
  
"However-" Dio clarified. "-I would greatly enjoy meeting this boy."  
  
"Not likely. He wouldn't even speak to me at lunch. He must feel so out of place here."  
  
"Why not team up with him for afternoon classes?" Max suggested. "Isn't your PE instructor always pairing the class up for the obstacle corse?"  
  
"You're right!" Sterling sat up quickly, bumping foreheads with Max. "OW!"  
  
"Take it easy there." Max said while rubbing his head.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just..." Sterling was headed to the door.  
  
Max laughed. "I know. You're in a hurry."  
  
"Yeah." Sterling gave his Bishounen a truly happy smile. "I'll be exactly what he needs!" And he was out of his quarters, headed to his next class.  
  
"You're early." His instructor stated when Sterling entered the room.  
  
Sterling nodded his head. "I know, Instructor Azuma. I was hoping to find the new Cadet already here, he left lunch so early."  
  
"New Cadet... humm..." Azuma flipped though a few papers on his desk. "Ah, that half-Bishounen boy. No, you wont find him in this class."  
  
"Oh." Sterling sighed. "I thought all the new Cadets had the same classes."  
  
Azuma lit a cigaret. He closed his eyes, taking a long drag from it before speaking. "Most of them do, but this one's getting training with Prof. Steve." Azuma opened one eye, glancing sideways at the boy. "But I shouldn't say anything more. You after all are still a Cadet."  
  
Sterling nodded again, smiling slightly. "Understood Instructor."  
  
After his last class was dismissed Sterling decided that his free time before dinner was going to be spent looking around.  
  
"It's called snooping."  
  
"Shhh-Dio. This area is off limits. We could get in trouble if we're caught." Sterling whispered.  
  
"I know! Isn't it exciting?"  
  
Sterling rolled his eyes and snuck around the next corner. Around the corner after that were people neither boy knew. "Back up! Back up!" Sterling hastily pulled Dio back around the last corner. "Oh man. Did they see us?"  
  
Dio stole a glance at the talking people. "No. They're headed the other way."  
  
Sterling sighed in relief. "I thought for sure we'd been found."  
  
"I'm sure it wouldn't have been so bad."  
  
"Do you actually go looking to get caught?" Sterling asked as they made their way down the now empty hallway.  
  
"What do I care if we are caught?" Dio replied in a haunty tone.  
  
'Max is right. Dio's out of his mind.' Sterling thought.  
  
"Have you stopped talking to me?"  
  
"No. Just thinking."  
  
"I thought you were mad at me." Dio's soft voice carried with it a hint of... something... that couldn't be placed by a fourteen year old mind.  
  
'He's definitely strange, but I don't know... what it is.' Sterling thought.  
  
"Hey. Is that where we're... you're going?" Dio pointed to an open set of doors. The sounds of a fight could be heard coming from them.  
  
"Could be." They peeked though the open door.  
  
"No. NO. NO! That's not anything like I was expecting from you! Where is all the power we got out of the last data? Washu-"  
  
"LITTLE Washu!"  
  
"Little Washu." Prof. Steve said though clamped teeth. Obviously he'd had a stressing day and only one nerve left... "Why are the read outs we're getting less than half of those from during the tournament?"  
  
"Eh...hehe..." Great. She didn't know either.  
  
"Zander!" Prof. Steve called the chestnut haired half Bishounen. "What's wrong with you in there?!"  
  
"Grr... What! I'm in here doing exactly what you ask!" Zander yelled back though what looked to be a force field. "What more can I do?"  
  
"Fine. Fine. Rion try a full strength blast of Red... maybe he isn't feeling threatened enough with you only useing it at half power."  
  
The young blond Bishounen nodded and began to power up his attack. Sterling's eyes widened as the blast of flame surounded him and watched as the flames shot out at the other. Before he even thought about what he was doing Sterling raced forward. "STOP!"  
  
"No! Young man wait!" Washu yelled, trying to stop the boy from putting himself in danger. "Wait you can't do that!"  
  
"Huh?" Zander only saw a flash of white hair as the boy jumped infront of the attack. Not really thinking about it, Zander reacted... or more like his powers reacted.  
  
A sudden burst of energy ran across Washu's computer screen, but all that could be seen was the fire filled force field. "Amazing! 45%... 50%... 55%... the energy output just keeps rising! Look here!" She pointed something out to Prof. Steve. "And the synchronization level is at 60%!"  
  
"That can't be right..."  
  
"I'm never wron- Look!" The fire swirled around once more before finally disappearing, leaving Zander and one very terrified Sterling standing beneath a dome shaped shield. Suddenly what had just happened hit Sterling and he fainted. Rion, standing on the other side of the room didn't seem to care. "He did it! He used his power on command!"  
  
"Forget about that! Get that stupid kid out of there!"  
  
"Sterling!" Dio cried out and ran over to his trainer.  
  
"Now where'd he come from?!" Prof. Steve yelled as he noticed Dio for the first time. He hit a button and the force field dropped. "That's it! Zander, training is over for today!"  
  
Zander scooped up the boy, carrying him over to the professor and Washu. It was made more difficult with Dio under foot, getting in his way.  
  
"I just couldn't let someone else get hurt. Then the power sort of... I don't know... it was like it was sleeping then it just came alive, filling me with energy." Zander said when he placed the boy where Washu had told him to.  
  
"And I have it all recorded." Washu added. "Well it looks like our visitor just passed out."  
  
Prof. Steve nodded. "I'm not sure if we should punish the boy for this or not, after all he did get Zander to use his power."  
  
Just then Sterling began to wake up...  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Yeah I'm really am looking for a trainer who wants Sterling's Haruka. Just tell me the Bishounen you'll trade for this Bishoujo. I'll pick who I think would work best from what I get. Thank you!  
  
BishiDex-----  
  
Dio Elaclaire is from the anime Last Exile. He is soft spoken, effeminate, and even the English Dub couldn't hide the 'Hello I'm gay!' that his character is. (Well my mind screams gay every time I see him at least. But if you've watched the show then you know what I mean.)  
  
Rion is from a PS1 game called GALERIANS (also GALERIANS: Rion, it's the movie. And GALERIANS: ASH, it's the game sequel for PS2.)  
  
LDD: Please Review! 


	6. Book 2 Chapter 6

LDD: Yay! New chapter! I promised that I'd get this one out fast. I owe it to you reviewers. Because it would take me ten books to have Demoonica visit every city on the BishiWorld I'm just going to write out the ones that count for story plot.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, Selena and Miana, Miszy-Anne, Pudding333, and Songwind.  
  
To Miszy-Anne - Ano, forgive me for I have never seen Naruto.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, game, book, etc. character that shows up in this. Nor do I own anything from Neopets. I do not own the song 'Lullabye' by Shawn Mullins. I am not making any money from this, it is a work of fiction. Please do not sue.  
  
The World of Songwind's Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
'Are you stupid?!' Were the first words that Sterling heard as he woke up. "I'm sorry... I just-"  
  
"Lay off the kid, Steve. It's not like he was trying to mess anything up."  
  
"He could have been really hurt Zander."  
  
"How'd he get passed the force field anyway?"  
  
"That's my fault." Washu said. "It was set up to keep anything- namely attacks- from getting out, but it was only programed for one way. Anything could pass into the force field... just not out of it... I hadn't taken into account the possibility of an interruption of this sort."  
  
"Ugh, why do people talk about me like I'm not there? Or am only ten?" Sterling complained, gaining all their attention again.  
  
"He's fine, let him go back to his quarters..." Prof Steve paused. "Zander TAKE the boy to his quarters to make sure he goes there."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I already called it a day, go eat dinner. Washu and I have a lot of data to read over." Zander nodded. Reaching down he scooped Sterling up again.  
  
"Wha!"  
  
"Tell your Bishounen to stay out of my way this time." Zander said as he carried the boy out of the lab. Dio, slightly angry at the comment followed them.  
  
"I can walk! Hey, put me down! Let go-"  
  
Steve and Washu started laughing as they listened to Sterling as he commanded to be put down until they couldn't hear him anymore. "I didn't think Zander would be so literal in 'take him to his quarters' and does he know how that looks?" Prof. Steve said when he stopped laughing.  
  
'Gah, people are watching! This is so embarrassing.' Sterling thought as he hid his red face with his hands.  
  
"I don't think they've even noticed you, it's the same looks I get every time I walk the halls." Zander told him.  
  
Sterling only made a 'humph' noise. 'Well I noticed... why can't he just put me down. I'm not a baby.'  
  
"You sure are acting like one."  
  
Sterling looked up at him. "I what?"  
  
"You're acting like a baby."  
  
"I didn't say anything about acting like a baby!"  
  
"Right, you didn't say anything... I just heard it out of thin air." Zander said sarcastically.  
  
"But he didn't say anything." Dio said, looking at Zander strangely. "I'm right here and I would have heard if he had."  
  
'What the f---?!' Zander thought, his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
Sterling's eyes were just as wide. "Dio, please tell me that you just heard that!"  
  
Dio tilted his head, truly confused. "Heard what?"  
  
Sterling shook his head. "Nothing, forget that I mentioned it."  
  
"O-kay..." Dio said.  
  
'Can you really hear me?' Sterling thought in a whisper. Zander slowly nodded.  
  
(A/N: Starts laughing. I'm so evil.)  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
"...everything is gonna be all right; Rockabye, rockabye... He's asleep." Quatre handed the sleeping Inu-chan back to Demoonica.  
  
"How'd you do that? He was bouncing around like he was sugar high five minutes ago."  
  
Quatre gave a little shrug. "I guess when you've had 29 older sisters being motherly kind of rubs off on you."  
  
"Yeah Kat, you'll make a lovely little house wife one of these days." Duo teased, having nicknamed Quatre - Kat.  
  
Demoonica nodded to Inu-chan. "Thanks though, he'll sleep all night if we don't wake him before getting to the hotel. By the way Quatre, where did you learn a song from my world?"  
  
"Trowa." He pointed to the Trowa they were with. "He 'talked' a trainer into giving me a copy of her CD. I had heard her singing along and liked the song. I now have a huge collection of CD's from trainers." Quatre blushed.  
  
"Oh how cute!" Demoonica said. "Well now that we're here..." Demoonica tapped on her 'PD' Spheres letting the Bishies out.  
  
"About time, where's Inu-chan?" Kagome said first thing. Demoonica handed the Bishoujo her son.  
  
"Could you go to that hotel and get a room?" At this time Demoonica pointed to a hotel at the end of the city block. "I'm going to get the communications spheres set up then I'll meet you there.  
  
"It's the Kirei na Umi Hotel." Quatre told them.  
  
"You know, all the hotels in this world have pretty names, the Beautiful Ocean Hotel."  
  
Later...  
  
"Okay! I've got the last one set up. That was easy!" Demoonica said a she powered up the fourth sphere in Gundam City.  
  
"That's because you let Heero do all the mechanical work."  
  
"How was I suppose to know the one Chang showed me was already set up? And that I would have to piece the rest together?"  
  
Duo laughed. "I think that Wufei really doesn't like you."  
  
"Oh! How did you ever guess that one?" Demoonica rolled her eyes.  
  
Now Heero laughed. "Baka."  
  
"So what's the next territory?" Duo asked when they got to the hotel.  
  
"Megami Kouhosei... The Candidate for Goddess. It's another mech type area." Demoonica said as they took the elevator up to the fourth floor. The elevator dinged and the door slid open into the hallway. "Let's see... Kagome said it was room 509."  
  
"Ne, Heero you think you might find somebody who knew your-"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I only..." Duo sighed. "Okay, forget it."  
  
"Hey hurry up or I'm locking you out of the room." Demoonica said as she disappeared into her room. When Duo and Heero got there they found her already setting up the 'PD' Spheres. "Okay guys dinner!" She said as she tapped on the first door.  
  
She was answered with three of her Bishounen - Rei, Inuyasha, and Katan - appearing in red flickers of light.  
  
"Good! I'm starving!" Rei said as he headed right for the hotel room's exit.  
  
Demoonica grabbed him by the shirt. "I didn't even say where we're eating."  
  
"Eh- heheh." Rei blushed. "All I care about is I don't have to help cook."  
  
Later that night...  
  
Demoonica was standing on the balcony of her hotel room a cup of hot green tea in her hands. 'It's late, after midnight so would that make it early?' She mused and took a sip of her tea. She looked at the two belts on the small table behind her, wondering just what Bill had made the new one able to do. There was only one way to find out, that was to hook the 'PD' Spheres to it. The note did say it was safe after all. She pulled out the chair and sat down to study the belt in detail.  
  
"Meow... meow... meow...."  
  
Demoonica looked around to find the source of the sudden noise. "Oh how cute! What are you?" She asked the strange blue animal. It was then that her BishiGear beeped.  
  
"Running SeibutsuDex upgrade. Searching for Seibutsu information. Seibutsu found. Kadoatie from Neopets. Kadoaties are afraid of the dark. When the lights are out, they cry continuously until they are turned back on. Other than this annoying phobia Kadoaties make wonderful pets for children because of their sweet and friendly nature."  
  
"Sei- what?" Demoonica flipped open the screen of her BishiGear to find a picture of the same animal that was sitting on the balcony railing. She also noticed that below BishiDex the words SeibutsuDex had appeared, 'NEW!' was written right beside it in red letters.  
  
"Seibutsu." The BishiGear said in answer. "Seibutsu is the term given to the collective of creatures that inhabit the Bishiworld."  
  
"Like Pokemon?"  
  
"Searching for Pokemon. Pokemon found. Pokemon Seibutsu are known to only be located on KoroKoro Island. A total of 386 different types are known to exist at this time. KoroKoro Island is also the home of the Bishounen and Bishoujo from the Pokemon anime."  
  
"I didn't know you could catch the critters from anime..."  
  
"Correct. Seibutsu are often companions of Bishounen and Bishoujo."  
  
"Cool..." Demoonica flipped the BishiGear closed. "Come here. Come on, kitty. Here kitty, kitty, kitty."  
  
"Meow?" The Kadoatie tilted it's head to the side then hopped onto the table to walk over to Demoonica. "Meow."  
  
Demoonica scratched it on the top of the head and behind it's ears. "Well you sure are friendly. It must not be dark enough to scare you with the moon nearly full, huh?"  
  
"Meow." The Kadoatie jumped from the table and then onto the foot of Demoonica's bed, curling up in the light of the moon.  
  
"Oh, so you just wanted a place to sleep." Demoonica laughed as she came in off the balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind her. She crawled under the covers and soon fell asleep.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
Elsewhere on the BishiWorld...  
  
The dark portal opened for only a few seconds, but when it was gone it left in it's place two figures. One was male, the other female.   
  
The woman wore a black leather dress that was only long enough to cover her butt, though it didn't matter because the front was laced up leaving a three inch gap running nearly it's entire length, ending below her navel. Under the dress her red leather bra showed and a pair of black leather boots came up to her mid-thigh. Her fingernails were painted red and so were her lips. She had curly cinnamon colored hair that fell to just below her shoulders and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of silver rimmed shades.  
  
The man was dressed in the same black leather, it taking the form of body hugging pants. He wore a heavy military type vest, only half way zipped and combat boots. His thick arms were covered in tattoos, along with his clean shaven head. "Well that's it Shades, there will never be another ounce of power in this thing. We're stuck here." The man spoke as he tossed a small device to the ground. As he clinched his hands in anger, sparks of electric flew from them.  
  
"It's okay Shocker, dear husband." The woman, Shades, spoke. "If we find Avioc Malii's child then we will see home again."  
  
Shocker frowned. "I dare not think what would have happened if she had returned with him in tow. She was in such a crazy state when she left. Damn fool plan of hers didn't work at least, the boy didn't turn evil."  
  
"Which is why our hope has been renewed, Avioc's child has the ability to do something that we can no longer do, reproduce. Thousands of years Shocker, without a child being born to our race and we now have the chance to start anew." She smiled. "All we need to do is find the boy, capture him, extract the needed genetic code-"  
  
"Fine and simple plan isn't it?" Shocker said. "All we have to do indeed. The communication grid that we knocked out is already being replaced, sooner than I'd like the people of this world may have a way of knowing that we are here. The problems that could cause may spell disaster to our plan."  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: So what do you think? Aren't I evil? Though I was struck upside the head with all the story twists you read just today. (08/01/2004) Still looking for a trade, Sterling's Haruka for ????? (Remember he's looking to trade for a Bishounen, ie.male.)  
  
About the Seibutsu thing, I've had a few e-mails from people wondering if the creatures from anime/game/movie were in the bishiworld. I had Kirara show up at the beginning of the first book, so of course they are in the world and I only wanted to give a better example in the story. You know, clear a few things up. Yes they exist, no most people don't have Seibutsu because they would rather have Bishounen/Bishoujo. Second was the Pokemon bit, I placed them all on an island. Don't get me wrong, I watch Pokemon still (even at my age) but keep most of them on the island and away from invading my story. 


	7. Book 2 Chapter 7

LDD: Welcome back to the next chapter! Rating up due to cussing.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: gimeGohan, Sylvia Viridian, magical-flyingdragon, and Pudding333.  
  
To gimeGohan - Deal. Anything odd Sterling should know about Spike?  
  
To Sylvia Viridian - Yeah, each have their own website. Tokio (the one who started all of this) ran the Pocket Bishounen site (though it's now closed), Lady Silver Senshi runs the Pocket Bishoujo site, and Rezo runs the Pocket Seibutsu site.  
  
Zelda-lover - You reviewed to be in Corvus Corax, but your info fit this better so you got in here, 'kay? Besides I'm not sure when I'll get back to CC. By the way, do you know how close you came to being a girl in this?! -starts laughing- I'm so glad I looked at your profile.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
"That's my room." Sterling pointed.  
  
"Okay, then this is it." Zander dropped Sterling on his feet. Both boys stood there looking at the other, not sure as the proper way to end the encounter. "Well then..."  
  
"I've got to be getting to dinner." Sterling said quickly and grabbed Dio by the hand, dagging him into his quarters.  
  
Zander just stood there as the door slid shut in his face. "Um, yeah..." He decided that dinner sounded good and headed to the Caf.  
  
"Get caught and reprimanded by an instructor?" Max asked when Sterling and Dio were suddenly in the room. "You sure look like you got in trouble."  
  
"Only slightly... I got off with being embarrassed all the way here."  
  
Max look at Dio, who shook his head. "Long story."  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Meow! Meow!"  
  
"Eh?" Demoonica blinked an eye open. Nothing. Suddenly something started tickling her foot, the one that was sticking out from under the covers. "Go'way. 's to early." She wiggled her foot, trying to get the cover back over it.  
  
"Meow!" The Kadoatie began licking the bottom of her foot again.  
  
Demoonica started giggling. "Hey... stop that's cheating. Go, shoo kitty." She shoved the Kadoatie off the end of the bed. It ran to the balcony door and pawed at it, meowing. "Oh, y'need out." She yawned as she got out of bed and went over to open the door. "There, sorry." Without shutting the door she turned and fell back onto the bed just in time for the alarmclock to go off. "Aw man..." Demoonica hit the button on top the clock.  
  
The beeping continued. She hit the button again. Still there was beeping. Finally she looked over to the stand, it wasn't the clock... her BishiGear, still on her wrist beeped loudly again. "Oh... lovely." She flipped open the BishiGear answering the built in phone. "Who is bugging me this early?" She asked the screen.  
  
"Ano..." Came a young voice from the other end. "...It's Usa-chan, from HQ. We just got word that the Net Spheres in GW area were up and running. I didn't know it was so early where you are." She said in apology. "Millerna-hime wants to know if you and your Bishi have been taking the serum injection everyday."  
  
Demoonica sighed. "Yeah, everyone has been... well except for Marou. We've only been taking it for about three weeks though, and I'm not about to test out how well it's going."  
  
"Okay! I'll report that to her! Oh and Megami-sama wanted to know if you found Bill's gift."  
  
"Oh, the belt? Yeah I found it, but I haven't tested it out yet."  
  
"Well that's all I was told to ask." The screen went blank.  
  
Looking at the clock Demoonica knew she had to get up. "7:15 already...I don't want to get up! Who ever invented early mornings should be drug out into the street and shot. I wonder if it would be too much if I asked to travel by night?" She got up, grabbing the clothes capsule from her BishiGear before she took it off. She looked around for a second, finding both belts still outside on the table. "Oops... glad nothing was on those. I'll test the new one when we hit the road. Hey Kagome..." Demoonica knocked on the door to the only 'PD' room she had set up. "Get the other's moving, have breakfast downstairs, I'll meet you after I shower."  
  
"Okay." Came a sleepy reply from the other room.  
  
After leaving Gundam City...  
  
"The Megami Kouhosei area starts here." Demoonica pointed to the dotted line running across the hologram map.  
  
"And why are we walking again?" Duo asked.  
  
"Like I said, I want to test out these." She held up what looked to be an earpiece with microphone. "These are the communicators I got at the store before we left this morning, you do remember me restocking the supplies?" Duo nodded. She placed the communicator on her ear, adjusting the microphone. She looked to the sky. "Can you hear me Katan?"  
  
Katan, who to anyone without super human sight, was just a dark shape in the sky. "Perfectly clear." Came his voice, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"OW!!! Gawd, I didn't check the volume. I'm not going to hear for a week." Demoonica lowered the volume to a reasonable level. "So how's it look up there?"  
  
Demoonica nodded at the answer, this time only loud enough for her to hear. "About a mile away, okay. Well just keep us in sight."  
  
"What's about a mile away?"  
  
"He said he could see others on the road, headed this way."  
  
Duo looked worried. "You won't let her catch us will you?"  
  
"No worries, I'd catch you before letting a stranger walk away with a friend." Demoonica said, then she smiled. "Come on, it's been weeks sense I've been around another trainer."  
  
"Maybe that would be better," Duo whispered to Heero. "After all, we are following her around anyway."  
  
Heero watched Demoonica, she was now caught up in conversation with Kagome. He shrugged. "I... guess."   
  
"What kind of answer is that? I should take one of that other trainer's balls and hit you over the head with it! ...Sheesh, I guess..."  
  
"Then how about 'YES'?" Heero only noticed that he had yelled when Demoonica and Kagome turned to look at him.  
  
"Yes what? Heero?" Demoonica asked.  
  
"It'sokaywithmeifyoucatchmeinaball."  
  
Demoonica raised an eyebrow. "Slower, I swear someone switched your personality with a Duo's."  
  
"It's okay with me if you catch me in a ball. Okay?" He repeated at a normal speed. Then he pointed at Duo. "It's his fault."  
  
"Hey you make your own choices! All I did was give you the idea!"  
  
Demoonica started laughing. "Fine, come over here. You, Duo?"  
  
"It -was- my idea!" He said proudly and pulled Heero over to Demoonica with him. She was about to hit Duo with the empty ball in her hand when they heard a very loud...  
  
"ITAI! Hiead-kun! Wait up!"  
  
"I don't need your help, Enna."  
  
"But, Azuma put us together for the tests."  
  
"No, he put us together to TRAIN for the tests."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No way, I'd get in trouble again and it'd be all your fault."  
  
"Hn." The rustling of leaves were heard, then an angry looking boy with silver hair stomped out onto the path no more than twenty feet ahead of Demoonica's group. "It's all -your- fault we're lost in the first place, and -I'm- the one who found the path again." He smirked.  
  
Demoonica looked at the ball in her hand. 'Oh... my...' She threw the ball at the first boy. Unclipping a second empty ball from her belt she threw it as soon as the other boy stumbled out of the woods a few feet closer to her.  
  
Her aim was sure and true. 'I'm so glad I'm good at softball.' She thought as the second ball hit it's mark, sucking the unknowing Bishounen into it without a fight. The other ball, however good her aim might have been, didn't connect as the first Bishounen seemed to disappear from the spot he was standing. He reappeared just far enough away for the ball to fly harmlessly past him. Oddly the tips of his hair were shining blue, but the glow quickly faded.  
  
He looked at the ball at his feet that contained the boy he had been arguing with. "Hn." Without hesitation he kicked it, sending it flying at Demoonica. Apparently he wasn't trying to hit her with it, because it landed softly and rolled to a stop at her feet. "He was an annoying idiot." The angry tone that had been in his voice earlier was gone, replaced by a uncaring monotone. He made no move to leave.  
  
Demoonica's BishiGear took that moment to react to her catch. "Rei 'Zero' Enna of the Megami Kouhosei anime. Stage San. The protagonist of the series, Zero is extremely brash, hotheaded, and has a zero-G phobia. He is called a 'Zenoah' or complete body, which is a human who was born without any deficiencies and does not need to be implanted with Atmic. Zero has an EX or 'extra ability' that allows him to move at superhuman speeds. You can tell when a person is having an EX reaction because their hair shines blue. A candidate at G.O.A. (Goddess Operator Academy) his number is 88, which is tattooed on the wrist of his right forearm."  
  
"Zenoah? Atmic? Did anyone understand a word that thing said?" Duo questioned. "Because half of those terms weren't in my vocabulary."  
  
Demoonica didn't answer Duo, instead she spoke to the silver haired Bishounen. "Nice move. Though using your EX wasn't necessary." The Bishounen's ruby colored eyes widened momentarily then were set into a strong glare. "You could have gotten away then and there, but running from a fight isn't something you would ever do."  
  
"Don't try to get into my head, fangirl."  
  
"I don't need to." She bent down, picking up Zero's ball. "But now I have a dilemma. You Hiead-sama are my favorite kouhosei and you've already proven that I'm not going to hit you with a ball, at least not with you in perfect condition." She smiled. "We get to do this the hard way." Hiead smirked back at her.  
  
"Hey, Demoonica are you okay? You're acting oddly." Duo looked over at her, she only smiled at him. It was a strangely unnerving smiled. In a way Heero understood the look. Hiead was a challenge, she wanted that challenge. For some reason she wanted to prove herself to this Bishounen.  
  
Demoonica knew Hiead, she was an early stage otaku, over him. She knew her choice in battle would be either Katan, Marou, or Inuyasha. So okay yeah Hiead was human, but anyone unskilled in fighting didn't stand a chance. 'Marou would be perfect if he'd listen, no not taking the chance.' She thought. 'That leaves me with Katan or Inuyasha.'  
  
"Hey Katan." Demoonica called over the headset then waited for an answer. "Yeah, I know you can see what's happening, don't get involved, okay?" She held out a ball. "Inuyasha!"  
  
The half demon appeared from his ball. "What do want wench?"  
  
"I want you to win a battle against him." She ignored the wench comment, that was just Inuyasha's way, and pointed at Hiead.  
  
"That human?! What a waste of time!"  
  
"Look Inuyasha, I really do know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Well okay, but I don't have to like it." Then Inuyasha smirked. "Feh, bet'cha I take him out without the Tetsusaiga."  
  
Demoonica sighed. There was no telling him, well Inuyasha would see what she was talking about when the fight started.  
  
[A/N: -starts ranting- I can't write fight scenes! They come out wrong! They totally suck! It's a weakness in my writing, that's a big reason I try to stay away from the fighting, sorry. I wonder if God of Darkness would write one for me? His fights are the best I've seen... eh... read. -stops ranting-]  
  
Hiead hit the ground hard. He lay on his back, still. Inuyasha landed on his feet not far away, swaying in exhaustion he leaned on the bloody Tetsusaiga. Knowing that it might be her best chance and feeling as if she had been the one fighting, Demoonica threw a ball. She watched as the ball finally hit Hiead, it fell to the ground and start shaking, even now he was still fighting back. She rushed over, placing her hands around the ball in an attempt to make sure that it shut. The ball burst back open leaving the Bishounen where he had been, although he now had Demoonica sitting on him.  
  
"Damn it!" She hissed. His breathing was labored, coming fast and uneven. It had taken every bit of his remaining strength to break out of the ball. He was half way passed out and his eyes looked at her, unfocused. Demoonica stared at him, there was a nasty bruise forming on his cheek from one of the blows that had landed earlier in the fight, she touched it gently. If he had time to gather his strength, there would be no catching him. There was blood soaking though his clothes, if he tried to fight anymore she knew he'd die. Her other hand was still clutching the ball. There was no need to throw the ball, not even to hit him with it. She just placed it against his chest, above his pounding heart. "Please." She whispered. The red glow surrounded him and Demoonica found herself kneeling on the ground. What had seemed like forever had taken only that moment between two seconds, that small pause when the hand on the clock stopped moving.  
  
The BishiGear beeped. "Hiead Gner of the Megami Kouhosei anime. Stage San. The resident bad boy of the late 80's candidates, Hiead is antisocial and cold. He normally ignores everybody but Zero, whom he regards as a rival and goes out of his way to anger. He is a very good fighter both in hand to hand combat and while piloting a 'Pro-Ing' mecha. Hiead like his rival is a 'Zenoah' and also has the same EX, another two reasons why they do not get along. A candidate at G.O.A. (Goddess Operator Academy) his number is 87, which is tattooed on the wrist of his right forearm."  
  
Suddenly there was clapping. "Wow, I haven't seen a Bishounen put up a fight that good sense I caught my Hiei! I didn't want to bother you during all that, you're really good. I'm Tai." Demoonica stood, looking at the boy trainer who was applauding her catch. He had flaming red hair, blue eyes and was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a grey shirt. Beside him stood... Hiromi!  
  
"Hey, Demoonica-chan!" The young blond waved before bouncing over to Kagome. "Inu-chan!" She picked the chibi out of his mothers arms.  
  
Demoonica nodded pushing her bangs out of her face. "Not trying to be rude, but I have a Hiead that needs care." She set up the 'PD' room, opened the door, stopped, then started pushing buttons on her BishiGear. "Gah! Where's the Hi-potions when you need them?" A few frantic button pushes later she was in the room giving the Bishounen an injection. In his condition giving him the drinkable kind was out of the question.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
"I... don't... want or need your help..." Hiead said weakly as he once again pushed the hand away. Whatever they had used on him earlier was still in his system, making him drowsy, his reflexes slow. True he wasn't in very much pain anymore, but he wasn't going to thank his captors for keeping him alive.  
  
"It's only herbs." Demoonica pleaded.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"But, but, but.... Your wounds!"  
  
"I'll heal just fine if you'd leave me the hell alone!" Hiead yelled angerly. Demoonica glared at him, he returned it full force. Most people would have been frightened, but after being around her Marou for months glares no matter who they were from just didn't have any effect. He stumbled away from her, holding one of the deeper wounds. "Don't touch me!"  
  
"Please, Hiead stand still. I need to wrap up this to stop the bleeding. Potions can only do so much."  
  
"I don't care! It's nothing!"  
  
Demoonica sighed, as much as she wanted to yell at him, it wouldn't help. "Your blood is all over, how can you say it's nothing?" Backing up he collided with someone and found a arm snake its way around him just as his strength finally gave and he passed back out. "Thanks for catching him Kai-kun. Get him sat down over there. Kagome how are you with wrapping broken ribs? I could use some help, man we need a real healer in this group." She said at they started to work.  
  
"Is it lunch yet?" Hiromi's Duo asked.  
  
Hiromi nodded. "Close enough for it not to matter anyway. While they're fixing Hiead, let's fix lunch. Ne, Inu-chan want to help?" She asked the chibi.  
  
"...'kay Eomi..." He said.  
  
"Dude, how did you talk a Heero into dyeing his hair?" Hiromi's Duo asked the other as he pointed at Heero with his fork. "It's exactly the same color as his." He pointed at Hiromi's Zechs.  
  
Heero looked at the new Duo, giving him a friendly smile. "It's all natural."  
  
Lunch had been fixed and now the trainers and their bishi were sitting around eating. It was the largest group Demoonica could remember being in when she didn't count the baby shower they had thrown for Kagome. There was her group: Kagome, Allen, Marou, Kai, Rei, Katan, Inu-chan, Inuyasha, Duo, Heero, Zero, and Hiead; Hiromi's group: Seto, Duo, Hikari, Sailor Mars, Zechs, and Wufei; and Tai's group: Youko Kurama, Hiei, and Battosai. What'd that make? Three trainers, three Bishoujo, seventeen Bishounen, and a Chibi.  
  
Hiromi had done great sense they had last traveled together, four captures. And Tai, he was a nice guy and just by the Bishounen he had Demoonica could tell he had trainer talent.  
  
"I'm not doing dishes." Rei said when he looked at the stacks of plates.  
  
"I'd say I would do them later, but I know I never would." Demoonica sighed. "Who wants to help me?" She waited. "Don't everyone volunteer at once."  
  
"Girls?" Kagome looked at the younger Bishoujo. "If these men are to tired after eating..." Ah, perfect idea... hit them in the ego. Kagome just winked at the girls as the guys started cleaning.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Book 2 Chapter 8

LDD: Gah! Must stop reading Candidate for Goddess manga before going to bed. I've been having dreams about Hiead for a week... -notices readers, turns red- Ohayo mina-san! Another chapter of this tale is here. Hope you like it.  
  
Thanks to gimeGohan, Miszy-Anne, Songwind, and Pudding333.  
  
To gimeGohan - Okay so Spike's just like in the show.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
It was now after lunch and the three trainers were sitting around talking, while their Bishounen and Bishoujo also enjoy the break in traveling.  
  
"Your Duo is a lot younger than mine, I mean just look at the height difference."  
  
"Yeah, but right now they sure are acting the same age."  
  
"Shimatta! Someone get them to leave me alone!" Hiromi's Wufei yelled. Word of advice: Wufei plus Duo equals entertainment. Wufei plus two Duo's and a just as hyper Heero equals mass havoc... and migraines for everyone involved.  
  
"You know, it's true what they say. You try so hard to grow up and what do you do the moment you get away from your parents and any responsibility. You revert to being three." Tai commented on the antics of the Gundam Boys.  
  
"Okay, that's it guys. You've been teasing Wufei for the last half hour, give it a break." Demoonica said to Duo and Heero. She turned back to Tai. "So Tai how long have you been in the BishiWorld?"  
  
"A few months."  
  
"And Youko was your first catch?" Tai nodded. "Man, you're lucky."  
  
"Speaking of lucky, we saw the end of the battle with that silver haired Bishi... where did you get your Inuyasha? He's amazing!" Hiromi asked.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha? I ran into his trainer near Faellie City, he's the one Kagome and I have been looking for, Inu-chan's father."  
  
"He's WHAT!?! Why didn't you call me?!"  
  
Demoonica gave a nervous giggle. "I really wasn't thinking."  
  
"You don't think half the time..." She teased the older girl. "By the way, are we near a city? This morning we realized that there haven't been any and now don't know where we are on this map."  
  
"Sure." Demoonica brought the map up on her BishiGear. Hiromi noticed that there were lots of dotted lines running all over it and a lot more city markers than there should have been, then in a blink they disappeared. "We're right here. Okay, so the closest city is... over here. Twilight Town." Demoonica pointed at the city to the west. "You headed there?"  
  
"That far? I guess we have to."  
  
"It's a five day walk, this path..." She again pointed to the map. "...isn't that far back the way I just came and is the most direct route."  
  
Hiromi nodded. "So you're coming with?"  
  
"Sure, I don't have anyplace I need to be. Besides there's a BishiCenter in every town."  
  
"You're still worried about your new Bishounen, aren't you?"  
  
"Really. But everyone should get some rest, and I still need to catch those two." She jerked her thumb at the Heero and Duo.  
  
"You mean they're not yours?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not technically. It's been a hectic morning... with Zero and Hiead, then you and Hiromi showing up I didn't get to it. Though..." She turned to look at the pair. "...they seem happy as is." Demoonica smiled. Though she hadn't said two words to him yet, Zero was already a card carrying member of the pick on Wufei club, she should have known that he'd get along great with Duo. Poor Wufei, now it was four against one.  
  
"Zero too? You caught two Bishounen today and have two others who are just waiting until you get around to catching them?"  
  
"Yeah, Zero and Hiead were traveling together, though it didn't sound like it was their choice. They don't get along well. Scratch that. They don't get along at all. And although Duo and Heero have been following me for over a week now, they're not waiting for me to catch them, they just don't want anyone else catching them."  
  
"I don't see how you do it." Tai shook his head. "And a chibi too."  
  
"Inu-chan's not caught, but Kagome and Inuyasha are so he's with us until he evolves. Even then I've already decided against catching him. Anyway, I'd hate to see the person who would be stupid enough to try to catch him while he's still a chibi, because not just his parents, but me and almost everyone here would hunt them down. In the end it would be very painful."  
  
Both of the younger trainers nodded in understanding. "Hey, when is Zander going to get back from scouting around?" Hiromi asked, wondering where the half Bishounen was at.  
  
"Zan- oh, uh... he's not with us right now." Demoonica said looking away.  
  
"Gomen, Demoonica-chan did you two have another big fight?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. He's training... that's all."  
  
"Oh..." There was something Demoonica hadn't said in that, but if she didn't want to say then what could she do? "...so are we leaving for town now or tomorrow?"  
  
"When ever we get our Bishounen moving." Demoonica randomly grabbed a ball from her belt. Then she remembered the new belt from Bill she had yet to try out. 'No time like the present.' She thought. "Okay guys, it's time we get going."  
  
Demoonica hooked the used BishiBalls to the new belt as she explained to Tai, Hiromi and the Bishounen what she was doing and why. "So as far as I can say, it will set the 'PD' rooms up in an environment something close to a hotel or like a collage dorm. The doors will open into a hall and there will be an outside. The note said it was an island, though how a belt can be an island..." Demoonica finished with a shrug. "I'm sure that you'll explain what it's like later." She said to her Bishounen.  
  
"Who's Zander?" Tai asked Hiromi.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
Several returned Bishounen later, inside Zero's ball...  
  
"Hey, it's that room again." There's a knocking at the door. "Umm, come in?" The door opened and the black haired Bishounen looked inside.  
  
"Hi." Rei said with a wave. "This is getting really neat. There are a set of elevators at the end of the hall. Already found out that each floor has ten rooms. My room is two floors up, want to find the others?"  
  
"Uh, okay." Zero followed Rei out into the hall. "What floor are we on anyway?"  
  
"Third of six... so this place was made for sixty balls, just like normal belts. Kai was on my floor, we split up to find everyone."  
  
"Hey... all of the other doors here are blank." Zero pointed out. "Does that mean I have the floor to myself?"  
  
"Guess so, lets hit the first floor." Rei pushed the down button for the elevator.  
  
"Why'd you skip the second floor?"  
  
"Kai's doing the even floors."  
  
'Kai? Who's Kai? Wait I don't even know what this boy's name is.' Zero thought. "By the way, what's your name? I only met Heero and the Duo's outside."  
  
"Rei. You?"  
  
"Whoa, that's weird. My name's Rei too, but everyone calls me Zero. It's because they use the same kanji." Zero laughed. "At least this way we'll know who they're yelling at."  
  
They all met up at the exit doors on the first floor. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Katan were on the sixth floor; Kai and Rei were on the fifth floor; the forth floor was empty; Zero was on the third floor; the second floor was empty; and Allen was on the first floor. Marou wasn't there, but they guessed Demoonica knew not to let him and Katan near each other. Hiead wasn't there either.  
  
"Well that makes everyone I guess, though I understand why there are two of us missing. Okay, who volunteers to be the first out of this building?" There wasn't an answer to that because Kai, Inuyasha, and Katan weren't ones to care if it was safe or not and all three had already walked outside while that was being said. "Err... okay. That answered that question." Rei said with a sweatdrop. Of course everyone else was outside by now.  
  
"SUGE!!! There's a POOL!!!" Obviously that had came from Zero.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
They were on the road now, finally headed to the nearest city. Really though, how many times could a person get lost? Every day if the Pokemon TV show had anything to say about it. Luckily they weren't lost and had a very clear dirt road to follow. Hiead's ball was hooked onto a red ribbon and tied around her neck like... well like a necklace. These were a few things going though Demoonica's mind as she walked. Heero, as well as Duo were walking with them. Inu-chan sat on Duo's shoulders.  
  
Hiromi was having fun because of Inu-chan, the trainer and the chibi hadn't seen each other for months. It was odd how the chibi could remember the girl, after all he had only been an infant when Demoonica had left the company of her friends. Hiromi couldn't believe how he had grown, or the facts that he was running around and speaking in such a short time. Tai... well Demoonica wasn't sure. She didn't know the boy and being so use to having Hiromi, or any other -girl- around was not the same as talking to a boy. So other than finding out a little about his time in the BishiWorld she hadn't spoken to him.  
  
Two of the Bishounen belonging to said red-head, Tai that is, were bounding effortlessly though the tree branches around them. The silver kitsune Kurama and Hiei the... fire Koorime? Demoonica frowned, that didn't sound right in her head. She should have paid more attention to the story line of Yu Yu Hakusho and less attention to the bishi demons. Okay, Hiei was half fire demon and half ice demon... she sighed, fire Koorime was the best she could come up with. Maybe she should just call him a plain ol' fire demon, but for some reason she felt that Hiei wouldn't like being called plain.  
  
An image of a chibi Hiei complete with large jagan somehow managed to find it's way into her mind, he was holding a black dragon plushie. The image blinked, first the two big red eyes and then the jagan a second later. Demoonica giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hiromi asked.  
  
Demoonica described what she had just thought. Both girls looked at each other for a second, then squealed "KAWAII!!!" From the trees the three trainers heard Hiei come crashing to the ground, this was followed by Youko Kurama laughing.  
  
"Ano, did we give him a heart attack?" Demoonica asked when they found Hiei on the ground with little swirls for eyes.  
  
"He's just in shock." Kurama stated.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Suge- Awesome. Sometimes Zero can have the intelligence of a fly... 


	9. Book 2 Chapter 9

LDD: I got to watch the first two episodes of Oh! My Goddess! They were in Japanese with subtitles, it's a very fun anime. Ano, sorry for the wait!  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: Lonehowl, jingkingofbandits, Inu Yokai, Miszy-Anne, Sylvia Viridian, and Crazy Rei luva!  
  
On with chapter nine!!!  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
"Oh how I wish for control over fire right now." Shades said as another branch snagged in her hair. "I would burn this never ending green madhouse to ash. How do the people of this planet stand this?!"  
  
Shocker began laughing at his wife. "City girl. You would not, your just in a bad mood 'cause you never did like the outdoors and now you're stuck in it."  
  
"Well how about you cut us a nice wide path in this?"  
  
"This world is none of our concern."  
  
Shades glared at Shocker. And glared. And glared. "Then how do you suggest that we find the boy? We're getting nowhere." Then she yelled. "I'll die of old age at this rate!"  
  
"You're immortal." Shocker reminded her. "And we've only been here for a night and a day. Be calm, we have plenty of time."  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
It was dark out, camp was set up, and once again Demoonica was setting up a 'PD' sphere... the odd type of BishiBall's that she and Hiromi owned. Tai and his Bishounen had found them to be great things and wondered where they had gotten them.  
  
-SLAM!-  
  
"Hiead Gner!"  
  
Oh no. Why couldn't it stay peaceful? And quiet?  
  
Hiead came out of the door just then, the top half of his G.O.A. uniform gone and the would be exposed area covered in gauze bandaging, places of it stained with the reddish-brown of dry blood. He glared at everyone and no one, then took a seat behind a large Oak tree that hid him from their view. A minute later an angry Demoonica stormed out of the same door and over to him, fresh bandaging in her hands.  
  
"You. Should. Not. Be. Out. Of. That. Bed." She griped through clamped teeth and started unwrapping the bandages. "Zenoah or not, healing takes time! You won't heal if you are pulling at your wounds with exercises. If I find you doing anything that stupid again..."  
  
"Hn-sssss!" Hiead's normal response turned into a hiss of pain when she placed the fresh medication on the wounds.  
  
"See! What did I say? It wouldn't hurt if you hadn't reopened these."  
  
And it continued like that until Demoonica was happy with her work. Hiead didn't make it any easier, he ignored what she said for him to do each and every time. It was like he wanted to anger her. The best she could hope for was that this time he was at least sitting still. When she finished Demoonica walked out away from camp instead of heading over to the fire.  
  
"Wonder where she's headed." Tai said.  
  
"No clue." Hiromi answered. "But she won't get lost and she'll be back."  
  
'Half a day.' Demoonica thought. 'It only took him half a day.' She could feel a tear work its way past her lashes and go sliding down her face. 'I should have known that he'd be exactly like in the show. Damn jerk. Wouldn't know kindness if it bit him on the ass.'  
  
She was out of sight of the camp, out of hearing distance of everyone other than the demons, but she'd have to walk a long way to be out of their hearing. She leaned against a tree, sliding down into a sitting position, her legs drawn up against her chest. Another silent tear slid down her face. 'I can handle Marou being cold, in truth I prefer it over him hitting on me actually. Kai's distant yet, but he at least gave me the chance to prove I'm not some spoiled unintelligent brat. Why...'  
  
More tears fell, dropping onto the knees of her pants. 'I hate -them- ...whoever they are. Those stupid people in the nightmares Hiead had on the show. The people who said he was a mistake and a failure. The people who never showed him love, not even kindness. Why give someone such a past? Why did you have to be so unkind to your own character Yukiru Sugisaki? Does it leave me no chance to redeem him...'  
  
As she cried Demoonica drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Well, well, well... strange humanoid thing, isn't she dear?" The female leaned down to look at Demoonica who sat frozen.  
  
"Yeah, but in all she seems to be... how should I say... worth the time?" The male answered.  
  
Why couldn't she move? Demoonica wanted to move. These people who's faces she couldn't see were frightening her. What did they want?  
  
"Yes. She's is connected to our hope and we can't find him. This world is ever changing, maybe the best we could do is make him come to us." A large hand reach out towards Demoonica...  
  
"Demoonica-chan! Wake up!" Hiromi shook the older girl who was crying out in her sleep.  
  
"NO! Don't touch meeee!!!" Demoonica suddenly became aware that the hand reaching for her was gone, the image was replaced with Hiromi. A very worried Hiromi. "H-Hiromi?"  
  
"Are you okay? When you didn't come back after a few hours everyone was worried... well some of us were worried. The demons said you were still too close to worry about." Hiromi rolled her eyes. "Anyway."  
  
"I-I'm fine. It was just a dream." Of course in her mind Demoonica noted that the last time she had a nightmare it had came true.  
  
"Oh, okay. We should return to camp now, unless you want to talk about it."  
  
"It's okay Hiromi, just one of those dreams that frighten you then you don't remember why after you wake up." Or that's all she hoped it was. Demoonica stood. "Owie, falling asleep against a tree wasn't a very smart thing to do."  
  
Hiromi rolled her eyes once again, this time at Demoonica. "Sorry, don't have any sympathy for you. You did wander away without a word you know."  
  
"Hai." Demoonica bowed her head. "Sorry about that. Everyone's alright though, aren't they? Let's get back to camp."  
  
Hiromi looked at her oddly. "Yeah. Uh..."  
  
Late that night  
  
The campfire had nearly burnt down to ashes. Demoonica knew this because she was awake and watching them slowly die out. She pushed back the top of her sleeping bag, sitting up she pulled her knees to her chest, placed her chin on them, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She really was getting to be up more and more during the night, where she could sit in the dark silence. Deciding that she didn't want the fire to go out yet she reach over and dropped on a dry branch. She poked the ash and embers with a stick, stirring up the heat and small flames, catching the branch. She added a few more sticks and before she really noticed the fire had sprung back to full life. She sat then, motionless, and watched the dancing flames flick hypnotically.  
  
"Fire is like a living thing..."  
  
"Humm." She didn't even jump at the sound of Kai's voice.  
  
"... that consumes everything around it to survive." He finished as he move to sit next to her before the fire. Demoonica nodded. "You're up so late. Tomorrow you'll be tired."  
  
"I once read that Phoenixes were moral creatures detached from everything around them." She continued to watch the fire. "And that a Phoenix's flame doesn't hurt those the Phoenix considers friends."  
  
Kai looked back to the campfire. "No it doesn't... but Phoenixes are reclusive creatures with few they consider friends."  
  
"Kai-kun..." She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Rei-chan, What do you think?"  
  
"How'd you know I was up too?" Rei seated himself on her left side.  
  
Demoonica shrugged. "I felt it. Ever since I started taking the Bond Serum. In the back of my mind I can feel who and I can feel where, it's not even confusing. It's gotten clearer, stronger as more time passes. You have felt it too?" Rei and Kai nodded in agreement. "So what do you think of Phoenixes, Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei studied Kai for a second, then smiled showing one sharp little fang. "I think they're homely birds who burst into flames, mmm roasted Dranzer."  
  
"Hey!" -smack- Kai hit him on the back of the head for that one.  
  
"Ow! He hurt me!" Rei mock whined, falling across Demoonica's lap. "I'm telling aunt Mariah on you!"  
  
"You'll tell my mother nothing, unless you want me to hang you in a tree like a pinata again."  
  
"You got in trouble for that!"  
  
"Okay. Hold it with the sibling fighting for a minute. That's the second time you've threatened a pinata reduex. I want the story behind this."  
  
Rei spoke up. "Imagine me and Kai when we were Chibi stage, now tie my hands and feet together and dangle me from a tree. Sad image isn't it? Now have Kai trying to hit me pinata style. Lastly see a very angry Sama Mariah and a very angry Sama Sallema yelling at Kai while they get me down. Aunt Mariah grounded him for a month."  
  
"Our dads thought it was funny though." Kai added.  
  
"Go to sleep!" Kagome grumbled as she sat up. "Just because you can't sleep, don't wake everybody else by being so loud!"  
  
"Hey whoeva's yelling quiet down, try to sleep here." Tai said, half asleep he rolled over to his other side.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said, then glared at her trainer and the two young Bishounen in a way that said: Look, you got me in trouble!  
  
Demoonica smiled. "Yes mother. We're going to bed now." She, Rei, and Kai crawled back into their sleeping bags.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: I do believe that Hiead is redeemable, well the antisocial Hiead from the anime is at any rate, in the manga he's a total psychopath and there's no chance he's coming back. Second, Shades and Shocker parts are so short because they haven't started doing anything on the BishiWorld yet. More often than not they will appear only in Demoonica's dreams until near the end. 


	10. Book 2 Chapter 10

LDD: Two updates, one night, enough said. Oh and has anyone been watching Beyblade GRevolution? Rei has been around Kai way too long, the attitude is rubbing off. -giggles-  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:  
  
Demoonica's Story  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
"That's the three mile mark." Demoonica said suddenly. She flipped on the headset. "Hey Katan..." She waited, listening to the reply from her Cherub Bishounen, who was of course nowhere in sight. "Yes, exactly three miles."  
  
"What are you doing Demoonica-chan?" Hiromi asked. The three trainers were on the road early this morning. The sun was barely above the tree tops.  
  
"Testing the Bond S-... uh, that is..." Demoonica sighed and motioned for Hiromi to come closer. "Can you keep a secret?" Hiromi's eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. "Well, I met the organization that is responsible for the safety of this world. The leader asked me to join..." She flipped open her BishiGear and showed Hiromi her status screen, you know where it said: Demoonica Darkmoon, Bishi World Safety Department Cadet. "...and of course I said yes."  
  
"Interesting." Hiei dropped down from the tree above them.  
  
"AAH! Hiei don't sneak up on us like that!"  
  
"So, you work for the Department..."  
  
"Shhhh! I'm not so sure on how secretive it's meant to be, you know to other trainers."  
  
"Hn, don't be worried about it. A lot of the older trainers know of the BWSD and that place has a lot of top trainers working for them. Didn't you go though the training?"  
  
"Uh... heheh... funny thing that."  
  
"Her instructor couldn't stand her." Duo butted in.  
  
"Is everybody listening in on this conversation?" Demoonica gave a half glare to anyone who happened to be too close. Her BishiGear beeped once, then a second and third time. "Huh? What's this thing reacting to?"  
  
"Unregistered Bishounen Gear in area." The electronic voice answered.  
  
"Another trainer with a BishiGear, huh? Let's see if they're close." Readying herself to yell, Demoonica took a deep breath-  
  
"Hey! I found who set that stupid thing off !" A Yusuke yelled to the people behind him as he wandered out of the tree line and onto the road.  
  
A young trainer showed up a minute later. "You shouldn't run off Yusuke." She was followed by a group of Bishounen that revealed Demoonica's own. The ones she knew were Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho; Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin; even a Spock from the old Star Trek TV show this made Demoonica wonder if she really could have the 'PD' spheres equipped with replicators; and while she didn't know Fushigi Yuugi very well she did remember Chichiri and Tasuki from the ones she had met before. There were also three others she didn't know at all, one of whom had a small dragon with him.  
  
"Hi-ya! I'm Hiromi." Hiromi waved at the new girl.  
  
"Hey. I'm Tai." Tai added with his own wave.  
  
"Hi." The girl was wearing a dark blue shirt that had 'Yosemite EST. Mountaineering 1890 Yosemite, CA 95389' written on the front, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and had a katana clipped onto the left side of her belt. She had grey-green eyes and brown-red hair with blond-ish highlights done up in a Duo length braid. She was holding a black kitten in her arms. "I'm Jenni, but call me Kit."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Demoonica. American right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Me too, a lot more of the trainers are American now that more anime is being released in the states. It's so cool, but we're here not there and that's even better." Kit nodded, not catching half of what she had said. "Hey, what way are you headed?"  
  
"Whatever way the weakling ningen finally decides on most probably." Kit's Hiei answered.  
  
"I am NOT weak Hiei!" Her Hiei smirked at the outburst. Demoonica guessed that he had said that often just to annoy his trainer.  
  
"I find it easier if you just temp him with 'sweet snow', you know ice-cream." Tai offered.  
  
"Hm, I wonder what you could bribe out of him with ice-cream..." Tai's Youko Kurama added while looking at Tai's Hiei.  
  
"How about a katana in the heart, Kitsune." Hiei warned.  
  
"Er... well now."  
  
"Don't mind any of us. We're headed to Twilight Town in the west, fell free to join us if you like."  
  
"Okay, I haven't met many other trainers. I've spent so much time catching Bishounen."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with that. You wouldn't mind if I... uh..." Demoonica held up the BishiGear on her wrist. "I have no idea who those three are. You wouldn't mind being identified, would you guys?" Shrugs all around. "Good!" She pointed the BishiGear at the Bishounen. "Identify."  
  
"Hakkai Cho from Saiyuki, the dragon on his shoulder is Jeep, Gojyo Sha from Saiyuki, and Sanzo Genjo from Saiyuki."  
  
"Saiyuki? Haven't seen it. Well, makes sense that I haven't seen it, or else I'd have known the characters."  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
Days later, Twilight Town  
  
"Identification please." The gate guard asked. Demoonica was last. Her status as a Department Cadet was surprising, he hadn't had a Department member through town all week. "Okay, no problems here, enjoy your stay." He said with a friendly smile.  
  
"So first thing I want to do is set up the Communication Spheres for this place, but..." Demoonica looked at the BishiBall hanging around her neck. "Oh, Hiead... I need to take him to the BishiCenter Hospital."  
  
"You do that D-chan." Duo said. "I ain't seen him eat a thing from the time you caught him. Heero and I will come with you, human town - no trainer and all - not a good thing."  
  
"Sound all right with you guys? Tai? Hiromi? Kit?"  
  
The other trainers looked at each other. "Sure thing Demoonica-chan." Hiromi said. "I'm headed to the Gym, we're going for enough wins to enter by the time of next tournament."  
  
"I can check us all in at a Hotel. Any one up for splitting room cost? I'm short on funds."  
  
"Kagome, you take Inu-chan and go with Tai and Kit. Just have the clerk put all the rooms on my Department account, they gave me traveling expenses." Demoonica said.  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
Twilight Town BishiCenter Hospital  
  
"You said that he was knocked out... uh, how again?"  
  
"I was trying to capture him. I had Inuyasha fighting. He ended up having to use Tetsusaiga..." Demoonica continued to describe the mess that led up to Hiead's capture.  
  
"Ah, I see. You say you took care of the wounds directly after the battle? Good, good. Well other than his refusal to eat anything, he's dehydrated but healthy." The doctor said as he flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "How long has this been going on for?"  
  
"About five days now."  
  
"Uh-hu. I'm going to put him on an IV drip, but that won't solve the problem. I suggest that you consider your options, unless you can find a way to earn your Bishounen's trust, releasing him may be the only thing left for you to do." Demoonica nodded. "He's been put in room eight on the fifth floor, the nurse will let you stay as long as you want."  
  
o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o  
  
TBC...  
  
LDD: Oooo.... What will happen next!?! Er... -shrugs- ...I don't know, I'm only writer of this story. I sit down and start writing, having no clue as to what is going to be written next until I write it.  
  
Preview:  
  
"Your very existence offends me." Hiead glared at her.  
  
"Hey..." Demoonica shrugged. "... in life you have endless opportunities and infinite possibilities. Live with it, I will." 


	11. Book 2 Chapter 11

LDD: It wasn't that short... I know I've posted a lot shorter, but you all love the story and I know that... so I will try, can't promise anything mind you... look how long it took me to get this one out. I'm planing a large time jump in the near future. 

NOTICE: Tsubasa-con (West Virginia's FIRST Anime Convention) was Nov. 19th-21st, I was there on Saturday, dressed as Rei Kon from Beyblade!

Thank You to my reviewers: LoneHowl, Sylvia Viridian, Yamashira de'Ryu, Crazy Rei luva, rosekitsune202, Inu Yokai, Selena and Miana, and Spatial Monkey!

Notes on who is who: Crazy Rei luva Hiromi Wong, rosekitsune202 Kit, LoneHowl Megan -who will be in this chapter-, Zelda lover Tai -who is leaving in this chapter-, gimeGohan Jessica -who will also be in this chapter-

To Spatial Monkey- Quote "Am I too late to be allowed in the story? Cause if I am, I really don't care." End Quote. -GLARE- That's NOT the best way to ask to be in a story!!! I never mind adding people in no matter how far into the story I've wrote, you keep meeting new people all your life, same goes for fictional characters. So I always put people in, but right now I've a lot of them. -Points to list above.- Give me some time, a few chapters, and you'll be in. And if any spelling/gramor is wrong this chapter blame my spell check because it said everything is A-OK! As for Hiead... heheheh... right...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Might as well let them all be checked over while I'm here." Demoonica slipped one of her two Bishiball belts off and handed it to the nurse.

"Ne, you want us to go with her too?" Heero asked quietly.

Oh, right. They weren't caught. She'd forgotten about that little detail. She really didn't want to take the time to deal with this, besides catching them was safer for them and easier for her. First thing, she turned the sound off the BishiGear on her wrist. She knew Duo and Heero, no need to listen to the info. With a tap to each Bishounen's arm it was all over, she already had their consent and neither ball threatened to shake. Demoonica clipped the two balls to the belt in the nurse's hand. "I've been meaning to do that. Oh and don't worry about the ball for Kagome, I know it's empty. She's went to get rooms at the Hotel with my friends."

The nurse nodded. "Your Bishounen's room is down that hall. I'm sure we'll be finished by the time you're done with your visit."

'Earn his trust? I've seen the entire show and no one earned Hiead's trust. What do they want me to do? Pull off a —' Her thought was cut short as she opened the door. 'Hiead. Is it possible for you to look so pale? Because I swear you do. Why do hospital beds make even the toughest person you know look fragile?'

"Hiead?" No answer. Okay, so what if it would have been weird if she had been answered? Maybe an answer of 'Hn.' wouldn't have been out of character. What did she want? 'Hello Demoonica-chan! I'm glad you're here, I felt so alone.'? Only likely to happen if that was pure Morphine in his IV drip. She did gain the attention of the nurse that was checking on him.

"Umm... miss, is this your Bishounen?" Demoonica nodded. The nurse shook her head. "Only a newbie would let their Bishounen get into such a shape." Demoonica was about to comment that all of the damage that had been done to Hiead was before she caught him when...

"Ehah!" Hiead turned to his side and his breathing quickened. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"He is okay, yes?" The nurse placed her hand on Hiead's forehead. "He doesn't seem to have a fever." She shrugged. "I'll go see if I can give him something so that he will rest easier." She left the room.

"Doesn't matter what she thinks about me anyway." Demoonica pulled up a chair right beside the bed, sitting down she placed her arms on the edge of the bed and placed her head on them. "You're dreaming, aren't you?" Only silence, Demoonica closed her eyes. "If you are, I wish it's of piloting a Goddess. Dreams... of hands... are no fun..."

Demoonica looked around. It was cold, this room she was in. White walls, like a research lab or someplace else of the sort. Nothing, absolutely nothing was in it. Save for herself. A shadow filtered in under the door. Curious, she stood and took the knob in her hand, turning it. Locked. She was locked in here. Suddenly Demoonica felt far away from her Bishounen, though she was sure none had left the safety area. She sunk to the floor with a whimper...

Demoonica woke to the feeling of being shook. "Miss. Miss. Visiting hours are over." A different nurse said with a smile. "You can come back to get your Bishounen in the morning. I was told to give you these." She handed Demoonica her trainers belt and 'PD' Spheres.

"Thank you."

"Just take good care of them, a little more training and a win or two and your Allen should evolve into a Sama."

"Really? Allen was just into his San stage when I caught him, but then he did win that fight in that gym match, and the battle with Marina's Vash, and all the training with Inuyasha..." Demoonica trailed off. "That explains the sulking! I should have guessed this. I'm so dense."

"First evolution?" Demoonica nodded. "Thought so. Some Bishi can feel when they are going to evolve, it's stressful. Why don't you just get going now, rest, morning will be here before you know it. I promise to make this one of yours eat something." She pointed to Hiead and winked.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Moments after she arrived the door to Demoonica's hotel room suddenly opened and a Bishounen fell backwards into the room. "Gah! Damn door!"

"Yusuke?" Demoonica asked.

"Hey! Does it look like I know you?" The Yusuke asked as he got up.

A girl with brown and blue hair looked in the door. "Yusuke why are you in this girls room?"

Oh, now it made sense. Different Yusuke. Not Kit's, this girls. "He fell though the door, my fault, it wasn't closed. I'm Demoonica, did you just get to Twilight Town?"

"Yeah we did. You know Yusuke and I'm Megan. The rest of my Bishi are around here somewhere." Megan glanced down the hall just as a black haired Chibi ran up to them and tugged on Yusuke's pants leg.

Yusuke leaned down. "What do you want Hi-kun?

"Fuji." The Chibi Hiei poked Yusuke's cheeks.

Yusuke growled. Hi-kun took off running. "Why you little! I am not a puffer fish!" He yelled as he chased the Chibi.

Demoonica laughed as Hi-kun ran to her and she caught him when he jumped into her arms. "Yusuke, he's just a Chibi."

"Stay out of this trainer!"

"Hiei are you bothering Yusuke?" The Chibi Hiei looked up, opening his eyes wide he shook his head 'no' at her. "Well there's my answer! Yusuke! How could you pick on a sweet innocent little child!?"

"But-"

"No buts!" Demoonica said. Hi-kun just turned in her arms to look at Yusuke, then stuck out his tongue.

"Brat!" Yusuke stomped off.

"That isn't nice you know." Demoonica said to Hi-kun who was still making faces at Yusuke. She sat him down on the floor. "Now why don't you go play with Inu-chan?" Demoonica pointed down the hall at Kagome and Inu-chan who were at the ice cooler. The Chibi Hiei nodded then took off.

"You knew?" Megan asked.

Demoonica smiled at her. "It's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Pick on your older sibling till they can't stand it any more and when they chase you, head for the nearest adult and say they're being mean to you."

"Then why did you let him get away with it?"

"How could I not? I'd pick Hiei over Yusuke almost every time and Hiei's make such cute Chibi's. Besides, it's fun to pick on Yusuke." Demoonica laughed.

"Speaking of Chibi's... Inu-chan?" Megan said lifting an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha Chibi and Kagome there is his mum."

"Oh, how cute! Chibi demon bishies abound in this hall!"

"Uh yeah... so what room you in?"

"219... like four doors down."

Demoonica looked at her door number. She mumbled to herself. "213. Then Hiromi's in 214, Kit's in 215, and Tai's in 216..." Megan watched her as she spaced out. "What a bunch. Hate to leave again." She blinked at Megan. "Oh." Demoonica smiled. "Don't mind me." Megan only nodded.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiead was sitting on the bed when Demoonica entered the room the next morning. "Hospital food is worse than the food at G.O.A." It was a complaint, even if he didn't put any emotion into it.

"Does that mean you'll eat Kagome's cooking from now on?"

Hiead snorted.

"Can I take that as an 'I'll just get myself something out of the food capsules?' And it's your own fault for being stubborn." Demoonica said as she stood there with one of her hands on her hip.

"Where are my clothes?"

Hiead was still in the hospital gown, Demoonica just noticed. "The only reason I let you wear the clothes you were caught in for five days is because I didn't have any others. In other words they were in shreds and covered in blood, I couldn't save them if I tried... which I didn't. Here." She held out the stack of clothes she had been holding.

Hiead obviously had no sense of modestly and Demoonica turned her back to him just in time as he stripped out of the gown. "Hiead!" No answer, but he did reach around her to grab the clothes. When she felt it was safe to turn around again, Demoonica gratefully found Hiead fully dressed.

Demoonica's mind added that he looked -hot- dressed in tight blue jeans and a half-way unbuttoned black silk dress shirt. "Nice." She squeaked.

"Hn." He didn't even ask why she hadn't just gotten him his normal clothes from a store, he didn't care. Then he noticed something. "Stop staring at me, fangirl."

Demoonica frowned. Did he not know her name or was it just a way to anger her?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hi Zander!" Sterling waved as he ran over to the half-Bishounen. "Going to see Prof. Steve and Miss Washu?"

Zander shook his head.

"Hey, talk to me!"

All he got was a smile.

"Not funny!" The boy pouted. They were walking past the notice board when... "Give me a second, okay? I posted a trade notice a few days ago for my Haruka and I want to see if anybody was interested." Sterling made his way over to the board. Zander followed.

There was a girl there, signing her name and had halfway added 'for a Spike Bishounen' to the line when they arrived. There was a Legolas Bishounen standing beside her.

"Hi."

"WAH!" She jumped.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to frighten you."

"Just surprised, that's all... can I help you?"

"Just seeing if there were any takes on my trade." Sterling looked at the half written message. "Jessica is you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that means you're the guy with the Haruka."

He nodded. "Sterling. I guess I'm not good with girls, she very nearly hates me."

Jessica couldn't help but laugh. "Your kidding me right? You don't know Haruka's not into guys..." Sterling looked clueless. "You had no clue." Sterling still looked clueless. "Okay, anyway I have a Spike Bishounen and we didn't hit it off. I would have released him, but he said that he wants a trainer, so trading was the first thought I had."

Zander who was standing next to Legolas leaned over and asked. "You're trainer is..."

"Only trying to find a good trainer for Spike."

TBC...

LDD: Hi! I haven't said anything down here lately. Oh I know, things about me! Most of my favorite bishounen have silver-white hair and red or gold eyes, oddly or not so oddly I like the ones who would never give me the time of day if they were real. Hiead, Dilandou, Killua, Sesshoumarou, Yami no Bakura, etc. Last thing, my list of Bishi for Demoonica to catch contains about 80-plus more names, be afraid... very afraid. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!


	12. Book 2 Chapter 12

LDD: Forgive me Yamashira for in the fall-winter I get writers block and -really do- sleep all day. Wait, did you say you have silver hair and red eyes-GLOMPS Yama-kun.- Kawaii! (Side note- You like my hair-Gives you an odd look.-)

Spatial, don't worry about it. I said you'll be in it, though it will be later. Thank you for saying sorry though.

Sylvia Viridian, nope Spike from Buffy The Vampire Slayer. Yeah, Sterling didn't know about Haruka, and he still doesn't know about Dio. (I believe Dio to be gay after watching Last EXILE.) Odd that he's got a lot of same gender liking bishi, wonder if there's a reason behind me doing that...

Thank you to my reviewers: Yamashira de'Ryu, Spatial Monkey(now know as Latent Psychopath), Inu Yokai, Lonehowl, Silverkitsune202, and Sylvia Viridian.

Characters who's who:

Crazy Rei luva - Hiromi,

rosekitsune202 - Kit,

LoneHowl - Megan,  
Zelda lover - Tai,

gimeGohan - Jessica,

Latent Psychopath - Spatial,

Yamashira de'Ryu - Yamashira

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Way too early the next morning...

Demoonica entered the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the shower. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she could see the blush sill on her face. "Only a dream." She said quietly. "Get a grip Demoonica, nothing like that will ever happen." The vivid image in her mind flashed before her again, making her feel uneasy.

She undressed and slipped into the shower, with her mind set to wash away what she had dreamt. It was still early for her, Demoonica never did like getting up early, but her dream had forced her awake.

"I'll forget about it, or else stay the color of a tomato."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It wasn't yet noon when it began to snow. Demoonica shivered. "How can it be snowing already! It's only November 24th!"

"I thought you said you've been here for a year."

"Well almost a year. I got my ID on December 11th, 2002. The area was farther south, this is the first time I've seen snowfall in BishiWorld."

Inu-chan looked up at his mother's trainer and the girl she was talking to, Kit. "I like the snow D-chan."

Demoonica smiled. "So do I Inu-chan. It's just to me it's early to see snow falling."

Inu-chan nodded. "I've not seen snow, not before."

By that night there were a few inches of snow on the ground.

"So where are you heading Demoonica?"

"G.O.A. the main Bishounen City for the Megami Kouhosei area, followed by a stop at the G.I.S. a smaller city in the area. I'm sorry that I can't travel with you and Hiromi, Kit." Then Demoonica gave a laugh. "I can't believe Tai's Hiei got a crush on that nurse, can you? You know the one who was all shoujo bubble happy over him?"

"Not really, but she just fawned over Hiei's minor injuries from the Gym match as if she was saving his life. What was her name again?"

"Ummm, Nyssa something... I don't think I even found out her last name."

"Yeah and now Tai is staying in Twilight Town for a while, wonder how long it will last?"

"No clue."

Random background noise. "Gah! Heero, that's mine!" "You eat to slow." "Hm, hey Duo you going to finish..." "Zero get you chopsticks away from my food!" "Ow! Hey watch it, that hurts!" "Baka." End random background noise. (A/N: Add an Edward Elric and a Goku and you could have a 'worst eating manners' competition.)

"So Demoonica-chan, when will we have to split up again?" Hiromi asked.

"Umm, tomorrow we'll get to a fork in the road... I'll have to leave then."

"That's sad, you can't hang with a bunch of friends when you have to go to Bishi Cities all the time."

Demoonica nodded. "I'll get the communications back up and then I won't have to. Though, I'm never alone with my Bishounen around."

"You're right I guess."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next morning...

"Hey is this anybodies tracks?" Kit asked, pointing to the foot prints in the snow around their camp.

Hiromi shook her head. "It can't be. No prints but your fresh ones lead over there." She walked over to Kit and looked at the prints. "It looks like we had somebody stumble across our camp last night."

"Bishounen?" Demoonica asked, just waking up.

"That's the best bet, it's stupid not to cover your tracks though."

"Maybe who ever it was thought they would too far away by this morning to worry about us." Kit suggested.

Hiromi smiled. "Want to prove them wrong?"

"Sounds fun, but I'd rather stay on the road."

Demoonica got up. "Guess I'll just head for G.O.A. now instead of later."

"Then we're each going different ways? Already?"

They said their fair wells after breakfast and soon the three girls had traveled more than a mile, each a different direction.  
"Whoa, we're back at G.O.A. area!" Was the statement from Zero.

"I know, Zero."

"Um, are we going to my home?" He asked wide eyed. "Because, I'd like to see Erts-kun... and Kizna-chan... and Roose-kun... and Yamagi-kun... and Clay-kun, even though the only thing he'll say about me and Hiead being caught is 'Very interesting.' and that gets annoying really quick. You know I'd never met Bishi from any of the other areas until now, not even the close ones."

"Yes, I'm headed to G.O.A." Demoonica saw his face light up. "You can see your friends... uh, maybe your family?"

"Mom. Dad. Yeah, they must be worried by now. The Goddess' Trials will have already started. We were suppose to be back in time to participate."

"What's the Goddess' Trials?"

"It's awesome, really awesome. All the candidates enter the Goddess' Trials Tournament and then they stage battles by type. All the Zero's in one, Hiead's in another, Ert's in another... and they fight up the ranks and whoever wins their section of the tournament gets an Ingrid. A real Goddess mecha of their very own to pilot!"

"Sounds like a really big deal."

"Oh it is! It's to difficult to make lots of Ingrids, so only a few of each are given out."

"Hey, you know that sounds like the tournaments they hold each year in the Gundam areas." Duo said to Zero.

"Really? Do you win the right to have an Ingrid too?" Zero asked, slightly confused.

Duo shook his head. "No, Gundams."

"Gumdams? What are those?"

"Mecha. Really good mecha." Duo said with a shrug.

"Awesome! I never knew there were other types of mecha other than the Ingrids and the PRO-ING's."

"Sheesh, have you lived under a rock?"

"The G.O.A. has rules about outsiders. G.O.A. has rules about everything." Zero said making wild gestures.  
Demoonica laughed. "Most military organizations do, Zero."

TBC...

LDD: Just as a note Demoonica's birthday is November 1st and Zander's birthday is December 8th.

Sorry, I think this chapter is too short, but it was taking forever as is. Hope you still liked it, and that you will leave a review. 


	13. Book 2 Chapter 13

LDD: -Waves.- Ohayo mina-san!

February 28 - Spring is just around the corner in WV, I've heard birds sing the past few days!

March 1 - Oi, I spoke too soon. It's snowing, has been from before noon. Maybe I should go take a nap...

March 5 - Okay! Finished the chapter... and posted it.

Thank you to my reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, Spatial Monkey-Latent Psychopath-Serenader(Oi, what to call you...), Yamashira de'Ryu, Dee-Chan, LoneHowl, and Sylvia Viridian!

To Dee-Chan, Well this is Book 2, the second fic. If you look at my bio you'll find Book 1, it's 30 chapters long and reading the beginning might explain things better. Also in my favorite stories you'll find lots of 'BishiWorld' fics including the one that I credit: "Bishounen and Bishoujo" by Songwind. Her story has the main info that I skipped over.

Chapter disclaimer: I do not own As the World Turns. I do not own the opening theme song 'Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line' from Chrno Crusade. Though I do wish I owned Chrno.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well I hope you are getting along with Spike." Jessica said as she ate breakfast with Zander, Sterling, and their Bishi.

"He watched an all night 'As the World Turns' marathon last night."

Jessica laughed. "Well, I did warn you he's addicted to soap operas."

"It was the 80's episodes... I think, my mother use to watch them."

"You think?"

"I lived at an orphanage from the time I was four." Sterling said as he shoved the runny eggs around on his plate with his fork. "I was shy and didn't make many friends. That's why I'm here on this world."

"How so?" Zander asked.

"I was checking e-mail for a friend, she had detention after school and had asked me to." Sterling gave a shrug. "I thought it was an internet game, she signed up for a lot of those free games all of the time."

"And the next thing you knew, bam, BishiWorld here you are." Jessica said while making the motion with her hand of a person falling to the ground, the way most arrived in the BishiWorld.

Sterling nodded. "Yeah. I wonder if she made it to this world, though. It would have been her dream come true, all she ever talked about was anime and Japan and how she wished she could one day go there."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Gee, it's like some one shook a snow-globe." Demoonica said as the whirl of snow from a sudden gust of wind settled back down.

Inu-chan walked beside her, barefoot. The chibi didn't seem to notice the cold, fluffy, evil, white flakes that were sticking to his feet and pant-legs. Demoonica pulled her coat together, zipping it closed. "Are you not cold Inu-chan?" She asked down to him.

"Uh-hu." He nodded.

"You should have spoke up." She said while picking up the Chibi stage Bishounen. "Don't worry though, we'll be to the G.O.A. in a few hours."

"I wouldn't count on it, sweetheart." A woman with ginger colored hair said, almost appearing out of the blinding snow.

"Yeah, and with your help we'll be of this plane in no time." A large man beside her added.

"Leave me alone, who ever you are!" Demoonica backed up, tripping she fell onto her butt in the snow. Inu-chan clung tightly to her jacket.

"Well, well, well... strange humanoid thing, isn't she dear?" Shades leaned down to look at Demoonica who sat frozen.

"Yeah, but in all she seems to be... how should I say... worth the time?" Shocker answered.

Why couldn't she move? Demoonica wanted to move. These people were frightening her. What did they want?

"Yes. She's is connected to our hope and we can't find him. This world is ever changing, maybe the best we could do is make him come to us." Shocker's large hand reach out towards Demoonica and he pulled her into standing. "You get to come with us, you know."

Demoonica could feel sparks of electric against her skin, from where the mans hand was touching the metal zipper to her jacket. A sudden flash of light blinded her and then all there was, was darkness.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiromi stood looking up at the darkening sky. "Hey- it's nowhere near time for the sun to set." She checked her watch. She was right, it was only 2 in the afternoon. Soon the source of the darkening sky burst though a cloud bank, revealing itself to be a humongous flying... something... or other.

"That thing's bigger than the Peacemillion!" Duo informed his trainer.

"Quite fascinating..." An unknown male voice said.

Hiromi and Duo looked to their left to notice a Yami Yugi watching the Unidentified Flying Object in the sky as well.

"Sheesh, did he stick his finger in a light socket or what?" Was the first thing Duo said. (Open mouth - insert foot, how Duo-ish.)

"Huh?" Yami looked over to see the trainer and braided baka- oops braided bishounen. With an 'Eep!' type sound he ran from the clearing.

Hiromi, forgetting about the dark object floating through the sky above them, took off after him, following his footprints in the snow. 'Yami!' Hiromi thought with glee. After a few minutes of trying to catch up with him though her thoughts were along the lines of, 'Augh! Arrogant baka pharaoh spirit stuck in a puzzle! How can he run so fast! Every time a catch a glimpse of him, he's gone again!'

At that point she caught a glimpse of Yami's blue school jacket. 'Let's see, Yami's headed that way. So if I go..." Hiromi headed to the right, ready to cut the tri-color haired Bishounen off at the next clearing.

Yami slowed down, noticing the trainer girl was no longer following him. He looked around stepping out into a small clearing. Maybe she's given up, or perhaps he'd lost her back in the woods.

"Yes!"

"Wha-" Yami turned to see a BishiBall being thrown at him. 'NO!'

Hiromi's ball hit him on the chest. He could see a red glow surround himself. He closed his eyes as he began to feel nauseous as his body was taken into the extra dimensional space that the ball was connected to. Yami opened his eyes when he felt his feet hit solid ground once again. He was standing in a room. A second wave of nauseousness came over him as he felt himself being pulled away from here as well.

As soon as she had Yami returned from the ball Hiromi grabbed him by the arm and hugged him. The sudden movement sent both of them to the ground, each landing on their butts in the snow. Yami fought the feeling to throw up then and there.  
Soon her BishiDex beeped and began it's normal rundown of her Bishounen's status. Still holding Yami by the arm Hiromi let out a breath. "Whew, man you can run." She said, out of breath.

"One tends to, when ones freedom is at stake." Yami replied. "I thought I'd shaken you."

"I would have to have been blind to miss your tracks in the snow!"

Yami sat there for a moment, thinking about that as they watched the large object in the sky as it finished passing over them, letting the light filter down though the trees.

"What was that?" Hiromi asked.

"It's the Bishi World Safety Department's Headquarters, a flying island that is normally kept above the open sea, it's not often that it's flown over the middle of a continent."

It was then that Duo caught up with them, he looked at them sitting in the snow, Yami still looking sick. He flopped down in the snow beside Hiromi. Seeing that they all three where now snow-logged Hiromi hit him with some of the snow. He just blinked at her for a moment before they began laughing so hard tears came from their eyes. Yami just stared at the pair.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"...meguri aeta kiseki ha Pleasure Line..."

Curious, Megan followed the singing. It was a male voice singing, as to the female who sung 'Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line' and he oddly sounded like some one she had met before.

"...yakusoku shitayo ne..."

She followed the boy's singing to a plaza overlooking most of Twilight Town. On the far side of the plaza stood a young man leaning on the railing and singing out-loud. He had shoulder length dark brown hair. Suddenly he sneezed, "WHA-CHOOO!"

"Bless you." Said a brunette Bishoujo standing beside him.

"Shut up, Selphie."

"I was only being polite." The Selphie was only glared at by her trainer. "Ingram..."

"Not listening." Ingram turned the volume up to the point that Megan had no problem listening to it, and she was pretty far away! Ingram began singing along again. "...kataro kimi wa wasurenai itsumo...kokoro wo-"

Well... she wasn't going to be talked to, again. Selphie held back a shiver as a snowflake landed on her nose. 'I hate cold weather.' She thought.

"Who's that?" Hiei asked Megan, wondering why this young man's singing had brought his trainer to the plaza. Hi-kun was sitting on his shoulders.

"I don't know, but he sounded familiar." She said with a shrug and turned to leave.

"He kind of looks like that girl from the other day." Yusuke said, glancing back at the boy once before following Megan.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica looked around. It was cold, this room she was in. White walls, like a research lab or someplace else of the sort. Nothing, absolutely nothing was in it. Save for herself. She checked only to find that the two people who had taken her prisoner had taken her Bishiball Belts away from her.

A shadow filtered in under the door. Curious, she stood and took the knob in her hand, turning it. It was locked. She was locked in here. Suddenly Demoonica felt far away from her Bishounen, though she was sure none had left the safety area. She sunk to the floor with a whimper...

"Why are you crying?" A soft voice with a British accent asked her.

Demoonica turned so her back was against the door. "Who are you?" She asked the small boy who was standing across the room against the far wall. He looked to be about three foot tall, with long, slightly wavy, silvery-blue hair and garnet colored eyes.

"I-" He paused. "She's almost here." He stepped backwards, disappearing into the wall behind him.

Suddenly the lock on the door she was leaning against clicked open. Demoonica scooted away from it as it swung open and the ginger haired woman stood looking down at her. The woman, Shades, noticed Demoonica looking at the wall as if it was about to open up and swallow her.

"Oh, so you've seen the little 'ghost-boy' around too."

'I'm not a ghost.' The boy thought, even though he was presently hovering just beneath the surface of the wall.

"Is he someone else you locked up here?" Demoonica didn't really want that answered. "Some one you've killed?"

"No." The ginger haired woman said in a flat tone. "Of course you little things have such sort lives, what would be the point of it?"

Demoonica swallowed hard. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

The ginger haired woman gave a snort, turned, and walked out of the room Demoonica was being held in. The door was locked tight with the echoing sound of the lock turning.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: Demoonica's been kidnaped! Poor Yami, he's got Bishiball sickness.

Ingram Riley: Age - twenty-two; Hair - dark brown, cut mid-neck in length; Eyes - dark brown; Height - 5'6"; Family - mother, father, step-mother, half sister (age 16), half sister (age 8); Bishoujo - Selphie Tillmit-Sama(Final Fantasy VIII), Rikku-Sama(Final Fantasy X), Parfiet-San(Vandread)... 


	14. Book 2 Chapter 14

LDD: -Waves.- Ohayo mina-san! I LIVE!

Thank you to my reviewers: gimeGohan, Spatial, Selena and Miana, Sylvia Viridian, Ryushi Nigami!

To gimeGohan - Haruka -is- Amara in the US translation. Isn't your story set after Songwind's? If so then Nessa wouldn't be born at the time of this story.

To Spatial - Ch13 was quick because it was almost finished in my head when I posted ch12. The two people are Shades and Shocker, and are from the world Zander's mother came from. They have powers too, Shades is Pyrokenetic and Shocker is Electrokenetic.

To Ryushi Nigami - No, wrong persons story, Kara isn't and will never be in my story. By the way, Thank you for the huge list of babyshower gifts!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zander and Sterling sat on Sterling's bed, facing each other with eyes closed and hands lightly touching. Sterling's three Bishounen sat around the room watching them.

"Those two a cupple of 'puffs'?" Spike asked, as he jurked a thumb at the two boys.

Seeming to be confused at his choice in Brittish slang Max and Dio just gave the vampire odd looks. Max explaned. "Sterling's helping Zander learn to control his telepathy. After a mishap the other day, Zander has been reading the thoughts of anyone he's touched."

Spike gave him an 'oh' look as if telepathy wasn't anything strange to him. "Well then, they won't mind if I turn on the teli now would they?"

"No more daytime soaps though. Their lives almost seem normal compared to ours and that frightens me." Sterling spoke. With his consintration now broken, he felt tired. Sterling wobbully got to his feet. "I think I'll go to the Caf."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Let me out of here you freeks!" Demoonica screemed as she pounded against the door. She felt like she was going stir crazy, locked in the empty room. "Please, they're in those balls, they don't know what's happened!" Demoonica looked at the floor, then pounded on the door once more as waves of emotions overcame her. "I can feel, I can FEEL worry, confusion, fear. Don't you understand? So alone... Inu-chan! He's just a baby! Give him back to me! Give him back! Please, if you'll just give him back..."

"Just a baby..."

Demoonica spun around to once again see the small boy with silvery-blue hair and garnet colored eyes come from out of the wall. "How- how do you do that?"

He looked back at the wall. "As long as I can remember I could phase through things." He answered in his British accent. "I'm Junia."

"A bishounen..." Demoonica said to herself.

"You are a trainer."

Demoonica nodded. "Yes."

"My mother has a trainer, but my mothers trainer is a man. He didn't want a shounen, only shoujos. He made her leave me... he said they would be back shortly from the trainers town, that a baby would bring unwanted attention there. I was just a baby, just old enough to understand his words, but still too young to understand the tears in my mothers eyes when she told me bye. They never came back..."

"I don't think me saying sorry would matter to you."

Junia shook his head. "No, but you are the first trainer I've met after that... unless you count the people here, but I haven't spoken to them. They give me a different feeling, so I don't think they came from the human world."

"They couldn't have. That man had powers." She looked at Junia. "Why are you here then?"

"The world shifted a few weeks ago, leaving me on a mountain side. I found this place, it was empty."

"So I've been kinapped by a pair of freeky people who are looking for somebody else and think I can help. I'm stranded on a mountain in a lab, why does that sound like I should know where I am?" Demoonica turned back to the door and pounded on it again. "Damn it! You two have no right keeping me here! If you hurt any of my Bishi I'll kill you!"

"They just put your things on a table..."

She looked at Junia again. "Huh?"

"They don't pay any attention to me. I saw a pack and a belt on a table in the Tubes Room."

"Tubes Room?"

Junia nodded. "Big glass tubes."

"Did you see-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Yelled Shades as she came down the hall towards the room Demoonica was being held in. Junia phased into the wall at the sound of her voice. "YOU are louder than the infant! Who, might I add, didn't start crying untill you made a fuss." She unlocked the door and stepped in, she was holding Inu-chan in her arms. "Here is your son." Demoonica went to take Inu-chan from her. Shades moved away. "I'll return him if you tell me what you meen by 'they are in those balls, they don't know what's happened', understand?"

Inu-chan wiggled in her arms, reaching out towards Demoonica. "De-chan!"

Demoonica glared at the ginger haired woman. Shades held out the Chibi and Demoonica quickly gathered him into her arms. "WELL?" She asked impationtly.

"The balls, the ones on the belt you took from me, they have the power to hold... beings. They're like humanoids, please they're my friends."

"Interesting idea. No, we'll not return them and have more people disturbing the quiet. Besides even your child has undeveloped strengths, adults with the same qualitys would be very bothersome indeed." She left the room, locking it once more.

"WAIT! What are you going to do now?" She didn't get an answer. "Well now I know they not from here, or Earth." She sighed. "Ne, Inu-chan are you okay?"

"De-chan, Inu-chan want mama, Inu-chan want papa." He said as he rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

"I want Kagome and Inuyasha back too."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Megami-sama looked up at the large mech who's foot she stood next to. She was at the Goddess Trials, where Demoonica should have been. "I don't get it. She was headed here, then disappeared off the radar."

Wufei nodded. "That girl is not worth the trouble she gets into."

"Should I tell that young man? Wufei, I feel like I should."

"If you meen Maxwell, he'd just storm out of HQ if we were to do that and cause us more headacks."

"You think so." It was more a statement than a question. "Well, then while we search for her, have another trainer start setting up the Communications in her assigned area."

Wufie nodded. "Understood." He flipped open a laptop and brought up a list of the Safety Department's trainers. "The nearest trainer is in Twilight Town, one Ingram Riley."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

Bishi Dex entry:

Junia (Junior) from Read or Dream (R.O.D. the TV) - Junia is a four year old boy who looks twelve and is very smart, good with a hand gun, and can phase through almost anything.

LDD: I have nothing to blame the lateness on.


	15. Book 2 Chapter 15

LDD: What to say? I was unable to spell check this chapter, forgive any mistakes. I know there are many. Writers block, just not having any ideas on anything at all, sad isn't it? I am living in a constant haze. My days are running together. I'm just glad some people will wait for me this long, I do come back after much missing time. Almost no one else is updating anything either I've noticed. I UPDATED NOW EVERYONE ELSE MUST DO SO TOO! 

Thank you to my reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, Serenader, and Ryushi Nigami.

To Crazy Rei luva: Forgive me, I took so long.

To Serenader: Glad to see you like it! You can call me most anything; Demoonica-any ending here, D-chan, Moon-chan, LDD, Lady DD.

To Ryushi Nigami: Sure, you (all?) are in. I'll see what I can do, okay?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I play Kojikocy in attack mode."

"But... I don't have any monsters that strong!"

"With only your The All-Seeing White Tiger on the field, I do 200 damage to your life points. You have no more monsters and only 300 life points left, I'm going to win next turn!"

Heero looked at the Yu-Gi-Oh cards in his hand. It contained Curse of Anubis and Magic Cylinder. Both very nice trap cards, but he needed a monster card. He drew a card form his deck. Monster Reborn. Heero smirked, that was just as good. "I play Monster Reborn to bring Skull Red Bird back from the graveyard, attack your Kojikocy, it is destroyed, and you take 50 damage to your life points. Now you're the one with no monsters on the field. I also place these two cards facedown and end my turn."

Duo raised an eyebrow at the two cards Heero had just placed on the field. 'He's kidding right? As if I'd fall for trap cards.' He thought and drew a card from his Deck. "Thunder Nayn Nyan in attack mode. Say goodbye to your bird, again."

"I activate Magic Cylinder."

"Aw man. When did you add that to your deck?" Duo whined as he subtracted the point loss. "Fine, my turn is over. You still can't attack though."

"Watch me." Heero drew a card. "I play Kurama in attack mode." Duo laughed at the move. "And I activate the trap card Curse of Anubis, all Effect monsters on the field are put into defence mode and their defence is lowered to zero. I attack your defenceless Thunder Nyan Nyan with Kurama, it's destroyed. Now I attack your life points directly with Skull Red Bird, your life points are at zero. I win the dule!"

Duo sighed. "Well it had to happen sooner or later." He put a mark under Heero's name on a sheet of paper. "Heero - one win, me - fifteen wins."

"Have we really been playing cards that long?"

"Yeah, want to play again?"

"Sure." They gathered up their Yu-Gi-Oh cards once more.

Elsewhere within the Pocket Dimention space Demoonica's other San stage Bishounen were having just as much fun passing the time. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Katan, the Sama stage Bishie, where growing worried though. Well, at least Kagome and Katan were.

"It's been longer than a few hours."

"I wonder if anything has happened."

Inuyasha waved his hand in the air. "Eh, she's just forgot. You two worry too much."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"That girl has a loud mouth. I wouldn't be surprised if our hope heard her yelling from where ever he may be." Shades said when she returned from Demoonica's locked room.

"You give him much credit, love."

"If he is truly one of us he should be well into his powers. I am sure once we have finished on this world, he will be able to open the portal back to our world."

"Able to, yes. Willing to, I'm not so sure about."

Shades shrugged. "If the girl is as important to him as the elders said she would be, then there will be no problem."

"Fine. What do we do now? Just wait?"

"We will find out about this world. The girl gave me some very interesting information." Shades walked over to the table where Demoonica's things were being kept. "These balls contain living things from this world."

"Let's see. Eight, nine, and a tenth one on this other belt look to be in use."

"Should we then meet one of our other guests?" Shades held up the belt with a single ball on it.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

(Ingram's POV)

...beep...

...beep...

...beep...

"Ingram here." He answered his beeping BishiGear.

"Riley." Came Wufei's voice.

"Chang, still bothering Cadets?"

"Not funny. I have orders from the top for you."

(A minute later, Wufei's POV)

"...so that's basicly everything."

"Will do Chang!" Then the line became silent.

"Still refuseing to use your rank, Wufei?" Megami-sama asked him.

"Of course he is. Cadet Darkmoon reminds me of him in that scense."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Huh?" Demoonica hadn't even noticed that she had been dozeing off until she woke up some time later. "Inu-chan?"

"Hi De-chan!" The Chibi waved to her. He was standing next to the far wall. "Inu-chan like Juna-kun! He turned slightly to point to the wall, where Junia phased into sight.

"Hello... again." He greeted her.

"Hi, uh, how long was I asleep?"

"Duno, perhaps an hour."

"Juna-kun, you go though the wall?" Junia looked down at the younger child, who was patting the wall beneath the place his chest appeared. "Inu-chan not go through the wall. Why?" Inuchan asked, looking up at Junia.

Demoonica laughed. "Inu-chan, leave Junia alone now-"

...KA-BOOM!... A sudden explosion rocked the room, and the entire building for that matter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'I saw it happen, but what could I do to help? It wasn't like I knew them or anything.' The teenaged girl, April, sat remembering the events that had unfolded befor her. There had been a girl with long dark brown hair and a Chibi with black hair walking in the snow, probably headed to the nearest town. A large burly man and a woman with ginger colored hair had came and taken them away, without hardly a fight. 'I don't care.'

April had tan skin, red-brown eyes, and black-purple hair. On her lean body she wore a white tank top, even though it was winter, under a dark blue coat and a pair of jeans. Six earings adorned each of her ears.

"You're thinking about yesterday aren't you?" Her only Bishounen, a Sama staged Duo, asked.

"It doesn't matter." April answered.

"The Hell it doesn't!" Duo yelled.

"What would you want me to do then Duo? Well? Have an answer for that!"

"Anything! It's not right! You could have called me out of the ball, I'd have shot the guy! I meen it had to be what it looked like, a trainer... being kidnapped."

"Do what you want. People who are weak should just go home, this world isn't for them." April got up from where she sat and went to her bed in the hotel room. "I'm going to bed. If you choose to do anything, make sure you're back here befor morning. I may just deside to leave without you."

"Fine."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

Trainer Introduction:

April (maya miyazono)

Age:17

Information: She is a lean, mean, fighting girl with no goodness in her and gave up on trust. Abandon by her family Apirl lived her life off the cold mean streets. Gambling for food and money. Bullied around too much she has learned to hate everyone and moslty herself.

Bishounen: Duo Maxwell (Sama)

LDD: No Zander in this one, sorry fangirls.


	16. Book 2 Chapter 16

LDD: I started this chapter on the 3rd of July, 11:30 at night. It may jump around a bit, I'm keeping tabs on a large cast now. happy smile I've been reading Lizeth's 'History of Magic' and now I must keep fighting the impulse to have Demoonica catch Sama Stage Yugi and Yami fitting her description of them. It's a losing battle, I just know it... Hits head on keyboard. But I was planing on getting to the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast sooner or later in any case, just hope the urge has died by then or this story is going to have shounen-ai in it... wait... it already does If you know where to look. and I had plans for some 'persons' be that way anyway...

Thank you to my reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, Ryushi Nagami, Serenader, and Lonehowl.

Thank you to my PokeCommunity reviewer: maya miazono.

And an extra thank you to everyone who's wanted to be in the story!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Duo Maxwell belonging to April did just what he had said he would do, he headed to the local Bishi World Safety Department building, in the hopes of doing some good. The glass door slid open silently and the only worker in sight, a man in his early twenties, looked up from a map that was covering most of his desk. "May I help you?"

"Well, yeah..." Duo read the mans name tag. "...uh, Ingram." Then came the story of the prior days events, minus his trainers unwillingness to help. There wasn't much to tell and he finished a few minutes later with the words, "Of course, I could be wrong."

"Hmm... I see. Say this wouldn't be the girl would it?" He showed Duo a picture.

"I guess. You see, it was my trainer who saw all of this."

"Oh. Then why..." Ingram shook his head, is wasn't important to know why it was Duo and not the Bishounen's trainer who was reporting the kidnaping. "Thank you Duo."

"Is that girl important?"

Ingram shook his head. "Not exactly, her name's Demoonica Darkmoon, she's a missing Bishi World Safety Department Cadet and..." He trailed off. "It's not important."

Duo nodded. "I hope it helps." He left.

"So you've gotten into more trouble, huh kido?" Ingram said while circling an area on the map with a red marker. Scanning the surrounding area, there was only one place that stood out to him. Nearby was the lab that Kara had used when making half-bishies.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

On a lonely mountain side a large plume of black smoke billowed out from the treetops. Earlier a loud explosion had sent the wildlife in the area scattering in fear and had made the traveling bishi wonder what had caused the commotion. A few had even went to investigate...

"Yama-" Sylphira sighed when his younger brother didn't listen, not to him and not to the wind that said to stay away, stay safe.

Yamashira rolled his eyes. "C'mon it's not as if it's out of our way."

"Che." Sylphira cursed, then followed his brother towards the smoke, trying to ignore the suddenly violent gust of wind that made the snow on the ground around them take to the air once more.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica uncovered her head, the movement of her arms sent more dust into the air and debris fell from her red and white jackets' sleeves. "What was that?" She didn't really direct the question to either of the Chibi Bishounen in the room, more like a question to herself. She had fell forward in the explosion and now something, that felt as if it were a rock, was pressing painfully into her collarbone. She pushed herself up onto one elbow and felt the floor beneath her. Nothing. Then a thought hit her, quickly she unzipped her jacket and pulled on the red ribbon tied around her neck. A single black and silver Bishiball was pulled free from the jacket, Hiead's ball. "H-Hiead!" She exclaimed softly. It looked like those two people - what ever their names were again and at the moment she didn't rightly care - hadn't thought to search her clothing.

Down the hall, in what Junia had called the 'Tubes Room' the smoke cleared enough for the outline of a tall long-haired figure to be seen. An unnatural wind suddenly whipped into the area, dispersing the smoke around him. Marou, his red hair unbound and being tossed by the air, stood looking at the yellow glowing force-field before him. Within the force-field stood his trainers' captors, though he did not know them as such. He only knew that upon his release from his damnable ball that Demoonica was not there, meaning he did not have to listen to her demands that he control himself. It had been far too long since he had been able to use any measurable amount of his power. The first thing he did was decide to cause some damage.

Shades glared at the psychotic Bishounen, pointing her finger at him threateningly. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Shocker, who's powers were keeping the force-field in place, shook his head. He just knew that his wife shouldn't have messed with that girl's things. Now look at the jam they were in! "Shades..." His warning came to late as the red haired man launched into another attack.

Back in her prison of a room, Demoonica could hear the battle, yet do nothing about it, she couldn't even get out unless she wanted to see where the newly created hole in the ceiling went. "Don't worry Inu-chan, we'll get out of here alright." She hugged the Chibi to her.

Beside her sat a sullen Junia, unsure of why he didn't just phase out of the mess. Perhaps it was because, that in his short life, this trainer girl had been the first he had met and she had been nice to him, something he could not say about his mothers' male trainer. He pulled his knees to his chest, holding them there with his arms.

Demoonica knew that they couldn't stay there much longer. While the door was still locked, smoke - caused by a fire - had started to work it's way into the room. She had to do some thing, soon. Her grip on the silver and black ball tightened, as did her arms around Inu-chan. She had no choice, pressing the button on the ball she watched as Hiead materialized.

"Wha-" Junia had never seen the use of a Bishiball before.

"Hiead." His blood red eyes narrowed into a glare at her. "Ow, you know those glares are pretty sharp." She said, unfazed.

"What is it fan girl?" Again, without the use of her name.

...And so a plan was formed and put into action. Using the help of the young Junia, Demoonica and company exited the room. Thank goodness for him being able to walk through walls.

"Ano... Junia what way is the 'Tubes Room' from here?" She asked. They stood in the hallway right outside the room she had been held captive in. Inu-chan was in her arms, his shirt pulled up over his mouth and nose to keep the Chibi from breathing in the smoke. The fear caught up to him around this time and he started to cry, loudly. Demoonica shifted him from one hip to the other, trying to calm him and listen to Junia at the same time. The first she did not succeed in, the second she did. Glancing around revealed Hiead already heading in the direction Junia had said.

Right towards the commotion, the battle, the -fire-. Not the way she had wanted to go, mind you. She quickened her pace to catch up with her Bishounen, breaking into a jarring near run, her heavy footfalls silent beneath the sounds ahead and around them.

"BASTARD!" Shades spat at Marou. Shockers' protective force field had given out moments before and now the full effects of Marou's destruction was visible.

"I would be leaving if you valued your lives." Marou's words were cold, distant, uncaring if his prey fought or fled. It wasn't very fun anymore, most of the equipment in the room lay in shambles, electronic devices were on fire all around, all the human sized glass tubes were shattered, their clear green liquid drowning the floor.

This is the scene that Demoonica walked into. "Marou!" Had he escaped from his Bishiball once again? Shades and Shocker took the opportunity the small distraction Marou's trainer had caused to leave out through the gaping hole where the roof had once been.

"We can't stop its burning." Junia said, then coughed from the smoke that seemingly refused to leave out the same gaping hole. Inu-chan, still crying, was placed on the floor beside Junia, were he stood one hand clinging to the older Chibi's sleeve, the other rubbing at his tear streaked face.

Demoonica nodded and searched out her things that had been scattered around on the floor. Soon her satchel was slung over her back, Bishiball covered belts and her BishiGear were in hand. "Marou!" She held out the ball and the red-haired demon lord unhappily returned to it.

She fumbled with trying to quickly attach the ball back on the belt, not noticing the remainder of the roof above her giving way until it was too late...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: Yes. A very, very evil cliffhanger. I know. 


	17. Book 2 Chapter 17

LDD: Ta-da! I'm back with another update. - I've been reading way to much yaoi as of late. - I gave in to the Yami-Yugi impulse, as I knew I would, so feel free to say I told you so, but that's later down the road, so it could still change.

Thank you to Ryushi Nigami who sent me a review via e-mail even when will not let him log in.

Thank you to my reviewers: Serenader, LoneHowl, Kit, and Crazy Rei luva!

To Serenader: Notices Marou with his seal blubber. Looks at the cookie that he had tossed over his shoulder, she -was- going to eat that. Turns green. Moving on now...

To LoneHowl: I finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince also, sadly I saw everything coming long before I read it...

To Kit: -Grabs baseball bat.- It's okay, no need to hurt yourself by going all Dobby on me. Here's the update.

To Crazy Rei luva: Yes, I admit to being VERY evil. P.S. Don't let Hiead hear you say that he's cool, his ego is bad as is. LOL

Thank you to my PokeCommunity reviewer: maya miyazono. -hugs maya-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Numb, disjointed thoughts flickered though Hieads' mind as he dizzily turned his head. His vision streaked with brightly colored blotches from the movement. It didn't register in his mind that the brightness was caused from his hair still showing his EX reaction. He felt bizarrely slow and very weak. It was an effort to make heads or tails of his surroundings, but he managed. The snow under him was melting into icy water that soaked into his clothes, chilling his thin frame quickly. He started coughing, placing his hand over his mouth. When he stopped, the sight of sticky red blood was the first thing he noticed. With a curse he wiped his hand free of the red liquid. He had breathed in too much smoke. Damn stupid girl. He could curse her later, right now the forest was starting to get dark and he needed to find a way off this snow covered mountain-side.

The last few minutes were fuzzy in his mind, but the fact that he, the girl, and the two Chibi's weren't inside a flaming death trap anymore, told him they were at the start of being safe. Not safe, but on the way there. The glow of his EX reaction faded. With a somewhat clearer mind Hiead looked at the girl, her head had a bad gash in it where she had still managed to be hit... even though he... he... he had...

"I shoved her out of the way."

That was it, he had shoved her out of the way when the ceiling collapsed. Damn stupid girl. He lifted a hand to his own head, again he was greeted with the sight of sticky red blood, no wonder he was dizzy, no wonder his vision was blurring. Internal bleeding, external bleeding. God, he was such a failure. Worthless, so worthless...

He fell into the darkness.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yamashira knelt down next to the unconscious girl on the snowy ground. "A bad bump to the head and she's breathed in toxic chemicals." One of his Bishounen -Kurama- said, making the boy jump. "So have the other three. Here, I gave them this to nullify it." He held out a vile of liquid that was scented of some unknown flower. "It's best we don't move them, they should wake by morning."

"Where'd they come from?" Sylphira asked.

"I'd say that building." Kurama pointed to a burning building that was just within sight, flames rolling off it, flicking at nearby trees.

"Well that answers where the smoke was from." Yamashira added, sounding slightly too happy. "We camp here."

Demoonica slowly opened her eyes, it was dark and she felt a warmth pressed up beside her, an arm holding her in place. Away from her a camp fire flickered, lighting the faces of the people gathered around it, but her vision was cloudy and she drifted back off to sleep. Two pair of eyes notice the brief moment of consciousness.

"Looks like Kurama was right."

Sylphira nodded. "True, the little ones are okay also, but I don't want to be the one to wake those two up in the morning." He spoke of the human girl and the Bishounen, who even in his unconscious state, had ended up with one of his arms wrapped around her in a very possessive manner.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica woke up exactly where she had fallen asleep the night before, wrapped in Hiead's arms. Thing was, she didn't know that and it wasn't registering in her sleep dulled mind.

"Hey, you're awake." She felt feathery soft - and very ticklish she might add - strands of long hair brush against her arm as the person leaned closer. A blurry shape moved itself into her line of sight. Chestnut-brown strands mixed with reds and golds, worried violet eyes...

"Zan-?"

"Eh no, my name's Yamashira."

The image faded, chestnut dissolved into a shining white, violet darkened into crimson. With a start, Demoonica pulled back away from the unfamiliar boy. At least she tried to, it turned out to be a very difficult thing to do when he was less than six inches from her face and her escape route was blocked by a still sleeping Hiead. It was then that Hiead, and the placement of his arm, registered in her brain.

Oh dear God! What would her mother think if she could see her seventeen-year-old daughter now? She wouldn't think highly of the current situation, that was for sure. Demoonica could feel the blood rushing to her face. "I-" She started weakly, trying to wiggle free and move away.

Noticing that he was - at the very least - half of the reason this girl had just turned the color of a strawberry, Yamashira leaned back, sitting 'tea ceremony' style with his feet tucked underneath his butt. "Uh, good morning."

"G'morning." Echoed a smaller boy, with light blonde and silver hair, from behind the first. He was bandaging Junia's upper arm. Had he been hurt? Inu-chan was sitting right beside them, fascinated by a box of band-aids. From the looks of things, it 'had' been full when he started, now most of them were stuck to him or to his clothes. Seeing the boy wrap Junia's arm, Inu-chan thought he'd help by putting a band-aid across the older Chibi's nose. Junia made a face, then he noticed the boy wrapping his arm was laughing, with a blush he looked down.

"Hello." Ugh, how lame. Couldn't she think of anything better to say? Guess not. Dislodging Hiead's arm from about her waist, Demoonica was surprised she hadn't woken the Goddess Candidate from his slumber. Taking notice of the bandage around his head and the tightness around her own, Demoonica felt her head, finding that she too was bandaged. With her situation still unknown, but feeling she wasn't in danger, she took time to look the two over.

And because she was already looking at him, the boy with two-colour hair was first up. Black jeans, a blue shirt with a silver dragon winding around it, Khaki skate shoes, and a silver dragon pendant on a silver chain. Simple, normal clothes for any teen who traveled the Bishiworld. He was laughing again at something, most likely Junia's attempt to get Inu-chan to stop with the band-aids. His eyes were shut, their colour lost to her - and this fact made her momentarily wonder just what it was in human nature that drove us to study anothers features upon first meeting - 'till they were open. His eyes were a reflection of his hair, one a stormy grey and the other golden.

The other, who's name she believed had been Yamashira was dressed all in black. Black skate shoes, black jeans, tight black shirt- they all served to make his light skin, white hair, and blood red eyes stand out so much more so than they normally would in the Bishiworld. Bishi - this boy was a Bishounen, not just by title either- he was very cute and Demoonica knew her face must be red, but his placement in any show she had seen was not possible.

"I do believe she's enamored by you, Yama." This comment, light and teasing, brought her attention back to the so far nameless boy. He was grinning at the other.

"Can it, short stuff."

"Don't call me short!" Demoonica swore she saw electric dance across the boy's skin to strike out at Yamashira, who looked only mildly interested in the verbal and electrical outburst. He was obviously use to them.

"Besides, Sylphira, how many times can you say you've been the first thing a pretty girl has seen when she woke up?" This was said with a cheeky grin.

Oblivious or just unwilling to continue the conversation in 'polite' company, Sylphira - as she knew his name to now be - dropped the subject, or so she thought. "Waking up to you, no wonder she looks ready to run away."

Yamashira glanced over to her, but Demoonica hadn't moved. Why did she get the feeling that if Yamashira had anything on hand right now he would have thrown it at Sylphira? Given that he did not, he settled for mumbling something.

Only now was the subject dropped in favor of a more proper introduction. "I'm Yamashira if you didn't catch it the first time, Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu. That's my brother Sylphira."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiead didn't wake up that day, but he was restless, tossing and turning unless he had a comforting presence to cling to, namely Demoonica who sat with him most of the day, his head cradled in her lap. Yamashira's Kurama said that it was strange that he didn't wake and perhaps there was a factor he didn't know about, one that was not presently being shown, some reason that the mixture of toxic chemicals were still present in Hiead's system when his potion should have driven them out.

Demoonica's Bishi, finally free from the confines of their 'PD' Spheres were glad when she suggested that they wonder around freely within the given miles, Yamashira and Sylphira having stated that to their knowledge, minus them, the area was otherwise trainer free. This had surprised Demoonica, the thought hadn't really crossed her mind at first, but the brothers were Half-Bishounen. Their parentage she had yet to find out. Half-Bishounen trainers, an odd thought had crossed her mind, and she asked if it were possible for a Half-Bishounen to be caught within a Bishiball. That was met with a few laughs and a retelling of a childhood story involving a third brother, Bishira, who - when he was younger - had ended up proving that it was indeed possible.

Of course the very presence of Yamashira and Sylphira had alarmed most of the full blooded Bishounen, Zander was one thing, he had proven himself trustworthy, but these two were strangers. And the presence of Junia was mostly noticed by Kagome, who all but adopted the boy as her own.

At the present, Demoonica was seated at the base of a pine tree along the edge of the clearing they had been using as a camp site, Hiead's head on her right knee. All but three of her Bishi had left the immediate area: Marou, who was inside his ball, none to happy about it; Duo, who looked like he was about to cause Sylphira to electrocute him if he thought it would shut him up; and Heero, who was attempting to fix Demoonica's BishiGear that had stopped working, he had made little progress. Yamashira had went for a walk also, leaving only Kurama just in case.

A yelp of pain from Duo said that Sylphira had given in to the desire to shock the boy. Duo came over to Demoonica, rubbing at a spot on his skin that looked like it'd been hit by a tiny lightning bolt. "All I said was 'So how old are you, twelve-thirteen?' and ZAP! Look at this!" He held out his hand.

Demoonica glanced at his upheld hand, there was a small red spot that looked no worse than if Duo had hit his hand one too many time with a slap-bracelet. "You'll be fine, it's to far from your heart to kill you."

"But it hurts!" This came out as a whine.

"Sit." Heero pointed at the ground between him and Demoonica with the screwdriver in his hand. "You still don't think before speaking."

Duo sat. "Yeah... Well, I guess it was rude. How's he?"

"Same. He hasn't woken, but the cough he has isn't as often."

"Then the poison is worked out of his lungs, his system must be making a recovery." Kurama said. They hadn't noticed he had came over.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: Hi all! -waves- Two questions. First Question: What Bishounen or Bishoujo would you like to see Demoonica catch next? Full Name and Show if you please!

Second Question: I have a plot bunny hopping around in my head, and I want to run it past you all. A long one-shot for this next Halloween. How does this sound? A Chrono Crusade-Beyblade crossover. Yaoi. Kai x Rei, Kai x Chrono, Kai x Chrono x Rei. Summery: On Halloween night during the 1920's Chrono and Rossette have a mission, but things go wrong and Chrono is ripped away from his world, his time, his contractor, and his power. On Halloween night during the 1990's a famous bunch of beyblading teens run into a very confused devil in the streets of New York. How will Chrono deal with being shoved 70 years into the future?

And as always, click the nice little button down below to leave a review! 


	18. Book 2 Chapter 18

LDD: Ano, short chapter, but I wanted to post now because of a writers block that needs worked out. That and I have chapter one of another story in the works and it's demanding my time, don't know if it'll get posted though. Can you believe I bought FOUR full seasons of Ranma 1-2 the other day? The store at the mall was having a 3 DVD's for $10 sale. I also picked up all of A Vision of Escaflowne -uncut- and 3 disks of Vampire Princess Miyu.

NOTE: Who didn't buy gas today? - September 1- My family didn't, so we were participating in the 'Lower Your Fricking Prices' thing... sadly I didn't read Ryushi's e-mail until 9PM and knew nothing about what was happening, so it was only by coincidence, but still...

Thank you to my reviewers: zeldalover, Ryushi Nigami, and Crazy Rei luva!

To zeldalover - Wow, didn't know you were reading this one, because your review and request was for another story. I'll see what I can do to let Tai have another appearance, your character info was very little and because of this I found it hard to use Tai in the story. Sorry.

To Ryushi Nagami - Ryu-kun! -glomps- Their mother? Oh thank Ra, their lack of parentage was bugging me. By the way, I signed up on Myspace. EDIT: But you know that now don't you, I took too long to update this chapter. EXTRA EDIT: Che-chan? That's so kawaii! -Turns red.-

To Crazy Rei luva - Picking on Hiead could be bad for your heath though. -smiles- But it can be fun, right up to the point he snaps! As for Yamashira, ask Ryushi Nagami, he's his character... from my point of view I keep seeing one of my other characters -one who hasn't had a 'formal' introduction yet- when I write Yamashira. It's because Nova, Demoonica's eldest son -way in the future-, has a striking resemblance to Yamashira in both looks and flirting but without the "shiny object mode" that Yamashira has. It makes Yamashira easier to write.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When Demoonica awoke the next morning, she found herself in the same situation as the morning before, minus looking into Yamashira's eyes. That was had she taken the time to open her eyes, but a thought had crossed her mind before she had even fully woken up. She probably couldn't feel any safer than she felt now. Being a Hiead fan-girl and being able to wake up in said guys arms was a situation she knew was most likely to never happen again after he regained consciousness. It kind of made her want to fake being asleep for a few more minutes - hours - however long she could get, time she would gladly take. But she knew it wasn't what she should do, no matter how much she wished to do so. With a resigning sigh she opened her eyes, what she saw came as a shock.

At first it was completely black, no light anywhere at all. She thought that it must still be late into the night, but there was no fire, no trace of anything, anyone. Then, slowly, small points of light burst into being all around her, to the sides, above, even below. She was floating in an endless sea of stars. It should have been cold, her mind told her this. Her mind also told her that this kind of situation should have left her dead. Demoonica moved to sit up, but she found that movement in space, even in a space that didn't seem to be following any of the other rules, sent her tumbling slowly, yet out of control.

She stopped when her back bumped gently into another solid object. Looking around, and blindly grabbing a hold when the movement threatened to send her into a second free float, she gasped in surprise to see Hiead, his back to her. He was floating curled around himself like a child who was hiding their face, he didn't move, he hadn't noticed her.

Then she could hear it, a thumping sound. It echoed in her ears, growing louder with each passing beat. A heartbeat...? Was it hers...? No? Then who?

-KLATCH-

With that sound, the heartbeat missed it's beat. It retreated into the background. All of Demoonica's attention was on what was happening before her... happening to her. A shadowed figure stood there, a dark hood hiding their face, a handgun level with her head, it's hammer cocked and ready to be fired. She could see the trigger slowly being pulled and a gasp ripped its way out of her throat.

The sound of the shot rang out in the silence.

This is where Demoonica knew that if she were dreaming then she would have woken up, but she didn't. This is where Demoonica knew that if it were real then she would be dead, but she wasn't. For the first time she felt anything, and it was warm, and it slumped over onto her. The slow flutter of short silver strands as they passed her vision told her who it was. This couldn't be Hiead though, he was to small and light, to thin and frail in her arms. But it was, and he looked at her with child-like eyes wide in fear.

"You shouldn't be here." His voice was so soft, innocent, and pleading. He looked to the hooded figure that stood there watching them with his own blood red eyes. "This is..." The figure raised the gun again, cocking it with their thumb. "...me."

There was a blinding flash as Demoonica felt herself being pulled further and further away from the scene and the light let her see the face of the person who held the gun. Again her mind said that it couldn't be, again it was wrong. Hiead, as she knew him, was that person. Before the pitch black enveloped them she heard these words ring out, and she knew they were aimed at her.

"Don't try to get to know me."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"... in such a possessive manner." Demoonica only caught the last words of the sentence, but even though she should have understood them, she didn't.

Demoonica blinked open her dark brown eyes. "Hmm, good morning."

"Good morning!" Kagome was the first to answer, sounding strangely cheerful. There were a few snickering sounds, followed by shushing. "So, how long you going to stay there?"

"Huh?" Demoonica looked at where she was located. "Hiead!"

"Hn." A curt response. With a small shove he pushed her off of his chest. "Junia."

Demoonica looked over Hiead at the small form that had been curled against his other side. She was greeted with a sleepy pair of red eyes. "Morning Junia." She said to the half awake Chibi Stage Bishounen.

"G'morning." He said softly in his British accent and brushed his long blue-silver hair out of his face.

"So, how long were we like that?" Demoonica whispered to Kagome while she grabbed her glasses and put them on.

"Before or after Hiead woke up?"

"Augh." She let her face drop into her hands. "So how long ago did he wake up?"

"About the time you decided to squeeze the life out of me in your sleep." Hiead answered before detangling himself from the cover and leaving the camp area before any more could be said.

Before breakfast was over Demoonica's BishiGear beeped. "Huh? Hey! Heero, you got it working!" The video phone opened and the face of a young man with dark brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair appeared. Demoonica thought he looked vaguely familiar.

"Demoonica?"

"Uh... yes. Do I know you?"

The young man blinked. "Oh! Sorry Cadet Darkmoon, I'm Ingram Riley of the Bishi World Safety Department."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: Let see, so far people have suggested Demoonica catch:  
Edward Elric - Full Metal Alchemist,  
Ban Midou - Get Backers, (not seen show)  
Kurei Mori - Flame of Recca, (not seen show, but I went reading and it sounds cool)  
Touya Kinomoto - Card Captor Sakura,  
Kamui Shirou - X / 1999,  
In any case, the booth is still open to send in who you would like to see in the party. Remember Full Name and Show! Anime, anime-like video game, or manga! 


	19. Book 2 Chapter 19

LDD: Ohayo mina-san! The next chapter is here and to make up for last chapter being so short, I made this one pretty lengthy. The time for sending in a character is over, and I have chosen the next Bishi Demoonica will catch from my reviewer made list! It was kind of fun doing it that way, I might do it again later on.

Thank you to my FanFiction-net reviewers: Crazy Rei luva and Ryushi Nagami!

To Crazy Rei luva - The dream does have a meaning, it is talked about, but maybe it isn't made that clear this chapter... Sorry. Though I'll tell you this, it was set in space because Candidate for Goddess - the anime Hiead's from - is a 'battle in space' type of mech show. And anyone who has ever seen the show or read the manga will recognize the main parts of the dream -even though they have been twisted quite a bit.

To Ryushi Nagami: Formulas? I'm confused. And the other de'Ryu's will make appearances in time.

NOTE: I know school started, but where is everyone? I'm sure you all have a few free minutes during the weekends at least. ArminaSkitty has even updated her bishiworld fic, twice. -Cheers to AS for another good chapter.-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Hiead?"

She found him far away from the camp site, why did he always have to go and hide like this? Stupid jerk. He was seated at the foot of a large Walnut tree that grew in the center of a clearing, but it was winter and all of its' leaves were gone. The tree, it looked like a large looming skeleton.

"Go away, fan girl."

"Demoonica." She corrected.

Hiead snorted. "Whatever."

Demoonica leaned against the opposite side of the large tree and slid down into a sitting position on it's snow covered roots. "You were in my dream..." Demoonica stopped. That wasn't right. "No, you weren't... I was in your dream, wasn't I?"

Hiead didn't say anything.

"I found it confusing, but I remember it so clearly it frightens me."

-You should be frightened. My mind isn't...- Hiead's thought was interrupted by Demoonica continuing to speak.

"It isn't a place people would want to be. Do you remember what you were dreaming about? I feel like I should recognize that scene..."

She didn't get an answer. He wasn't going to tell her anything. She sighed.

"You should come back to camp, wash, change clothes, have something to eat. You didn't eat for a week after your capture. Then it was only a short time till this whole mess got started. I don't think I've seen you eat anything at all. You have me worried. I care-"

"You sound like Enna, talking all the time. Can't you ever shut up!" Hiead had stood up and moved to glare down at Demoonica.

"ME!" Demoonica protested. She got to her feet and tried to glare back at the slightly taller Hiead. "I'm not the one going around in a piss-poor mood, glaring at everybody!"

"At least I don't pretend to be some kind of saintly goodie two-shoes, who is everyone's friend!"

"I do not, you cold-hearted bastard!" She poked him in the chest with her index finger.

"Could have fooled me!" He said, backing her up against the tree, his hands to either side of her, trapping her there.

"Ha! You admit to being a fool then!"

"I said nothing of the sort!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Now shut up!"

Demoonica opened her mouth to retaliate, but Hiead had leaned down and kissed her, roughly. Demoonica's eyes widened and she lifted her hands to push him away, but his grip was relentless. After a few moments the kiss turned into a gentler one, Hiead's eyes closed, she felt the grip of his hands loosen and they slid to her arms.

Before she could react to the change, Hiead's eyes snapped open and he shoved her away from him, or more like he shoved himself away from her, considering he had her pinned against the tree. A few emotions were visible on his face, one of them being shock, but Demoonica was still too surprised to notice, and then they were gone.

Demoonica's face was flushed. "I-"

"You don't know -me- do you? Nothing about me. I. HATE. YOU. Just go back to camp." Hiead retreated into the forest, he himself unconsciously heading back to the camp. If a person who didn't know Hiead had witnessed this, they might have thought he was flustered, embarrassed, running away, but this was Hiead, he couldn't possibly be running away. Could he?

When he was gone, Demoonica raised her fingers to touch her lips, they were slightly swollen and bruised by Hiead's roughness. It almost seemed like a daydream, she felt dazed. "Can I... keep you?" She whispered.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

When Demoonica got back to the camp, she found most of her Bishounen still eating breakfast, along with Yamashira's and Sylphira's bishi. It surprised her to see Hiead with a pair of chopsticks, eating a bowl of white rice as if nothing had happened. It was the first time she had seen him eat anything since she had caught him.

Ignoring him just as much as he was ignoring her, she packed her satchel. How did half the stuff in there get strung around the camp in just one day? She looked at her BishiGear, she had gotten a call right before she had went to look for Hiead. That guy, Ingram, had said that because of her kidnaping, she should return to the Bishi World Safety Department Headquarters as soon as she could. He would be taking over her assignment, the replacement of the communications network, even though it was working again. She guessed that when Marou had wrecked the electronics in that building he had destroyed whatever had been jamming the BishiDex and BishiGear signals.

She heard a twig snap in the woods. "What was that?"

"Shiri." One of Yamashira's Bishounen, Jing, said as he pointed to the person in question. Wow she was doing a very good job of looking like part of that snow covered tree, Demoonica hadn't even noticed her until she moved again.

The girl jumped down out of the tree, glaring at Jing. "How do you keep doing that?" He shrugged. "Staying out of trouble Yama-kun?"

Yamashira rolled his eyes. "Yeah sis. Demoonica, Demoonica's bishi, this is our sister Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The BishiWorld Safety Department...

"Demoonica-neesan! You're safe!"

-GLOMP!-

"Itai, Sterling! Can't breath!" Demoonica held the blue-eyed boy at arms length and ruffed his short white hair. "I'm glad to see you to, kiddo."

"Hey, cut it out. I turned fifteen!"

Kagome laughed, the young trainer hadn't changed at all. Demoonica rolled her eyes. "Then don't act ten-years-old. Beside's..." Demoonica held her hand up at the top of her head and then moved it over Sterling's head. "Nope still not five foot tall yet."

Sterling stuck his tongue out at her. "For that, I'm not telling you where Zander is."

"He's here right now! Sour-pants Wufei doesn't have him running laps in three foot high water, does he?"

"Not saying!"

"Cadet Darkmoon!"

Demoonica cringed. "C-Commander Chang!"

"Don't Commander Chang me. Megami-sama wants to speak with you on the matter of your..." Wufei looked at Sterling, then Yamashira, Sylphara, and Shiri. "...absence."

"Okay. Sterling, you wouldn't mind showing my friends around or to the Caf. would you?"

A few hours later...

"And that's about it, ma'am. They weren't making that much sense."

"Their Hope?" Megami-sama questioned. "I just don't understand this. They showed no interest in your Bishounen what so ever?"

Demoonica shook her head. "Not really, not that much."

"I... see. Well, until they make another move then, we can do nothing. You are dismissed."

"But-"

"Please Miss Darkmoon, I wish I could help."

Demoonica nodded and stood, leaving the office.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

One month later...

Demoonica gave a loud sigh. "This is strange."

Heero looked over at her. "Hm, how so?"

She waved at the empty belt around her waist. "You, Kai, Rei, Hiead, Zero, Duo, Allan, and Marou. I can't believe I'm saying this but I feel so alone." Yes, she thought that -that- was empty, but there were only three BishiBalls missing from it.

Heero snorted.

"No, I really mean it! No Kagome, no Inuyasha, no little Inu-chan, no Katan, no Junia... It's strange to feel alone when I still am in the company of eight Bishounen."

"Kagome was your first Bishoujo-"

"I know it's normal to miss them! I didn't think I would miss them this much, this soon."

"Two weeks isn't all that soon."

"Yes, but having most of you with me for a full year makes it difficult-"

"This I know." Heero was getting tired of this conversation and Demoonica had been worse the last few days. "You know you didn't have to let them stay at the SD-"

"If I didn't want to." She finished for him. Demoonica looked down, thinking something over. "But they wanted to, they each had their own reasons, I just feel... I don't know!"

"Abandoned." It wasn't a question, Heero knew exactly how Demoonica felt about having some of her companions wish to stay at the Bishi World Safety Department Headquarters, even if it was only for a time. He could feel it, so very tangible right now, with the least amount of effort. Being able to feel it was a side effect to prolonged use of the Bond Serum. It was like an emotional energy that rolled off her in waves. Her mood shifted just then and Heero was able to brace himself as his trainer made use of his shirt as a place to hide her face, near to, but unwilling to cry. He thought that there had to be some way to pull her from this near depression, but she had shown signs of being like this shortly before leaving the SD... so was the absence of a few friends all that was bothering her? While knowing her feelings was helpful, Heero was at the moment wishing he could reach into her mind and find his answer.

After a moment Demoonica pulled away. "Forgive me Heero."

Heero shook his head, knowing many of the words he could think of right now would only send her into another fit. Perhaps if she were to get back to a normal routine. "What area are we in now?"

Demoonica looked at the platinum haired boy for a second. "Uh..." The sad thing was that she didn't know, hadn't known for days, and hadn't cared. But with saddened cobalt blue eyes pleading with her, she found herself checking her BishiGear. "Yu-Gi-Oh! area. We're about a six hour walk from the nearest city, we could make it there by nine... give or take."

Heero nodded, giving his trainer a bright cheerful smile. "Or we could skip the hike and use the Saisori."

Heero wanting to be in town? Demoonica thought that was odd. While he was a friendly type of person, she noticed he often felt out of place in the crowded cities.

Heero noticed her hesitation. Dang it! He'd been to obvious. "You're right, it isn't that far."

Heero began walking down the road. Demoonica blinked, her curiosity awakened, just what was Heero up to? She shifted her satchel straps, jogging to catch up with him. "Oi Heero-" She suddenly stopped. Heero looked at her and she gave him a sign to stay quiet, he nodded and pulled a handgun from... well she couldn't figure out where any Heero Yuy hid those handguns when their spandex bike shorts were so tight you could tell they weren't wearing any underwear...but she could ponder the very real existence of 'Hammer Space' later.

"...Kotori and Fuma...Shinken...Earth...Heaven..."

'Kotori and Fuma?' She thought. Was there a trainer nearby? No, her BishiGear would have notified her if that were the case. Then a group of Bishounen traveling together?

"AAK!" The squeak alerted Demoonica to Heero's movements or lack there of. In that split second he had found their 'guest' and he now had his gun pointed to a tree branch, where a dark haired Bishounen had nearly fell out of said tree upon seeing them.

"Heero, give him a heart attack why don't you?" Demoonica said as she grabbed a bishiball from her belt, Allen's if she remembered correctly. The Bishounen was pulling himself back onto the branch, so he didn't notice. "Come on out Allen!"

A red light erupted from the ball, when it faded, her Allen stood on the road beside Heero. "M'lady?" He asked, sounding more like the Allen she had caught than he had in awhile.

"Up for a battle?" She pointed to the Bishounen who had gotten himself back to a standing position on the tree branch. No sooner than she had finished speaking did he draw a sword and leap at them.

"Ahh!" A downward overhead swing aimed right at Allen, who drew his own sword just in time to block. Heero grabbed Demoonica by the wrist and pulled her away from them. The blades clanged together. With a push backwards, the Bishounen landed a few feet in front of Allen. He lifted his sword again and charged. Another block. The dark haired boy growled. "Is blocking the only thing you know how to do!"

"Just seeing... how you... FIGHT!" Allen slid his sword's blade up along the his opponents blade, creating a 'shouk' like sound. When he came to the base of the blade he swiftly swung to the right, sliding his blade off of the other. Because the dark haired boy was pushing forward on his sword it forced him to step forward, his sword blade coming dangerously close to Allen's neck. The tip of Allen's blade left a shallow cut on the other's face.

"Shh!" A thin line of blood formed across his left cheek, pooling at one end, a drop ran down the side of his face and dripped off his chin. The dark haired Bishounen's amber coloured eyes flashed in anger.

-FWHISP!-

Allen found himself tumbling backwards on the ground, his sword knocked from his grasp. He landed face down on the ground and lay there limply for a moment before shakingly pushing himself up. "Heh-heh-heh-heh." He grabbed hold of his sword off the ground, using it to stand.

His opponent held out his hands, energy gathering in them again. The ground at his feet pulsed upwards and he sent the energy racing towards Allen.

-KRESHSHKKK!-

-VOOOOM!-

The ground was torn apart, sending the dust and dirt into the air, clouding the sky. Around them there was nothing but silence. From deep inside the dust cloud a shining light emerged.

"Waaah!" A single glimmer of light broke through the cloud of dust. The wind picked up, parting the clouded air, revealing Allen lunging down out of the sky. He was surrounded by a bright glow that enveloped the area. Taken by surprise the other Bishounen couldn't block in time and was left with a gash across his chest, he dropped his sword.

"Allen!" Demoonica called to her Bishounen. The light pulsed brighter and he turned to look at her.

"M'lady-" He fell to his knees, his hands resting on the earth. His hair, once barely reaching his waist was now pooled around him in a golden blonde curtain. He pulled on the neck of his tight blue vest, popping the top two buttons. "Can't breath." He gasped out. Demoonica kneeled down beside him.

"Hey!" Demoonica looked at the Bishounen Allen had been fighting. Even with the line of blood dripping off his chin, the pout on his face was adorable. "It's not fair evolving during a fight!" This comment made Heero laugh. Grabbing an empty bishiball, she tossed it at him. The ball landed right on his lap. "Huh? Ack!" The Bishounen was surrounded by a red light and pulled into the ball.

Wobble... shake... wobble... wobble... Click!

Her BishiGear beeped. "Kamui Shirou of the X-1999 anime. Stage San. Kamui left Tokyo with his mom at age ten. After she dies, he comes back to Tokyo to get Shinken, a divine sword that his mother left at Togakushi Shrine. He was once a very kind child, but for some reason his personalty changed over the six years. The Shinken is Kamui's sword. There are two Shinken. One was "born" from Saya Monou, mother of Kotori and Fuma. The name Kamui has two meanings. One is that of a person who acts with god-like power. The other is that of a person who hunts those who act with god-like power. Once Kamui Shirou decides to be "Kamui" of the Dragons of Heaven, his counterpart, or Gemini -twin star-, will automatically become "Kamui" of the Dragons of Earth. This "Kamui" of the Dragons of the Earth turns out to be his close friend Fuma. Do you wish to nickname this Bishounen?"

"No nickname." Demoonica looked back at Allen. "You evolved into Sama!"

Allen just sort of nodded. "Yes. Perhaps while I find better fitting clothes, M'lady should check on her newest companion?"

Demoonica looked at Kamui's bishiball, it had a few small droplets of blood on the silver half. "Point well taken." She grabbed the ball. "Eww. Glad I'm not the squeamish type." She pushed the button. Kamui appeared, sitting where he had been caught. Demoonica rummaged around in her satchel. "Here." She held out a glass bottle. "It's a healing potion."

Kamui made a face, but drank it. "That... didn't taste as bad as I thought it would." Within seconds the cut on his face was completely healed, leaving no trace it had ever been there. Demoonica cleaned the larger cut on his chest, the potion had made it stop bleeding, but it was still there. Kamui looked at his ripped and bloody shirt and jacket. "These are ruined."

"It's okay, I'm sure one of my Bishounen has clothes to fit you." She looked back at Allen, who had his 'PD' Sphere room set up a few feet away, the door wide open. "Allen I don't think you're things are going to fit you now!"

Allen leaned around the door frame. "Could you call out Katan or Inuyasha? Oh and umm, here." He tossed her a plain white button-up shirt.

Demoonica held it up. "Wow, I didn't know you had shirts with out puffy sleeves!" She grabbed Katan's bishiball and brought him out. "Hey Katan, do you have clothes that would fit Allen in Sama Stage? He hiding in his room."

The blue-haired cherub bishounen raised an eyebrow at the door. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and stopped. Disappearing into his ball, he came back out moments latter, clothes in hand. "Who's this?" He nodded to Kamui and handed the clothes through the open door to Allen.

"Kamui..." Demoonica paused.

"Shirou, X-1999 territory."

"Thanks." She paused again. "What's an X bishounen doing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! area?"

Kamui sweat-dropped. "Never take directions from a Ryoga Hibiki bishounen?"

Now Demoonica felt like she could go SD and do a face-vault. "Ouch."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Gah! I'm going to be late! The Inn will close!" It was 8:45 PM, and she had just made it to the Yu-Gi-Oh City. Demoonica turned the corner, only to bump right into someone. "Sorry, I..."

There was a soft chuckle from the other person. "It's alright, my aibou's younger brother tends to trip into me quite often."

"Oh." Fixing her glasses that were now sitting sideways on her nose, she blinked up -almost owlishly- at the man... a Sama Stage Yami no Yugi.

He was smirking down at her, oddly the smirk was more amused than anything. He was suddenly bumped into from behind. "Itai! Oh, gomen nasai Yami-san."

"See?" He said while pulling the boy to his feet. "Ah, Yugi-chan I was just speaking of you."

The Chibi Stage Yugi looked at Demoonica from around Yami. "Yo musume!"

"Hey babe? What on Earth has Katsuya been teaching you?" Yami shook his head.

"Hey babe?" Demoonica repeated, lifting an eyebrow at the kid. Was that a Yugi or did she hit her head too hard against Yami's chest?

"Forgive him ojou-san, he can be... genki." -AN: Genki means hyper, but Yami's trying to be polite by not calling the kid ditzy.-

"I dropped our ice-cream."

Yami turned back to the boy. At his feet were two smashed waffle cones. "So you have, I'll get you another." With that said, he ushered the boy back into the nearby ice-cream parlor.

"What a greeting, the Yu-Gi-Oh! area is interesting already. Blast, I don't want to sleep out for another night!" Demoonica said, heading to the local Inn. Sadly, she found that while it had not yet closed it's doors for the night, the door window held a sign that was lit up, it read: No Vacancy. "Okay, now that's just insulting."

Again she earned a soft chuckle from the person behind her, she turned around. "We meet again, ojou-san."

"Yami-san. Yugi-chan." She said with a bow of her head.

"I believe it was us who postponed your arrival, please let us make it up to you. You shall spend the night."

Yugi tugged on Yami's sleeve. "Isn't that up to papa?"

"No worries little one, your and my aibou's father will not mind, of this I am sure." He looked back at Demoonica. "Ojou-san-"

"It's Demoonica, calling me 'miss' makes me feel old."

"Ah, forgive me."

Not long after that Yami-san and Yugi-chan led Demoonica into a small home, both calling out 'Tadaima!' as they entered. They were greeted by two Sama Staged Yugi's, one who -kissed- Yami before noticing her presence. The Chibi Yugi only hugged him around the legs before bouncing over to the other Yugi. "Papa!" -AN: Daddy!-

"Donata?" The elder Yugi asked. -AN: Who?-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: -insert nervous laugh here- I've been working up to this chapter for awhile, and all I can say is: Please don't hurt me for what I wrote! 


	20. Book 2 Chapter 20

LDD: So sorry! I made a small mistake in the last chapter, first saying Katan had stayed at the Bishi World Safety Department and then having him there with Demoonica, I missed that when I edited my chapter. If anyone noticed this, no one said they did, then just pretend that Katan was suppose to be with her or something, again sorry!

Thank you to my reviewers: Crazy Rei luva, Maseki Hanshou, Serenader, KamiKaze no Kage, and Ryushi Nigami!

NOTE: As you may have seen, I had a few upset homophobic reviewers and I needed to reassure them not to worry, but it's been so long already that you people just want the story by now! So responses are after the chapter this time. Thank you.

NOTE 2: Update is so late because I couldn't get my 'net to stay working long enough to post. Sorry!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bishi World Date December 19th 2003...

Demoonica yawned and stretched, then sat up on the couch, the place where she happened to have been sleeping.

"Ohayo!" Cheerful violet eyes looked at here over the back of the couch.

"Hello Yugi-chan." She patted him on the head and he ran back into the kitchen.

"Mama! Papa! Big brother! Yami-san! She's up!" She heard him call out loudly as she made her way to the downstairs bathroom. After changing clothes and brushing her teeth, Demoonica found her way to the kitchen.

Yugi-chan was sitting on his fathers lap, making it difficult for the older Bishounen to read his morning newspaper. His wife, a Serenity, and his older son, the Yugi who had kissed Yami the previous night, were fixing breakfast. Yugi, who was frying the eggs, had his hair pulled back into a high spiky ponytail and was wearing a pink frilly apron that matched his mothers apron. Demoonica had to keep herself from giggling.

"Good morning Ojou-san." Yami said to her, guess it was hopeless to get him to stop calling her 'miss'.

"Good morning everyone." She gave a small bow. "I just wanted to say thank you, again, for letting me spend the night."

"It was no problem." The older Yugi said as he looked around his son's hair at the newspaper. "Yugi-chan, I can't see with you on my lap like this."

"Join us for breakfast?" Yugi-chan asked as he took his own seat at the table, much to his fathers happiness who was finally able to see what he had been trying to read.

Later that day...

While Demoonica set up the communication spheres around town, most of her Bishounen had gone wondering around the shopping district with Yugi-chan as their guide, needless to say he was most likely showing them every Dual Monsters card he liked, wanted, or owned.

She dusted some snow off the shiny blue sphere and sat it in it's place, activating it. It shined to life and the menu appeared.

'Start up?'

Demoonica finished the set up, and everything was working normally. - "STOP! THIEF!" - She was pushed roughly to the side, falling face first into the snow. Looking up through her snow filled bangs, all she could see was a black and white blur that soon disappeared. "Blast!" Demoonica looked over at the Bishounen standing beside her, a Sama stage Seto Kaiba. She sat up, dusting the snow from her hair as she did. "YOU." Kaiba pointed at her. "You didn't happen to see where that stupid thief went did you?" Demoonica shook her head.

"No, sorry."

Seto glared at her for a second, then with a 'humph' he stalked back the way he had came. As he left she could hear him complain that it was the -third- time just -this- week that -that- very Bakura had gotten away.

'Bakura?' Demoonica thought. "Ano, Seto-Sama? Is he causing a lot of trouble?"

"Huh?" Kaiba turned and looked at her. "Why would you care human?"

"Sorry..."

"Whatever. I don't need your help."

Then he was gone. Demoonica looked at the communication sphere she had just finished working on. "Hm, well that was the last one. I guess I can go find the guys now."

She hunted around town for nearly an hour before entering a small card shop that was squished between two larger shops. The bell rang as she opened the door. "Aa, give us a minute to get the new cards in the showcase, okay Set?" Came a voice from behind the counter. The person's voice sort of sounded like Yugi, then again he sort of sounded like Yami. Demoonica was confused.

"I'm not Kaiba's former persona." Demoonica said, leaning over the counter to look down at the lone Bishounen. "And who's us?" A Sama staged Yugi looked up at her.

"You're definitely not Set." Yugi agreed as he stood. He had to be older than the Yugi from the show, mostly because he was at least six inches taller than her. He was also not dressed in the Domino School uniform. Instead he sported a black sweater and blue jean pants, along with what looked like all the gold that any one person could wear. "Excuse me, but why are you staring at me?"

Demoonica looked down into the showcase. "I wasn't!"

"Hey Yugi, was that Set come to see the new cards?" A Yami asked as he came up a set of stairs in the back. Demoonica couldn't believe her eyes, this Yami's hair was somehow brushed down out of it's spiky starfish shape! It fell to just past his shoulders in gold and black stripes, the black parts had maroon tips.

"No. Just a little trainer girl." Yugi looked back to Demoonica. "Looking for a certain card?"

"Looking for my bishounen, actually." She said as she read the 'Wynn the Wind Charmer' card that was below the glass.

"You must be the trainer of the bishounen that the little Yugi pulled in here a few hours ago. I haven't seen any of them after that. Sorry."

"Yugi, have you seen the shipment of Capsule Monster pieces that came in this morning?" Yami asked, placing a box of booster cards on the glass case.

"They were here... uh... I thought they were here..." Yugi looked around. "That's odd."

"Thank you anyway, I'll find them somewhere." Demoonica left just as a Sama staged High Priest Set bishounen came into the shop with a small boy who had light blue hair, light grey eyes, and glasses that kept falling down on his nose.

A few hours later she turned the corner as she made it to the end of the street, making her back on Main Street, the place she had started early that morning. Demoonica heard a shout. Not far up the street was an Anzu Bishoujo yelling at the Yami Bakura Bishounen that she had backed up against the brick wall.

"Hey! You're that Yami Bakura that my Seto-Koi was after earlier today!" Demoonica heard Anzu say.

Bakura looked at the angry girl, then to the items he had dropped. "No I'm not! I have no idea what you're talking about. I was never even near there this morning!"

"Augh! You damned thief!" Anzu yelled as she picked up one of the stolen cards. "These are mine! I just got them at the shop!"

"Heh heh, just some stupid weak cards, anyway. I'll just be going now!" He took off down the street, looking just like the black and white blur Demoonica had seen that morning. So it had been him! Without thinking, Demoonica grabbed an empty Bishiball from her belt, throwing it at the escaping Yami Bakura as he passed by her. A bright red light drew him into the ball and it fell to the snow covered sidewalk.

Shake... shake... wobble... wobble... shake... click!

Demoonica's BishiGear reacted. "Yami no Bakura of the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Stage Sama. Yami Bakura is the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. Do you wish to nickname this Bishounen?"

"No nickname."

"You caught that kleptomaniac freak!" Anzu said, slightly in awe.

"Yeah... uh..."

"Oh thank you, who ever you are!" Anzu gave Demoonica a hug then ran over to get all of her cards from the snow.

"You're welcome?" Demoonica walked over to the Bishiball and picked it up. "I wonder if you've seen my Bishounen." She said to the ball, addressing Bakura even though he could not hear her. She turned back to Anzu. "Anzu-chan have you seen a group of non-Yu-Gi-Oh! bishi with a Chibi Yugi?"

"Uh I think that could be the people I saw at Seto's shop. Are these your's?" Anzu held up a unopened box of Capsule Monster pieces.

"No, but I think I know where they go. Where's this Seto's shop?"

"That's easy! It's the big shop on the corner of Main Street!" Anzu pointed to the large building at the end of the street. "I just came from there. So do you know where these go?"

"Yeah, it's this little shop between two larger shops... I didn't get the name of the place."

Anzu thought for a second. "I think I know the place you're talking about, I'll take these there then. You'll be at Seto's, right?"

"I should be if you aren't gone for very long."

"Okay! Bye!"

Across the street, in a dark alleyway, a pair of narrowed blue-green eyes watched the entire event unfold. "Humph, there's a trainer running around free all over town and nobody seems to even notice. She even did a capture in the streets and only I care!" The person said while the two girls went different directions.

Inside Seto's - yes the name of the shop is "Seto's"...

"...so then you turn the card sideways and..."

"Wait, why are there two numbers?"

Yugi-chan sighed. "Attack and Defense." He pointed to each number.

Kai shook his head. "Beyblading is so much simpler than these cards."

"Ah-ha! Found you all at last! I hunted all over half this town looking for you." Demoonica said as she walked over to the crowded tables near the back of the store.

"Hey Demoonica! Look at these cool new cards!" Duo waved a hand full of cards. "HEY Heero! Stop looking at my hand! You cheat!"

Demoonica sighed. "Looks like you've had a fun day here, guys."

"Sure have! This kid knows how to get great deals!" Duo said, placing an arm around Yugi-chan's shoulders. He was sitting beside the chibi, and it looked like they were in a two against two battle with Heero and Kai.

"So what did you do all day?" Rei asked.

"Not counting all the time I spent looking for you, I did catch a Yami Bakura. I'm just hoping that it doesn't cause any trouble."

"For catching him in town?"

Demoonica nodded.

"I take it that he didn't consent to being captured then."

Again, Demoonica nodded.

"Excuse me?" A Yugi asked as he walked into the store. "Is the trainer girl, who caught the thief for Anzu, here?"

"Umm... that would be me." Demoonica raised her hand.

"Huh? Oh it IS the little trainer from today! Yami and I wanted to thank you for remembering our lost, and as it turns out stolen, merchandise." He handed her a slip of paper. "It's good for any item in the shop, but Yami and I were closing when Anzu showed up, so come by tomorrow."

"Thank you Yugi, but it isn't necessary." Demoonica went to hand the paper back to him.

"But-"

"I agree that it's not necessary." Came a voice from behind Yugi. Standing in the door way was a Bishounen with blue-green hair, wearing a blue and white uniform. "You shouldn't go around giving gifts to trainers who capture bishi right in the middle of the street!"

"What's the meaning of this, Zane?"

"Just like I said, she caught your thief for you all right! Caught him with a ball!"

Yugi looked at Demoonica. "Is this true, little trainer?"

Demoonica nodded. "I didn't know what else to do... I didn't feel like wondering around in the Shadow Realm if I tried to stop him any other way."

"I see. Zane, she's being honest. Even you know how a 'spirit of the ring' can be when cornered."

"That's the problem with you Yugi's, to soft hearted for your own good!"

"I think we should settle this with a duel!"

"...And I think leaving now would be good." Yugi-chan said as he quickly gathered his cards from the table. All of Demoonica's Bishounen were in agreement with him and returned to their respective 'PD' Spheres.

Demoonica looked down at her BishiBall-belt. "Cowards, the lot of you." But she followed Yugi-chan out the door just the same as the duel began.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Let's see the area- Bakura put that back! -that's next to this one is- Bakura! The candlestick holder, put it back on the stand! -it's the Duel Masters area. I don't have any bishi on my list to catc- BAKURA!"

"Oh, blast it all! I am behind you and you're reading from that contraption on your arm, how'd you see me pocket this!" Bakura placed the watch on the stand.

"I could feel you being smug."

"Wha?"

"You were out of my sight, chances are you were up to your tricks."

Bakura sat down on the couch beside her. "Oh."

"Give me the BishiBall you just took from my belt." Demoonica held out her hand.

Bakura pouted and placed his 'PD' Sphere in his trainers hand. "I hate you." He crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. "You're spoiling all my fun. Guess I just have to occupy myself with another favorite pastime." He stretched, placing one arm behind her on the couch.

"And what would that be?"

His arm slid down around her shoulder. "Why I thought you'd never ask!"

Demoonica slipped from his grasp. "You've got to be kidding me. You're a kleptomaniac and a pervert, Bakura."

"Proudly." He replied with a smirk.

"Only you would be proud of something like that."

"Shower's free if anybody wants it." Kamui said, walking out of the bathroom. Three Bishounen made a dive for the open door, each hoping to get the shower before all the hot water was used up. Zero won.

"Here, save me from Bakura's flirting while I bandage you up." Demoonica motioned him over to the couch. She lifted Kamui's shirt. "How is it looking?"

Bakura leaned over to look around Kamui. "So that's how I get you to undress me."

"Can it, Bakura." She looked at Kamui's sword wound. "Hmmm, it's still all red and..." She took a gauze bandage from the first aid kit on the coffee table, placing it. "...it's bleeding where the scabbing soaked off."

"Heh, she getting pretty good at bandaging wounds." Rei said. "If she doesn't catch a healer we'll be in good hands."

Yugi-chan looked over the back of the couch. "Are you gona stay again tonight? Can I play cards with your friends?"

Demoonica nodded. "I guess we will be staying another night."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The bell jingled as Demoonica entered the shop the next morning.

"Good morning, can I help you?" Yami asked, his back was turned to her. She knew it was Yami from his hair, it was almost normal when it was down like that, freaky.

"Morning Yami. I came to give this back." She walked over to the counter, holding out the paper.

Yami looked around. He brought up a pair of glasses and read the note. "You're the trainer girl. Yugi said Zane was being... well I'm not about to repeat what he said, but pig-headed was one of the nicer things he was calling him when he got back here last night."

The bell above the door jingled.

"So, you're still in town? Funny, I thought you'd have been smart and left yesterday."

"You again?" Demoonica looked at the Bishounen.

"My name's Zane and you'll do well to remember it!"

"Enough!" Yami stepped up beside of Demoonica. "Zane, I will not stand for anyone making trouble in this shop."

"Humph, don't tell me you're taking up for that-" Here Zane pointed at Demoonica. "-trainer, just like your weirdo of a brother."

"Zane, if you aren't complaining about Syrus being in here all the time, you find another reason to harp at us. I'm only asking you nicely once to leave our game shop."

"Fine! But hear this, trainer. If I were you, I'd get out of our territory." Zane stomped out of the shop.

"I swear... had I known him back in ancient Egypt, he'd have been flogged on a daily basis."

"Uh..."

Yami chuckled. "I have quite an evil streak in me. Zane knows not to really anger me." He took the time to tuck a loose strand of his hair behind his left ear. The movement was so disarming that Demoonica found herself believing Yami was telling the truth... but she couldn't bring herself to be upset by it. "So, what will your reward be?" Yami held up the paper slip she had brought with her.

"Oh! No, I was just going to return it. I don't need any reward, really!" Demoonica shook her head.

"Uh... hmm... well if you feel so strongly about it, I won't insist." He tucked the paper away. "Could we help you with anything else? Zane is most likely waiting for you just outside."

"Holds a grudge, doesn't he?"

Yami nodded. "He can. Yugi told me Zane is upset because you literally caught our thief, Bakura."

"Yes, well-"

"Don't try to justify your actions, it matters not to me." The door bell sounded. "Ah! Yugi, you're late, little brother."

"Sorry. My alarm didn't go off. I should get a new clock." Yugi shook the snow from his coat, then hung it up behind the counter. "Good morning, little trainer girl."

"Hi. Is that guy still outside? If he's not, then I'll be leaving town soon."

"You mean Zane? Yeah, unfortunately he's out there right now." Yugi said and Yami glared at the door.

"One moment please, you two." Yami went to the game shops entrance, opening the door, he yelled out, "Damn it! Zane, stop loitering outside out shop!" He slammed the door shut. Demoonica waited for a snowball to hit the door, but it never came.

"Yami!"

"No worse than you." Yami said, crossing his arms.

"But that's so childish!" Yugi through his arms up in the air.

Yami paused, biting his thumbnail. "I suppose it is..." He waved it off.

Demoonica sighed. "That means I'm stuck here for a while longer."

"That's true... unless... what does Bakura think about being caught?" Yugi asked her.

"That his trainer can turn seven shades of red depending on how badly he embarrasses her... and I know when he's up to no good."

"A good sense to have when dealing with most Bakura's. Of course, when are they not up to no good?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I can't believe your letting some scrawny Bishounen, who isn't even a fighter-type I remind you, hold us up in this place." Kai shook his head.

"I did go against regulations, Kai-kun. I just want to get out of town without further incidents."

Bakura tapped her on the shoulder. "I've an idea. Say you release me from captivity, I'll be on my merry way and the Zane out there has no more to complain to you about."

"Even if she did let you go, Bakura, I'm not about to let you 'be on your merry way' you thief." Yami told him.

"Pift... Can't blame a guy for trying." Bakura said with a shrug.

"If you really want to be set free, I'll just hand you over to the proper authorities."

"Be caught... be sent to jail... be caught... be sent to jail..." Bakura made a big deal out of weighing his options, holding up his hands as if really weighing something. "Really, you should know me better."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't find my situation to be any worse than before. If anything you've been the apodeme of kindness, if somewhat a mother hen."

"Gee, thanks."

Suddenly there was a commotion outside, bringing Demoonica to the door of the game shop.

"Ow! Let go, your hurting me!" What looked to be a Bishoujo with white hair yelled at the Yami no Malik and Seto Kaiba that were dragging her down the street. Demoonica noticed the BishiBall-belt around her. A trainer. "I already told you, I didn't know we were near your city! I swear!"

"Excuses!" Seto barked at the girl.

"Ask my Bishi! Ask my Seibutsu!"

Demoonica sighed, now she really was glad to have the safety of the title 'Bishi World Safety Department Cadet' tagged onto her profile. She opened the door, ignoring the glare from Zane, and jogged to catch up with the swift stepping pair of Bishounen. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Seto? Marikku?"

"Hardly anyone pronounces it that way you know, normally it's just Marik." Seto told her, turning his head to look at Demoonica. "Wha-? Another trainer!"

"Department Cadet." Demoonica flashed the screen of her BishiGear. "Could I be of any help?"

Seto raised an eyebrow and the trainer girl glared at her with blood red eyes.

"I don't see what the department would want to do with a simple case of trespassing."

"Well you just said it yourself! Isn't a trainer trespassing into your area a threat to the -safety- of your home?"

"Well, yes, it could be."

"Great. Just great. Even another trainer is against me!" The white haired girl said.

Demoonica gave her a quick 'Please! I'm trying to help you.' look. "I'll just take her directly to the HQ and she can be questioned there."

Seto looked at the girl between he and Yami Malik. "Sure. Why not, less of a headache for me. Marik, let her go." He said as he released the girls upper arm.

After they were gone the girl looked up at Demoonica. "Thanks."

Demoonica shook her head. "Don't thank me yet. I have to do what I said I would or I'll be in a lot of trouble, myself. I'm Demoonica."

"I'm Erica but you can call me Spatial if you want."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: -Hands out plushies to everybody of their favorite characters.- Hope you like them! -Hugs her own Duo plushie.-

To Crazy Rei luva - Don't get your hopes up for Hiead x Demoonica, well you'll see. -hugs Kamui- Kawaii! Allen evolved! -does little happy dance- Yeah, there was a small bit of Yami x Yugi at the end of last chapter. What can I say? I'm a fan of 'boys love' and it some times shows in the writing! I'm just glad there is at least one reader who didn't mind it...

To Maseki Hanshou - I'm glad you like the stories! Well, the Yami x Yugi was just a small thing, I mean it was just the mention of an -innocent- kiss. No details. It took Demoonica by surprise, it's the first time she's seen anything like that. But it's part of real every day life and I'm not going to shy away from it.

Any other shounen-ai you have seen? Uh, well maybe you could take those few times as a slight Zander x Sterling, but -that- really was just the way I wrote it -and there are some things that come out in my writing that relate to how I wrote the characters in the story both Zander and Sterling are originally from, it was rated NC-17, and I have to make sure not to fall into -that- type of writing style again, it's difficult.-

Then there is Sterling's bishounen Dio, he has definitely got a crush on his trainer, but Dio is like that in the show! And don't worry about seeing YAOI in this story, because -true- YAOI can't be posted on fanfiction-net, it stands for 'Yama nashi, Ochi nashi, Imi nashi', which means 'no climax, no ending, no meaning' or what most people call 'PWP' - 'Plot? What Plot?' or 'Porn without Plot' stories.

So don't worry! There may be small amounts of shounen-ai once and a while, but it will never be the main focus. As for your character being in the story, send me all the needed info in your next review, okay? But I still have Serenader's character and the rest of Ryushi's clan to work in, so it could be a while.

Serenader - Thanks! -hugs Kamui again- Sorry about it taking so long, but when has Demoonica really had much of a chance to see new people? I'm kind of keeping her tied up, you know? Ryoga, yeah I watched way too much Ranma while writing the last chapter.

KamiKaze no Kage - No, your feelings about YAOI doesn't offend me, I can never be mad at some one for saying how they feel. Umm, I guess all I said to Maseki Hanshou about YAOI in this story is for you also... I don't mean to offend, but nothing will make me change how or what I write. I understand that many people can be upset by things they have been taught are wrong, but I wasn't taught to think about it in any way, right or wrong. I made my own choice about these type of things almost nine years ago when I was fourteen and that choice was: love is love and I didn't care about the gender of who was involved. Just so you know though, I'm strait. Though, as a mature adult, I do admit to writing about such things. Enough of that before I start a rant. -sighs- Boy if I knew a little kiss would get this much attention I would have put a warning at the top of the chapter!

Now on to the rest of your review... two guys have a kid? Where? -Looks at story.- Oh, you read it wrong. It's like this: 1 Sama Yami, 2 Sama Yugi's, 1 Chibi Yugi. The -elder- of the two Sama Yugi's is the father of the other two Yugi's, he has a wife. The -younger- of the two Sama Yugi's is Yami's boyfriend, he's the one who kissed Yami. The chibi hugged his brother around the legs, then ran to his father yelling 'Daddy!' The beginning of this chapter should have cleared this up, though. I hope.

Yeah, Kamui is cool in the X movie, the Kamui from the manga is more of a jerk. Not sure how I'm going to write him yet. -Laughs- The sound effects for him using his power is right out of the first manga. I'm glad you still thought it was a great chapter and I am honored that you placed the Demoonica, Heero, and 'Hammer Space' paragraph in your Favorite Excerpts!

Ryushi Nigami - Ryushi! -glomps- I feel so loved. Glad to see your review! And yes you do need to update your own story!

LDD: Now how about a review people? Now that I know your reading this, I'll never stop bugging you to review!

Also, I was planing for -that- Yami and -that- Yugi and a Ryou and a Malik and a few others find their way into Demoonica's party at some point, but with the upset readers I guess I'll find different a Yami and Yugi to use, okay? I kind of like those two brothers who run the little card shop... oh, and if the Yugi from the shop confused anyone he's Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX... it takes place a few years after the end of the Yu-Gi-Oh! and they gave adult Yugi the voice actor of Yami for episode number one.

Ja-ne!

- - - Lady Demoonica Darkmoon 


	21. Book 2 Chapter 21

LDD: Many happy wishes to my readers on their chosen holiday! I wanted to post this a week ago, but it wasn't being helpful. Now it's almost Christmas and you all may not read it until after the new year.

Thank you to my reviewers: Ryushi Nagami, LoneHowl, KamiKaze no Kage, and Spatial!

Chapter Notes : This is written mostly as a -flashback- type chapter, that will explain Demoonica's actions in the past few chapters, and why I skipped an entire month back in chapter 19.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The Saisori burst though the clouds. Heero was greeted with the sight of the Bishi World Safety Department's flying headquarters. "We've made visual contact."

"No need to be technical, just say we're almost there."

Heero smiled. "Okay... we're almost there."

The two trainer girls laughed. "Wow... this place is huge..." Spatial looked out at the floating island from the front window.

"Yeah... it really is. Like I said earlier, you shouldn't get into any trouble as long as you truthfully wondered into the area by mistake. Right, Heero?"

"Hmm." He nodded. "And if there's a Wufei waiting for us when we land, it's best to keep quiet."

"True, very true. Megami-sama's Wufei finds teenaged girls pests or maybe it's just me he finds to be a pest."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Demoonica! You haven't even called since you left over two weeks ago!" Kagome hugged the girl. "What happened to make you leave so fast? Uh, are you okay?"

Flashback... one month earlier...

"So what'd that woman have to say?"

"Yamashira? I thought you went with Sterling to the Caf."

Yamashira shrugged. "I was curious."

"Well, Megami-sama didn't have anything to say that would help. I wish I had been able to find anything out from those people."

"You didn't find out anything at all?" He asked as they walked down the hall.

"Not anything that was very useful."

"Hey-hey Demoonica!"

Demoonica and Yamashira looked up at the guy who had called out at her. Zander. Before she knew it, the chestnut haired half-Bishi had scooped her up, twirled around with her in his arms, and set her back on her feet. He leaned down to kiss her. Demoonica turned her face, letting his lips meet with her cheek. She watch the floor for a few moments before realizing that Zander was now speaking.

"... great to see you." He hugged her to him, not noticing how she stiffened up a little. "Hey, uh... who's this guy?"

End Flashback

"Demoonica?"

"Huh? Oh, Kagome."

"Demoonica, you've been off in your own little world for a few minutes. Heero's already taken that girl inside. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Kagome. Sorry to worry you."

A few hours later Demoonica and Spatial met up outside the office of Megami-sama. Spatial gave her a thumbs up as she closed the door behind her. "They had this little girl called Cindy Klein, I'm guessing she's some kind of psychic, ask me a bunch of questions. I got off of any charges."

"You're lucky you didn't have to work with an angry Yami."

Spatial smiled. "I guess I can thank you now."

"Sure."

"Now that I'm no longer in trouble, where are we going?"

"I'm headed to the gym for a run. My Bishi will probably all still be there, after all, it's only been a few hours from the time we arrived."

"A run?"

Demoonica nodded.

Flashback

She was still running, all these hours later. Demoonica had eaten very little at dinner and had excused herself from her company as soon as she could without seeming rude. She had came here, to the gym, so she could think... and run.

'Stupid...' She thought. 'Stupid me... Zander... damn Hiead! Why does he make me question my feelings? Why did he have to go and do something so out of his character as kissing me! Gods, what was I thinking by letting something like that happen. I knew it was only a matter of time before I made Hiead have an outburst, but -that- wasn't the reaction I planned on, violence on the other hand I was ready for.' Demoonica could feel her tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill out over her lashes and run down her cheeks. She wiped them away before they got the chance. 'It wasn't like I asked for that to happen, but I don't feel like some victim, and that's because I'm not. Far from it, I wanted it to last longer, I want it to happen again! It would hurt Zander so much if he ever knew it, even if it only happened that once.' Demoonica shook her head and stopped running. 'I feel so guilty, but I can't let him know what happened. Even if he understood, how could I tell him? "Oh of course I love you! But if you want to know a secret, then I can't get the feeling of Hiead's lips moving against mine out of my mind." Yeah, I really see myself saying that!'

Demoonica didn't think that running was making her feel any better, not when what she really wanted to do was run away from the whole mess, get lost in Bishi World, and stay that way. When had she turned into such a coward?

End Flashback

"Would you like to meet Shugo and Rena?"

Demoonica blinked, Spatial obviously hadn't noticed her lack of attention. Thankfully Demoonica's feet had kept them walking to their destination, even with her mind somewhere else. "We're almost to the gym I told them to go to, my Bishi, that is. If you want I could meet your Bishi then and we could train together, have a practice match, ya'know."

Spatial nodded. "So like I was saying, have you been to the dot hack areas? There are some really cool characters there."

"No I haven't. I did see it before coming to the BishiWorld though, I thought Balmung was the cutest guy in the show...er shows, and the games, too. Aren't your Bishi from like 'The Legend of the Twilight Bracelet'?"

"Yeah!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At that very moment, in the gym...

"... and she's been acting weird lately, right up until the time we made it to the Yu-Gi-Oh! area's city, then she was starting to get back to her old self." Heero stated, matter of factually, to a very interested Kagome and a barely listening Inuyasha.

"Maybe something happened that we don't know about."

"WELL -I- THINK you should just stay out of it, Kagome. Ever think she'd say something if she wanted us to know?"

"Inuyasha! Girls normally keep their feeling bottled up inside."

"Yeah, I know... then they yell at you when you have no idea why they're still upset." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Is she upset?" Kagome asked Heero, who nodded and gave her a look that said, 'Can't you feel it, too?' "You right," She said. "I noticed it, too. I guess I just had to ask."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A few nights later... -December 23, 2003-

Demoonica tried to fall asleep. Really, she did. She turned onto her right side, then onto her left. She even placed her pillow over her head, but she couldn't fall asleep no matter what she did. With a sigh she pushed back the top half of her covers and got up. It was really late into the night, probably nearing three o'clock.

She rubbed her eyes, letting them adjust to the dim light, then put on her glasses. Still dressed in her pj's, she walked out into the hallway and down to one of the large observation room windows. She hummed to herself as the moon above came out from the clouds, covering the floating island with a soft silver glow. It reminded her of Hiead's hair. She stopped, when had she started doing that, she had just compared her surroundings to... well to Hiead!

She was still completely hopeless. Marou just had to have been eavesdropping the other night when she had thought she had left her company asleep. She had mumbled her thoughts out-loud, yet to herself, sadly he had been listening. He just had to suggest that she take them both as lovers... saying that humans were stupid to think that faithfulness was important. Why did she even let that suggestion start sounding like a perfectly good idea? Hell, it had came from Marou! He was just trying to make things worse for her. So why wasn't she sickened by the thought of betraying Zander? Wait. Why was she even worried that she would ever have to choose? It wasn't like Hiead was confessing his love for her, it was just the opposite. Hiead hadn't spoken about his actions, hadn't started acting any different around her, other than he was fiercely avoiding being left alone with her, but that in itself wasn't out of character for him.

A shadow passed over the moon, falling on her, before quickly disappearing. Demoonica looked up, but the sky around the moon was still clear. She seated herself on a bench, listening to the chirping of the crickets, grasshoppers, and cicadas outside. She wondered if the Flying Island had moved over a warmer part of the BishiWorld, she didn't think the bugs could survive in the snowy winter area she had been in. Demoonica shook her head, she shouldn't worry so much about things and the sounds of the night made her relax. Her eyes closed and she found herself in a dream.

A pair of bright red-violet eyes watched her for a moment from behind silvery-white hair. A small hand reached out towards Demoonica's face. Poke! "Mama!" Poke!

Slowly Demoonica opened her eyes. A little boy, no older than three, crawled up onto the bed next to her. "Bad dream, Zion?" She heard herself say. The little boy nodded and pulled the covers up around himself. She wrapped her arms around the child. "It's okay baby, mama's here. I'll keep the monsters away while you sleep." Demoonica closed her eyes, once again drifting off to sleep, with her son in her arms.

"Hey! Demoonica!" A voice, calling her, waking her from her slumber.

"Don't want to get up, Mum." Demoonica mumbled.

"D-chan! Wake up! Mama and Papa and every one else are looking for you!" Demoonica was poked in the cheek. Why did that seem so familiar? "Up!"

"Inu-chan, stop." Demoonica caught the Chibi's hand. "I'm up... oi the sun's up too, isn't it? I fell asleep out here."

"It's dangerous to wonder off alone." Inu-chan copied his mother's tone of voice.

"You sound like Kagome." She ruffled the Chibi's black hair as all thoughts of her dream faded away.

"Feh. Me no girl." Inu-chan crossed his arms, looking very much like his father.

"Oh-ho! Sorry there little man. So let me guess, you think girl's have cooties!"

Inu-chan's eyes grew big. "You mean that it's true!" He squeaked. Demoonica could only laugh.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: Inu-chan's so cute! -hugs chibi- Cooties!

Due to the addition of the reply option on reviews, if I have anything to say to you I'll send it that way from now on, and keep it to just a simple thank you list at the start of each chapter.

Thank You and Please Review! 


	22. Book 2 Chapter 22

LDD: I had hoped to update with this chapter before New Years, but well...

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, Ryushi Nigami, Spatial, and rosekitsune202! -Hugs you all.-

Chapter Notes and a DISCLAIMER: It's not so much relationship issues as Demoonica's being a Hiead fangirl makes her want to know the truth about him that is only hinted at in the Anime and Manga. I'm going to have fun with -THE FIRST- Hiead's past, the memories that all Hieads have even though they never personally experienced them. Most of what happen's here in Hiead's head is almost right out of the Manga, with added bits because it's being seen by Demoonica. The parts from the Manga belong to YUKIRU SUGISAKI and I am making no money from the quotes that are rightfully hers. Please do not sue. Thank you.

"blah" - speaking

'blah' - thinking or figments speaking in dream

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Flashback... two weeks earlier...

Demoonica twisted the shower knob, turning the spray off. It had been around two weeks from the time she had returned to the Safety Department and things weren't any clearer in her mind.

During that time she had been going to classes with Sterling for Department Cadets during the day, had dinner in the Caf. with Zander and up until they left two days earlier the de'Ryu siblings as well, and spent her evenings training with her Bishounen in one of the gyms. She had also taken to wondering down to the observation windows almost every night.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping the fluffy towel around her. Later, with her body dry and her hair as dry as she could get it, she dressed in a pair of purple silk pajamas for bed and silently made her way to the observation windows. It was already nearing midnight and she knew that there was sort of a 'lights out' rule for around ten o'clock, so nobody else would be there.

She stopped, there was someone else at the window she always came to. "Uh... hi Hiead."

Hiead looked over at her. "Oh... it's only you." He turned his head away, once again occupied with the view from the window.

Demoonica took a seat on the bench in front of the same window Hiead was looking out of. In her mind she remembered Ikhny, Hiead's repairer on the show, doing the exact same thing in one of the episodes. She wondered if she resembled the girl in any way.

"You don't..."

"Huh?"

"You don't remind me of Allecto... because, unlike her, you're too stupid to even be afraid."

"I'm not stupid!" Demoonica snapped.

Hiead turned to glare at her. "I told you not to try to get to know me! You wouldn't listen! I told you not to get in my head! You invaded my dreams! You woke up something deep inside of me that I thought was long dead! I HATE you for it!" Demoonica jumped each time he got louder, he was yelling by the end of it. She didn't even draw another breath before he continued. "You know nothing about me! You know nothing about my pain and my sadness and I was to the point that I couldn't feel any of that anymore! You had to wake up the part of me that could feel it all! I hate you! Just being around you HURTS me! IT HURTS! Stop... it... just stop it... stop... stop-stop... STOP!" Hieads eyes were wide, unfocused and unseeing. His hands were fisting in his hair and he had begun to pant.

"Hiead!" She jumped from her seat and was at his side in time to grab him around the shoulders. Together they sunk to the floor.

"I don't want to!" He whined. "Hurts... hurts... run...RUN!" There was a bright blue flash right in front of her eyes that blinded Demoonica.

'EX?' Demoonica realized. 'His Exax Ability is...' She felt the real world slipping away from her grasp. 'NO! Hiead stop!'

Darkness... that endless sea of darkness filled with countless stars. Demoonica shivered and rubbed her arms, looking around. She was in Hiead's mind, again. This time, though, she could feel solid ground beneath her feet. Hiead, her Hiead, stood beside of her. He was watching a small area of light ahead of them that was growing brighter.

'Haa!-Haa!-Hah!' She could hear panting breaths, they were drawing nearer to where she was. 'Haa!-Hah!'

"This... again!" Hiead spoke, as if Demoonica wasn't there with him. Then there was a form in the light, that of the child like Hiead who had kept her from being shot the last time. 'Haa!-Haa!' The panting was coming from him. He was running, running from something Demoonica couldn't see. "However many times..." 'Hah!' As the child Hiead ran past them she noticed he was dressed in a hospital gown and bloody bandages were wrapped around his head. "...however many times I shake free..." 'Hah!'

Countless numbers of disembodied hands wound their way out of the light, passing harmlessly through Demoonica in their obvious pursuit of the child. This terror was what he was running from.

"Hiead." Demoonica looked begingly at him only to notice he had closed his eyes, refusing to watch his child self. 'Haa!-Haa!- Aaaaaaahhh!' She saw Hiead flinch at the sound of the scream, she turned-

"Don't look." Hiead's voice stopped her. His eyes were open, focused on her so intensely that she couldn't look away, couldn't look at the begging child who's screaming was burnt into her ears.

Suddenly the area was filled with bright white light and the air was filled with dark red splatters. One fat drop of blood landed on Hiead's face and ran down his cheek like a tear.

'So...' The voice boomed from the nothingness around them. '...this one is another failure?'

'Another...?' Demoonica thought.

Hiead looked away from her questioning gaze, directly where he didn't want to look. The small form looked to be falling through thickened water, leaving long strings of blood in it's wake. The child's bandages were gone, letting his head wound bleed freely, and with his eyes closed he looked almost peaceful.

'Zenoah...'

More voices came from the darkness, but Demoonica wasn't listening. When Hiead had looked away from her, she had followed his gaze and while she had missed the words spoken, Hiead's child self had not.

Red eyes opened weakly as another figure, this one made from blue light -Demoonica thought it looked like pure EX- and visibly female, appeared above the child. He reached out to it frantically, a silent cry easily seen as air bubbles rushed from his parted lips.

"NO!" Demoonica jumped at the outburst from Hiead beside her. "This isn't me!" The figure disappeared and Hiead looked away once more as the child, too, faded from view. "These..." Hiead said as he and Demoonica were left alone in the darkness. "...aren't my memories!"

"Is it over?" Demoonica asked at length, when nothing else happened.

Hiead smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. "Is that how it is?"

"W-What?"

"Aren't you upset? Doesn't it hurt?"

Demoonica took a step back. "H-Hiead?" There was something wrong in his eyes, his pupils were gone. "Hiead, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what would make you think otherwise?" He reached out, but Demoonica backed away just as fast. With a growl he tried to grab her.

'NO!'

Hiead suddenly found himself confused and saddled with his smaller self. His eyes returned to normal. "Huh?"

'Don't hurt her!' The child Hiead cried.

'Humph.' Demoonica spun around at the sound behind her. There was a gun leveled at her head. She let out a startled scream. A pair of pupil-less blood red eyes watched her from under a fringe of silver. 'Worthless whelp, constantly saving her.' He growled and cocked the hammer of the gun. 'I wish I could kill you completely, then I'd take over at last and rid the world of Enna, and prove I'm not worthless.'

"You're less than Zero!" Demoonica yelled at the guns holder, feeling strangely bold.

'That loser? He may have been born first, but I was born better.'

"Better?" Demoonica looked over at her Hiead. "What is he talking about?"

He shook his head, he was just as confused. "You do realize that both of them are just figments of my subconscious mind."

"That's not helpful, H-" She felt her head snap to the side, a painful stinging feeling blossomed across her cheek.

'Don't talk to him! He's just-'

'He's what's left when we're locked away.' The child said as he tugged on her sleeve.

'And you are nothing but weakness!'

Demoonica held her face where she had been slapped. Then she felt herself being forced out of Hiead's EX driven dream-like state.

Demoonica woke up suddenly, the feeling of the cold tile floor that belonged to the Safety Department was hurting her knees. Hiead's forehead was resting against her chest. She blushed. With a pair of hands more steady than she thought she could posses in such a situation, she held him away from her. "Hey, Hiead." She shook his shoulders softly.

With a growl he lashed out, still asleep, and pushed out of her grasp. Demoonica was surprised that he didn't crack his head off the floor with that move. Freed, he curled up on his side with his back facing her, still caught in his nightmare. His hair flashed it's bright EX blue again, the color change running from root to tip like fiberoptic wires.

Demoonica knew she couldn't let his Exax Ability run wild like this, losing control of it was fatal, not it -could- be fatal, it -was- fatal if left unchecked. She stretched out her leg, tapping Hiead with her toes, afraid that if she got to close again she would easily be pulled into his nightmare-like memories again. "Hiead?" She called softly, when her touch did not get a violent reaction, but still did not wake him.

Hiead whimpered. It was so unlike him. Unlike the Hiead she knew. Unlike the person whom he showed to people. Within the span of a few seconds Demoonica had dubbed Hiead's subconscious figments his 'hate' and his 'innocence' respectively. She poked him again with her toes. "Hiead?"

"...Kozue...she took him...escaped with the first experiment..." Hiead wasn't awake, but he was speaking. "...I could hear their anger...I was still an infant also...why couldn't she have taken me...Rei...my brother..."

Demoonica sat there confused as just to why Hiead had called Zero his brother, and what was all this experiment stuff? Who was Kozue?

Hiead moaned and rolled onto his back, bringing one of his hands up to run his fingers through his bangs. "Damn..."

"Hiead?"

His eyes snapped open suddenly, he'd completely forgotten she was there with him. "Go'way fangirl." He said softly. 'Please, just go away and don't ask me anything.' He pleaded in his mind.

"Hiead... what was that?"

'So much for luck.' "...I don't have the answers you want... no one does." 'There, plain and simple truth. She can't pester me for an explanation.'

"I hate them..."

"What?"

"I hate them. The doctors or scientists, whoever those people are. The ones in your memories-"

"They're not my memories!"

"But-"

"They belong... to the first..."

"They belong to Teela?"

"No! Not 'First' as in the top Goddess pilot, first as in the Hiead who is my and every other Hiead's ancestral father."

"The Hiead from the show."

"There are no shows, it's real life... and it continues with on with none of your interfering."

"Well, to me, where I came from, it was a TV show based off of five graphic novels and it... it just stopped... right after Clay was transferred to the G.I.S."

"After the battle with the Giseisha that got into G.O.A."

"YES! Tell me. Tell me what happened after that!"

"I can't tell you."

"Why? Is it because we're not allowed to know? Because the maker of Megaimi Kohousei didn't finish the story!"

"It's because the memories end there, at that point in time. Every memory I have after that is from growing up on this world. I think... I think that... that you may know more about what those memories are... than I do. I don't want to remember those things though, it hurts to remember."

"I..." Demoonica paused, wondering if she should finish her thought out loud. Maybe, just maybe. "I have the graphic novels... If you read them, you could see things that weren't in those memories."

"Later." Hiead stood. He walked past her, leaving without ever glancing back.

End Flashback

That had been two weeks ago. Demoonica sat where she was for the rest of the night and left the Safety Department Headquarters before dawn the next day. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving or leave a note saying why. She just left. During her aimless wondering, though, she came to a conclusion: Hiead wasn't a hopeless cause, but he would never be able to love her... and that hurt. It hurt a lot actually. Then came the day Heero suggested she try and get back to a more 'normal' routine, it was the day he decided that she needed to stop acting like a little kid. That day had been - yesterday.

"...and Hiead hasn't came to me for any of my books, even after all this time."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: Yeah it's one big dream sequence, I know. The story will be back to 'normal' next chapter, okay? And this uses so much from the books that I thought people'd need some background info. ASK ME IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW, OKAY?

INFORMATION FOR YOU:

Ikhny Allecto - A Repaired Candidate. Her partner is Hiead Gner. Shy and reserved, she's not very good at speaking her mind. She's always getting in trouble with the Instructor because she is awkward and clumsy, but she can deal with things twice as well as most people.

Exax Ability or EX - A special ability that most Bishounen, and one Bishoujo - Teela, from the Megami Kouhosei area have, it manifests as different abilities. Hiead and Zero have super human reflexes and speed. Others, like Erts and Ernest, have Empathy and Roose can Shapeshift. If someone's EX goes out of control, it's most likely fatal, one character, Gareas is on this dangerous path.

EX Reaction - The using of one's EX ability. The users hair turns a shiny bright blue, normally these reactions are controllable. Uncontrolled EX reactions normally happen when the ability is too powerful or when the person is under great stress.

First - The nickname given to the top Goddess pilot.

Teela - Teela Zain Elmes. Pilot of the Goddess, Ernn Laties. Although only boys are supposed to be capable of being pilots, Teela is the first and only female pilot. As the top ranking of the five Ingrid pilots, she is the team leader. The nickname for this position is "First." Also, even as the other Ingrids keep changing pilots, Teela has remained a pilot far beyond previous recorded time frames -it is said this is because she has two kinds of EX-. BTW, I have a different suspicion about why she is so different.

Kozue - Kozue Enna. Zero's mother in the Anime and Manga, adopted mother really, but he doesn't know that. Not ever really shown, she was a researcher where the infant Rei 'Zero' was an experiment. She stole him and escaped with him to Star System 21NN, District128. K-01 Colony, a Space Colony very far away from G.O.A. and G.I.S.

Hiead's Dream Memories - These are flashbacks that Hiead has in both the Anime and Manga and I've tried to keep them as true to the original as possible. Because Megami Kouhosei was never finished and the flashbacks are so strange, I don't know what he's flashing back to exactly. It seems as if he was another child experiment, but unlike Zero, Hiead grew up being a test subject.

Zenoah - A complete body. A person who has no Atmic. Both Hiead and Zero are Zenoahs.

Atmic - A technology implanted within one's body that compensates for the deficiecys that all 'humans' are born with. It is said that after the 'Crisis of Systems' no one has been born without some kind of deficiency... but both Zero and Hiead have proven them wrong...

Crisis of Systems - In the year S.C. 4088 mankind through its own many mistakes gave rise to the 'Crisis of Systems' also called 'Lost Property,' and there was a battle between Humans and Giseisha. Four Planetary Systems were instantly destroyed. The planets, all of them they said, were destroyed. Except for "The Last Planet" called Zion. In the year S.C. 5015 Hiead and Zero are born. In the year S.C. 5025 Zero is saved by a Pilot when his Colony is attacked by a Giseisha. In the year S.C. 5030 Zero and Hiead become Candidates for Goddess. 


	23. Book 2 Chapter 23

LDD: WOOT! Back with an update after 2 monthes, finally!

You really think I'm losing my touch? Of course it could just be that I was trying to work with someone else plot, keep true to it, and still leave room to get in my own character and set up what will happen later... -Note to self, I could never steal other peoples work, I suck at using prewritten stuff. Laughs.- No, I'll finish this book, but as for more... at the moment, I haven't the plot for any more. I mean this started out only going to be maybe ten chapters long and I'm now over fifty!

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, Ryushi Nigami, and Lunaria-Rose-Lee!

NOTE: Took some time off to get back to the basics of the story, don't worry, Demoonica and Zander will be getting together, Demoonica will figure out Hiead, Inu-chan will evolve before I end this book, and I have NO CLUE as to how I'll make it all happen. -sweatdrop-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bishi World Date - December 24th 2003...

"Cadet Darkmoon?" A middle aged Bishounen asked when Demoonica walked into the room.

"Good morning, Instructor Azuma Hijikata." Demoonica tried to hold back a yawn, it was early morning.

"You don't have classes today, it's Christmas Eve."

"Oh, I know. I came to ask about jobs in the Department, I can't stay a cadet forever."

"You sure? You look-"

"I'm sure. It's just... things, you see."

"Point. So... can I ask what's up between you and the candidate for 'Goddess' you seem to like so much?"

"It's nothing, Instructor. Sir, you're a Bishounen from the Megami Kouhosei area, so you'd know if there was something strange going on with another from your area, right?"

"Yeah, why? Are 87 and 88 suddenly getting along with each other? Because you know, that's a sign that the end of the world is near." Demoonica looked at the older Bishounen who was grinning around his cigarette. "No? I guess we're safe then, aren't we? So what have you noticed?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica left Instructor Azuma's office a little before noon, with her she had a list of advanced placement idea's for introductory level Safety Department members and a very, very bad feeling about Hiead's mental stability.

"Lunch time!" Sterling said, seeming to appear out of nowhere. The short white haired boy smiled at her for a moment, then frowned. "Big sis Demoonica, big bro Zander wanted me to ask you something. He wants to know why you won't talk to him or stay around him very long." Sterling had taken up using the English 'big sister' after finding out that he couldn't speak more than a hand full of Japanese words total, and none of them together. He'd also started calling Zander 'big brother' and Demoonica often wondered if the girl Sterling had checked the Bishiworld E-mail for had been his only friend back in the real world.

"I haven't been avoiding him, not really."

"He's very upset you know. Yesterday, during Prof. Steve's testing, the wings he made lost all the feathers. It happened like this: ping, one feather; ping, another one; ping, and another. Until they were all around his feet and the wings looked like black skin stretched too thin over bones."

"Really?" Demoonica felt bad, but what did this have to do with anything?

"Yeah, and Prof. Steve's Washu said that the readings she was getting meant big brother's powers, his own powers and not the ones he's taken from others, shifts to reflect his state of being. I didn't get what she meant by that though." Sterling laughed and blushed. "She said that it meant if big brother is in a bad kind of mood, he looks evil when using his powers-"

Demoonica jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. "But if I'm in a good kind of mood, I'm an Angel." Zander's voice purred in her ear.

"Zander!"

Zander smiled at her. "I'm glad you still remember my name, I had started to think you'd found somebody else." A cheeky grin, befitting his Duo heritage.

Demoonica looked down. "Of course I didn't."

Zander lifted her chin with a finger. "I believe you, but if only you would look at me when you tell me that."

"I told Spatial we'd finish Christmas shopping together, I have to go or I'll be late." Demoonica hurried away, disappearing down the hall.

"I..." Zander lifted a hand as she left, but soon it dropped back to his side. "Sterling, what'd I do wrong?"

"I'm not sure that you did do anything wrong, but I don't understand girls." He offered Zander a smile. "So, are you going to lunch, now?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What, didn't you bring your Bishounen with you?" Spatial asked when only Demoonica and Kagome showed up, with Chibi Inu-chan and Chibi Junia in tow. She was waiting at the elevator, that led to the shopping district of the BWSD's flying island. -AN: Yes, the place has everything, it's basically a flying city.-

"And let them spend the entire time trying to find out what I'm buying each of them?"

The albino trainer thought about that. "Okay, I guess I wasn't thinking. Hey Shugo, Reina-"

"We know," Shugo said with a sigh. "we can just go train."

"Yeah, I'm still WAY stronger than him." Reina said with a giggle. "Are your Bishounen training?" She asked Demoonica.

"I think some of them are, the others are in the Quad helping set up for the Christmas party."

"Oh, okay. We'll just find things to do." She waved as the two trainers, Kagome, and the two Chibi's moved into the elevator and it's doors closed.

"Okay, so have you done any shopping at all?" Spatial asked.

"Got the Chibi's gifts all wrapped up. I bought Kagome a new outfit and gave it to her already. Other than that..." Demoonica sweat dropped.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ey, little bit, ain't we evah going ta get out of here?" Spike asked his trainer.

Sterling looked up from the computer. "But the party doesn't start for another two hours."

Spike sighed, this dorm room was worse than being stuck in a crypt all day. "I promise not ta get meself burnt to a crisp, if ya just let me wonder around the halls a bit." Spike waved dramatically at the door leading to the hall.

Sterling shook his head. "The sun will be down soon, maybe another hour, tops."

Spike sighed, sat back down on Sterling's bed and stared at the young trainer boy. And stared. And Stared. AND STARED.

"OK! Ok-ok-ok, just stop looking at my neck like that!"

Too easy. Spike had figured out that while Sterling didn't mind that he owned a Vampire type Bishounen, the boy couldn't stand being looked at like a happy meal with legs. -AN: Sorry, I just had to use that line. LOL-

"Too right, you're letting me out of this bloody box you call a bedroom." Spike passed Zander on his way out of the room.

"Hi." Sterling said to the half-Duo as Zander side stepped Spike.

"Hey, Ster. Can you tell me what shirt looks better?" Zander held up two shiny silk shirts, one red and the other emerald in color.

"The red one fits the holiday better."

"You think?" Zander held the shirt up to himself.

"Yeah, of course it does, but everyone else will be in red. Besides the green one isn't the kind of green you think about when you think about Christmas."

"Okay, then I'll wear the red one." Zander rushed back out the door and was gone.

Sterling watched his door close. "What? Not even a thanks?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

So the time of the Bishi World Safety Department Christmas party rolled around. It was seven o'clock and Demoonica was being drove insane by all the modern pop music that was being blasted through-out the Quad, that and the fact Kagome and Spatical had talked her into getting a nice dress for the party and Demoonica HATED dresses, with a passion.

"Fruit punch?" Another girl trainer asked Demoonica while she filled a paper cup for herself.

"Yes it is." Demoonica told her, but the girl just stared at her with a confused look. "No thanks," Demoonica said with a small wave of her hand.

And the evening progressed quickly, with no sign of being anything more then one's normal Christmas Eve party. It was late, later than Demoonica thought she'd stay even, when she noticed a commotion in the crowd. Someone had just entered the Quad and was causing quite a stir, especially from the female trainers. Unlike her own struggle to make her way through the mob to get to the punch bowl, the party-goers were actually moving aside for the newcomer. When the last few people melted out of the mysterious person's path, Demoonica's jaw nearly hit the floor as she caught sight of the new arrival, Zander Maxwell.

"Zander...?" Sterling said, not over a whisper.

The half-Duo wore an opaque poet's shirt of dark blood -crimson- silk, complete with loose, billowy sleeves and long cuffs laced tightly around his wrists. There was a surprisingly tasteful thin black collar around his throat. Over the poet's shirt, he wore a black leather vest, which perfectly matched his body-hugging black leather pants. On his feet, he wore a pair of sleek black ankle boots. And finally his silken mass of chestnut hair had been freed from it's braid, letting it cascaded over his shoulders, and down his back, ending just above his knees.

Demoonica couldn't help but stare at the fascinating combination of leather and silk, wondering for the first time why she could so easily think to stray, when she knew she already had HIM.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Time jump backwards, with Zander-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'Okay, oh gawd it's already near midnight!' Zander thought as he stood outside the entrance to the Quad. He'd been there, hidden in the night's shadows, since before seven o'clock. 'I'm never going to have the nerve to go through with this! But-'

The picture of Demoonica not looking at him when she said that she hadn't found somebody else, followed by her running away, flashed through Zander's mind.

'I have to do something. I have to... or...'

"...I'll lose her."

His wide violet eyes scanned the Quad looking for Demoonica, he'd have to make a notable entrance, full of confidence and with a sense of control. Wow them with shear presence and sweep her off her feet... some how.

"Trying to impress your lady friend?" Spike asked as he leaned against the low Quad wall that Zander was looking over. Zander startled. "Hey, calm down. I know just how to spark things up in there, I know the type. Hear me out, 'kay?"

Zander nodded. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zander walked into the Quad, trying to look uninterested in everything there, all the while the butterflies were fluttering like mad within him. He surveyed the crowd with a cool, critical gaze, looking for a way to get the needed attention from said crowd. He spotted a mousy looking trainer girl, so very much like those who would constantly mistake him for a pure breed Duo, he glanced at her thoughtfully and then, when she notice she was being looked at, he gave her a look that held a cool, calculating gleam... overpowering... seductive... dangerous.

He could see her shiver and he held the eye contact for a moment longer, before he turned his head away, as if she never existed. The response was immediate, as she turned to the friend beside of her. The whispering started.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Back to Demoonica, present-

"Hello Demoonica." The way he spoke was surprisingly elegant for so few of words. Demoonica found herself unable to respond.

The lights around the Quad suddenly shifted, letting a cool blue color fill the dance floor. The hyper pop music faded away, to be replaced with what could only be called 'formal' ballroom music. Slow, and swaying, one could be swept away by it's beauty.

Zander's eyes flicked over to where the DJ should have been just long enough to see Spike giving him a thumbs up. He could worry about where the real DJ had gone later. "I think this is our song." He held out his hand for Demoonica to take.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica woke the next morning to find Zander quietly watching her. She blushed, she had... he had... they had... Zander smiled softly and brushed her cheek with his fingers. "So... any regrets?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

LDD: You can thank my mother for giving me the 'any regrets' line. Thanks mum! ANYWAY, The next chapter or so will be set after a major time jump, similar to the one I had first done for book two, but done better. Shades and Shocker time line finish up, ya? See what they were after and all. 


	24. Book 2 Chapter 24

LDD: Posted so fast because it was mostly finished already. I like this chapter, Hiead's acting somewhat human for once.

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, Spatial, Ryushi Nigami -hugs Ryu-,

NOTE: Yeah, sorry about the long wait for last chapter, but I really did need to refocus. Also, I'm planing 12 catches between now and chapter 30 -this worries me-, that's the end of book 2 so you know. If I find the PLOT, I'll have a book 3 with another 30 chapters, new year, new bishi, new trainers, a new baby...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zander wrapped his arms around Demoonica, pulling her close to him in the early morning light. He didn't know what had happened around Christmas, only that Demoonica had nearly been lost to him, or that was his opinion. He chalked up that seemingly long ago night to teenage hormones and emotions running high. -In all truth it had only been a few weeks.-

This was the last morning he'd be waking up with Demoonica in his arms for a while. Zander was staying at the Department's HQ. He was still learning to control all the powers he'd inherited from his mother upon her death and Demoonica's 'vacation' from her 'work' was over. He wanted to go out into the Bishi World with her again, and he would. Just as soon as he could shake free of Prof. Steve and Washu's tests!

"You awake?" He asked quietly, when Demoonica shifted in his arms.

"I am now."

-BEEP!-

-BEEP!-

-BEEP!-

"Nnn... Stupid clock, I don't feel like going to classes." He complained as he got out of bed. Demoonica chuckled.

"Better you, than me."

Zander grabbed a set of clothes, heading to the shower. "You've no classes? Nothing?"

"Hm-nn." Demoonica mumbled, rolling over and pulling the cover over her head, blocking the sunlight, so she could go back to sleep.

Zander smiled, any morning Demoonica didn't have classes, he couldn't get her to leave the bed until lunch time, and if they both didn't have classes... well... "Fine. Just try to get a shower in before you leave then, okay?"

"Hm-'kay."

He closed the bathroom door, stripping off his boxers, and undoing his braided, yet some how still messy, hair.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A FEW DAYS LATER

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Dude, those are some awesome wicked moves!" Tyson yelled as his Beyblade landed at his feet, it was now very badly in need of repair, but he didn't seem to care.

"Of course." Kai crossed his arms.

"Kai, lay off Tyson."

"I was just going to say that it's only because we were caught. If not for that we'd not have became so much stronger, at least not in just a years time."

"Woah, woah, trainer? You guys ended up getting caught?"

"Glad to see some things never change." Kai said, sweat-dropping. "Tyson, just who do you think she is?" He pointed at Demoonica.

"Her? I though she was some cute bishoujo girlfriend one of you picked up. Heh." Tyson blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you cute, I mean, I didn't know you were a trainer, not that you're not cute and all!"

"Calm down, man. Demoonica's cool and came here so Kai and I could see our friend's and family." Rei told him.

"Really? Wow, you are cool!"

"Rei and Kai, they said you'd be the easiest friend of theirs to meet."

"Huh? I wonder why that is?"

Demoonica laughed. "It's your easy going attitude."

"Thanks!"

"I thought we said it was because he didn't have the brain power to be afraid." Kai whispered to Rei. Rei elbowed him for it. "Ouph!"

"Hey, Kai, you okay buddy?"

"Fine." Kai rubbed his sore side.

"Huh? Okay." Tyson looked confused. "You guys have been gone for a year and you really have changed. But, I guess things have changed at home, too. Come on, you've been gone for so long I bet you don't remember the way to your houses."

"Please." Kai rolled his eyes and led them to his former home.

"Mrs. Hiwatari, it's Tyson!" Tyson called as they came through the front door. I brought some friends with me!"

"Tyson, you haven't visited in awhi-" Mariah dropped the dish she was drying. "Kai!"

"Hi momma." Mariah rushed to hug her son.

"My baby! What happened to you?"

"I got a trainer."

Demoonica smiled weakly at Mariah, who glared back at her. "And little Rei-Rei!" She hugged Rei.

"Glad to see you Aunt Mariah, is my ma home?"

"Sellema should be home." She turned back to Kai, her ands on her hips. "You young man-"

"Brother!"

"Big brother!"

Kai was glomped by two small dual-haired boys.

"Off of your brother, you two! I was just about to scold him"

But momma, big brother just got home!" The smaller of the two Chibi Kai's gave their mother puppy dog eyes, as he clung to his brother's leg.

"Those eyes don't work on me, young man. But, I yelled at Tyson-"

"Boy did she ever!" Tyson mumbled.

"-Maxie, and Tala for leaving you two to fend for yourselves, so I guess I'll let you off the hook. Just this once, though!"

"C'mon big brother!"

"Yeah, come see everything and then you can play with us! Daddy's bought us a lot of new Beyblades while you were gone!"

"I have all of your old Beyblades in a shoe-box-"

"-Their under his bed. We practice with Sal-"

"-She's pretty good at blading-"

"-For a girl.-"

Demoonica watched the boys continue each others sentences. Her Kai seemed to be able to understand them perfectly fine. How in the world did he do that?

"Twins." Rei told her, seeming to know just what she was thinking. "They've done that from the time they started talking, you get use to it. Let's go next door, my ma should be at home."

Next door, she and Rei were greeted by Rei's little sister Sellema, Sal for short.

"Rei!"

"Hey, Sal! Man look at how much taller you've gotten! Is ma home?"

"MOMMY! Rei's home! and he brought a pretty GIRL with him!" The Chibi yelled. Sal walked up to Demoonica. "I haven't seen anyone who looks like YOU before. Are you from a far away area? You'd better be being nice to my big brother!"

"SAL! You'd better be nice to our guest! Oh, my little Rei-Rei, you've come home!" Sellema hugged Rei. "I though you'd disappeared to the human area for good. See, I told you about going so far away as the waterfall!"

"Ma, I do have a trainer."

"She, she right? Yes, of corse it's a she. This girl here, oh hello dear!" Sellema shook Demoonica's hand. "You have been taking good care of my Kitten, haven't you?"

"Yes, ma. Demoonica has. Kai and I have actually been having a lot of fun traveling around the continent."

"Kai, he's with you?"

"He's over at Aunt Mariah's right now, the twins are talking his ears off."

"So, why are you back? And with your trainer, Rei-Rei? You know it's not a very good idea."

It's okay Mrs, Kon, the Safety Department cleared me for travel within the Bishi territories."

"You're here on business? Well, you have to stay for a cup of Chai Tea. You do have time, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am, I'm not in any hurry."

"Good. Rei-Rei get the cups."

Rei nodded. "Yes, ma."

Around the bottom of Demoonica's second cup of tea, Kai and his little brothers showed up. "Auntie Sellema."

"Kai." She gave him a hug. "You're not using my little Rei-Rei as a pinnata anymore are you?"

"Of course not, maybe target practice once and awhile." This made Sellema laugh. "I came over to remind Demoonica that we need to set up the Communication Spheres in town."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Lunchtime, the next day...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hiead closed book five of the Candidate for Goddess manga series. "What did Crow Revoard mean when he told Clay Cliff he was the final Observer to the End of Endless History?"

Demoonica popped the tap on her soda, taking a drink. She sat the soda down. "No clue, that's as far as the American books went. From what I know, that's as far as Yukiru Sugisaki ever published on the story."

"That's it? It just ends with that line?"

Demoonica frowned as Hiead stole her soda and downed a good portion of it. He'd already finished the one she'd bought for him, turns out that the G.O.A. didn't allow high amounts of sugar, caffeine, salt, fat, -and Demoonica would bet taste- in any of their foods. "Yeah, I looked for years. It must have been canceled. Five books, twelve television episodes, one direct to video episode that never made it to America -so I've never seen it-, and YET if you'd turn to the back of book four..."

Hiead switched books and flipped to the interview. "It says this was published December '99...uh..." Hiead gave her a hard look. "Repeat this to Enna and I'll kill you, but I don't understand your system of tracking years."

"This is January 2004, it was written just over four years ago."

Hiead nodded. "What do you want me to read?"

"Turn two pages and read the part under the heading: About its future development."

It only took Hiead about a minute and a half to read the small section, Demoonica swore she saw him scoff at one point. He closed the book. " 'Almost all the pilot's have been changed already?' " He quoted. "From what I remember, Cocteau is barely use to being a pilot. I'd say from the sounds of it, the entire story is at this person's home gathering dust on a shelf."

"It's very likely, but it's not like I could do anything about it. Not even if I were back in my world. All I can hope to do is figure out what she was hinting at in those flashbacks and fix the prob-"

"I DON"T NEED FIXED!" Hiead slammed his hands down on the Café table and stood up.

"-lem." She watched as Hiead glared down at her. "And here you were doing so well at being civil." She said under her breath. She spoke up. "Hiead! I didn't mean it like that!"

Hiead just glared at her for a few more moments, then returned to his Ball. Demoonica tapped on the BishiBall, but he refused to answer the summons. She sighed, grabbed her soda, and finished it off. A half second passed before she realized what she'd just done and she let her head bang against the table top. -AN1-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next day Demoonica finished setting up the Communication Spheres; and with a smiling goodbye from both Rei's and Kai's families she set off down the road that would lead her back to the Baki River Falls, the place she had caught the two Beyblade Bishounen. From there she planned to head north to-

Just then her BishiGear beeped, she opened the e-mail on it's screen. It was from Kagome, who was still at the BWSD HQ. It read:

'Demoonica,

Just got the all clear that communications with the Beyblade area are up and running smoothly. That's good. But I wasn't writing because of that, I overheard Zander talking with Prof. Steve earlier...

Now, I never did see the people who kidnaped you... er... all of us... you know what I'm saying, but there was an incident on the northern part of the continent near a town called Dayniar. A trainer named Ingram battled what he thought was a Bishoujo with cinnamon coloured hair, because the woman had powers, but when he tossed a ball at her during the fight the ball didn't activate. He said she then made a huge fireball and used it as a distraction to escape.'

Yeah, that sounded like the woman Demoonica remembered. She continued to read.

'Turns out he did injure her enough that he could get a blood sample... and here's the freaky thing! Prof. Steve told Zander that there were a lot of genetic markers in common between that sample and Zanders own! What could that mean?

I'll send you anything else I overhear about all this.

Kagome'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

-AN1- A lot of Americans don't think anything about drinking after someone, but it's kind of a big deal to the Japanese. You see this a lot mostly in older, more traditional minded anime. It's called a 'second-hand kiss', it's when your lips touch something that somebody elses lips just touched. It has to do with germs and cleanliness. I'm not sure if the same way of thinking still applies in todays world, with the 'Americanization' of more and more Japanese youths. Oddly enough there's been a 'Japanization' of many American youths, with an understanding of the differences in the culture.

I, myself, refuse to drink after anyone... so it translated into the story that Demoonica feels the same. 


	25. Book 2 Chapter 25

LDD: New year, new chapter.

Thank you to my reviewers: Ryushi Nigami, LoneHowl, KamiKaze no Kage, and ParallaxRider!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-January 2003-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After finishing the letter, Demoonica saved it, and tapped on a BishiBall. Katan appeared. He gave a shallow bow before speaking. "Yes, Miss Darkmoon?"

"Katan, could you do some investigating for me?"

"Of course, when, where?" The cherub Bishounen asked. This was one of his strong points, Megami-sama had always told him. Demoonica explained the message she had gotten from Kagome. Katan knew the area written about in the letter. "Dayniar. That's very, very far from here. It's a human town near the border of the Earthian area."

Demoonica nodded. "We'll always be in contact, and the Bond Serum lets me know where you are and how you are."

Katan agreed. "But I'll be so near the human town." He frowned. He only knew of one way to keep a BishiBall from working on a Bishounen. "I will require my Ball from you though, it's a little known function of them, but they shield a Bishounen from being stolen away from his or her trainer as long as they are worn." -AN1-

Demoonica wasn't so sure, Katan had kept secrets from her before, but he had also declined from being set free when she had offered. If he had wished to be free he could have said so then and no trickery would need to be involved. She decided that she trusted Katan's words and un-clipped his Ball from her belt. He stuffed the inch wide sphere into a pocket before unfurling his wings, with a few strong wing beats he rose into the air, leaving a few stray white feathers in his wake.

Katan motioned for Demoonica to put her ear-piece in. "Better to check that they're working before I go." He told her through the ear-piece.

Demoonica adjusted her microphone. "Mine's working."

"Good." Came his reply and Katan rose higher into the air, before heading off. Demoonica watched until he was little more than a dark speck in the sky, then headed into the forest. The Baki River was two miles away at the most and she had been planing to have lunch at the waterfall, but with this small delay... well technically she could still make it, she'd just have to not take any breaks. Forrest trails were a pain most of the time, cutting the distance she would normally be able to cover in the same amount of time greatly.

Demoonica looked up at the sun, it was right above her in the sky. "I'd say that would make it exactly noon, wouldn't you guys?"

"Yeah." Rei replied as he pulled a bucket of clear cold water from the river. "Demoonica, hot lunch or cold lunch?"

Demoonica scratched the side of her head as she thought. "Better make it a cold lunch day, I really want to do some hunting."

Rei looked at her. "Really? You don't normally hunt for Bishounen. Any reason?"

Demoonica laughed. "Yeah, Tyson and some of the others from your town followed us out here."

Rei sweat dropped. "They're so stupid. I swear my friends in that town are so stupid." He shook his head. "I'll have sandwiches and chilled cucumbers ready when you get back."

Demoonica nodded. "I'll take Kamui and Bakura with me, I haven't had any time to get to know either of them very well." She said as she called out all of her other Bishounen. "I'll be back later guys, okay? Marou, don't cause any trouble." She said as she headed off into the forest going back the way she had just came. Behind her back Marou made a rude gesture.

A few minutes later the river was out of sight and Demoonica tapped on one of the two Bishiballs she had with her. "Bakura." The spirit of the ring appeared.

"I see that we are alone!" He said as he pulled Demoonica to him. "I knew it was only a matter of time that you fell for my charms and came willingly to me, trainer of mine." He made to kiss her.

Demoonica swiftly stomped on his foot. "Not. Ever. Got it?"

"Shit! I've got to walk with this foot, woman!" Bakura shouted.

"Shh!" Demoonica put a finger to her lips. "Yell at me quietly!" She paused. "I didn't actually hurt you, did I?"

"No, I'll live." Bakura looked around. "Where are we?"

"It's called a forest." Before Bakura could make a rude comment Demoonica continued. "I noticed we were being followed about an hour ago, but now..." Demoonica looked around. "I think they may have grown tired and gone back home."

"Shows how dull human senses are, I believe there is a large cluster near the river, I take it that those would be our companions?" Demoonica nodded. "And there are two in that direction." He waved off to the right side of the path they were on.

"Two? Well I guess a lot of them did go back, didn't they. Let's go see-"

-THUWUNK!-

Bakura's dagger firmly sat in the large oak tree twenty feet away. There was a crashing sound as a small blond blur fell out of the tree. They had obviously been startled by the dagger and Bakura's knowledge of their location. Demoonica smiled and rushed over to the tree, an empty Bishiball in her hand.

"Oww, where did the bus come from?" Max Tate, the known to be hyper blond of the Bladebreakers, said as he rubbed his backside. He stood and looked up at Demoonica. "Meanie!"

Demoonica stopped. "Chibi?"

The Chibi Max's eyes widened. "I-"

Demoonica sighed and lowered the ball in her hand. "You shouldn't go following a trainer around, I just about caught you." She ruffled his messy blond hair. "Get back to the city."

The Chibi Max nodded and took off past her using the path to make his retreat. Demoonica laughed.

"Very commendable." Came Bakura's voice. "Many a trainer would be hard pressed to resist the urge to catch a Chibi."

"You knew." Demoonica said. "You knew it was a Chibi when you threw the dagger."

Bakura crossed his arms. "And if I did?"

"Well I passed your little test... I hope you're happy, I think he wet his pants in fear. Poor Maxie." Demoonica chuckled. "Get your dagger, Yami no Baka, and tell me if the other Bishi is still near here."

"That's Yani no Bakura, not baka. And yes one is still out here, heading closer to the river right now... who ever it is seems to have missed out on our little adventure." Bakura worked his dagger out of the tree. "This thing really stuck in here good. Okay, ready. Let's go." The dagger disappeared into Bakura's trench coat.

"Didn't see us?"

"No, he's headed towards our camp."

"Then let's just get back to camp and we'll find out who it is later."

"Any luck?" Allen asked when they arrived back at the rivers edge.

"I had to send a Chibi back home, but there's still at least one other Bishi following us."

"Chibi who?" Rei asked.

"A Max."

"I'm surprised Tyson didn't follow us out here."

"Or Sellema and the twins." Kai added as he handed a paper plate to Bakura.

"I can just see your brothers begging your mother to be allowed to come with us."

"They probably did."

As they continued to talk Demoonica tapped on a Bishiball, letting Kamui out. "Lunch, then I think we should take your bandages off."

Demoonica's ear-piece sounded of static, then Katan's voice sounded in her ear. "I just passed the distance limit, did you feel it?"

Demoonica had felt an almost unnoticeably slight pull in her mind a moment before. "I barely felt it, is that the way the Bond Serum should work?"

"Yes, if everything is well you should not notice very much change. Remember though, that if you wish to find me all you must do is focus your thoughts and you will know how far away I am and in what direction."

"Ah! So you can never hide from me then." Demoonica laughed. She heard Katan laugh too, over the ear-piece.

They were just finished with lunch, every Bishi was back in ball, and Demoonica was ready to leave for areas farther north when a gigantic white furred wolf sprang from the trees and came right at her. "Whaa!" She barely dodged.

The wolf turned and paced around the clearing at the edge of the river. Behind her Demoonica could hear a spinning sound, she was sure she knew it from somewhere.

"Choose a fighter!" Came a voice, followed by a red haired Bishounen appearing from behind a tree. "If not, I'm sure my Wolborg would love to play with... you."

'A Tala?' Demoonica thought. 'But that Wolborg isn't just an image created by his beyblade, how's he doing that?' Demoonica grabbed a Bishiball, calling forth its occupant. "You ready to lose? C'mon Kamui! It's time to battle!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kamui!"

"I'm on it-" A sudden burst of energized air slammed into Tala, knocking him backwards. His concentration was broke and the large wolf he had been using during most of the fight disappeared back into his beyblade.

"Wolborg!" Tala coughed as he watched his summoned bitbeast disappear. "No good, I don't have the energy to summon him back." His beyblade wavered in response, then spun out, coming to a rest at his knee.

"I win." Kamui announced when Tala made no other move than to just continue to kneel on the grass.

Demoonica pulled an empty Bishiball from her belt and tossed the ball at Tala. "Nyet!" -AN: No!- Tala yelled as he saw the ball headed at him. It was too late to move though, the ball hit and Tala disappeared into it in a flash of red energy. The ball fell to the ground, shaking a few times before it halted and sounded it's closing.

Demoonica listened to her BishiGear rattle off Tala's info, then walked over to the ball and picked it up, letting Tala out. "Tala-baby!" Demoonica said, giving the redhead a hug as soon as he appeared out of the ball.

"Watch the hair!"

She let him go. "Huh?"

Tala plopped down on the grass, drained from his battle, he was mildly miffed, trying to fix his ruffled red hair. Demoonica looked at him. "It's not that messed up." She told him.

"I'll decide when my hair is back to where it belongs, thank you." He said, paying her no mind.

"So how did you do that?"

"Do what?" He snapped at her.

"Make your bitbeast solid."

Tala stopped running his fingers through his hair and pulled out his beyblade. "It just takes training and a lot of energy, but it can really surprise someone."

"Tell me about it." Kamui spoke up. "It's not fun dodging spears of ice."

Tala smirked. "You think? Now tell me, girl, you are the trainer who was in town this morning, correct? Because if you weren't, I'd feel much more dumb than I already do."

"Your fault for picking a battle, so don't blame me, and yes, that trainer in town was me. If you wanted to see Kai or Rei, following me wasn't the best way to do it, neither was challenging me."

Tala shrugged. "I don't know your Kai or Rei, I was just wanting to see how strong a Bishounen who travels with a human really is."

"Impressed?"

Tala put his beyblade back into his jacket. "Not really, you didn't use a Bishounen from here, I still don't know how strong a Beyblade Bishounen is after having trained with a human."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Demoonica said sarcastically.

Tala shrugged. "Does my hair look right now?" He suddenly asked.

Demoonica sweat dropped.

Her Bishigear beeped. "Monster Battle upgrade downloaded."

"Monster Battle?" She questioned as she flipped open her Bishigear to read the message. She was halfway finished reading when Demoonica felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Oh shit. Into your balls!" She grabbed Kamui and Tala's 'PD' Spheres and called them back. A moment after her outburst the ground began to shift under her feet and the surrounding area became hazy.

When the Bishiworld finished rearranging itself Demoonica could tell she had been dropped right in the middle of a different area, but what one? The forest was thin and she was in a sunken down area, most likely a dry river bed. The haze hadn't left, but it was swirling around the trees about ten foot away from where she was standing. The haze swirled quickly and suddenly separated as someone came running out of the forest and down the dry river bank towards Demoonica.

Silver hair, aqua colored eyes...

Riku grabbed Demoonica by the wrist and pulled her into the protective bubble surrounding him. "Are you crazy!? You're running around unprotected in an area that has Miasma pockets!"

Demoonica watched as a purple mist sprung from the trees surrounding them and filled the clearing. "Miasma?"

Riku looked at the confused trainer girl. "A poisonous gas in this area. What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Of course the girl had probably figured out that much by now. He pointed to the chalice he had set down on the ground. "The gem on that keeps a protective barrier up with the power of a liquid called Myrth. The Miasma isn't gong to disperse any time soon. I'll get you to Tipa, it's the closest town, but first I need to get the Myrth from near here."

"Hey! Look out!" Demoonica pointed to an ugly reddish-brown thing that had been trying to sneak up behind Riku.

Riku spun around, drawing his sword as he did, and cut the monster down. In it's place all that was left was a floating gold coin. "A goblin... you must have turned on the Monster Battle equipped in your BishiNavi-"

"What's a BishiNavi?"

Riku startled. He looked back over his shoulder at Demoonica. "Nothing... it's called a Bishi-?" He motioned for her to fill in the end of the word.

"Oh! I have a BishiGear, I guess that's something newer then?"

"... No... I just mis-spoke is all." He grabbed the floating coin from the air, handing it to Demoonica. "Spoils of battle. Here, I don't need it. It's gold from this area, register it into your Gear and it'll add it to your trainers bank account." Demoonica registered the coins. The BishiGear told her that 80 gold had been added to her account. "And carry this." He handed her the chalice. "This way I can fight better, if we come across any more monsters stay close with that, but stay out of my way."

"I..."

"That or the Miasma. Your choice." Riku gave her a smirk.

"I'll help, but what makes you think I won't throw a ball at you when your defenses are down?"

He shrugged. "Maybe you will."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Riku made short work of the Giant Crab that awaited them before getting to the Myrth Tree, even though Demoonica tried to stay out of his way the monster had other ideas and seemed to keep targeting her. The trip to the nearest city, Tipa, Riku called it, was uneventful other than more small goblins that fell with a single hit from Riku's sword. She found out she had ended up deep within Final Fantasy: The Crystal Chronicles area.

This Riku wasn't the brash young man Demoonica knew from the Kingdom Hearts games, he looked a few years older, near his mid-twenties and had an old scar that started above his eyebrow, crossed over his left eye, ending just at the top of his cheek. Demoonica couldn't help but ask if he'd been 'training' with Final Fantasy 8's Squall and Seifer. He was quiet for a moment, then answered.

"I got it protecting my trainer."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Here we are, Tipa!" Riku waved to the village. "There'll be a party tonight. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to bring the Myrth Chalice to the Elders."

"Thank you, Riku."

"I would have done the same for anyone. By the way, what's your name?"

"Demoonica."

"Well, Demoonica, I expect to see you and your Bishounen tonight." With that said, he left.

Demoonica tapped on a ball, summoning Heero. "You got to the town late, were there problems?" The platinum blond Bishounen asked. Demoonica did look sort of ruffed up and Heero was on alert for any more danger. "You okay?"

"I did run into a snag, but everything is fine. We've been invited to some party. I'll explain later, let's set up the Communications Spheres."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"So, did you like the ceremony? It only happens once a year, just so you know." Riku asked as he sat by Demoonica, watching the party take place around in the town.

"I haven't been to a party like this since I was back home."

"Really. Well, your Bishounen are having fun, like a bunch of little kids if you were to ask me. Drink?" Riku held out the bottle, but Demoonica refused. Riku shrugged and sat his drink down between them. "You never were one to drink."

"Huh?"

Riku shook his head. "Nothing."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-A week later, late into the night-

"So, D-chan, where are we now? This place looks different from the Final Fantasy X area a few miles back. Did we pass into a new area?" Duo asked as he and Demoonica followed the moon lit path cutting through the seeming sea of grasslands.

"My BishiGear says we're in the Tales of Symphonia area, I guess we've left the Final Fantasy areas when we took the north road. All the areas around here are video game areas right now."

Duo nodded and walked on, his hands folded behind his head, thigh length braid swinging left and right in a dramatic way. "Hey what's this?" He asked after he nearly fell over an object right in his path. Demoonica, who was about five feet away, walked over to take a look.

"It's a treasure chest, the Monster Battle makes them appear at times too."

"Hey, treasure chest! Cool!" Duo flipped open the chest. "Huh? What's this? It's just a glowing coin." He held it out to Demoonica. She took it, instantly registering it to her BishiGear.

"Hmm, a thousand Gald? Did they misspell gold?" Demoonica checked. "Nope, the Tales of Symphonia area's form of currency is Gald with an "A", weird."

"So, what's the exchange rate?"

"No clue, but with this new Monster Battle installation in my BishiGear, I plan on collecting plenty before we make it to a town."

Duo smirked and drew his handgun from... once again Demoonica was left wondering just where those things appeared from.

"Shake that thing and tell it to make something appear then, I'm board-" Just then a light shimmered about twenty feet away from where they were standing, when it faded a small clothed rat stood upright on its back legs and raised a spear. "Never mind." He fired his gun.

-Several hours later-

"Glad the enemies aren't resistant to bullets, but if we're going to continue hunting, I'd like Heero as back up."

He and Demoonica had worked their way to the nearest town, a small human town called Noipmahc, and they had been circling around the town to make the Monster Battle work quicker. By now the sun was starting to rise.

"Sure thing, eh Heero." Demoonica tapped on a ball, calling out Heero. He appeared, blinking sleepily.

"Time?" The blond asked.

"About six-thirty, g'morning." Duo chirped.

"Duo's way to chipper to have just gotten woken up. You've been up all night, haven't you? Both of you."

"Yeah." Demoonica answered. "But I didn't wake up until after noon yesterday."

"Yeah, we've been searching the area for goodies and I've killed off plenty of low level monsters, but they're getting stronger, so you're going to back me up right?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"A total of about five-thousand Gald, lot's of food items, silver and quarts gems..."

"And this cool bracelet-"

"That you're wearing without knowing it's properties."

"C'mon, Heero, y'know you're only saying that because I got it."

Heero sighed. "Demoonica, how about we break for breakfast?"

"Yeah, D-chan, I'm famished!"

Demoonica yawned. "Sure thing guys, I can use some of the stuff we picked up after the battles."

Heero nodded in agreement. "It was a good idea on the programers part to include food items with the list of drop items the monsters give out. It's very helpful if your trainer doesn't do many battles with other trainers."

Duo looked at her, "Some of the others should be awake now. See if you can get Rei to help you cook."

"Then you should get some sleep, we're right outside of town and a they always have at least one hotel." Heero added.

Demoonica laughed. "Who's the trainer here, again?"

Both boys blushed and Duo rubbed the back of his head while giving a small laugh. This made Demoonica sigh. She called out Rei, who was in the middle of brushing his teeth.

"Early." He mumbled around his toothbrush.

"For me, but sorry, I'd guessed you were up already." Demoonica said, setting up the 'PD' Sphere. Rei finished up and a few minutes later was helping Demoonica fix breakfast. Luckily a year in the BishiWorld had improved her cooking skills. By this time most of the others were up and out of ball.

"Where did we get eggs?" Zero wondered out loud. "We finished them off two days ago, didn't we?" He asked Heero.

"Spoils of battle." Heero answered.

"Eww, they're spoiled?" Zero made a face.

"No, it's just an expression."

"Uh, so..."

"Don't strain your brain, Enna." Hiead added in.

"SHUT UP HIEAD!"

Allen shook his head, Zero and Hiead could never speak nicely to one another. Rei frowned as Tala sat down beside Kai and he two began talking in Russian, but none the less he continued to watch the rice so it wouldn't boil over. Marou, an ever present rain cloud within the group lounged in a tree above them all, a discontent look on his face. He'd been in a bad mood from the time Katan had left, but instead of lashing out at another of the group, he had became strangely quiet. Duo pulled Zero away from yet another fight with Hiead before it came to blows and got him into a doubles Yu-Gi-Oh! card battle with Heero and Bakura. Kamui who had yet to find his place with in the group sat off to the side.

Demoonica sighed as she helped Rei with breakfast, this was really the first time she'd noticed how different things were with Kagome, Inuyasha, Junia, and Inu-chan staying at the Bishi World Safety Department. But Kagome had wanted to stay for the good of the two Chibi's education, something that had been sorely overlooked during Demoonica's travels.

It was the first time she had the experience that most trainers dealt with from the beginning of their travels, she was the only girl in the group and some part in the back of her brain was still wired for her to be on her guard, because these were guys and-

"BAKURA!" Smack! "I swear you were raised by a Miroku!" Demoonica humphed and pointed the metal egg turner she'd smacked Bakura's roaming hand with to a spot far from her. "Sit over there! You guys!" She looked at the snickering Bishounen. "I had hoped you'd keep him in line when my back is turned!"

Now with her feeling of unease gone, and breakfast ready, Demoonica could eat in peace. If peace consisted of bickering over who got what, who was eating more that their fair share, and complaints over the food fixed or how it was fixed. She would never trade these days for her former life back on Earth.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-February 2003-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Thanks, traitor." Edward said with a glare right before his world went black.

"Now what do we do?" Asked the first Alchemist.

"Just leave them, with wounds like that, we don't even have to bloody our hands with killing them outright." Answered the second.

"Right, boss."

Demoonica came across the scene an hour later, the elder of the Bishounen dead, bled out upon the forest floor, a smaller form leaned limply against the first. He was breathing, but just barely, his blood dripping slowly onto the already soaked forest floor. Both were covered in bloody mud, having both stab wounds and burn marks.

A injected Potion and several stitches on the Chibi Edward Elric later, they decided that he would pull through from his near death.

"Hey. Hey, Elric-san." A cool, wet cloth was placed on Ed's face. he pushed away the hand and removed the cloth that fell from said hand and onto his face. "I thought you were lost..." A female voice cut through Ed's hazy thoughts. He opened his eyes, coming face to face with a brown eyed Bishoujo.

"Eh... who?"

"I'm Kagome... you've been unconscious for awhile, are you going to be okay?"

"I'm alive, ain't I? Uh, where are you from... and, um... where's my big brother?" Ed asked.

Kagome looked away. "I..." She felt horrible about having to tell him that his brother was being buried outside. "I'm Kagome Higirashi from the Inuyasha area. Your brother... I'm so sorry-"

"He didn't make it. Damn those bastards!" The child shouted.

"You shouldn't talk like that." Kagome retrieved the washcloth from Ed's hand, and wiped the boy's face again. "Demoonica found you... both, but she's far too upset by what she's seen. Inuyasha and Allan are... they dug the..."

Ed wobbled as he got to his feet, only then noticing he wasn't in the forest any more, but a bedroom. "Just where are we?"

"This is a pocket dimension room." Kagome told him, it was better to not frighten the boy with the knowledge that he was inside of a Bishiball.

"Oh." Ed had no clue what that was, but he wasn't about to say so. "Where are your friends?"

"Outside, but I don't think-" The young alchemist was out the door, not giving Kagome time to finish.

Left. Right. Right again. Ed followed the sounds of a shovel until he made it to a well lit clearing. A pair of solemn Bishounen stood over the freshly filled in grave. "No." Ed whimpered. "No." He half stumbled, half ran to the grave, falling to his hands and knees once he was there, then moving to lay flat. His face was buried in the dark soil, one hand pounding the ground as the other fisted in the dirt. Tears dripped from his face. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! Hate you!" With each repetition of the line Ed hit the ground with his fist. He repeated it until his voice gave out on him. He cried himself dry. Ed lay there, staring blankly at his auto-mail hand that refused to be moved. Again, he started to sob, wet but tearless puffy red rimmed eyes squeezed shut.

Inuyasha and Allan watched silently as the boy broke down. When Ed finally stopped whimpering and just lay on his brothers grave, Inuyasha moved in and scooped him up. The boy just whimpered at being moved, and choked back another sob. It pulled at Inuyasha's heart. "This boy..." He said to Allan. "...is only a little older than the one Kagome adopted. He was close to being gutted... who would do that to a child?"

Allan placed a hand on Ed's dirt and blood caked hair. Ed whimpered again, attempting to curl into Inuyasha's Fire Rat Robe. "I do not know, but they are men of the lowest kind. Had not m'lady came upon him when she did..."

"I don't think my stomach is strong enough for you to voice that possibility, Allan."

Allan nodded in understanding. He, too, knew he would not have been able to dig a child's grave. "We should take him back to Lady Kagome."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Ed woke the next morning because his stomach was itching like crazy. He tried to scratch it, but there were bandages in his way. A shift on the bed and a pull at the covers alerted him to the fact he wasn't alone. Ed's amber colored gaze fell on the black and the blue-silver topped heads of two younger boys.

Ed tried to scratch his stomach again. He cursed the bandages, then noticed the Bishoujo asleep in the chair beside the bed. Another girl, one he hadn't seen the day before, was sleeping on a bean bag chair on the other side of the bed. They must have watched over him most of the night. He could see that the door in the wall, the wall that the end of the bad faced, led into a bathroom.

He made his way to the bathroom sink, not awake enough for his mind to register how things seemed more confined or that the t-shirt he was wearing hardly covered the curve of his hips. He turned the water on, letting it run until it turned cold as he washed his hands and his face. He let the brown and reds streaks mix and discolor the sink basin. Dirt. Dirt and blood. His blood. His brothers blood. He didn't know who's, but it was most probably a mixture of the both.

Ed leaned down to rest his forehead against the edge of the cold porcelain sink and let out a whimper. He must have made himself sick. He sounded odd, even to his own ears. He should wash all this... 'stuff'... he needed to think of it as 'stuff'... off the rest of him and out of his hair-

Ed blinked. When had he thought things out so clearly? And when had he ever needed to lean -down- to reach a sink? He turned off the water, staring at the changes in his reflection. "Wha?" He touched the mirror with his auto-mail hand, suddenly angry, he clenched his hand and punched, shattering the glass. "Why? Why couldn't this have happened a week ago? A day? I could have saved my brother's life. Why do I become a San when I no longer have anyone I need to protect? Damn those bastards! My blood's pure! I'm no different than their own sons, just because... just because-"

Ed shrugged off the t-shirt and stepped into the shower, wanting to wash the blood off as soon as he could, he didn't need a reminder of what he had caused, he would always remember.

As Ed stepped out of the shower he caught his reflection in the broken shards of the mirror, it was hard to miss the difference. He pulled his loose wet hair over his shoulder and looked down at it, it wasn't blond. Instead it was a mixture of chestnut, cherry blond, and honey... really pretty, but it marked him as different. He was called a Half-Bishi by a lot of the city's residence, and when his parents were gone they thought to be rid of him and his brother, even though his brother was completely normal, but he knew that he couldn't be a Half-Bishi, his mother was a Winnry, his father an Edward, there as no other way for it to be. He couldn't be a Half-Bishi. Why did he have to be born different?

A beeping came from the other room. Ed leaned against the door and listened as there was a fumbling, the beeping stopped, then the sound of a girls voice filtered through the door.

"Mnnn... what? ...Oh, Katan... hi. Have you found out anything about that ginger haired woman?... And?..." There was a long pause. "I see. So she and that man are the people who kidnaped me... Kagome? No, she's with me. I have all of them with me... Yes, I thought it was better with what's been happening. Of course I'm being careful... Is that why you called?" There was another long pause. "Oh, you ran into those people yourself. Yes. Yes, I will keep at least one of them out with me at all times... Yes, good-bye."

Ed dried himself quickly, dressed, and opened the door quietly, stepping into the next room.

"I see you are okay to move around now-" Demoonica stopped. "Uh-uh-uh... oh my!" She stared at the newly evolved bishounen. The Chibi she had seen last night was little more than three and a half feet tall, but as a San Ed was taller than her, and that shirt was not covering nearly enough. -AN: They may do a lot of short jokes on Full Metal Alchemist, but Ed's height is given as 5'5 in the manga. Kind of short for a guy, but not all the odd.-

"I'm sorry." She almost didn't hear Edward when he spoke.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I shouldn't be alive now." Ed said as he sunk to his knees on the floor. "I should be the one who's dead and not my brother, I'm better off not causing any more people to get hurt... or killed. Look at me! I'm some kind of freak of nature! You should go find that Colonel Bastard and have him finish his job!" Ed was yelling and sobbing at the same time. "I don't want any one else hurt because of me, you're a human right?" He looked up at Demoonica. "Like a trainer?" Demoonica nodded. "Good. Then you should stuff me into one of those ball things and let the world forget that I exist."

"Elric-san?" Kagome, who was now awake, moved over to kneel beside the hysterical Bishounen. "You shouldn't talk that way." She put a hand on Ed's shoulder.

Ed jerked away. "Why not, It's not like it'd matter."

"Of course it would matter, idiot!" Kagome hugged him. "You're not a freak!"

"I am too!" Ed sobbed into his knees. "I didn't get it when I was a kid, why my parents were so carful to keep my hair the same color as my dads and my brothers, but it's because I'm messed up! I'm weird! Please then, if you won't do that, then take me away, I'm already dead to every person who ever knew me."

Demoonica looked at Edward, then at Kagome. Kagome nodded, she believed it was a good idea to keep the boy with them. Demoonica un-clipped a 'PD' Sphere from her belt and walked over to Edward. "Here then, touch this." She held out the ball to him.

Ed grabbed a hold of the ball, he was surrounded by a red energy, and it pulled him inside. Still in Demoonica's hand the ball gave a shake then gave the sound signaling it's closing. Demoonica walked out of the 'PD' Sphere room they were in as her BishiGear told her Ed's information. It ended with: "Give a nickname to Bishounen?"

"No nickname. Hey, Ed!" She tossed Ed's BishiBall into the air, it opened and Edward Elric, newly evolved and newly caught, appeared out of the same red energy that had pulled him into the ball. He stood there as Demoonica caught the ball as it fell back down into her hands.

"I thought that would be more frightening somehow." He said when Demoonica clipped the ball back onto her belt. "I want to leave now."

Demoonica shook her head. "I have to go to Central City." At Ed's frightened look, she knew he was about to start accusing her of taking him back to the one place he never wanted to see again. "You can stay in your ball while I'm there and no one will ever find out, okay?" Apparently it was the right thing to say and he visibly relaxed, a moment later he returned to his Bishiball.

"Are you sure it's wise to go there right now, Demoonica?" Kagome asked from the doorway to her 'PD' room.

Demoonica brushed her hair back out of her face. "No one will know he's there, I'm more worried about how to explain having Junia with me."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"...A week and a half, tops. Well that's what Prof. Steve and Washu-chan told me anyway." Zander said to Demoonica in one of their rare video-phone calls.

"Then you'll be back to stay? Promise?" Demoonica looked hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll be there to put all your Bishounen to shame, I never knew just how bad I was at working with my powers. But, you'll see." Zander smirked.

"It's not been the same..."

"Yeah, I know... ten days, Dee, ten."

"See you in ten days then. Bye."

"Bye."

The screen in the BishiCenter waiting room went blank. Demoonica stretched, cracking her back over the back of the chair. She looked over to the attendant at the counter to see if the doctor had finished the check up of her Bishi. No luck, the Bishoujo, a Sakura from the Naruto anime, was silently typing away at her computer.

"Is it going to be much longer?" Demoonica asked.

The Sakura looked up from the screen. "This is a small town and we only have the one doctor, it'll be a few hours to do full check ups for all of your Bishi. I can have those who are already finished join you if you want to spend the time else where."

"Uh, yeah... if you would. I don't like doctors offices and hospitals."

The Sakura pushed a button and asked for the Bishi belonging to the trainer Demoonica Darkmoon who's exams were finished to return to the waiting room. A few minutes later Kagome with both Chibi's, Inu-chan and Junia, along with Allen and Kamui came out from the back.

Demoonica looked at the two Chibi's and sighed. She couldn't keep going into human cities with them in tow, it was dangerous. Going into Bishi Cities was a little better, because then she only had to worry about being arrested, instead of being arrested and having trainers trying to catch one or both of them. Demoonica sat back down, then stood back up. She walked over to Inu-chan and picked him up, he'd grown so much from the time he had been born, he would easily pass for a seven-year-old child back on Earth. Junia could have been eleven or twelve now, surely nearing the end of his Chibihood.

"Let's go shopping."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

Okay, the thing about Heero and Edwards hair color... any pure-blooded bishi has a 1 in 8 thousand chance to be born with noticeably different coloration, be it their hair, eyes, skin, or even a combination of these, it's genetic. They are seen as 'bad luck' by many older Bishounen and are often mistaken for being half-bishi or mixed-anime bishi.

-AN1- True, this was somewhat spoken of in 'The Girl Who Would be Bishi: Damia's Story'. In that Kai was wearing his like a necklace if you remember. In the future, unless they are with her, all of Demoonica's Bishi keep their own BishiBall with them as protection. Remember the Bond Serum allows Demoonica's Bishi to break the distance and time restrictions.

LDD: Yay, over half a year without an update, but here one finally is! Click the button, leave a review why don't you? 


	26. Book 2 Chapter 26

LDD: New chapter! It was going to follow Demoonica for the next two months story time, but it was getting long so I'm going ahead and posting it. This means BOOK TWO will be over 30 chapters.

Thank you to my reviewers: ParallaxRider, Ryushi Nigami, and Doom Weasels!

To ParallaxRider - Ed is Edward Elric from the Full Metal Alchemist anime.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-March 2003-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Sword Shop, Ydaereve City Mall-

"Aw, c'mon..."

"Bakura, I said to put it back." Demoonica paused. "Or you could just -buy- the dagger."

"Ch, wots the foon in thet?" Bakura said around the glove he had held between his teeth. Freeing it from them, he put the glove on, fisting his hands to stretch the material comfortably. "Now lovely trainer of mine, what's a little dagger really going to hurt?"

The dagger in question was safely tucked away in a hidden pocket in Bakura's long black coat, a pocket Demoonica didn't know how to find without pulling the coat off of Bakura and that would look odd in the middle of a store. So she was trying to reason with the thief king. "I'll buy you the dagger if you'll just hand it over."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "It's not about the dagger. I own plenty of daggers. It's just what I do! I like to steal things, let me practice my art would you?!"

"Bakura, you know perfectly well that I can't do that. It'd make me as bad as you."

Bakura put his arm around Demoonica's shoulders. "I'm not that bad, just a little naughty... girls like guys that way... now don't you?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

Demoonica felt her cheeks heat up. "Bakura." She said warningly. "If you do not remove your arm from around me this instant and hand over that dagger, I will never catch a Ryou to be your companion!"

Bakura's sly smile faltered and he move away from his trainer, from one of the hidden pockets in his coat he produced the stolen dagger. "Never let it be know that I don't know when to give in to a good threat." He handed her the dagger.

Demoonica put the dagger back where it belonged. Inuyasha and Inu-chan walked out from the back. "Are we finished here? Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, the guy in the back just finished it. Go on, show it to her son."

Inu-chan ran forward and stopped in front of Demoonica. He drew a sword and held it up in both hands for her to see. "It's a Tetsuaiga!" He paused and looked down. "It has the power to transform, but I can't work it."

Inuyasha patted the boy on his head. "You will in time. Now, we're done. Son, put that in it's sheath." Inu-chan put away the sword.

Demoonica looked around for the other Bishounen who had came with her to the sword shop. "Allen. Kai, Rei, Tala?"

The shop was small, so they were easily found only rows away. Allen was testing the balance of a long sword while Rei and Kai were helping Tala choose a weapon to train in. Tala didn't seem to see the need to train in any, saying that he fought just fine with only his summoned Wolborg. Finally Kai walked away and came back with a set of long thin daggers, handing them to Tala and pointing for him to go to the counter to pay for them. Demoonica looked at Allen. "You want a new sword while I'm buying?"

"No, my blade is still in good shape, but thank you for your offer m'lady." Allen said with a gentle smile. "I was just admiring the workmanship of this Will Turner fellow."

"Okay, we're ready to go." Rei said as Tala returned from making his purchase.

"Where to next?" Inuyasha asked as he scratched his nose, a sign he was growing impatient.

"Well, we lost the guys from mech shows at the gun shop, let's head there." She said and they returned to their Bishiballs.

Muffled gunshots could be heard coming from the shooting gallery in the back of the gun shop when Demoonica walked in. "It's loud, D-chan!" Inu-chan said, having better hearing that her even in his human form.

The front of the place was empty other than the sales clerk seated behind the counter. "Are those Bishi in the back yours?" The young man asked her when she walked up to the counter. He jerked his thumb to the bullet proofed glass window behind him.

In the room she could see Duo, Heero, Hiead, Zero, Junia, a dark skinned blond Bishounen she didn't recognize, and a Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2. They were all wearing ear protectors and seemed to be taking turns testing different guns at the three human shaped targets. "Most of them, not all."

"Well whom ever yours are, most of them know their way around guns very well, except that one." He pointed to were Zero was talking to Junia

"Junia is still a Chibi after all-"

"The kid? Naw, not him, that kid shoots like he was born with a gun in his hands. I'm talking about the brunet teen the kid is talking to, he's way too jumpy."

"Oh, Zero." Demoonica said as she watched Junia move to shoot, where he fired off six shots in quick succession. Each hit a vital area on the human target. "I didn't know Junia was so good with a gun."

The young male clerk nodded. "You should get him one."

"No I shouldn't, good or not, Juina's still just a kid." Demoonica tapped loudly on the bulletproof glass but failed to get her Bishounen's attention. Then she noticed a button on the wall made just for that, she pressed it and inside the room a red light blinked. When they turned around she motioned them to come out to the front. Guns were placed back were they belonged, ear protectors and goggles were hung on the hook by the door, and they shuffled out.

Demoonica ran her hand through Junia's hair as the others made their purchases. "Junia?"

He looked up at her. "Yes, miss Darkmoon?"

"Have you thought about finding your mother and her trainer?"

The boys red eyes darkened. "She's not my mother, Kagome holds that place."

"Does that mean you are going to stay with me after you evolve?"

"I... I don't know. I suppose so, it is after all, all I've know other than being alone. Does that mean you plan to catch me?"

"I suppose so." Demoonica said with a smile, leaning down so she was face to face with the boy. "If you still feel the same way then."

"Alright then." He looked back up at Demoonica. "Miss Darkmoon, do you think it was odd that we met when we did, where we did?"

"Some, but I've noticed the Bishiworld itself tends to lead me. I don't think you would have been there that day if we weren't suppose to meet."

"Like finding Ed. I understand." He paused for a moment and Demoonica again began to run her fingers through his long silver-blue hair. "Did you see me shoot?"

"Yeah, where did you learn that?"

"I've always known, I don't know why."

A flash of red light signaled the return of one of Demoonica's bishi back to his ball. "Looks like he's done shopping." The clerk quipped with a laugh.

"Eh, I hate to admit it, but Hiead's got an idea there. Call me back out when it's lunch time." Zero said then returned to his own ball.

Demoonica looked at Heero and Duo. "Guys?"

"We'll stay out. You and Kagome will need some one to carry your stuff when you get around to shopping." Duo laughed.

"Okay, okay, pick on the girl. Heero and I both know it's you who wants to shop, Duo."

Duo shrugged. "I may have seen this shirt..."

Demoonica and Heero began laughing. Demoonica turned Inu-chan and Junia towards the door. "Let's go find your mum. Heero. Duo."

Kagome was found at a shop that sold bows, along with Kamui and a sullen Ed. She gave a wave to Demoonica and handed the bow she had to the sales clerk. "I'll take this one." She said, then turned to pick up Inu-chan just as he ran over to her.

"Mama! Daddy let me get a sword, D-chan bought it for me!" He chirped happily.

"She did? Wasn't that nice. Did you say thank you?"

Inu-chan's eyes widened and he turned in Kagome's arms to face Demoonica. "Thank you very much for my sword!"

"No problem, big guy." Demoonica said and ruffled Inu-chan's black hair. "So, let's see. Is this all of my wayward bishi?" She asked as she looked over her Bishiballs, counting silently who she had with her. 'Marou. Kagome. Allen. Kai. Rei. Zero. Hiead. Duo. Heero. Inu-chan. Inuyasha. Junia. Kamui. Bakura. Tala. Edward. Katan's away.'

"I would hardly call going into a different store being wayward."

"Eh, whatever." Demoonica shrugged. "Everyone's accounted for anyway, in ball until we get to the clothes department guys." As Kamui and Edward returned to their Bishiballs Demoonica called up the map of the Ydaereve City Mall and found the clothing store for Bishi. "And they think we're going shopping for ourselves, eh Kagome?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I can just see you dragging them all around making them get new clothes."

"Why do you think I'm going to handle them one shopping disaster at a time?" Demoonica turned to face Duo and Heero. "And we shall start with you two!" She said with a grin. "Let's go to the clothing store!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Several hours later, over eight if you asked a sales clerk with a watch, Demoonica was finished with all of the shopping and all of the restocking of her Hoi Poi capsules. She had even ended up getting new clothes for herself after Kagome pointed out that most of what Demoonica owned she had had from the time she came to the Bishiworld and considering that was over a year ago, they were pretty thread bare. It was getting late and every one was headed towards the nearest hotel, when Demoonica spoke up to the group, "Sorry guys, but we're leaving Ydaereve City tonight."

"WHAT?!" Zero whined.

"I know, I know, but there's really no reason to stay in town and pay for a room when I have the 'PD' Spheres." Demoonica said as she adjusted her backpack so it wasn't pulling to one side anymore. "Besides, I've been getting way to many stares from the other trainers and their Bishi. I know it's about the Chibis and the only reason I haven't been called out is because they can see I have a lot more Bishounen than they do. I just want to leave." And that was the end of any attempts to stay inside the city that night.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica had just gotten out of sight of the Ydaereve City gates. "Hold it right there!" A male voice from right behind her. Demoonica turned to see a male trainer, this was obvious from the BishiBelt around his waist, who was in his late twenties, maybe into his thirties. "I can't believe you have the nerve to run around in the city all day with a couple of Chibi's! A trainer like you shouldn't be here!" He yelled, pointing accusingly at Demoonica.

Kagome humphed and placed her hands on her hips. "You leave her alone! Demoonica isn't the kind of trainer you're talking about!" Inu-chan hid behind her and Junia stood to Kagome's other side.

"I won't believe you! You're her Bishoujo, of course you'll take her side!" He yelled back at her, then yelled at Demoonica again. "I'll battle with you! A three round battle! And when you lose, those Chibi's will be taken to LSS-sama so she can take them back to their homes!"

Demoonica frowned. "I didn't steal Inu-chan or Junia away from their homes! I'll battle and when I win..." Demoonica paused not knowing what to demand.

"Ha! As if you'd win! If you win, I'll give you any of my Bishi!" The man yelled back. "Your choice!"

"W-what?!"

"You heard me!" He yelled. "Now, go Ella!" He threw a BishiBall into the air and an Ella Ragu from the Shadow Skill anime appeared in a flash of red energy.

"Yo, Martin." Ella said when she saw her trainer. "Ws'up? A battle?" She asked.

"Yeah, this trainer has not one, but two Chibi's with her! Up for upholding justice?" He said and crossed his arms.

"Chibi's?!" She looked at Demoonica, then Inu-chan and Junia. "Why you worthless- augh!" She yelled. "Of course I'm ready to fight! I Ella Ragu give consent to fight for my trainer and for what's right!" She yelled out and punched her fist into the air.

"Now, chose your Bishi!"

Demoonica momentarily thought back to when she met a Gau Ban, Ella's little brother, though it was unlikely that this was the exact Ella he called sister. "I choose Allen Schzar!" Demoonica called out Allen.

"M'lady Darkmoon?" He asked as he looked at her then the male trainer and his Ella.

"I need you to battle, okay Allen"  
"Of course, M'lady." He gave her a little bow, then turned to face his opponent. "I Allen Schzar give consent to fight for my trainer!" He drew his sword.

Kagome moved to stand halfway between the two trainers. "This will be a three round battle, the trainer with the most wins at the end of the third round will be the winner. First round is Allen Schzar vs Ella Ragu!" She raised a hand then dropped it down quickly. "Now begin!"

Allen pulled his sword back and ran towards Ella. "Aaaa!"

Ella caught the blade by its flat sides when Allen swung, then twisted around to give him a hard kick to his mid-drift. Their fight continued with Allen giving his best, but seemingly always being bested by the well trained Ella. One final kick right to Allen's jaw landed him on the ground, he didn't move to get back up.

"Allen is unable to continue." Kagome stated a minute later.

"But-" Demoonica started.

"Sorry, but I have to be fair."

Demoonica raised Allen's ball and called him back. "Thanks Allen."

"Good win Ella." Martin raised Ella's ball and called her back, then switched another ball into his hand from his belt. "Now, I choose Teela!" The ball opened and the teal haired Bishoujo from Megami Kouhose appeared.

She looked at Martin, twisting a lock of her hair between her fingers. Though when she noticed Demoonica and the others, she quickly took on the posture of a confidant Goddess pilot. She didn't ask what was happening. "I Teela Zain Elmes consent to fight for my trainer." She said calmly.

'A Teela?!' Demoonica thought when she saw the female mecha pilot, but she'd never seen her fight without being inside of her Ernn Laties mech. 'I do know she shares the same EX power as Zero and Hiead, so... "C'mon out Hiead!"

Hiead appeared and when he saw Teela his eyes first widened then narrowed quickly into a sharp glare. "First."

Teela lifted a hand to her lips. "Oh my, but your not ready yet." She commented, confusing literally everyone there.

"Hiead, you will fight right?" Demoonica asked.

He looked back at her. "Fine."

It looked like that was as close as it was going to get for Hiead giving his consent to the fight, so Kagome lifted her hand to begin the next match. "The fight stands at one win to the trainer Martin. Round two is Hiead Gner vs Teela Zain Elmes!" She dropped her hand. "Fight begin!"

A bright flash of blue from both Hiead and Teela was the only sign anything had happened, until a trickle of blood slipped down from Hiead's mouth. He rubbed it away with the back of his hand. "Heh." He smirked and slowly his silver colored hair turned to a shining blue. Then he moved, leaving a clear after image where he had been standing. Teela looked around, searching for Hiead. He was nowhere to be found.

A flash of light appeared right in front of Teela and Hiead could be seen for a split second as his fist connected with Teela's stomach, then he disappeared again, leaving Teela holding her mid-section. She coughed, leaving a bit of blood on her hand.

"H-how?" She coughed. "He's only a San. I can't see him... cough... moving too fast. Martin!" Teela tried to bring her trainers attention back to the fight, but he was looking some place else.

Marten would have took a step back if he could have moved. Unable to do that, he trembled in fear. Hiead's eyes were blazing like fire and his glowing hair was flowing like a halo around his head. And he was standing right in front of Martin. "You." Hiead growled.

"What about me?!" Martin lifted his hand, as if it could shield him from Hiead's fury.

"You... why won't you stop!" Hiead was looking right through Martin, again lost in his own memories. "STOP!" He screamed, sending out a blinding wave of blue EX energy that swallowed up him, Teela, and Martin.

"HIEAD!!!" Demoonica held up the ball, trying to recall the out of control Bishounen back into it, but the red beam of energy wouldn't penetrate the EX energy.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The high pitched scream of Teela.

It was silent.

The EX energy receded back, pulling into it's cocoon of sleep, bristling just behind Hiead's blood red eyes. He was standing right in the middle of the clearing, Teela at his feet, blood splatter across his pale skin, a crazed smile on his face. "Heh."

Teela gave a soft groan and curled an arm up over her head. Demoonica let out a breath in relief, she had been sure Hiead had killed the Bishoujo. "Teela is unable to battle!" Kagome declared.

Martin, who was sitting right at the edge of where the EX energy had covered, shakingly lifted Teela's BishiBall and returned her. "That's no Bishounen, he's a Demon." He spat out finally.

The EX reaction slowly faded, leaving Hiead standing silently, his face blank. He blinked, recognition of where he was registering on his face. Hiead looked down at the blood covering his hands, his eyes rolled back, and he crumpled onto the ground. Demoonica knew that reaction, she should have know better than to send Hiead into a battle where the use of his EX ability would be needed. He was drained completely because it had went out of control. It would take some time, but he would be okay, this time. She returned Hiead to his ball.

"Is that what you call training?! You can't even control your Bishounen's powers!" Martin yelled at Demoonica.

"Shut up!" She yelled back. "I don't care what you think, but you're talking about something you know nothing about! Again!"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter if you did win one, I saved my best fighter for last and this time you don't have a chance!" Martin held up another BishiBall. "For this, I choose Miss Deep!" The red energy faded and a blue haired Bishoujo dressed in a revealing black outfit was standing in the clearing.

'What kind of name is Miss Deep?' Demoonica wondered. "Okay, Inuyasha!" She tossed the ball into the air and the Demon type Bishounen appeared midair and landed in a crouch, hand on his Tetsuiga sword.

"Feh, about time. I was beginning to think you never fought any battles." Inuyasha said, standing upright. He looked at Martin, then the woman he was to fight. "This is it? Ch, not what I was hopping for, but it'll do for a warm up." He drew the Tetsuiga and it transformed as he did so. He hefted it up and rested it over his shoulder. "I consent to fight."

Miss Deep nodded. "I also consent to the fight."

Kagome lifted her hand to begin the final match. "The battle stands at one win to the trainer Martin and one win to the trainer Demoonica. Round three is Inuyasha vs Miss Deep!" She looked at Inuyasha for moment, hoping he'd pull out a win and dropped her hand. "Fight begin!"

Inuyasha took the first move, running at the Bishoujo in much the same way Allen had Ella, the Tetsuiga at the ready. He swung... and his sword passed right through Miss Deep. Inuyasha stopped, dumbfounded. "Wha-?"

Martin laughed. "As you can see Nancy here truly earns her code name of Miss Deep. You'll never be able to hit her!"

"Feh, right. Everyone has a weakness." Inuyasha said as he leaped away. "All I have to do-" He ran to the left, picking up speed, "-is find it!", then lunged at Miss Deep from behind, bringing the Tetsuiga down in front of him.

She dodged it with a spinning leap to the side. "Don't think my phasing is the only thing I can do." She taunted as she gave a twist and kicked Inuyasha in the head. She landed back away from the angered dog demon.

"Damn!" Inuyasha rubbed his free hand over the boot print on the right side of his face. "That made my ears ring, you bitch!" He lunged, swinging the Tetsuiga, cutting through her clothes, but barely making a scratch on the Bishoujo's chest.

"Inuyasha you pervert! Watch where you swing that thing!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Shut up! I don't see you out here fighting!"

"Finished with the lovers spat?" Miss Deep asked and she seemed to just sink into the ground where she stood. "Good." She said right before she disappeared from sight.

Inuyasha kicked off of the ground, landing on a tree branch above the clearing. "Nice try." He called out.

"I think so." Came Miss Deeps reply from behind Inuyasha. He spun around on the tree branch and found the top half of his opponent sticking out of the tree trunk. The gun in her hand was pointed right at him.

-BAM!- The sound of the gun going off rang through the forest.

"Shit." Inuyasha pulled his hand back from the wound on his chest, bright red.

"Inuyasha!" Demoonica called, having heard the gun go off. "What's happening?" There was a crashing sound as she saw him fall down through all the branches and he landed hard on the ground in the center of the clearing. "INUYASHA!" Both she and Kagome screamed and ran to him.

TBC...

LDD: There we go, another chapter down. Please leave a review! 


	27. Book 2 Chapter 27

LDD: New chapter! Sorry for the wait!

CREDITS: Credit goes to a male friend of mine Shido for quite a few ideas found in this chapter. Thank you.

Thank you to my reviewers: gimeGohan, LoneHowl, KamiKaze no Kage, and Miru!

To Miru - I try to catch all the spelling errors, but I never worry about gramer because stories are not research papers and people often do not think in gramatically correct terms. I'm glad you like the story and I hope this next part doesn't disappoint.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"You creep!" Demoonica yelled at Martin as she peeled back Inuyasha's Fire Rat Robe and the once white undershirt. "Your Bishoujo SHOT him!"

"Ow! Shit that hurt! Stop prodding!" Inuyasha yelled. Demoonica pulled out a potion for him to drink.

"You can't fight." Kagome dropped her head down so her forehead rested against Inuyasha's. "I'm so sorry."

Demoonica stood up. "Inuyasha can't battle anymore." She bowed her head. "You win."

"Just as I said. Miss Deep, get the Chibi's, we're going to LSS-sama." Martin instructed his Bishoujo.

"Kagome... what's he talking about?" Inuyasha asked around the neck of the potion bottle.

A moment later Martin's Bishoujo landed in the clearing and started to walk over to Inu-chan and Junia. Inu-chan ran over to Kagome and grabbed onto her shirt.

"Bastered!" Inuyasha spat out. "What the hell do you think you're going to do to our son!" He tried to push himself into a sitting posistion, but the pain in his chest was too much. "AaH!"

"INUYASHA! Don't try and get up!" Kagome pushed him back to the ground.

Miss Deep took hold of Junia by the arm. "Come on, we can get you back to your family." She said to him. He tugged attempting to phase through her, but it didn't work. "Uh-uh, that won't work with me little darling, our phasing cancels each others out."

"But-" Junia sighed, he had heard the conditions of the battle and like the others he had thought Demoonica would win, so he didn't fight anymore. "I'll go." He said softly.

"That's a good kid." Martin said and patted Junia on the head.

Junia pulled back vilently. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Uh, I'm sorry. Miss Deep, get the smaller one and we'll be on our way to LSS-sama."

"Yeah." She went to pull Inu-chan away from Kagome.

"Mama!" He held on tighter to her. "Don't let them take me! I don't want to go away!" He cried.

"Inu-chan, go with her right now... we'll set things right as soon as we see LSS-sama."

"NO!" Inu-chan growled, pushed away from Kagome, and stomped his foot on the ground. "He's a dumb man, mama! I won't go!" The small Chibi turned and with speed no one had seen him use when playing Inu-chan took off, dissapearing into the dence woods.

"But-" Marten grumbled and shook his head. "Damn kid is brainwashed." He took another BishiBall from his belt, calling forth the Bishoujo with in it. "Hinata!"

The shy kunoichi appeared and gave a bow to her trainer. "Y-yes Mr. Marten?" She asked.

"A little kid took off into the woods, a Chibi this trainer had, I need you to track him down and bring him back to me..." He paused to look up at the sky, the sun was just starting to set. "...at the Hotel. He's got long black hair and he's in a bright red outfit."

"Yes sir!" Hinata dissapeared.

"Miss Deep, we're leaving. Bring the boy, we'll contact the proper authorities in town."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[Later that night

"Are you sure that that's the best course of plan, m'lady?" Allan questioned Demoonica.

"It has to be. Marten has Junia and his Bishoujo must have brought Inu-chan back to him by now, too." She held up the BishiGear and clicked into the Dex part of it, searching through the entries. "I'll use Inuyasha again and... and... I need to take that man by surprise!" Demoonica fumed. She sighed. "He seems to have a Bishoujo for everything, though."

"It's not going to work, wench." Inuyasha growled out. "Damn modern trinkets anyway, guns, feh."

"Not if he keeps pulling out Bishi who are so much higher in level." Allen agreed.

"Then, we train." Demoonica said, and that was the end of the conversation.

[Same time, with Marten

Hinata appeared on the window sill. "Mar-ten, sir?"

Marten turned around smiling, but his smile faded quickly. "Where's the little kid?"

Hinata bowed her head. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't find him. The trail he left behind was easy to follow at first... th-then it just dissapeared... I-I don't know how he did it. I'm sorry."

Marten scratched his head. "Don't put yourself down about it, it's anoying me. Fine, if the kid is running, let him run. I'm sure he'll try to get back to that girl we found him with, we can get him then. Hinata! I want you to follow that girl as long as she's here."

"Understood." She dissapeared into the moonless night.

[Same time, with Inu-chan

Inu-chan sniffed the wind. "She's not there." He whispered to himself and came out of the thick brier patch he had been hiding in. He looked up at the moonless sky and lifted his hands to the pair of dog ears that were poking out of his hair. "I transformed, that's how I knew how to hide from her. My robe." He frowned down at his Fire Rat Robe, the thorns of the brier patch had torn the cloth badly. "And where am I?" He bit his lip and looked side to side, both ways looked the same to him. "I want to find mama and daddy and D-chan." He sniffed and wiped the tears in his eyes away. With no way to know he was heading away from the city Demoonica and everyone else he knew were at, Inu-chan began walking down the forest path.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[A few days later

Inu-chan woke to the feeling of being poked. "Daddy! Daddy! Me found 'sum-un!"

"Now Kit! Oh, oh my! Don't poke the boy with that Kit!"

Inu-chan looked up at the fuzzy face that was hovering over him, he blinked to clear his sight a little bit. Long silver hair, gold eyes, a pair of ears. "Daddy?"

A chuckle. "I think if I'm your father, my wife would be very upset with me."

Inu-chan sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the Bishounen kneeling beside of him. No, he wasn't his father after all. Inu-chan bowed his head as he started to cry.

"Why you cryin'?" A voice asked him from the other side.

"Kit! Don't be rude." A hand settled on Inu-chan's head. "There now, we're not as bad as all that, now are we?"

Inu-chan shook his head and he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "I wanted you to be my daddy, but you weren't, and... and..." He broke down crying again.

"Shh, now." A pair of strong arms pulled Inu-chan into the Bishounen's lap. "Cry and then you can tell us what has happened to your parents." A soft lick was administered to Inu-chan's cheek, then a face nuzzled up to his. "I'm Youko Kurama and this is my son, whom I call Kit." The Bishounen introduced and Kit climbed into his father's arms with Inu-chan. Inu-chan cried himself out after a few minutes. Over the next half hour he told Youko and Kit how he had came to be seperated from his parents and their trainer. "And you say that you were born after your mother was caught by a trainer?"

"D-chan!" Inu-chan nodded quickly.

"But you are free from capture?"

Inu-chan tilted his head to the side. "I don't go in a ball, don't have one."

"Yes, yes that's what I wanted to know, thank you Inuyasha-chan. Well, I can not bring you back to the human I'm afraid. I too am free from ball and would much like to keep it that way, but I'm sure the elders of our home could get you back to your parents trainer... that is, if you want to return."

Inu-chan jumped to his feet. "Really!? You promiss that they can get me back?" His small fists were balled up and his eyes were wide.

Youko's ears twitched. "Of course, it is however a long trip to our home areas."

"Then let's get going!" Inu-chan grabbed Youko and Kit by their hands, trying to pull them up.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[Time missing: 1 week

"Wind Scar!" The Sasuke Bishounen was hit by Inuyasha's attack. He fell back, knocked out. His trainer returned him to his ball.

"Winner with two wins out of three battles is the trainer Demoonica." The other girl's Bishounen, a Naruto, anounced.

Inuyasha shouldered his Tetsuiga. "Heh, no contest. Don't tell me this is the best trainer this gym has to offer."

"Inuyasha." Demoonica warned. "Good battle." She shook the other trainer's hand.

"Yeah, really." The girl said. "I've been watching you and your Bishi train all week... they've leveled up considerably. Here's your money and the Ydaereve City gym badge."

Demoonica nodded. "I called in some favors from trainer friends who were near here, I've had four or five battles set up every day, each three on three."

"Well, I'm consisdered the best local trainer... if you want more challange, I'd say you should head for Water Crest City, they're holding an open tornament in a week and a half. The city's also in a good location for raising, it's right in the middle of a bunch of video game areas."

"Thanks, I'll take a look. Hey Inuyasha, you want to stay out? I'm leaving town and I could use the look out."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Choose someone else to babysit you, I'm staying with Kagome in that pocket thingy." He said and returned to his ball.

Demonica sighed, walking out of the gym and into the mid-day sun. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a movement, but when she looked around there was nothing.

'To close.' Hinata thought and looked around the corner, the trainer girl who Marten had her watching didn't seem to have seen her, but still.

Demoonica waved to the young woman gate keeper of Ydaereve City as she left. She took a ball from her belt and let Marou out. A minute later Heero and Duo also joined them. "We're headed to Water Crest City." She said, bringing up the map and showing the three Bishounen the route to their destination. "It's not very far, but I'm going to take all the time we have, about ten days, to train on our way there."

Duo and Heero smiled. "So ya gon'a turn on that Monster Battle thing again?" Duo asked.

Demoonica nodded.

"Yes!" Heero pumped his fist in the air. "I challenge you to a kill count contest." He pointed to Duo.

Duo pulled out his gun. "Mission excepted!"

Marou crossed his arms, looking distastfully at them. "Why am I being included in this mortal stupidity?"

"I had a feeling they'd do something like this." Demoonica explaned. At this point both Duo and Heero had set off what Demoonica called 'Portal Battles' or battles with monsters that could be found by looking for spinning gold rings and were set off when someone entered the ring. They each seemed to be fighting what looked like walking turnips with human shaped bodies.

"One!" Shouted Duo, as his enemy slumped to the gound.

TBC...

LDD: Well, there's the next chapter, I was going to add more but it took forever to get done as is. Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	28. Book 2 Chapter 28

LDD: New chapter! Quick update!

CREDITS: Credit goes to a male friend of mine Shido for quite a few ideas found in this chapter. Thank you.

Thank you to my reviewers: LoneHowl, and KamiKaze no Kage!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zander hugged Demoonica to him. "Do you know how hard you are to find?"

"Sorry, I forgot about meeting up with you." She mumbled into his chest.

"That much was obvious, but why?"

Demoonica sighed, moved away from Zander, and sat down with him on the trunk of a nearby fallen tree. She told him about the odd looks she had got from the trainers in Ydaereve City, and the meeting with the trainer Marten, and her loss in the battle with his Bishoujo. "...and I have to prove that I and my Bishounen can protect Inu-chan and Junia on our own."

"So that's why you didn't tell him you were a member of the BWSD?"

"Being a Cadet in the BWSD doesn't give me a free pass when it comes to having Chibi's with me, it wouldn't have helped... I have the feeling it would have made that guy bad mouth the Department for having me as a part of it."

"Hm, he did sound really full of himself." Zander finally agreed.

"Feh." Inuyasha humphed from above them, he was sitting on a large tree branch.

"Have something to say Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I do. If you hadn't made me wait till my wound healed up some, then I would have been able to track Inu-chan by smell and would have found him before Marten's Bishoujo had the chance!" Suddenly Inuyasha's ears perked up and he sniffed the air. "There's some one coming this way."

"Bishi?"

"Hm... no there are a lot of mixed smells, trainer."

"It isn't Marten, is it?"

Inuyasha growled. "If it had been, I would have taken off to beat the shit out of the bastard as soon as I smelled him."

The underbrush rustled and a shady cloaked figure entered the small clearing. "Are you talking about Marten of Ydaereve City?" A male voice asked and then continued when Demoonica nodded. "He has a reputation of challenging trainers for things with out having all the facts strait." The guy sounded sour about that.

"Who are you?" Demoonica asked.

The figure pushed the hood of his cloak back to reveal a tall man in his mid-twenties. "Yuushi-Shido and Guni." He pointed to the tiny Bishoujo on his shoulder who had been hidden by the hood.

"I don't think she's worth the trouble!" Guni sounded unhappy.

"Now Guni, we have our own reasons for helping the girl, and that would be to see him taken down a few pegs." He looked at the three watching them. "Marten once took something very special of mine, too."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Inuyasha huffed.

"I plan to, but I'm not ready to confront him again. At least not yet." He smiled at Demoonica. "But I'm closer to besting him than you are, and if you can't win against me, then you have no chance at beating Marten when you meet him again." He held up a Bishiball. "Do you accept?"

"A battle?"

Shido nodded. "If you best me in battle, I'll help you."

Demoonica looked to Zander, he shrugged. She looked up to Inuyasha, who nodded. "Well... alright. Three on three?"

"One on one." He tossed the Bishiball he had in his hand into the air, releasing it's occupant. The red light grew, and grew, and grew. Demoonica's eyes widened at just what was standing there, a Hellboy. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. "Well?" Shido asked when Demoonica didn't move to chose a Bishiball.

"I..." Demoonica was running through the outcome of each match up, most of them ended with her Bishounen going to the hospital. She hated to admit it, but she only had one Bishi who stood any real chance, considering Inuyasha -no matter what he said- was in no condition to fight this kind of battle. She tossed out the Bishiball. As soon as the Bishounen appeared, Demoonica pulled him away from the others and spoke to him. "Marou."

The red haired demon glared at her darkly. "This had not be what it looks like, human."

"It is. I've only asked you to fight for me once before and that was only in a friendly battle, but this fight is important to me and I'm going to trust you."

Marou raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, really now?"

Demoonica took a deep breath and nodded. "You can use the full range of your demon god's powers, but not your transformations."

Marou smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Not the transformations? How much trust is that?"

"I want you to win the battle, not kill every living thing within ten miles."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Elsewhere...

Inu-chan concentrated on the little seed planted at his feet, how was Kit doing that? The Chibi Youko Kurama was a few feet away, a small plant with a single rose bloom at his feet. It swayed back and forth following Kit's finger. Inu-chan stopped concentrating and flopped down on the ground to glare at the place the seed was planted. "It won't grow for me!"

Youko chuckled. "Inu powers and Kitsune powers differ greatly, Inuyasha-chan. Kit has also been learning to control plants for a longer amount of time."

Inu-chan pouted. "Will I ever get it?"

"That, I can't tell you. But consider this, Kit can't use you sword at all, but you have been able to transform it even though it's only for a short amount of time." He patted Inu-chan on the head. "Keep trying, you may surprise yourself."

Inu-chan nodded and cupped his hands over the small mound of dirt, concentrating on making the seed grow, even if it was only into a vine.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Back with Demoonica and company...

Hellboy frowned at the slashes in his red skin, those hurt like a bitch, it was impressive damage coming from his aponent, who looked for all the world like just another human. If you didn't count the guys fingernails being a foot long and as strong as adamantium, or the fact he could teleport around at will or... his thoughts trailed off as his trainer spoke. "Okay, enough. Come on back Hellboy."

"What? For this?" Hellboy motioned to the deep cuts. "I've had cats do worse."

Shido rolled his eyes, those fur-balls like the big red guy too much to scratch at him and he'd hate to see a cat that could do that much damage to Hellboy. "Just come back." Hellboy returned to his ball. Shido then spoke to Demoonica. "Okay, I can see you are in a better position than I thought you were, but you're still far from ready." He turned and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Demoonica ran to catch up with the older man. "Wait! You said you'd help me!" He stopped walking when she did catch up to him.

"That was if you won, but..." Shido stopped speaking for a moment, but continued to walk. "Here then, some information for you. Marten is still looking for a Chibi that ran away from him, I don't know if the kid is one of the ones you're looking for though." Suddenly a Bishiball came flying out over Shido's shoulder. Demoonica caught it. "A present. Don't worry, the ball will go ahead register to you if you put it on your BishiGear." With that said, Shido seemed to disappear in the forest.

Demoonica stared at the Bishiball for a moment, but then Shido's tiny demon Bishoujo Guni flew back into the clearing and got right up in Demoonica's face. "Master Shido will be watching you, so you had better not lose!" Then, just as quickly as she came Guni flew away, following her trainer.

Demoonica placed the ball on the scanner of her BishiGear. It beeped a moment later, stating that the registration was complete. Curious as to what kind of Bishi this Shido person would consider a gift Demoonica tossed the ball up, calling to the one inside. "Hey, come on out!"

The red light appeared, then disappeared, leaving a small boy looking at her, he was holding what looked to be some kind of stuffed toy. He had spiky dark blond hair and his hard blue eyes were looking at her.

Demoonica's BishiGear beeped again, then after she had flipped it open to read the information that was filling the screen, it spoke. "Yamatto Ishido and Tsunomon from the Digimon anime. Stage San. This boy is a bit of a lone wolf and has a problem with authority. Matt tries to act like he doesn't care about anything, like he's just too cool, but he really cares a lot. He's just too afraid to admit it." Demoonica saw the small blond glare at her BishiGear. "Gabumon is Matt's Digimon partner, whom he first meets as Tsunomon. He is very shy when it comes to letting others see him without the pelt he wears on his body. At this time Tsunomon can digivolve to Gabumon and Garurumon. Do you wish to nickname Bishounen?"

"No nickname."

"Do you wish to nickname Seibutsu?"

"No nickname." She repeated, then closed the flip screen of the BishiGear.

Yamatto walked over to Demoonica, the Bishiball connection was kicking in, so he didn't have a choice in the matter. "So who are you?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next day...

Demoonica was watching the sky brighten, morning was there. After the events of early yesterday, the rest of the day had been pretty normal, though the way Yamatto had quietly kept following her around had been bothersome. For her it was normal for there to be almost no difference at the beginning of a blood bond than when the bond was fixed at it's final distance, she had never had a blood bond kick in so strongly. Yamatto had never been more than five feet away from her the rest of the day and night, not counting the one time she slammed the bathroom door in his face. It took him a moment to realize where he had almost followed her, but he just sat down outside the door and fumed in anger about the entire thing, so none of the others had the heart to pick on him about it. At this very moment he was sleeping in the next sleeping bag over, the one she wasn't facing, the one she was facing contained one sleeping Zander.

Finally she sat up and stretched, then put on her glasses. It was early spring in the areas they were traveling through, so the mornings were still chilly. Zander didn't look like he was about to wake up, besides it might be better if they didn't have the time to talk alone right now. When Yamatto refused to go into a ball the night before, she was sure the looks Zander were sending the young Bishounen could kill.

Well there was no guessing on what Zander had been planing for their first evening together sense January, sometimes he was very Duo-ish, even when he would argue he wasn't in any way like Duo, thank you very much. Yeah, he should stay asleep until a few of the others were awake, unless she wanted him forcing Yamatto into his ball and then... Demoonica blushed at that thought. Yeah, any poor trainer passing by would get a crash course in the infamous 'Trainers and Bishies are compatible.' part of every single orientation speech. Demoonica giggled. Well if they were dumb enough to not know what they were hearing that they had to get within viewing distance to figure out was happening, then they deserved to get an eye full.

Demoonica pulled her backpack over to her and fished the BishiGear off the top of it. Getting the Bathroom Capsule out of it, she set it up. She looked over to Yamatto. He was sleeping fine, so the blood bond had calmed down at the very least to a good twenty feet. Well he wouldn't be following her like her shadow today, that was good.

An hour later the entire camp site was a flurry of activity with most of Demoonica's Bishi getting ready to train against each other now that breakfast was over.

Demoonica sat off to the side of the clearing, Rei on the right side of her and Zander on the left with his arm around her. Yamatto was sitting a few trees away with the ever present Tsunomon held in his arms like some highly prized stuffed animal. Demoonica was planing the next part of their trip to Water Crest City.

"Next... we're right on the border of the Chrono Crusade area." Demoonica looked up the information on the area. She read it out loud. "A New York like city sits at the center of this area. Catches range from fairly easy, see Azmaria Hendric, to mid-difficulty, see Rosette Christopher, to very difficult, see Aion." Demoonica scrolled through the list of names, looking at the pictures of each Bishounen and Bishoujo.

"Hey, go back a picture. Don't you think we kind of look the same?" Rei pointed to the picture of Little Chrono. "Like the long bangs over a bandana, knee length braid, slightly pointed ears..."

"It says here that he's a Devil." Demoonica paused to ask a question. "Does it meen like a Demon?" Then continued to read from the BishiGear's screen. "Difficulty to catch is normally in the mid range. They can be highly protective of Rosette's and if you find one who has made a contract with said Bishoujo the difficulty is much higher. Only Sama stage Chrono's are able to make contracts. Chrono's come in two forms-"

"Yes, I'd say Devil translates into Demon." Rei said as the picture of Chrono transformed appeared on screen.

"Wow! He goes from cute to hot!"

Rei sweat dropped. "Er... if you say so."

"Really! Hey Kagome, look at these pictures and tell me what you think." Demoonica waved Kagome over to the tree she, Zander, and Rei were sitting under.

"Huh? What is it? Inuyasha is trying to teach Tala swordsmanship. It's not going very well."

"Look at this."

"He looks like you, Rei..." Kagome answered. "Oh! Is that the same Bishounen? Don't you think his ears look furry?"

"What is it with you and fuzzy ears?"

Kagome blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. What is it that you called me over to ask?" She quickly changed the subject.

Demoonica gave her a look, but asked her question anyway. "The older form is hot and the younger cute, yes?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, wondering just what this was all about. "Why?"

"Needed a female opinion and you're my only Bishoujo."

"You should change that, there are plenty of strong Bishoujo."

"I don't really get along with many females that much, but I'll think about it Kagome."

TBC...

LDD: Why Matt from Digimon you ask? I asked Shido what Bishi he'd give me if he could and he said Yami no Bakura, but seeing as I had caught one already he said Matt would be his second pick. Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	29. Book 2 Chapter 29

LDD: New chapter! Another quick update! Not as quick as the other, but last time I didn't have ideas for book 3 keep popping into my mind, and I had to go type them up before I forgot them, lol, sorry.

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, Kimiko Kashibara, KiKi Hayashi, and Awlric Hayell! -hugs Awlric- I'm still so use to calling you Ryushi Nagami.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"You're not really thinking about continuing to catch Bishi, are you?" Zander asked her, as he and Demoonica walked down the forest path. He'd finally caught up to her three days after she had left Ydaereve City, that was four days ago. And with three days until the open tournament began they were only a days walk away from Water Crest City. It had been two weeks without any real word of Inu-chan or where he could be, save the little information she'd gotten from Shido.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. It's not like I'm actively hunting Bishi when I should be trying to get my Chibi's back."

"I guess... but what if you can't find that guy now?"

"He's going to LSS-sama, right?" Zander nodded. "Then, she'll let him know how badly he's mistaken about 'me and my ways'." She put air quotation marks around that last part with her fingers. "He'll have to bring Junia back, right?"

Zander shook his head. "Junia isn't yours, LSS-sama is more likely to have someone take him back to his home area to be adopted."

Demoonica frowned. "I don't want to lose him like that, I'm the first human he's ever trusted. I can't let him think I abandoned him like his mother and her trainer."

Zander slipped his hand into hers. "It's going to be okay." He said before bringing her hand up to kiss it. "If I have to, I'll take on the world to get him back to you."

Demoonica blushed and lowered her face. "Thanks."

He laughed. "Always. Now, if you plan to kick that trainers ass, I suggest finding a training spot, yeah?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Well the BishiGear did say that three video game areas and one anime area all meet near Water Crest City. Right now we're in the Kyou Kara Ma no Tsuku Jiyugyo area."

"Yeah, so?"

"I have three days to finish training three Bishounen for the tournament, so I'll train one each day."

"Then you chose the three finally?"

Demoonica nodded. "Inuyasha, Marou, and Kamui."

"Are you sure Marou is such a good idea?"

"It's fine. He's just not been his normal problematic self with Katan gone, for one, he's listening to me." Demoonica scrunched up her nose, trying to put her words right before she said them. "I think Marou likes him in some sick twisted way."

"Likes him? Or -like- likes him?"

"You're worse than Duo some times!" She snapped at Zander. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"But it lives there! I kick it out and it'd be homeless!" There was a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"I meant that, in Marou's own strange way, he sees Katan as his friend. With Katan gone, Marou doesn't feel like causing trouble, because he can't fight with him."

"You think he misses his rival?"

Demoonica sweat-dropped. "You would be able to word it so easily, wouldn't you?"

Zander shrugged. "It's a gift."

"Dumb luck, that's all." She pulled a 'PD' Sphere from her belt and brought out Kamui. The dark haired Bishounen blinked his eyes, adjusting them to the dimmer light of the forest. He had been in the outside area of the Pocket Dimension Space that connected to Demoonica's Bishiball belt and it was brighter there.

Kamui looked at Demoonica, his small frown still looked like a pout, this made her smile at him. Zander saw her smile and he in turn gave Kamui a hard look. This confused Kamui, what had he done? "What?" Kamui asked, his tone a little harsher that he had meant it to be.

Demoonica, not noticing what Zander had done, looked at Kamui. Maybe Kamui'd not gotten a lot of sleep or something. "I thought we could train today."

"Huh? Oh. Sure, whatever."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was several hours later that Demoonica found herself listening to her BishiGear tell her the information on the Bishounen she had just caught. It said: "Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt of the Kyou Kara Ma no Tsuku Jiyugyo anime. Stage San. Wolfram is the youngest son of the former Demon Queen, Cecilie. Because of his demon pride he dislikes humans and hates to admit it when he cares for any human, even his own older brother Conrad, who's father is human. Wolfram is a very good sword fighter and also can use fire magic and even healing magic somewhat. He is arrogant and short-tempered, earning him the nickname 'Little Lord Brat' from his peers, but he can also be quite compassionate at times. Do you wish to nickname Bishounen?"

"No nickname." She said and closed the BishiGear.

"That was a Demon type?" Kamui asked, pointing at Wolfram's 'PD' Sphere.

"Did the fireball tell you nothing?" Demoonica asked, a little amazed.  
"I deal with -humans- that can make water cut you like a hot knife cuts butter, I thought a Demon type would be... stronger, somehow."

"Yeah, well." Demoonica shrugged. "Personally, I think he seemed pretty good. He just underestimated you, Kamui." She held out the ball. "C'mon out Wolfram!"

A red beam of light shot out of the Bishiball, leaving the Bishounen standing a few feet away from them a moment later. "YOU!" He shouted and pointed at Demoonica. "I will NOT accept it! It's IMPOSSIBLE that I lost in a FAIR fight! I DEMAND a rematch!" He huffed, crossed his arms, and stuck his nose up into the air.

Demoonica blinked and busted out laughing.

Seeing this, Wolfram's face turned pink and he yelled at her again. "STOP laughing! It's NOT funny!" His hands were balled up into fists and he stomped his foot from time to time. "If you don't STOP laughing, I'll... I'll... AUGH! Stop laughing at me you stupid girl!"

"Fine... giggle... You want a rematch against Kamui..."

Wolfram paled. "NO! I... I mean... uh..." He sighed and hung his head.

But before he or Demonica, or Kamui and Zander for that matter, could continue one of the Bishiballs on Demoonica's belt glowed and it's occupant made himself known, Bakura. He stretched with a yawn, his shirt and black high-collar jacket lifting up to show the ivory skin beneath. "Trainer mine, who is this vision of beauty before us?" He asked, eyeing Wolfram.

Wolfram glared at him. Bakura was being his normal perverted self, but Demoonica had to admit he was right about Wolfram's looks. The boy was a true character Bishounen, the real meaning of the word that is, meaning that he could easily be mistaken for a girl. He was of a slim build, though many Bishi were. His hair was 'anime' blonde, that bright blonde no human could ever get their hair, and although his hair was short it was wavy and curled on the ends cutely. His eyes, a bright green and the large round shape that was typical of girls in anime, including the long eyelashes.

"Bakura, Wolfram's a guy." Demonica said, a sweat-drop forming beside of her head.

"I know." Bakura wiggled his eyebrows at Wolfram, who glared harder.

"You PERVERT!" Wolfram yelled at him.

Bakura just laughed. "Perfect, I love him Demoonica! He's the type who gets all defensive!" He inched closer to Wolfram, who backed away just as fast. By now, Zander and Kamui both had joined Demoonica in sweat-dropping.

"Bakura..."

"Hmm? Jealous trainer mine? No need." Bakura walked over to wrap an arm around Demoonica. He smirked at Zander, who had growled at the white haired Bishounen. "Now, now, lover boy, I'll get to you in a moment."

"Why you!" Zander stormed over to Bakura, but his fist was blocked on its way to Bakura's face by Demoonica stepping between the two guys.

"Don't!"

"But! Demoonica, he's hitting on you!"

"Bakura's not causing any harm- Yipe!" She jumped forward, her hands going to her backside. She turned to face Bakura, her face bright red. "Don't you think it would be in your best interest not to pinch my butt when I'm defending you?"

"But you're oh so hot when you're doing that, how could I resist?"

"I take all it back. Zander, you can hit him."

Wolfram laughed. "HA! Now you get what you deserve, you pervert!"

Beside him, Kamui just shook his head. Ever since the half-Bishounen had joined up with the group things had changed. Zander had a way of bringing out either the best or worst of Demoonica's Bishounen. He wasn't too sure of the guy himself, we was a half-Bishounen after all and there had been a lot of problems with half-Bishounen for the last few years.

Zander lowered his fist. "That's okay. If you're yelling at him about it, I shouldn't worry."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[Elsewhere, with Katan...

"Ah, finally." The blue haired Cherub Bishounen said. He gave his large white wings a flap, then started a silent glide over the area he was currently watching. Below him was what he'd been searching for, two people. At the moment, they didn't seem to have noticed him. He let his angelic power fill him up, ready to fight if he had to. He landed about twenty feet away from the pair.

The ginger haired woman and bald headed man looked at him. The woman spoke. "Whatever you have to say, we don't want to hear it. We have important things to do and not much time left to do it in, leave us."

Katan looked at them. "I'm sorry, but I can not do that."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

[Back with Demoonica, sometime later that evening...

Demoonica poked at the fire. She was watching the water for the rice, waiting for it to reach boiling. Around her Zander, Kagome, Rei, and Edward were doing food preparation. Zero, Heero, and Duo being the inseparable trio they were, were out collecting fire wood for the night. Wolfram and Yamatto who was holding Tsunomon, both still limited in the distance they could wander from Demoonica, were sitting a few feet away at the edge of the clearing. Above them Marou was perched in the tree branches. The rest of her Bishounen were still in ball.

"So, how'd you get caught?" Wolfram asked Yamatto.

Yamatto looked over at the other blonde and sighed. "Master Shido, Matt's last trainer, gave us to her four days ago." Tsunomon said from Yamatto's lap.

Wolfram jumped. "Your plushie just talked!"

"I'm not a toy, I'm a Digimon Seibutsu! I'm Tsunomon! Nice to meet you!"

Wolfram nodded. "Likewise, so you're a Seibutsu, this area has some Seibutsu. I happen to like the Bearbee's myself. You know my oldest brother, Gwendal, would adore you, he loves anything and everything that's small and cute with big eyes."

Tsunomon bounced on Yamatto's lap. "Yay!"

"So where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Kyou Kara Ma no Tsuku Jiyugyo area, but we're no more than one hundred yards from the next area over."

"Yeah, what's it?" Rei's question this time.

"A video game area, dot Hack. We're also close to the collective 'Tales of' area and the Zenosaga area."

"Are we close to any cities?"

"Just Water Crest City, there are no Bishi cities close by, so chances are that if there are Bishi around, they are just passing through the area."

Wolfram looked surprised. "How do you know there aren't any Bishi cities near here?"

Demoonica's older Bishi turned to look at the blonde at his outburst. Rei answered him. "Demoonica's BishiGear has all the secret locations programed into it, they aren't always shown on her map, but if she needs to she can bring up their positions. She's a cadet for the BishiWorld Safety Department, and her orders often send her to our cities, so Megami-sama entrusted her with full clearance."

"Oh." Wolfram wouldn't admit it, but he looked impressed by that information.

"There are." Marou said from the tree. "There's at least a dozen Bishi within the three mile radius of this encampment."

"So many? Are you sure? It's been so quiet all day."

Marou sighed and moved to lay bonelessly on the branch, his arms and legs dangling down limply. "Of course, though most know of our presence here and are avoiding getting close to this area."

"Most?"

Marou didn't answer.

"Marou, what do you meen most?"

Marou pointed in the direction of the closest presence he could feel. "If your lucky, that one could be with in reaching distance. Now stop bothering me."

"Should I?" Demoonica asked, looking at Kagome. "I mean, I just caught Wolfram and Yamatto hasn't had much of a chance to settle into the group, even Edward-" Demoonica motioned to the silent alchemist, who through out the entire conversation hadn't taken the time to even look up from the potatoes he was peeling. She had her work cut out for her with Edward, he seldom spoke and would do any work the others told him to do without question. The well known fiery spirit of Edward Elric was nowhere within him.

"You're the trainer."

"Hm, hey Marou, what way is that Bishounen headed?"

"Didn't I make myself clear?! They're headed north-west." He growled. "When I find a way to break free of this damn bond, I'm crushing my ball into dust and then I'll kill you. I will eat your heart with joy."

Hearing this, most looked at the food they were preparing and turned green. Demoonica though, knew that Marou was in no hurry to have a repeat of the nasty shock his Bishiball would give him if he tried to break it. She stood. "When Zero, Heero, and Duo get back with the fire wood, tell them I'll be back soon. Yamatto, can you have Tsunomon digivolve into Garurumon?"

The small blonde nodded and moved away from the group to do the digivolution. The sight of the small ball of fluff Yamatto always carried around turning into a twelve foot tall wolf-like monster shocked everyone, save he and Demoonica. Yamatto climbed up onto Garurumon's back. "Wolfram, you've got to come with." Demoonica held up his Bishiball, with a sigh the blonde-haired, green-eyed demon returned to it. She got up on Garurumon, behind Yamatto. "Hey Garurumon, this is my first time traveling by Digimon, take it easy on me, okay?!"

The large Digimon laughed and took off through the thinly wooded forest at high speed. Demoonica yelped in surprise, barely getting a good grip on Garurumon's fur in time.

Back at the clearing, Marou chuckled. At that speed, she'd be able to get to half the Bishounen wondering past the area, not that he would have told her that. Sending her after the one that was close by was enough to get her away for awhile. He sighed and turned to look down at the others the human girl had left at the camp. The halfling, the Bishoujo, and a few of the young San staged Bishounen. The only one who would be any challenge in a fight would be the halfling. Though starting a fight wouldn't be worth the forced confinement in his ball when the girl got back. Marou growled, his ball was the only one that Demoonica hadn't changed from the standard Bishiball into a 'PD' Sphere Bishiball. Until lately he had spent most of his time in the pitch black space. No matter how long he was in there, it always felt like the darkness was pressing in on him. This feeling was what lead some Bishi to fear being confined in their balls. To Marou it was both a punishment and a sanctuary. He hated being forced into the thing and had even overpowered the Bishiball's sealing power on occasion. But while within the ball he was free to plan and he was left alone, with no one asking him to do idiotic things like helping to capture another Bishounen or transporting them to the bank after getting stuck out in the middle of a river.

Marou closed his green eyes. Of course she had started asking him to join in on her trainer battles. It wasn't as good as when he had free choice over who and how he battled, but having spent the largest part of his time after he'd been captured in his ball, it was becoming the lesser of two evils. Again he looked out at the way Demoonica had left, and he realized something. This was the first time she had left him out with the others in what? A year? A year and one half? Had she decided she trusted him? He would have to think on it more, but right now the sun was diping low in the sky and the breeze russling the leaves was soothing...

Heero and Duo looked up above them as they and Zero returned from gathering fire wood. Again a soft snore descended to their ears. Marou, now that wasn't someone they ever saw much of. Let alone when he was asleep, had they ever seen him asleep?

Heero grunted and dropped his armload of dry wood on top of the wood Duo and Zero had put down. Curiously he looked back up at the sleeping form of Marou. Now any normal Heero Yuy, and I say normal because sane isn't normal for Heero's, would know better than to bother an evil demon lord who's asleep. Sadly Demoonica's Heero Yuy was a natural blonde, a natural platinum blonde.

Within moments, he had scrambled up the tree to the closest branch near Marou that would hold his weight. Said branch just happened to be directly above the one Marou was sleeping on. He took a moment to get his balance, then peered down at the red-haired Sama stage Bishounen.

"Hey, he doesn't look so tough!" Duo said, from right beside of Heero.

"Uh, Duo-" The branch sagged under the weight of the two teens.

"I don't know, I think he looks as cranky as Hiead." Zero added, from the other side of Heero. The branch shook as the boy dropped down onto it and a cracking sound could be heard by Heero's better than human hearing.

"Uh, guys-" Heero was cut off by the now audible sound of the tree limb cracking. "K'so!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

NOTE 1: Kyou Kara Ma no Tsuku Jiyugyo was titled as Kyo Kara Maoh here in America and is slightly shounen-ai, in it Wolfram and another male character Yuuri are engaged. Those of you who are put off by boys liking boys have nothing to worry about though, even in the show you wouldn't really notice if they didn't constantly remind you of the engagement, and the way it's done almost makes it a running joke.

NOTE 2: Here are the BishiWorld fics I've been reading: Stop Me When the Dream Ends by eternal star, An unexplainable circumstance by Zachana16, Bishi & Bashi by KiKi Hayashi, Thrown into the Deep End by ParallaxRider, It's Only the Real World by Murder-chan, Out Of This World by Shadow of Phantasia, The Ties That Bind by Satanira, AND Bloodstone's in Her Hair: A Bishie World Prophecy by FeyWhyte. These fics are the ones that I know about and that have been updated in 2007, please give our other BishiWorld writers a read and review to help them continue their works! And point me any other BishiWorld fic you've seen, I'd like to read them!

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	30. Book 2 Chapter 30

LDD: This book is going to be longer than the first one because of sub-plots, amazing considering I started out not being able to handle one plot. As it sits, I don't know the final number of chapters that it'll be, I'm guessing less than 10 chapters to go until the end, but don't hold me to that. Then on to book 3? I should take a rest to plan that out first though.

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, and KiKi Hayashi!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Garurumon, Yamatto and Demoonica still seated on his back, trotted into view of the campsite nearly two hours after they'd left. They'd caught up with the Bishi that Marou had pointed out without any trouble, it'd been another Bishi from Kyou Kara Ma no Tsuku Jiyugyo, a Sama Bishoujo by the name of Anissina. Wolfram had quite a few choice words about the Bishoujo and had pretty much begged Demoonica not to catch the magenta-haired demon woman. If ever asked, he would deny having done anything more than retelling the outcome of a few of the Bishoujo's eccentric scientific inventions. Anissina summed up to be the demon version of a Washu. Needless to say, Demoonica had not caught the Anissina.

"What the?" Yamatto asked.

"What the?" Demoonica mimicked, having looked around the small blond.

The campsite was shimmering, sparkling, and very noticeable from the surrounding area. What looked to be an unheard of amount of spider silk covered all the trees that made up the edges of the clearing. Garurumon trotted into the clearing.

There around the campfire sat Zander, Kagome, Rei, and Edward, already eating their dinners, though none of them were saying anything and a tence feeling was hanging in the air. Demoonica opened her mouth to say something, but noticed that something else was hanging in plain sight, namely three horrified looking teenage Bishi. Heero, Duo, and Zero were cocooned up in the same manner a spider wrapped it's prey, though the webbing stopped at their shoulders, and were dangling from the largest of the surrounding trees.

She jumped down from Garurumon's back. "Guys! What happened?! Why isn't anyone getting them down?!" The only reply she got was from Duo.

"He... he... oh my gawd... he..." Well that certainly wasn't any help. She looked at the others.

Zander looked uneasy, but finally pointed up. Demoonica's gaze drifted up the large tree. Oh. OH. Shit. She hadn't seen that until now. "Marou." She yelled up to the Bishounen, who was lounging in a hammock made from the webbing. To either side of him was a larger than human butterfly, Marou had summoned two of his demon butterfly Yoma.

"They're staying there." Marou's voice drifted down from the tree top. "Until I say so."

"No Marou, you have to let them down now." She yelled back up, watching the Yoma her Bishounen had summoned with more than a little fear.

She didn't get any answer.

"Marou. Send the demon butterflies back to where ever you summoned them from and come down here, you have to let the boys free."

Again she was pointedly ignored.

Augh, she really didn't want to upset those demon butterflys of Marou's. "Marou, can I come up there?"

"You do at your own risk."

Demoonica frowned. Marou, being her Bishounen, couldn't hurt her... she wasn't so sure about the demon butterflies. He couldn't command them to attack, but if he released them from under his control... Demoonica shivered.

She started her climb up the webbing, finding that it wasn't sticky like she thought it would be, it was closer to silk spun into thread. About half way up, she took the time to look down. Everyone on the ground was watching her like she'd gone nuts. How nice of them. She made it to the place Marou had attached his hammock and slipped into the net-like thing.

Marou didn't budge from his lounged out position on the webbing, even as Demoonica's presence on it made it bounce and sway dramatically. Demoonica faced Marou with a glare, but blinked as she took in his physical state. He was covered in scratches and other small abrasions, and there was a nasty looking many inches wide bruse along his collar bone and right shoulder.

"As I said before, those 'boys' are staying right where they are." Marou said, not looking at her.

Demoonica made no move towards the red-haired demon, instead she looked up at the demon butterflies who were no more than twenty feet away from her. Both looked highly agitated. Slowly she drew her feet up to her until she was sitting Indian style on the web. "I'm sure they didn't mean to do something to upset you-"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At the BishiWorld Safety Department...

Wufei looked back to see if the Chibi was still following him. He was. Surprising, he'd seen Sama's who had a harder time following directions. He put up with some of them daily, so this was a refreshing change. Too bad the kid was unnerving him greatly. He was too quiet, too respectful, too... too... Wufei growled and took a sharp left turn into the profiling room.

"Here we are." Wufei announced. "I need you to stand on that circle, registering you into the system won't take more than a few minutes." He pointed to a room sectioned off from the one they were standing in, it's walls were made out of glass.

Junia nodded his head. "Yes, sir." He walked into the room and stepped onto the circle, it was obviously part of a scanner of some type.

Wufei began typing away at the large consol and the cricle Junia was standing on glowed blue. Soon large amounts of information began scrolling across the screen and a mechanical voice began to speak. "Registering Bishounen..." Wufei listened to the typical information that would be spoken from a Dex with only a half ear until the word 'Error' began blinking on his screen. "Huh?" Wufei typed in a command. Again 'Error' blinked on the screen. "Computer, state the nature of the error."

"Unable to determine the level of evolution of Bishounen being scanned."

"Unable to what?!"

"Unable to determine the level of evolution of Bishounen being scanned." The computer repeated.

"Computer, expand explanation!"

"Unable to determine the level of evolution of Bishounen being scanned. Bishounen being scanned registers powers higher than the Chibi level. Bishounen being scanned registers powers lower the San level. Diagnosis, Bishounen has some how stopped evolution midway. Solution, unknown."

"HE DID WHAT?!" Wufei yelled.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Back with Demoonica...

She'd gotten Marou's side of the story, though it'd been like puling teeth with the angry demon lord. She didn't sigh, though she sure felt like she should, over and over again, maybe she could get herself to hyperventilate and pass out until this all blew over.

Marou had convenced himself that it'd been some type of sneak attack. Demoonica had gotten the felling she knew the entire story, it was kind of obvious. Heero, Duo, and Zero had came crashing down out of a higher spot in the tree, Marou had been in the way, and he'd crashed down to the ground with three horrified teens and a few tree limbs landing on top of him. Painful, yes. An attack, no. She'd said as much, but he wasn't listening.

"Could you at least send the demon butterflies back now? If I was going to pull something I would have done it."

Marou looked at her, his eyes half closed. "Mnn." One of the Yoma shifted, the first either of the things had moved the entire time. Apparently it took a little prodding from Marou to get them to leave, after all they had been called to protect and watch over their master. A few minutes passed before the first one took to the sky, then the other, a heavy dust falling from their wings that added more shimmers and sparkles to the webs. Demoonica covered her mouth and nose, who knew what the stuff would do to her if she breathed it in.

"Thanks." She said through her shirt.

Marou shrugged the thanks off with a wave of the hand.

A few more minutes passed quietly and Demoonica pulled out Marou's Bishiball. "Do I even have to say that you're going into this thing as soon as I get safely on the ground?"

Marou frowned. "My Yoma are not too far away to be called back, you know."

"I know. I know." Demoonica said as she slid back over the edge of the silk hammoc, grabbing a hand full of the silk strands covering the trees for support. "Gawd, I feel stiff. How long have I been up here?"

Marou snorted.

She got down without falling and as soon as her feet hit the ground, Duo started. "D-chan! Get us out'a this stuff!" He begged and wiggled around in his prison. "Who knows what kind of weird things it's doing to us, I don't want to come out of here with Butterfly wings, it'd so kill my-"

"Duo." Demoonica shook her head. "You're being rediculus."

"Says you! I want out of here, I'm starving!" As if to prove this statement his stomach growled. "See! Starving!"

Beside him Heero laughed. "It takes more than a few hours to starve." Just then his own stomach growled, making him blush. Duo laughed back at him. "I never said that I wasn't hungry!"

Demoonica sweat-dropped, could she just let them hang there all night? No, she couldn't. "Why didn't you just ask for dinner?"

The three San staged Bishounen gaped at her. She almost didn't hear Zero mumble, "That'd be embarrassing."

"And hanging pinata style from a tree isn't already? You three are such bakas! I should call Kai out here and tell him he can use you three as target practice!"

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing that!" Rei called over to them. "Sucks to be you, I've been there already."

"She wouldn't really do that, would she?" Yamatto asked softly.

"Nah, she's picking on them right now... and waiting for Marou to get down off his high-horse." Rei whispered back. Yamatto chuckled. "Marou gave in when he sent the butterfly-things away, Demoonica knows this, now he's just trying to make it look like it's his idea and not hers."

Yamatto shook his head. "Complicated."

Rei nodded. "Marou has never been plesent, but he mostly directed it at Demoonica herself and she took to keeping him in his ball awhile back."

"So, today?"

Rei shrugged.

The conversation was interrupted by Marou teleporting himself down from the tree top. He sliced open the three cocoons with his elongated fingernails and returned by his own will to his ball on Demoonica's belt. The three teens crashed to the ground, Duo even tried to hug it. Heero glomped onto Demoonica huging her tightly, even though he was taller than she was, like a small child greeting a parent just getting home from work. Soon as Duo saw this he joined the other in hugging her, saying, "Oh thank gawd! I thought he was going to keep us there forever!" Heero added an 'I'm sorry, it was my fault.' Zero looked at the other two as they hugged their trainer, with a shrug he join them and ended up knocking them all to the ground, laughing.

"Guys!" Demoonica laughed. "C'mon, I feel like a little kid with a bunch of over happy puppies!"

Zander, know for his jealousy in the past few days, was actually laughing at the three's actions. There truly was no better way to describe how it looked, a bunch of over happy puppies indeed. All they needed were the ears and madly waging tails! The contradictory actions were not so strange really, he'd known the trio already and their standings with Demoonica, while he'd just met Bakura and Kamui, so he had the right to be standoff-ish to them. Or that's was his opinion.

"D-chan, they did save us dinner, didn't they?" Duo whined. "Didn't they?!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica woke the next morning and looked around her in mild amusement. After Duo's comment the night before, she'd let the rest of her Bishounen out of ball, having realized that they also hadn't had dinner. They'd been clueless about the entire event, but got the story during the time it took to reheat the food. And after that... Well...

Zander had slept in his normal place to her left and there had been no getting Duo or Heero into their 'PD' Sphere created bedrooms, so they had dragged out their old sleeping bags and slept on her right. That she could understand, but why the hell almost all of her other Bishi had thought it was a sleep-over and did the same thing was beyond her. Had they all gone mad?! Or were they just wanting to get the same kind of treatment she'd given the two Gundam Bishounen and to a lesser extent the Pilot Candidate Bishounen? Demoonica rolled her eyes, she really couldn't see herself cuddling Allen or Kamui the way she did Heero and Duo and Rei... and Kai when she knew she could get away with it.

Her gaze drifted over to Wolfram, who was sleeping on the other side of the fire pit. Demoonica got a wicked gleam in her eyes, when she'd caught him he'd started yelling at her before he got the 'traditional welcome' from her. She stood up and walked over to the sleeping Bishounen.

The few of her other Bishounen who were already awake held back their laughter, they had pretty good ideas of what their trainer was planing.

Demoonica swiftly dropped to sit beside of Wolfram, her sudden presence on his sleeping bag was automatically noticed and the blond Bishounen jerked awake, sitting up in alarm. Without giving him time to figure out what was happening, Demoonica caught Wolfram with an arm and he was flat on his back again, this time with Demoonica hugging him tightly. "WAH! LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERTED GIRL! YOU ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone who had still been asleep jumped out of their sleep from the rude awakening.

"Welcome to the group, Wolf!" Demoonica said, giving the struggling Bishounen a quick little kiss to the forehead that made him freeze.

"Wha?"

Demoonica smirked. "Keep struggling and I'll embarrass you even worse."

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

Demoonica let him go and sat back up. "Or would I? Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Wolfram's face turned pink. "How should I know?! You're INSANE!"

Demoonica laughed. "Bakura's right, you make it so easy to pick on you! C'mon, it's time to get up, unless you want to eat breakfast in that pink frilly nightgown."

Wolfran glanced down at his sleeping atire, turned an even darker shade of pink, and in one fluid movement he'd curled back up into his sleeping bag, pulling it up over his head. "GO AWAY!"

Back over where Demoonica had been sleeping, Zander sat up sleepily. "Is he yelling again? What caused it this time?" A few of the others tried to hide their laughs, hoping the half-Bishounen would not notice and drop his line of questioning.

"I'm so proud of you!" Bakura said. He at next to her and put his arm around Demoonica.

"Hands or I remove them, Bakura." Zander growled at the white haired Yu-Gi-Oh! Bishounen.

He moved his arm from around her. "So, sleeping beauty refusing to get up?" Wolfram kicked him through the sleeping bag. "Ow, hey!"

"You're teasing him too much." She turned to the hiding Bishounen. "Wolf, you'll have to get use to Bakura's teasing, you know."

"Tell him to leave me alone then!"

Bakura chuckled. "Are you sure he's a guy? He whines like a woman."

"I do not!"

"Okay, that's enough 'Kura, let's let Wolfram get changed." Demoonica stood up and wandered over to the cooking fire. "Rei's making breakfast?"

"Yeah, a traditional Chinese breakfast and I'm going to make steamed meat buns for later, too."

Demoonica brightened. "Ooo."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The day passed quickly, Demoonica having Inuyasha train against the monsters created by the battle chip in her BishiGear. All was going well until around three o'clock that afternoon.

"Feh. Come on, I want some real training! Ain't there any trainers around here? I thought you said we were near a town!"

"I'm game." Zander said.

Inuyasha frowned. "Hm, I don't know... you're her mate an all." He said waving at Demoonica.

Zander went bright red. "Her what?!" He sputtered.

Inuyasha's ears flicked. "Mate?" He looked at them questioningly. "I mean, you're scents... am I wrong?"

"Oh, um..." Demoonica looked at a tree as if it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen. "Inuyasha, that term is... you see..." She looked back at the hanyou. "That's a very demon way to put it and often makes humans uneasy."

"I beleave you called it 'friends with benefits' back when we were traveling with some of the other girls." Zander inputted. "When we weren't officially dating." He looked almost as uncomfortable as Demoonica about the subject. "Of course back then we were only friends, no 'benefits'." This was followed by an uneasy laugh.

Inuyasha looked between the two of them. "Does it mean the same thing?"

"Not quite... uh, it isn't a... the people involved aren't bound to rules about loyalty."

Inuyasha crinkled up his nose. "Well you aren't a very loyal race, I think that makes sense. Neither are dog demons, so I can't say anything." Suddenly his ears drooped. "Don't tell Kagome I said that, I'd never hear the end of it. She'll think I've not been loyal to her. Feh, as if." He had obviously gotten himself off track, and was now standing there talking to himself, his arms crossed over his chest. "I didn't go though a 'wedding ceremony' on a whim." He began mumbling.

Demoonica looked over at Zander, who had a bewildered look on his face. The best he could do was shrug. At least the half dog demon wasn't talking about their love life any more. It was... frightening.

"So... about that training?"

Inuyasha stopped his mumbling. "Eh?"

"Well?"

"No not that, I thought I heard something." Inuyasha jumped up into the nearest tree. He sat there for a few moments, being very still. "We've got company..."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

OKAY! Time for you reviewers to get in on the story again! Tell me who you want Demoonica & company to run into now? A trainer? A Bishi? If you vote Bishi, give me their name and where they're from, and if you want Demoonica to catch them! THANKS!

And an extra thank you to KiKi Hayashi for promoting my story at the end of hers! Thanks KiKi-chan!

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	31. Book 2 Chapter 31

LDD: And the winner is... KamiKaze no Kage's idea! She was the only one who even tried, shame on the rest of you all! Awlric gets off the hook though, he's sent in many -many- characters over the years.

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, eternal star, and Awlric Hayell!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Inuyasha jumped up into the nearest tree. He sat there for a few moments, being very still. "We've got company..."

Zander and Demoonica looked to the area that Inuyasha was watching. "Trainer? Or Bishi?" Demoonica asked.

Inuyasha huffed. "Eh, Bishi." He said after a moment, then he drew the Tetsuiga. It transformed as he drew it. "Wind Scar!" He swung the sword sideways and the energy cut through a wide arc of the forest ahead of them.

"YAH!"

"Yah?" Demoonica blinked, that'd been a female voice. A very startled female voice at that. Inuyasha jumped down to stand a few steps in front of her and Zander, Tetsuiga at the ready.

The remaining flurry of leaves that had been kicked up by the Wind Scar attack began to settle. The first thing they noticed was a bright orange blob half covered in leaves. Demoonica couldn't help but think 'Is that a Naruto?' but then she remembered that they'd heard a female voice.

A pair of small hands still covered the top of spiky silver hair as the Bishoujo looked up from her 'duck and cover', that attack had almost hit her! "It's only fair to have some kind of warning before you pull stunts like that." She said to Inuyasha.

"Says you! How could I have known you were just a harmless wench?!" Inuyasha bit back.

The Bishoujo gave him a glare for that line. She sat up and began to remove the leaves and twigs from her hair, as she did this she thought 'Augh, how did half the forest end up in here?!' After this was done she stood up and picked up a staff that had been hidden in the mess of fallen leaves.

Inuyasha automatically tightened his grip on the Tetsuiga.

She only dusted the dirt from her clothes the best she could. Demoonica couldn't be sure if the Bishoujo had noticed her or not by now, but if she had, the Bishoujo hadn't made any effort to let them know. Taking a moment, Demoonica looked over the outfit the Bishoujo was wearing. She was dressed in a bright orange over-coat with white lining, black edging, and gold buttons. Under this was a ladies cut style of tunic, black pants, and a pair of white boots, again with gold buttons. The Bishoujo looked to be in her twenties, maybe around the age of Demoonica's Kagome.

Demoonica took a chance and lifted her left wrist to aim the BishiGear at the Bishoujo. She flipped it open and pushed the 'Scan' button. A moment later a picture of the Bishoujo appeared on the screen along with a small amount of data. Demoonica didn't read it all, but glanced at the Bishoujo's name and classification: Raine Sage, Magic user - Healer, Stage Sama.

Demoonica looked back at the Bishoujo and found she had fallen into a fighting stance. Raine had noticed the BishiGear and realized that Demoonica was a trainer. A quick look over at Inuyasha showed that he still didn't find the Bishoujo as any real threat, although he was watching her closely.

"Oi, Inuyasha, she's a healer." Demoonica told the dog hanyo.

"Heh, I should have figured. Female -fighters- wear a lot less clothes. 1" He transformed the Tetsuiga back into it's dormant form.

Demoonica palmed an empty Bishiball from her belt, hoping Inuyasha's tendency to talk down to women would hold the Bishoujo's attention for a moment longer.

"You aren't worth fighting."

The Bishoujo's eyes flickered to Inuyasha and Demoonica saw her chance. She pushed the button on the Bishiball that enlarged it and flung it at Raine. The quick movement caught Raine's attention and she brought up her staff to block the ball. However Demoonica's aim wasn't the best, a good thing because if she'd had good aim then the ball would have been blocked, as it was the ball hit Raine on the shoulder. Raine's eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she was drawn into the Bishiball.

-shake- -shake- -shake- -CLICK-

"Heh, not bad." Inuyasha said as he looked down at the still Bishiball.

Demoonica shrugged and walked over to the ball, picking it up. Her BishiGear beeped, registering the capture. "Raine Sage of the Tales of Symphonia video game. Stage Sama. Raine is a school teacher and archaeologist with a wide range of knowledge. She is calm, cautious, and tends to think about how things will be effected in the long run when making decisions. She is well versed in healing magics and some attack spells. Do you wish to nickname Bishoujo?"

"No nickname." Demoonica closed the BishiGear and held out the Bishiball containing Raine. "C'mon out Raine!" She tossed the ball into the air, calling forth the Bishoujo.

Raine appeared looking slightly put out. "W-what? Where did that room go?" She looked around herself, she was back in the forest. She spotted Demoonica then Inuyasha. "You could use lessons on manors, young man."

"Eh, like I give a flying fu-OW!" Inuyasha glared down at Raine. "You smacked me!"

"Now, now, temper, temper!" Raine said, shaking her finger at him.

"I'm not a child, wench!"

"And such language, I have my work cut out for me with you, don't I? Now-" And here she turned to Demoonica. "-hello trainer, I'm Raine Sage or I hope I still am, you didn't give me some silly nickname did you?"

"No silly nicknames." Raine gave a sigh of releaf and shook hands with Demoonica. "I'm Demoonica Darkmoon, nice to meet you Raine Sage. You've already met Inuyasha."

Raine frowned. "A pleasure, I'm sure." She said sarcastically.

"You should give up now if you're planing on changing his attitude, it's set in stone." Demoonica laughed. "And this is Zander, half-Bishi and boyfriend."

Zander held out his hand, Raine studied him for a moment, then took his hand. "Nice to meet you." Well it wasn't out-right hostility, but it was terce. Would Bishounen and Bishoujo ever feel comfortable around half-Bishi again? Kara had really screwed over the natural born half-Bishi with her crazed test subjects.

"Yeah." Zander replied.

Demoonica looked between the two, leave it to a female to be less welcoming about a half-Bishounen. "So Raine, did I catch you at a bad time?" Demoonica didn't realize the bad pun until she'd said it. "Uh, I mean, were you on your way to do anything important?"

"Not really, I was headed home from an extended research trip. So is the lughead your only Bishounen?"

In the background Inuyasha was cussing up a blue streak. "Hardly, I've been here..." Demoonica paused. "...going on two years now. You're my eighteenth capture."

"That's quite a lot."

"Really? I feel like I've been slacking off in it, I hardly ever spend much time hunting."

"Then you're very lucky."

Demoonica's BishiGear beeped. "Random battle spawning sights updated, new locations are as follows..." It began to tic off the locations.

Demoonica brought up the map and studied the points as they showed up. "Hmm." After a moment she closed the BishiGear back up. "We're heading that way, It'll bring us to Water Crest City by tonight."

Later, just before nightfall...

Demoonica passed her BishiGear through the gold orb that most monster battles left behind after being defeated. Raine had suggested the new method and it proved to be a slightly quicker way of registering the winnings. A loud beeping sounded from her BishiGear and the electronic voice spoke. "Area clear of random battle portal, a stronger 'Boss' level monster has been spawned ahead.

"Eh? We actually cleared the area?" Inuyasha asked, shouldering the Tetsuiga. "So, that contraption show the location of this boss monster or what?"

He was answered by the sudden shaking of the ground under their feet.

"I beleave, that would be it now." Raine quipped. "Inuyasha, do you feel up tp joining forces? You're beginning to look worn down."

"Yeah, whatever. Just stay out'a my way and cast spells, got it?"

Raine tightened her grip on her staff. "Got it. Shall we?"

"Right! Let's go!"

The pair of them rushed the oncoming giant monster.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica pulled up her trainer information and showed it to the guard outside of Water Crest City. The young guard looked over the information while his Raditz Bishounen stood in front of the gate making sure he looked very intimidating. "Alright, trainer Darkmoon and company, you are cleared to enter the city. Let them through, Radish." The Raditz growled something about stupid nicknames and moved aside.

"So, where to?" Zander asked, his hands clasped behind his head.

"Hotel, I hope it has a buffet, I'm starved." Demoonica headed towards the nearest hotel, hoping that the up-in-coming tournament wouldn't have all the rooms sold out. She was in luck, there didn't seem to be a huge crowd of trainers here like there had been back during the other tournament she'd been to.

"Hello, may I help you?" The clerk at the desk asked as Demoonica and Zander walked up.

"Yeah, could we get two singles?" Demoonica asked.

"Yes you can!" The woman said happily. "Please sign your name here, how long do you plan on staying?"

"Just until the end of the tournament."

"Two nights then, we had a sad turn out this year. Lots of the other trainers had more pressing matters. Will this be cash or charge?"

"Uh, debit from my account if that's okay?"

"We accept that too, Dex please." Demoonica pulled the small cord out of the side of her BishiGear and let the woman hook it into the small machine on the front desk. She looked over at Demoonica's bank account that was being shown on the computer screen beside her. "Hmm..."

"Is something wrong with my account?" Demoonica tried to look at the computer screen.

"Most of the funds in your account haven't been changed into credits, the common form of currency in our human towns. It's not a problem, just makes me have to think a little... oh, wait! Here we go, a direct deposit of credits from the Bishi World Safety Department for last month." She looked up at Demoonica. "May I suggest that you change the settings so that any money you win from monsters is changed directly into credits when it's added to your bank account. Okay." She unhooked Demoonica's BishiGear from the machine. "You're paid up for two singles for two days." She handed Demoonica two room card-keys. "Your rooms are on the third floor. Please enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." Demoonica handed one of the card-keys to Zander and they headed for the elevator.

Demoonica swiped the card-key through the lock on her room, turning the little light from red to green, and pushed open the door. She shrugged off her backpack and sat it on her bed, then removed her trainer belts. The one that held all of her empty Bishiballs came off first, then the one that was connected to the Pocket Dimention area. The reaction was automatic, Demoonica felt the wave of cold that passed over her every time she removed the belts. She shivered and plucked a ball from the second belt and let the Bishounen out.

"Oi, Heero!" She ruffed his platinum blond hair.

He looked around the room. "We're in a hotel."

"Yeah, I sort of know that already."

Heero blushed, he hadn't meant to sound dumb to his trainer. He just had a bad habit of stating the obvious. "Sorry. I thought we were spending three days outside, not two."

"We were, then I realized that I had to be here soon enough to register for the tournament."

"Aa." He waited a moment. Demoonica didn't say anything more, instead she moved about the little hotel room, unpacking her things from the backpack. "So?"

"Oh, right." Demoonica stripped off her BishiGear and tossed it to him. "You're good with computers and money, right?"

Heero nodded. "Mn."

"Then fix my bank account's settings, the clerk was nice about it, but she pretty much told me that my account was a confusing mess."

Heero chuckled. "I see." He moved to sit on the single bed, leaning back against the head-board.

Demoonica pulled another Bishiball from the belt, this one she sat up along the empty wall, making the 'PD' door appear. She knocked on it and after a moment the door opened. "Zero! Congratulations, you get to have your room used as a sleep over area for two nights. Isn't that great?!"

The brown-haired, blue-eyed Goddess Candidate blinked at her. "I get to what?"

From over on the bed Heero snorted. "When Demoonica stays at a hotel, she uses one of our rooms as free for all space. It lets us spend free time together out here and not in that 'PD' space the belt makes. Think of it as the only time we get to watch any TV." He pointed to the TV on the wall at the end of the bed. "I call first show, Kogepan."

"Kogepan?"

Heero only gave a small smile and turned his attention to Demoonica's bank account, glad that he was great at math and happy to see that there was a list in the corner of the exchange rates between the commonly used credits and the various area currencies. This wouldn't be very hard.

"What are we doing tonight?" Zander asked, while walking into the room.

"I was going to eat in the hotel buffet, but I saw it was closed. We passed a few food places on the way here, so depending on how much money there is in my account when Heero finishes the conversions, I'll let the guys pick a place for dinner."

Zander nodded. He looked over at the rapidly typing Heero. "That give me time for a shower?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be back over when I'm done." He waved and was out the door a moment later. "See ya then."

Ten minutes later found Demoonica's hotel room and Zero's Pocket Dimension room buzzing with activity. Demoonica had to grab Duo's 'PD' ball and set it up as well so that they had enough room. Kagome had been shocked to learn that Demoonica had actually caught another Bishoujo and had saved Raine from Yami no Bakura's flirting nature by putting Inuyasha between him and them. Every time Bakura tried to get close, he found the point of the untransformed Tetsuiga pressed against his neck.

Demoonica looked at the poor hotel bed. Heero had finished with her back account and had turned the TV to some crack anime called 'Kogepan' that was about burnt bread, or something like that, she hadn't been able to watch it without feeling her intelligence drop. He and Duo, who knew the show, had taken over her bed along with Zero, Kai, Rei, Tala, and surprisingly Wolfram. Demoonica was still wondering how seven teenage boys could fit on a hotel bed, when Tsunomon bounced into her arms.

"Hi!" The Digimon chirped.

"Hi, Tsunomon."

"Hey, can I ask you something? Are you taking me too? I'm hungry!"

Demoonica laughed. "Of course I'm taking you too!"

"Yay! Thank you!" Tsunomon bounced out of her arms and back into Yamatto's. "Hey Matt, she said I can go too!"

The small blond, who was sitting in the floor at the end of the bed, nodded to Demoonica. He been pulled into watching 'Kogepan' with the others. Demoonica just shook her head and sighed. Okay, who hadn't she lost to the crack on TV? Allen, Kamui, Hiead, and Edward... Demoonica sweat-dropped.

"I don't get it." Ed said, watching the TV.

"Neither do I." She answered back. "Let's just hope it's one of those shows who are only five minutes long."

Heero clicked off the TV and a many 'Hey!' and 'I was watching that!' were heard. A moment later Zander opened the door to the room. "Sorry, I should have know better than to do my hair." His long chestnut hair was noticeably damp and his bangs were clinging to his face. Around the room many understanding looks were shared by those with long hair.

Zero was the first up and off of the poor hotel bed. "We're going to dinner now right?"

"Yeah, into your balls until I get out to the street." The room was filled with an explosion of bright red light as the number of people in it went from eighteen down to four. Demoonica waved Zero and Duo into their doors, putting on her trainer belt as they complied, and returned the two balls to the belt soon after. She adjusted the BishiGear on her arm, made sure she had her room card-key, and flipped off the light as she and Zander left.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

1 - Female fighters do seem to wear less than female healers.

2 - I've never seen 'Kogepan' but I was looking for something odd for the Bishi to watch and I couldn't see boys watching 'Kodocha' or 'Excel Saga'... eh, shrugs.

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	32. Book 2 Chapter 32

LDD: Woo hoo! Big chapter!

To KamiKaze no Kage- Thanks for pointing out the mistake, fixed it.

Trainer Merina belongs to Merina, trainer Megan belongs to Lonehowl, Prof. McKesson and trainer Summerset belong to me.

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, and KiKi Hayashi!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica yawned as she sat up. It was the morning before the tournament and she had to head to the Water Crest City Orientation Center to sign up. "Mn, up." She yawned again, looking over at the clock on the bedside stand. It was just after seven o'clock. "To friggen early."

"Morning!" Rei waved from beside the coffee pot. "You want coffee?"

Demoonica made a face. "I don't really drink the stuff, I'll get breakfast downstairs."

"Okay, here Kai." He handed a cup to the dual haired teen, who took it with a look of worship. "Your ma would kill me if she knew I was giving you coffee on a regular basis."

Demoonica blinked sleepily at them. "Why's that?"

"Aunt Maria says it stunts our growth." Rei replied.

"You're five-five and I'm five-six. My dad's always snuck me coffee, even when I was a Chibi. My mom's full of it."

Rei snickered. "She only worries about us."

Kai grunted and began to drink his coffee.

Demoonica shook her head. "Don't you want a real breakfast? Anyway, I'm getting a shower and then dragging you all down to the breakfast buffet."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica wandered into the hotel buffet, sadly she was talking and walking backwards at the time, so she ended up bumping into some one who suddenly walked into her path. A pair of hands caught her and pulled her back up. "Sorry, I didn't want them to run out of donuts..." The man trailed off. "Demoonica?!"

She looked up into surprised blue eyes. "Uh-"

The tall blond Bishounen stood her on her feet, turned her around, let go of her and stepped back. He gave Demoonica a bright smile. "I haven't seen you since the tournament back in Treah City. Are you working one of the consession stands again?"

Suddenly Demoonica smiled, remembering the Bishounen. "Vash! Merina!"

Vash's smile widened. "You do remember us! Merina is staying here to be in the tournament, we were in the area already. Hey, who are all the new faces? Merina and the guys are at a table in the other buffet room over there." He pointed to a set of glass double doors. "Why don't you join us for breakfast and catch up with my trainer?" With a happy wave to the Bishi that he knew and to Zander, Vash headed to the piled up trays of fresh dounuts.

Demoonica grabbed her breakfast and headed to the other dining room to surprise the red-headed trainer. "Merina!" She called out and waved at the taller girl.

Just as it had taken Demoonica a moment to remember Vash, it took a moment for Merina to remember the dark-haired girl who had greeted her. "Demoonica." She waved back. The girl's Trowa motioned for Demoonica to take the empty seat to Merina's left.

"Hello, Lady Darkmoon." He greeted, when Demoonica sat down.

"Hi Trowa. Oh! I bet Heero and Duo will be happy to meet you."

Trowa quirked his visible eyebrow at her. So she'd caught both a Heero and a Duo. He wondered if Demoonica's half-Bish companion was still with her and if he was, how had he taken to having a Duo around full time, one that was Demoonica's? "I'll be sure to talk to them."

Demoonica turned to Merina. The red-haired-trainer's other two Bishounen, Sesshomaru and Folken, made no offer to be nice and greet her, they seemed to pretend that she hadn't just sat down at the table. "So what have you been doing? It's been nearly a year!"

Merina paused, her spoon mid-way to her mouth. "I traveled with Hiromi for another two months." She took the bite.

"Okay. You know, I ran into Hiromi a while back, but didn't think to ask why you two weren't together anymore. Why'd you split up?"

Merina shrugged. "Nothing big, we were headed to different areas, that's all."

While the two trainers talked a few Bishounen walked in and took seats at the tables, then a few more. Merina and her group didn't notice that no other trainers came in. Soon though Vash came in, talking animatedly to an Allen. Vash seemed to be retelling one of his and Merina's battles.

Merina looked at the two of them. "Is that your Allen?"

Demoonica nodded. "He's a Sama now."

"That's wonderful. Have you had any luck with catching?"

Demoonica looked around the room. Sure that everyone was now in the room, she waved a finger above her head, indicating the room as she said, "Considering that all of -them- are mine, I'd say... yes."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Inu-chan! The plant likes you!" Kit and Inuyasha-chan's giggling woke Youko that morning. He opened a golden eye, thinking that perhaps the two Chibis had grown a flower from the seeds he'd given them. A pretty little wild flower was not what he found.

'Oh no!' Youko scrambled to his feet and grabbed Kit out of the reach of the plant, setting him down at a safe distance. Inuyasha-chan was however already tangled up in the long twisting and snaking vines. "Inuyasha-chan, hold very still!"

Inu-chan giggled again. "Look it, Youko-sensei! I got one to grow!" Another of the vines twisted around the Chibi's ankle.

"Inuyasha-chan, please be still." Youko said calmly. "That is a Devil's Snare plant."

"Devaz Snare." Inu-chan lifted a hand and patted one of the vines, it slipped itself around his wrist. Youko's eyes widened. Without thinking of his own safety, Youko sprang forward.

The Devil's Snare lashed out at the fox demon, grasping him painfully around the ankle and starting to tighten. "Gah!" Youko cried out in pain. 'By Inari, I'm a plant master!' He thought as the magical plant pulled him towards the rest of the twisting vines. He heard Kit scream out for him, the young kitsune too frightened to move.

Inu-chan stared in shock at Youko caught in the plant's grasp. "No! No! Le'go of Youko-sensei!" He said as he struggled against the plant's vines.

The Devil's Snare violently whipped away the vine that was holding Youko's leg, causing deep gashes above the boney ankle. Youko stared at the retreating vine. It was acting in very much the same manner as a scolded pet. The vine, bloodied as it was, moved to slither across Inu-chan's face.

"Eew!" Inu-chan pushed the vine away from his face, the vines wrapped around his small wrists not hindering his movements at all. The Chibi looked back down at Youko. "Youko-sensei? Are you alright?"

Youko moaned and sat up, blood running freely from the gashes above his ankle. "I will be fine." He winced in pain.

Inu-chan looked at him and tugged himself free from the grasp of the Devil's Snare, the plant released him without a moments hesitation and Youko finally put two and two together. Inuyasha-chan had been in control of the Devil's Snare at least up until he himself had made the plant react to what could have been a threat, then the plant had protected it's master. It was amazing really, to see the plant act so against every bit of information the fox demon knew about it, even if his leg would always carry the scars from the encounter.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

At nine o'clock Demoonica entered the Orientation Center, finding the entrance area empty. "Hello?" She called and walked down the hall, checking the doors as she went. They were all empty classrooms like the one she'd been orientated in back at Epoh City. She opened the next to last door and was greeted by the entire class looking over at her.

"OH! Hello, you're just a little late and haven't missed anything. Please have a seat!" The black haired man said and fixed his glasses.

"Oh professor, I'm not-"

"Questions later young lady, you can ask me after you've been orientated!" He wave Demoonica to a seat and turned back to the chalkboard. He began writing.

Demoonica sighed and took the seat in the back so she could watch the class. The professor, Prof. McKesson, was a lot different to listen to than the professor Demoonica had had on her first day in the BishiWorld. He didn't babble, seemed to know what he was talking about, and had no problem with telling the new arrivals about the punishments for capturing Chibi's or searching for the Bishi's cities. When he asked if anyone wanted to leave and return to Earth one of boys raised his hand. Prof. McKesson brought out one of his Bishoujo's, Chi, and had her take him to another area in the Orientation Center where he would be transported home. It had been very informative, and lasted twice as long as Demoonica's orientation had. She even felt like a few things were clearer to her and she'd been living on this world for quite some time!

Finally Prof. McKesson held up the needle and waved for the teens to line up, he worked down the line quickly, discarding each needle into the dangerous waste bin and taking the next blood sample with the ease of a trained doctor. He had all the samples lined up and waiting by the time the first sample, that of a confused blond girl around the age of fourteen, had finished it's creation of the girls first twenty BishiBalls.

Demoonica waited until all the newbie's had their belts on to try and speak to the professor again. "Prof. McKesson-"

"You again." He said looking at Demoonica. "Alright, what is it young lady?"

"I'm sorry for walking in on you're orientation professor. I'm not a newbie trainer, I came to sign up for the tournament and couldn't find anyone."

"That's because other than my Bishoujo, I'm the only one here today... What's your name?"

"Demoonica Darkmoon."

"Then Demoonica, if you don't mind waiting a little longer. I'll take these newbies so they can start meeting the Bishi that have came here."

"Came here?"

"Hm? You must have been here more than a few months if you don't know. Some Bishounen and Bishoujo from different areas have volunteered to be captured by trainers. I guess they wanted a say in who was their trainer or more importantly, who wasn't." He turned around to face the small group of teens. "Alright, now if you all will please follow me, you can go meet the Bishi, please remember that glomping is not allowed." He looked back at Demoonica. "I'll only be a moment, unless you'd like to join me in keeping the fangirls calm?"

Demoonica smiled. "Sure, I'd love to give you a hand. I've never seen a large group of uncaptured Bishi willing to mingle freely with a bunch of hyper trainers." Prof. McKesson laughed and ushered the new trainers out of the room, leading them down the hall to the last door.

Demoonica entered the room last and saw that at least four of the newbie trainers had 'forgotten' that they were not to glomp the Bishounen. Prof. McKesson was already pulling the first girl off of a Sanosuke. In like fashion, Demoonica freed a Daisuke Niwa from a small girl who had matching red spiky hair and red contacts in. Two more Bishounen were freed shortly, a Roxas who was glomped by an American girl and funnily enough, a thirteen-year-old boy who looked like he was cosplaying as Sasuke Uchiha had glomped a very surprised San staged Temari Bishoujo. When things settled down, and all the new trainers had paired off with the Bishi of their liking, Prof. McKesson waved them out and walked over to Demoonica.

"It looked like you've had your fair share of experience with glomping." He said with a laugh.

"My little sister glomped me all the time when I was back on Earth and some of the friends I've made here are apt to glomp me when we meet up. So about the tournament-"

"Excuse me professor." A Bishounen tapped Prof. McKesson on the shoulder. "But-"

"Hm? Oh, Ichigo why aren't you with your trainer?" Prof. McKesson asked, confused.

The Ichigo crossed his arms infront of his chest. "I should be, but your lack of counting ability has left me here without a trainer. Unless this girl is the only one left." He eyed Demoonica.

"Trainerless? Oh! Of course! The young man who went home." Prof. McKesson said finally understanding the situation. "I'm very sorry Ichigo, but we had one of the new trainers choose to return home. I can arrange for you to be taken back to your home area after I get this trainer signed up for tomorrows tournament."

Ichigo looked over at Demoonica. "A tournament?"

Demoonica nodded at the boy.

"Hm, it sounds interesting. Professor could you arrange my return home for after this tournament, I'd like to see it."

Prof. McKesson scratched his neck. "Well, I suppose. I would have you just stay anyway, but we only have orientation once a month in this town because of how few new trainers arrive here."

Ichigo nodded. "Perhaps, trainer-" He was speaking to Demoonica now. "-tomorrow could I sit with your Bishounen so that my status as an uncaught would not be known?"

Demoonica shrugged. "Sure."

"Then meet me here in the morning, before the tournament." He walked out of the room, his white overcoat-thing billowing out behind him in the same fashion that Seto Kaiba's overcoat had the tendency to do. Demoonica wondered how they got their clothes to do that.

"Ichigo thinks he'll be allowed to go with you." Demoonica stared at Prof. McKesson, who shrugged. "He only wants to evolve and knows that Bishounen who travel with trainers normally evolve sooner, maybe you could ask him to join you for the tournament. He may change his mind if he decides he doesn't like you."

"Change his mind, professor? Do you not want me to catch him if he asks?"

Prof. McKesson shook his head. "The program is for new trainers, Demoonica. It's to help them get started. It'd be chaos if any trainer could walk into an Orientation Center and get their choice of a new Bishounen."

"I understand." Demoonica nodded, understanding. "And if he still likes me when it's all over?"

"Well, Ichigo did ask for an escort back to his home area. What happens after he ges there and he leaves them, is up to him. Now, if you want to get signed up for the tournament we should go back to the entry way where the forms are at."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I see." Katan said with a nod. "You've went about everything with a very demonic mind set, sadly that always leads to being on the losing side of things."

Shades growled at the Cherub Bishounen. "I'd like to see some one from this world to do any better on our plane of existence!" Glaring down at the calmly seated blue-haired Katan she hit the table with her fist, causing a small burst of flame to scorch its top.

"I was only stating the truth. Now as I understand, you need the halfling to help you. Correct?"

The bald headed man, Shocker, nodded. "Yeah, we've waited as long as posable and tried every other option we could think of before sending one of our most beloved to find a place with people who still had the ability to have children. When Avioc Malli came here twenty years ago, we didn't think that she'd end up doing what she did."

Shades sighed and flopped back down into her seat. "To think that she killed so many on this world as she let the people on ours die out slowly."

"So what are we talking about here? Are you planing to take the halfling with you?"

Shades and Shocker looked at each other. "That would be the best outcome, yes... but he is bonded to two of the inhabitance of this world and they would never be able to travel to our world." Shocker paused. "I'm not even sure that Avioc's boy could."

"What then?" Katan questioned.

Shades pulled a container from her trench-coat. "With enough of his DNA, we could be able to reintroduce the ability to have children back into the remaining people. If the DNA mixes into our own correctly, then we would no longer face our own extinction."

"That is only if the boy carries Avioc ability to merge his DNA with that of others." Shades finnished softly.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica walked into the Water Crest City Gym, once again paying no attention as to where she was going. It was just one of those days. This time she was however looking at the changes Heero had made to her bank account. She had to thank the Gundam Bishounen, it was such an easy interface! One page listed her total credits, followed by how much had came from what source. Another had a list of items she'd stored in the BishiGear, mostly this was a list of numbered Hoi Poi Capsules and items that had been dropped by the Monster Battle encounters. It was then that the inevitable happened, she tripped over some one.

"Wai!" Fwump! Demoonica landed on the slightly squishy floor.

"Itai- Aw man, just my luck! I take some time to do some training and I get bowled over my a girl!" The person Demoonica had apparently 'bowled over' whined. "Hey, you mind getting off my back?"

Demoonica jumped up blushing. "Sorry!" She looked down at the Bishounen.

"Hey Kuabara, don'a be take'n all day now!" Came what sounded like an Irish or Scottish, Demoonica wasn't sure, voice.

"Yeah, yeah, Jin." The Kuabara on the floor waved, not looking up at the red-headed wind demon.

"She glomp ya?" The Jin asked as he pulled his legs up and sat Indian style in mid-air. He gave the Kuabara a cheeky grin.

Demoonica waved her hands in front of her. "No, forgive me. I tripped over your friend."

Jin laughed, making his elvish ears twitch. "It okay lass, probably the closest thing to a glomp that the fella will ever get. C'mon Kuabara, it's time for Urameshi ta kick ya arse again!"

"Trainer?" Demoonica asked.

"Eh two." Jin held up two fingers. "Our Summerset an' Meg have us training fur the turny. Having a fine time of it too."

Demoonica smiled. "Cool, I'm here for the tournament too."

"Yeah? Ya don't say?" Jin dropped his feet back to the floor. "Well then, you're welcome to join them, I'd guess. Hey Kuwabara, get up or I'll accuse ya of peeking up the lady's dress."

"I am not!" Kuwabara jumped to his feet and pointed at Demoonica. "And she ain't even wearing a skirt!"

Jin chuckled. "So ya was peeking!"

"Wha?" Kuwabara blinked. "Hey! That's entrapment! And I was not!"

"Eh, whatever you say. Ya coming back or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back as long as the shrimp and the mini-shrimp stop backing Urameshi, three against one isn't fair odds."

"Urameshi against you ain't fair odds! Our team's gon'a loose!"

Demoonica followed the bickering pair of Yu Yu Hakusho Bishounen into the training area. On one side sat a small black girl with short straight cut hair. Sitting with her were a Sasuke, a Youko Kurama, a Hiei, and a Reoko. On the other side sat...

Demoonica blinked. "Hey Megan!" She called out. A small black blur zoomed over to her, quickly followed by a larger black blur, better known as Megan's Chibi Hiei and his older brother.

"Inu! Inu!" Chibi Hiei said as he looked at Demoonica, wanting to see the little black-haired Inuyasha Chibi he remembered this trainer having with her.

The older Hiei looked at Demoonica's suddenly pained face and put a hand on his younger brother's head. The Chibi Hiei looked up at him. The older shook his head, causing the Chibi to frown and look sadly at Demoonica. "No Inu-chan?"

Demoonica closed her eyes. "He's some where else right now, Hi-kun."

"Oh, will he be back soon?"

"I... you won't be able to see him."

Hiei, the older one, nodded and picked up his brother, taking him back over to Megan and the rest of her Bishi. Demoonica followed.

Jin moved to the middle of the training area, Demoonica noticed that it was tightly packed, dry earth and not wood or stone flooring. "Alright, back to the next match." Jin said. "Kuwabara I'm rooting fur ya, Urameshi try not to beat him so bad that he can't fight tomorrow."

Kuwabara grumbled about not even his own team thinking he could win and moved to stand on his side of the training field. Megan's Yusuke Urameshi walked to his side of the field, hands jammed into his pockets. "Yeah, yeah. Get on with it already."

"Third of three bouts is Kazuma Kuwabara against Yusuke Urameshi." Jin held up his hand. Bringing it down quickly, he called out. "Fight begin!" Then zoomed up onto the air and out of the way.

The fight started.

In the end Yusuke won, much to Kuabara's disappointment, but really, everyone had known the outcome before the fight had even started.

"Yeah, well one of these days I'm gon'a flatten your ass Urameshi!"

"Feel free to try any time, I'm always up for making you look like one big bruise."

The two were at that time shaking hands, glints in their eyes saying that they had enjoyed the match.

Hi-kun ran out onto the field to congratulate his other 'brother', Megan and her other three Bishi's, Sesshoumaru, Briar and Trisana moved onto the field to do the same, leaving the older Hiei leaning back onto the bench above him. His arms fanned out to either side of him and his eyes still trained on the scene in front of them, he addressed Demoonica. "You're hurting. I saw it in your eyes."

Demoonica leaned forward, placing her elbows onto her knees and resting her chin in her hands. "Inu-chan is missing." Hiei stiffened at those simple words. "He ran away to keep another trainer from taking him from our group. We thought that the man's ninja Bishoujo would find him quickly, but Inu-chan slipped away some how. He's been gone for nearly three weeks." Demoonica shifted her face so she hid it in her hands. "I'm worried Hiei, for his safety and for what could be done because of this."

"Worried about your own skin?" His even tone didn't change.

"I can't help not being, not because I had Inu-chan, but because I was the reason he had to run away. I did something so stupid..."

"Hn." Hiei wasn't about to try and tell the girl otherwise.

"That's why I'm here, I'll help my Bishounen get stronger and then I will get both of them back, Inu-chan and Junia." Demoonica said strongly.

"I understand. Megan won't say no to helping you. Bring out those you want trained." Hiei stood and walked over to Megan, he talked quietly with his trainer away from the others. He said something and Megan looked over at Demoonica in surprise, then back to Hiei, nodding. Hiei nodded back. Megan picked up Hi-kun and waved for Briar and Trisana to follow her over to where Summerset was sitting with her Bishi.

Demoonica slid her hand over her BishiBalls, knowing who was in each because of the blood bond. She pulled free Kamui's ball, then Inuyasha's, finally her hand stopped over the ball that contained Marou. She looked down at the ball. Marou had tried, really he had. She moved her hand away from the ball. She didn't know who else she should use for the tournament.

"Hn. Having trouble?" Hiei asked, appearing beside of her. He looked pointedly at the two BishiBalls in her hand.

"The rules state that you need a full team of three and one alternate, unless you do not yet own four." Demoonica pulled free Allen's ball and finally Wolfram's ball. Tossing the four balls into the air, she called them out. Four flashes of red light later, the two San's and two Sama's were standing on the dirt training field, curiously staring at Hiei and Demoonica. She nodded at them. "Time to train."

Each of them drew their own sword. The feeling of a barrier being put up and the feeling of three others joining them, said that this wasn't some friendly match.

Hiei drew his sword. "Defend yourselves!" The declaration was followed by the sudden rise of energy levels, coming both from Hiei, who was in front of them, and three others behind them. With that the fight began.

It wasn't easy for Summerset, Megan, or Demoonica to follow most of the fight. Most of the demons were little more than blurs to the human eyes until they clashed for a moment, then they were gone again. A sudden flash of red and orange drew their attention to one corner, where Wolfram had summoned his fire magic. The demon tribesman didn't have the speed and strength of the other demons, he just wasn't that kind of demon and it showed. And Allen, though a Sama, wasn't able to do much more than block.

An hour passed and Allen was sitting beside Demoonica looking worst for wear, the battle royal style of match wasn't in his favor considering most of the others involved had demon blood of some kind or another. Kamui was keeping up with them rather well.

At the moment the four to three match was at a stand still, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were facing off in the middle of the arena, their team mates forced to the edges. A growl came from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru smirked, then swayed a little. Seeing the opening, Inuyasha rushed forward.

"Enough!" Hiei's voice cut through the large room. "We've trained enough, Kamui you can drop the barrier."

The dark haired Bishounen nodded and did as he was told.

"Hey shrimp, you just stopped us because I was about to beat Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled at Hiei.

"No, he stopped us because Sesshoumaru's energy just dropped through the floor, you stupid dog!" Yusuke yelled back. "If Hiei let you finish your attack, our team mate could have been seriousely hurt!"

"Feh." Inuyasha huffed and transformed Tetsuiga back into it's sealed form. He walked over to the trainers. "Just didn't want us winning." He grumbled to Demoonica.

"It wasn't about winning, Inuyasha." She said. "It was about pushing you to your limits and shoving you right passed them, it may have only been an hour long, but Hiei and the others were going all out and only holding back enough that they wouldn't kill."

Allen sighed. "Are we that lame?"

"Yes." Summerset's Hiei said, walking by as his trainer left the arena.

"You were against demons, any normal person would have died within seconds." Summerset's Youko offered.

"Yeah, you guys got good swordsmanship. It's just not on the level of Sesshoumaru or Hiei." Megan's Yusuke added.

"I thought you were trying to make him feel -better-." Wolfram butted in. "Not worse."

"Eh?" Yusuke's eyes widened and he scratched his cheek. "Oh. Right."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Due to the large amount of Bishounen and Bishoujo in this chapter I'll give you a BishiDex in the form of:

Bishi's name - Where they are from.

Sesshomaru - Inuyasha, Trowa - Gundam Wing, Vash - Trigun, Floken - Escaflowne, Chi - Chobits, Sanosuke- Ruruni Kenshin, Daisuke Niwa - D.N.Angel, Roxas - Kingdom Hearts II, Temari - Naruto, Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach, Kuabara - Yu Yu Hakusho, Jin - Yu Yu Hakusho, Sasuke - Naruto, Youko Kurama - Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei - Yu Yu Hakusho, Reoko - Tenshi, Yusuke Urameshi - Yu Yu Hakusho, Briar - Circle of Magic, Tristana - Circle of Magic.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	33. Book 2 Chapter 33

LDD: I know it's been about a month, sorry for the long wait, life happened.

Disclaimer: Trainer Merina belongs to Merina, trainer Megan belongs to Lonehowl, trainer Spatial belongs to Serenader.

Thank you to my reviewers: KamiKaze no Kage, and Kiki Hayashi!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica fell out of the bed the next moring when the alarm went off. "Ouph!" She glared up at the ringing clock and blinked. "Who the hell set the clock for six thirty?!" She got no answer, then remembered that she had slipped from her room to Zander's room some time after midnight. Sitting up she looked over the bed to Zander's sleeping form. "Why are you getting up so early?!"

Zander rolled over, blinking sleep darkened eyes at his clock. He yawned and turned the ringer off. "Sorry. You can take a shower her if you want, before going to your room."

Demoonica shook her head and started pulling on her cloths. "I'll shower in my bathroom, maybe none of my Bishi are awake yet."

"Suite yourself." He said, yawning again. After a moment he seemed to zone out.

'What is he doing?' Demoonica thought and waved a hand in front of Zander's face. Nothing. He didn't even blink. She sighed. "Zander! What are you doing?!"

Zander jumped. "Hey! Don't yell! I was doing what Prof. Steve wants me to do. We got my powers under control while I stayed at the BishiWorld Safety Department Headquarters, now I have to make sure to use them..."

"So? What were you doing?"

"Telepathy. I was giving Sterling's Dio a VERY early morning wake up call." Zander snickered.

"You're mentally yelling in his ear." Demoonica dead-panned.

"Yep." Zander let out a little giggle. "He cursing the day I was born right now... and he's woke up the others."

"You know that isn't nice to Sterling or his Bishounen."

"Sterling is actually helping me... he can't use telepathy, but I was always working on mine with him, so it's easy to send to him and pick up his thoughts even this far away."

"And Dio?"

Zander shrugged. "I guess I can think loud enough to wake the dead." He paused. "That would be cool! I have got to talk to Prof. Steve and see if there's any Bishi with that power. Hey Demoonica, don't you think being a Necromancer would be cool?"

Demoonica stared at her boyfriend. "You have got to be kidding! Raising the dead is the last thing in the world that I'd think of as 'cool', that's... eww." She crinkled up her nose.

Zander shrugged. "I think it'd be cool." He mumbled.

"I'm going to my room now, try not to piss off Sterling's poor Dio any more this morning."

Zander laughed, but didn't promise anything. Demoonica headed back to her own hotel room, and slipped in without being noticed. Grabing clean clothes, she headed to the bathroom to take her morning shower.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica blinked up at the CASTLE that was looming over her and took a step back out of the tournament arena, looking up again it was not there, and when she stepped back through the entrance, BAM!, there it was again. Around her some of the other arriving trainers were doing the same thing, confused as to how the still normal looking Gym building held a gigantic castle inside of it.

"It's Dawning Castle." A Bishounen said as he shook his head at the crowd of trainers blocking the entrance way. Demoonica looked over at him, it was a dark haired Bishounen with glasses and wearing a black robe. "We magicked it up last night."

"Oh!" A small girl chirped. "That's neat!" Demoonica only nodded and finally went all the way into the building, dragging Zander with her by the hand.

"Oi! Demoonica! Hand." He said as he was almost forced to run over some poor random person.

"Uh? Oh! Heh heh, sorry Zander." She slowed her walking. "I am running a bit late though."

"I think I left shoe prints on that person..." Zander looked backwards. "Oops." He turned back around. "You're not that late, so no excuses to drag me around so much." He swung his hand, and Demoonica's with it, back and fourth. "See? Attached. I ain't going nowhere."

Demoonica blushed and looked away. "Yeah."

"Hey Demoonica!" Megan waved the other trainer over, her Chibi Hiei sitting on her shoulders. "They're getting ready to let us in." She pointed down the hall where around a dozen trainers were waiting.

"They've got some really weird rules for this thing. Have you read them?" Summerset said waving a sheet of paper.

"Uh, no I haven't. Isn't it going to be like any other tournament?" Demoonica asked.

"No way. This is set up like some adventure game! Here look!" Summerset handed the paper to Demoonica.

It read:

All trainers participating in the Annual Water Crest City Tournament must have with them a team of three Bishounen or Bishoujo of the San or Sama stage and one substitute Bishounen or Bishoujo also of the San or Sama stage. All other Bishounen and Bishoujo that a trainer owns must watch from the stands or be returned to their balls to be left in the care of a tournament official untill their trainer either finishes the tournament course or quits. If a trainer is in possession of a Chibi, then they will be allowed to bring them with them, but at no time is the Chibi to be put into harms way. If a trainer is found with a San or Sama staged Bishounen or Bishuojo in Supper Deformed mode trying to pass them off as a Chibi, they will be disqualified from the tournament.

The tournament takes place in a course known as Dawning Castle and all trainers and their Bishounen or Bishoujo will start out at different points on the lowest level. The goal is to out smart or out power the other teams while making it to the top of Dawning Castle. Along with the other teams, trainers will have to face traps, tests, and monsters blocking their path to the top, the first team there will win the tournament.

"Wow, this does sound like some video game." Zander said. He had read the paper over Demoonica's shoulder.

"Really." Demoonica agreed. "Well..." She pulled free a few Bishiballs from her belt. "...this changes the line up of my team somewhat. Why didn't they give us this information when we signed up?"

"I know!" A voice Demoonica knew spoke up. "It's because every year what happens at this tournament changes and how the trainers cope with the unknown is part of the test."

Demoonica turned around to see the trainer walking up to them. "Spatial!"

"Hi Demoonica." The Chinese-American albino girl, Spatial replied. "I thought that was you."

"Are you here for the tournament?"

"No." Spatial shook her head. "I don't have the needed amount of Bishi for this one."

"Oh, so you're watching? Could you see that my Bishi get to the standde okay, then?"

"Uh, sure. Shugo was drug off by Reina to get snacks, but as soon as they're back I can."

"Thanks!" Demoonica brought out her Bishi, most who had met the albino trainer while she had been at the Bishi World Safety Department. "Okay guys, I want you to sit with Spatial and don't cause trouble." She gave a pointed look at both Duo and Heero.

"What? We don't always get into trouble!" Heero said holding his hands up in his defense.

"Yeah, a lot of time Zero is in on the plans!" Duo said as he slung one arm over Heero's shoulders and the other over Zero's. "Ain't that right, guys?!"

"Duo! That's not helping our case."

"Ah, c'mon Hee-chan! I swear it's not just me who starts these things!"

Demoonica rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, but no causing trouble Duo, really, okay?"

Duo looked crestfallen. "Alright, no causing trouble. Bakura's included with that too, right?"

"Bakura's going to stay with me." Demoonica pulled the white haired thief spirit out of the group. He looked happy and started to comment, but Demoonica cut him off as she continued. "And so is Raine, Wolfram, and Edward." Raine and Wolfram both moved over to Demoonica.

Edward stood where he was, looking at Demoonica, slightly shocked. "Me?!" He squeaked, and out of some nervous habit tugged at the end of his braid. "Why me?" He asked her softly. "I'm not of any use."

"You'll do fine, Ed." Demoonica pulled him out of the group of Bishi to stand beside of her. "I promise."

Edward looked at the ground. "If you say so, but... what about?" He took hold of his strawberry blond braid.

"Forget about your hair, Ed. Has the color of your hair and eyes ever effected how good you are at alchemy?"

Ed shook his head 'no', but he sill looked back down at the ground. "I haven't done much alchemy though." He mumbled. "And... everyone will see me."

Demoonice pulled the young San staged Bishounen into a hug. "Then you can show them how great you are, then can't you?"

"Uh," Ed blushed from being hugged, "I..."

"Touching. Forgetting some one?"

Demoonica looked up at the person who'd spoken, Ichigo. Oh, she'd forgotten about meeting up with him. "Ichigo."

"Whatever, it looks like you have a full party already."

Suddenly Sumerset raised her hand. "Um, well... uh... my Kuwabara didn't want to join in and my Sasuke ended up with some 24 hour cold. I was going to just have Sasuke as a reserve... but..."

"You want me to join you?" Ichigo asked and Summerset nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why not. What's your name?"

"Summerset."

"Alright then, let's do this." Ichigo walked away from the group, and with a small look back at them and a wave, so did Summerset.

"Good luck!" Demoonica called after her.

Suddenly above them the loud speakers came on and a woman's voice sounded over it. "All trainers participating in the tournament please continue into the waiting area."

The door at the end of the hall they were standing in opened, allowing them to enter.

"Alright. Good luck Demoonica." Zander kissed her on the cheek and headed for the stands. Demoonica blushed, then ushered her Bishounen down the hall with the rest of the trainers.

"Remember to behave for Spatial!" She called over her shouder just as she entered the other room.

"Alright!" Spatial said and looked at the large group of Bishi she'd been put in charge of. "We have a few minutes, let's go to the concession stands first."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

An hour later...

Demoonica looked at the winged bat-eyeball thing as it followed her down the hall of Dawning Castle. The little Seibutsu were like living video cameras, and trained to follow each tournament contestant around so the audience could watch. How wonderfull, yet so far other than a few small traps she'd seen nothing of interest.

"Sh- hold up." Wolfram said and they all paused to listen. Clearly heard was a soft buzzing noise. "What is that?" The blond demon wondered out loud.

"Well, why don't we go find out?" Bakura gestured to the end of the hall to the room it opened into.

Wolfram tightened the grip on his sword and drew it a moment later, giving Bakura a nod.

Bakura's hands, finally doing something useful and not groping any girl in sight, moved to circle the Millennium Ring and it glowed to life, rising from his chest. He sent it's power outward, searching for a mind to take over. Bakura frowned and the Ring dropped back down. "The minds are not human." He pulled out a dagger. "But there are a lot of them."

"How about I start things off then?" Wolfram raised a hand, the start of a fireball forming above it. "All the particles belonging to the Flames..." The fire grew and swirled around. " ...obey the Demon Tribe that destroyed the Originators!" Half a dozen small fire balls rushed from his hand, their flaming tails swirling around each other as they raced down the hall, homing in on the monsters within the room. They could hear the monsters screech as they burned.

Edward, having been on the end of a fire attack and nearly dying from it, pushed himself back away from the blond demon. The fire, he couldn't stand it. That young Colonel bastard had made sure that Ed would never forget how fire felt. He shut his eyes, willing himself to just disappear. Seeing this, Demoonica let the young boy cling to her. She'd never seen Ed so afraid and realized that he must remember more about being attacked when he was still a Chibi than he let on. "It's just Wolf, Ed." She whispered to him and was thankful that the winged bat-eyeball thing was watching that attack and not was happening behind Wolf in that hallway.

Wolfram rushed forward, sword in hand, to engage the enemy one on one. The winged bat-eyeball thing followed him, it's wings beating at a rapid pace.

"Don't hog all the fun, pretty-boy!" Bakura called and ran into the room next.

Demoonica looked at Edward silently asking if he was alright now, the young alchemist shrugged. "I'd better keep up or who knows what they'll get into." She said.

"Yeah-" Suddenly a stray attack came flying down the hall. Out of instinct, Ed clapped his hands together and slapped them against the ground, causing a wall of stone to raise up, blocking them from harm. "Hey! Watch it!" He yelled at his comrades. Demoonica noticed him shiver and heard him mumble, "At least it wasn't another fireball."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Elsewhere, The BishiWorld Safety Department...

Junia watched Wufei pace back and forth across the room. Finally the Gundam Bishounen turned to him, looking the boy in the eye. "Well, we can only classify you as not a Chibi and not a San..." Wufei ran his hands through his messy black hair. It'd fallen out of it's normal tight ponytail hours ago. "So by all rights..." Wufei stopped again. Gawds why did he have to always deal with this stuff? Why didn't Megami-sama do her own job?! He didn't know what to tell the kid, he worked with cadets not children! He opened his mouth to try once more. "We've added the classifications of Tan and Chama to the lists of Bishounen and Bishoujo stages as such: Chibi, Tan, San, Chama, Sama." He stated mater of factly. "Tan being the classification for a Bishounen or Bishoujo Chibi that fails to evolve properly into the San stage and for the chance that this may happen again, or may have already unknowingly happened, the classification of Chama for a Bishounen or Bishoujo San who fails to evolve properly into the Sama stage. God help me if I have to start programing abilities and who knows what else into the Dex's for these stages for all of the known Bishi. And God help the next trainer who causes as many problems as that..." Wufei crinkled up his nose. " ...damn Onna!" He was of course talking about Demoonica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: I love writing Wufei on a rant! It's so fun! Oh! Tan is the 'cute' form of San and Chama is the 'cute' form of Sama, both are real endings, but I'm guessing that only teen-aged girls in Japan use them considering their 'cute' status. I don't know anything about how they came to be, just that they exist. Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	34. Book 2 Chapter 34

LDD: Shorter than normal, but it ends where I want it to. Guess what, I have the story planed out clear to the end now.

Disclaimer: Trainer Merina belongs to Merina, trainer Megan belongs to Lonehowl, trainer Spatial belongs to Serenader. I do not own the movie 'The Labyrinth', please do not sue.

Thank you to my reviewers: KiKi Hayashi, KamiKaze no Kage, and eternal star!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What does that mean for me then, sir?" Junia asked Wufei.

"It means that we can't do anything with the charges that Mr. Marten Garrett brought up against cadet Darkmoon, you are not a Chibi and the other Chibi he claims she had has not been brought to us."

"I- I'm free to go?" The small boy looked up at Wufei.

"Yes."

Junia paused. "Wait, sir, the other Chibi? You mean Inu-chan?"

Wufei looked down at Junia. "Yes. I'm afraid he hasn't been located."

"Oh." Junia said sadly. "Sir, will Miss Darkmoon be allowed to keep me now?"

"Of course, there was no problem with cadet Darkmoon keeping you, as she never caught you or the Inuyasha Chibi. She didn't break any laws." Wufei paused. "But tell me something, you said that your mother's trainer made her abandon you, right?" Junia nodded. "Do you remember that man's name?"

Junia shook his head. "No sir."

"How about how long ago it was?"

Junia thought for some time on that question, but he shook his head again. "No, only that I was alone for what seemed to be forever."

Wufei sighed. "Alright, well we'll contact cadet Darkmoon and have her collect you."

Junia nodded. "Yes, sir."

Wufei walked out of the room, trying to smooth his hair as he went. He was still mumbling something under his breath as the door shut behind him, leaving Junia there alone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Well, this must be the end of the first floor." Bakura stated as they finished off the monsters. It was a large room, with a dozen doorways like the one they had entered through and a staircase leading up. They couldn't be sure of how many of the other teams had already made it to this point.

"Are you sure that is the way?" Wolfam asked.

Bakura pointed to the stairs. "The sign says 'UP'."

Wolfram blushed. "Oh."

Demoonica gave a laugh, shaking her head. "Hey, come look at this." She waved the three Bishounen over to her. "It's a place to switch out a party member. Any of you want to switch with Raine for the next level?"

The three shook their heads. "Not right now, trainer of mine." Bakura said.

"This level was easy and we may need her healing powers later." Wolfram stated. "And I do have the ability to cast small healing spells."

"I'm alright." Ed said softly.

"Then up the steps we go!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Welcome to level two.-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Welcome to level three.-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Level two was easy." Bakura stretched as they entered the first room of level three. "Did anyone catch how many levels this was going to be?"

"Ten." Ed spoke up.

"Ah, I see."

"Alright, let's continue. We are in a race." Demoonica headed to the doorway. Edward, Wolfram, and Bakura followed. Bakura paused.

"Wait-" Bakura started, but it was too late and the floor under their feet gave away.

"Wah!" Demoonica reached out to grab at the edge. It was too far away.

-FWUMP!-

She landed with a dull thump, stirring up a cloud of dust. "Ouch."

"Ow, fu-"

"BAKURA!"

"Fu-fu-fudge..." He finished lamely.

Demoonica squinted in the dusty darkness and jumped as Wolfram, then Edward landed a moment later.

"Ouph!"

"Wah!"

-FWUMP!-

-FWUMP!-

"Where are we now?" Demoonica looked back up the long dark shaft, watching as the floor moved back into place and blocked their exit.

"An Oubliette." Bakura stated.

Demoonica's face lit up. "Oh! Finally something that I know about."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I know I've seen my fair share of these places, but how do you know about Oubliettes beautiful trainer mine?" He moved closer to her in the dark. "Some deep dark secret, perhaps?"

"Hardly." Demoonica said as she pushed his hand off of her cheek. "Why don't you stop being perverted and help me find the door."

"Bu-" Bakura looked confused. "Door?"

"Of course, this wouldn't be set up like a normal Oubliette, but like the one in the 'Labyrinth' movie. It's here to only slow us down."

"Aa. Wait, what's this 'Labyrinth' movie?"

Demoonica rolled her eyes, even though it was nearly pitch black. "I'll tell you all about it as soon as we escape. Wolf, Ed, why don't you take that side, look for a wooden door. It won't be attached to anything."

"But-" Wolf started.

"No questions, the explanation would be too confusing until I show you how it works, so just look."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Outside of Dawning Castle, the audience cheered as Demmonica's score rose for her show of knowledge. Zander jumped up and down, getting a few odd looks from the Bishounen around him. Suddenly Demoonica's BishiGear beeped. She wasn't allowed any of her trainers gear during the tournament, so he had all of it. He looked at the sender, it was the BWSD.

Zander flipped open the BishiGear. "Hello?"

Wufei's face appeared on the screen. "Maxwell?" He looked confused. "Please hand the device to cadet Darkmoon."

"Sorry, can't. She's taking part in the Water Crest City Tournament."

Wufei frowned. "Why is she always so troublesome?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey Heero! Look it's Wu-fairy!" Duo pointed at the screen as he appeared over Zander's right shoulder. Heero looked over his other shoulder.

On the screen, Wufei twitched. "Max-well." He growled out between his clenched teeth.

"Back off Duo." Zander glared at the young San.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Duo sat back and pulled Heero with him. "If I can't watch, you can't watch." Heero pouted.

"What's up Wufei?" Zander asked.

"We here at the Department have something of Demoonica's." Wufei stated. "Her missing and I'm sure very missed... Chibi."

Zander smiled. "Which one?"

Wufei frowned. "You know, most wouldn't rub it in the Department's face that they have more than one Chibi, Maxwell. But, because you asked, it's Junia. Now, I have a lot of things to tell Cadet Darkmoon in person, but for now I'll asked you to meet Junia at the transporter in the towns square."

Zander looked up to the screens that were showing what was happening to the trainers, right now it had switched to following some else, this trainer had also just fallen into an Oubliette. "Sure, I can do that." He turned off the BishiGear.

Zander stood, getting a few looks from Demoonica's Bishi. "I'll be back soon. Save my seat." He said, placing most of Demoonica's trainer gear in his seat and moving to the end of the row of seats.

He exited the Gym, heading for the center of town, where the transporter was located. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the seemingly empty street.

"There." The darkly cloaked figure said to another, taller, darkly cloaked figure. "Take that one next."

The second figure nodded and disappeared from sight. Seconds later it appeared behind Zander, knocking the half-Bishounen out before he even knew he was under attack. Zander slumped down and the darkly cloaked figure picked him up, shouldering him with ease.

With another nod both figures disappeared, leaving only one small thing behind, unnoticed... Demoonica's BishiGear Zander had been carrying.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Junia exited the transporter, finding himself to now be in Water Crest City. "Hello?" He asked looking around for Zander. Wufei had said that the Chestnut-haired man would be waiting for him by the time he got here. "Mr. Maxwell?"

Junia stepped off of the transporter, he had spotted something on the ground. He looked down at it, then picked it up. "A BishiGear?" The young Bishounen questioned himself. He opened it and found Demoonica's name staring back at him from the screen. "Mr. Maxwell?" He called again. There still was no answer, there was no one in the streets at all. Junia bit his lip, where had Wufei said Demoonica was at? Gripping the BishiGear tightly to his chest Junia started down the street.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Zander's been kidnaped, don't kill me!

Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	35. Book 2 Chapter 35

LDD: There are lots of scene switches, so you may have to read carefully. Oh and Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: Trainer Merina belongs to Merina, trainer Megan belongs to Lonehowl, trainer Spatial belongs to Serenader. Trainers Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu, Umishira Yoriko de'Ryu, Bishira Etern de'Ryu, Seishira Leiar de'Ryu, and Sylphira Raijin de'Ryu belong to Awlric Hayell. The Devil's Snare belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the riddles in this chapter. Please do not sue!

Thank you to my reviewers: KiKi Hayashi, KamiKaze no Kage, and eternal star!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Raine cast a healing spell on Wolfram. "Ow..." He flinched as the wound healed rapidly. "What were those things? Harpies?"

"That would be my guess. Are you alright now?" Raine gave him a soft smile.

Wolfram flexed his arm. "Yeah."

"I have something that's hurting." Bakura spoke up. "It could use some 'hands on' attention." He made to grab her rear end.

"Pervert!" Raine swung her staff at the tomb robber. It hit him on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. "Would you please make this thing behave?" She said to Demoonica as she waved at Bakura.

Demoonica laughed. Bakura hadn't been hurt and was laying on the floor looking up at the two women, one hand holding up his head, the fingers on the other hand tapping against the floor. "The women around here are more dangerous than the monsters."

Raine glanced down at him. "Lucky for you, I'm not wearing a skirt or else I'd kick you for good measure." She turned back to Wolfram. "It was a good idea to switch me in so I could heal this. Where are we anyway?"

"Eighth floor." Demoonica answered her.

"Ah, I see. What happened to young Edward?"

Demoonica sighed. "Wolfram was casting another one of his fire magics, it looked like a lion, and Ed was too close to the enemy. He wasn't hit, but..."

Raine frowned. "The poor boy. He really has a bad fear of fire doesn't he?"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Youko scooped up Inu-chan, placing the Chibi on his shoulders. "Hold on pup." Inu-chan wrapped his arms around Youko's head.

"Okay Youko-sensei!" He said. Around Inu-chan's neck a small vine twisted, the sprout form of the Devil's Snare. The deadly plant looked like a harmless choker type necklace.

"And you, Kit." Youko scooped up his young son.

"O'tay!" Kit giggled as his father kept a good hold on him.

"Here we go then!" Youko took off running at full speed, careful not to loose either of his young companions. They were, if he ran like this non stop, an hour away from the Yu Yu Hakushou area's main city. Even with the bandaged ankle, Youko could move much quicker carrying the two Chibi's than if he let them walk the distance. "We'll be home in an hour, Kit. Won't that be nice?" He asked the Chibi in his arms as he ran.

"Yeah!" Kit cheered.

Inu-chan smiled, holding on to Youko tightly. He'd never moved this fast before, his father never carried him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Wolfram raised a hand. "All the particles belonging to the Flames..." The fire grew and swirled around. " ...obey the Demon Tribe that destroyed the Originators!" Half a dozen small fire balls rushed from his hand, their flaming tails swirling around each other as they homed in on the monster. It screamed in pain, making Demoonica flinch. It was a lot worse being in the same room as the monster that was burning to it's demise.

Bakura threw another dagger at the large beast in an attempt to blind it. "Aim for it's eyes, pretty-boy!" He called to Wolfram.

"I'm trying. And STOP calling me THAT!"

Beside of Demoonica, Raine gave a laugh and cast. "Holy Lance!" The magic formed and a multitude of lances made of yellow light rained down on the monstrous beast.

"Well, you can really tell that they've been stepping up the enemies on these levels." Demoonica commented. "This thing isn't even the Boss."

"Thanks!" Bakura called as the monster reared up from bring hit with the Raine's spell. He ran in under it a dagger in hand.

Demoonica turned her face away just as he stabbed the beast's soft underbelly. She really did not want to see that and she'd been having an upset stomach for the last few days anyway. She must have been more stressed out about the tournament than she thought.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The first thing Zander was aware of was the feeling of cold stone against his skin. Slowly he opened his eyes, but when the lights seemed all together too bright and made him feel like he was about to throw up he shut them tightly. His head hurt too. 'What was I drugged with?' He wondered and rolled onto his side with some difficulty, his body didn't want to cooperate.

"Hey! You shouldn't try that so soon!" Zander felt a hand grasp his shoulder that sent a wave of feelings rushing through his body. The hand stayed only long enough to steady him so that he didn't roll any farther. Zander didn't know it, but he was on the edge of a good four foot drop. This person had kept him from cracking his skull open.

"I know you can hear us, but don't try to talk yet." The voice told him.

'Damn right I can hear you!' Zander thought. 'It feels like you're yelling in my ears.' He opened his mouth to voice this, but the only thing that came out was a harsh gasp.

"Don't! Just listen!"

'Then stop yelling!' Zander grumbled in his head, and decided that if he couldn't say the words then he would use his telepathy. He started to tap into his powers, and felt a searing pain cut through his mind like a red hot poker. "Aahh-ah!" He grabbed his head, curling in on himself.

"Yama, grab him!" Another voice cut through Zander's red hot pain.

"But the drug!" Came the voice that had been speaking to Zander, but the hands returned, cupping Zander's head and letting it settle on the person's lap. "Stop snickering Bishira." The voice mumbled.

"Is he alright?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, Umi." One of the hands stroked Zander's hair from his face, it left a fuzzy feeling where he was touched. "Hey, Zander." The boy spoke. "Do you remember me? It's Yamashira."

'Y-Yama?' Zander thought. 'That's one of those half-bishi trainers that followed Demoonica to the BWSD.'

"I don't know what you just tried to do, but I would advise against trying it again. They just brought you in a little while ago, so the stuff they drugged you with is still in your system."

A chain rattled and Zander was sure some one else had moved closer to him and Yamashira. "How are you eyes?" A different female voice. "You may be able to open them now."

'How many people were in this room?' Zander opened an eye just a crack, letting the much dimmer light filter in. He blinked, then opened his eyes completely. He was looking right up at the one male trainer, Yama.

"Sorry that they got you." Yama said, letting his hands move to rest on his knees.

'They? They who?' Zander thought, and it must have shown on his face. Yamashira continued.

"Not too sure who they are, but they don't see us as anything more than lab rats. Every one who's here is a half-bish."

"Yeah, natural borns like us only. Not those crazy test subjects I heard one trainer was making. Any one remember her name?" Another male voice, and the sound of a chain rattling.

"How -cough- h-how many?" Zander was able to ask, though Yamashira was glaring at him for speaking.

"You're as bad as Bishira, don't try to talk yet!" Yamashira grumbled. "And with you here now, there are eight of us. Me, my three brothers and two sisters." He glanced at some one out of Zander's range of sight. "And the kid who was here before us, he was the first to be kidnaped, but won't say a word to any of us."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Ra, what is that thing?!" Bakura fell to the floor, his sudden stop having made those behind him knock him over.

"Get up you idiot." Wolfram grumbled at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Then he caught sight of what Bakura had seen.

There, in the middle of the room and blocking the steps leading to the ninth floor, was... what was that thing? Wolfram's thought's copied Bakura's words. The monster was a gigantic lavender colored lion with a pair of ram horns. It stood twenty feet high and thirty feet long.

"That, would be the Boss for this level, Bakura." Raine said, as if she were speaking to a very small child.

"Che. No, I would have never have guess-oww! Shit! Stop hitting me woman!" Bakura covered his head with his hands and scooted away from the half-elven woman.

"Any one else wondering why it isn't attacking?" Wolfram asked.

The four of them looked at the great beast, and indeed it did not move from the spot it was on. It opened it's mouth and began to speak... a riddle. "Riddles I have for, they number three. Answer them, one each, and I shall let you through."

"Okay, first riddle?" Demoonica asked.

"What has four legs in the morning, two at noon, and three at night?"

Both Raine and Demoonica smiled at the riddle, that one every one knew the answer to. Raine answered. "Man. He craws on his hands and knees as a baby, he walks upright during the middle of his life, and walks with a cane as his life draws to it's end."

"Correct." The beast nodded. "You have answered your riddle, pass."

Raine frowned, she didn't think she'd have to leave after answering the riddle. Then it dawned on her, each of them had to answer a riddle. Each! That left Bakura and Wolfram to answer the other two. She walked to the steps, it was a lot farther than it looked, she'd not be able to offer help with out the beast hearing.

Again the beast spoke. "What am I? I am the only thing that always tells the truth. I show off everything that I see. I come in all shapes and sizes. So tell me what I must be!"

Wolfram snorted. "Obviously the answer is a mirror."

Bakura looked at him. "You are just conceited, pretty-boy."

"You mean to tell me you didn't know that? Please." Wolfram crossed his arms.

"Again you are correct." The beast said with a second nod. "You, too, may pass."

Wolfram walked over to stand with Raine. "Are you sure it was best to leave this all up to the thief?" She asked him.

"If I didn't answer the last one, Bakura wouldn't get a chance to answer the third."

"I guess you're right." She ruffled the blond's hair. "Let see if he can do it, shall we?"

Finally the beast began the last riddle. "What force and strength can not get through, I with gentle touch can do," it was here that Bakura snickered, obviously thinking something perverted, "and many in the streets would stand, were I not as a friend in hand. What am I?"

Bakura crossed his arms, looking at the beast as if it were a disgustingly vile insect. "Please, it that the best you can do?" He said. " A key, the answer is a key! I'm a thief, you should not have chosen something I have a lot of knowledge about."

The beast bowed his head to Bakura. "You have correctly answered my last riddle, you and your trainer may pass."

"I... Bakura! That was brilliant!" Bakura was suddenly hugged by his trainer.

A huge grin crossed his face and he wrapped his arms around Demoonica. "I shall remind you, trainer of mine, of those words the next time I see fit."

"Grab my butt and I'll switch you out for Ed." She warned. Bakura's hands shot back up to where they had started and the thief laughed.

"I will never stop trying." He retorted.

"Well don't do it now. We've a tournament to win!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Something is not right." Junia mumbled to himself as he walked down the empty street. It wasn't that the town seemed to be empty, that was common for any town that was holding a tournament, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there were people around and that he was being watched. He just didn't know why he felt that way, there was no one in sight, no one at all.

High above the street, watching the Tan staged Junia, stood a set of cloaked figures, their hoods pulled up to hide their faces. They watched as the boy sped up his steps, causing them to glancing at one another. It looked like their presence had been noticed at this town, it was time to move on to new hunting grounds. With out a word, the two figures jumped into the air and disappeared.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: The second and third riddles I've had to answer before, with half the words missing, it's not nearly as easy as answering them when you have the full riddles. Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	36. Book 2 Chapter 36

LDD: Sorry, I lost my plans in my room and I still haven't found them, so this took a lot longer to write than it should have. Please forgive me. Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer: Trainer Merina belongs to Merina, trainer Megan belongs to Lonehowl, trainer Spatial belongs to Serenader. Trainers Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu, Umishira Yoriko de'Ryu, Bishira Etern de'Ryu, Seishira Leiar de'Ryu, and Sylphira Raijin de'Ryu belong to Awlric Hayell. The Devil's Snare belongs to J. K. Rowling. Please do not sue!

Thank you to my reviewers: KiKi Hayashi, KamiKaze no Kage, eternal star, and Awlric Hayell!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Last Bishi there has to do all the chores for one week! You better get a move on shorty-"

"Who are you calling SHORT, you psychopathic kleptomaniac tomb-robber! Who's so short that he can't be seen from a second story window!" Edward fumed as he chased after Bakura.

"I do hope those two aren't including me in their childish antics." Raine sighed.

"Yeah, but Bakura's jabs get Ed to act normal, normal for an Edward Elric's that is." Then Demoonica shrugged slightly. "Do you really want to be last and find out?" She asked the Bishoujo.

"Ah, good point." Raine took off after the two Bishounen. "Come back here! Bakura, stop making a nuisance of yourself!"

All was quiet.

The exit way blurred a little as Demoonica looked at it, she stopped to rub her eyes, hoping to clear her sight.

"Hey trainer mine! Hurry and see!" Bakura called back to her.

"Huh?" Demoonica asked, still feeling off in some way.

Bakura's silhouette appeared in the light of the exit. "C'mon, beautiful trainer of mine." He said with a smile. "We're at the exit and you want to win don't you? All you have to do is join Raine, me, and the pipsqueak out here."

"STOP CALLING ME PIPSQUEAK!!!" Edward yelled. Bakura just chuckled. "AH, SHOOT! BAKURA! HURRY UP! WE'VE GOT COMPETITION!!!"

"Ed, oh damn it all." Bakura cursed. "Demoonica, let's go beat whoever it is shall we? Demoonica? Demoon- Shit!" Bakura caught his trainer as she stumbled forward. He lifted her up in his arms. "Demoonica? Trainer mine?" He asked, worried.

"Don't feel well, 'Kura." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Bakura glared at the little winged bat-eyeball thing . "You who are watching, get one of your Ra damn medics ready! Right now!" He turned and ran onto the top of the castle, Demoonica cradled in his arms.

Outside of the castle, the mid-day sun shone brightly. It was blinding for a moment, but then his eyes adjusted. Edward was barely managing to hold off the other Bishounen and their trainer, keeping them from being the first full team to be standing on the platform, pulling up stone walls just in time as the previous one was broken through. If Bakura had cared to see who the group was, he may have recognized them as Megan and her Bishounen. As it was, he didn't care and didn't notice.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Zander shifted and sat up, it's been hours and what little there was to know had been told to him. "Do they plan on just letting us sit in here and die?" He asked Yamashira, who was beside of him.

They were each chained to what looked like an old fashion ball-and-chain, that normally would have been laughable if it wasn't spelled to high heaven. As it was, the thing was too heavy to pull along after him so he could only move so far. It felt like it was either keeping his powers constantly drained to the point that they couldn't be used or suppressing them, either way it hurt like a bitch to try to do anything that tapped into his powers, all of the de'Ryu teens agreed on that point, as they were suffering through the same thing.

Yamashira shrugged, but before anymore could be said, the sound of boots clicking on the stone floor was heard. It stopped right outside their holding cell. "Alright, you in the corner!" Came a voice the surprised any one who could recognize it, and as their eyes adjusted to the light filtering in through the doorway they could see a Sama staged Hiei Bishounen standing there, waiting for the person he'd pointed out to get moving. "Hurry it up!" He snapped and a small fireball formed at his hand.

The person in question was the boy from earlier, the one none of the other's knew. He scrambled into standing and quickly made his way over to the Hiei. This left a few others wondering when the ball-and-chain hooked around his ankle had been removed, but then again maybe no one had noticed considering that they had finally met one of their captors and found out that, surprisingly, he was a Bishi.

Hiei caught the boy's wrists as he stopped in front of the Yu Yu Hakusho Bishounen and bound them in metal shackles. The boy followed the Hiei without a word of protest, his head bowed, the door closing behind them by it's own power as they left.

Around him Zander suddenly felt both a fiery reaction and an electrical one before they were suppressed. Beside him Yamashira frowned at both Bishira and Sylphira.

"Cut it out you two, we don't need anybody else half killing themselfs!" Umishira scolded her brothers.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Demoonica!" This was shouted by no less than seven Bishounen and one Bishoujo as they raced towards the EMS Helicopter that was landing outside of the building that the tournament had been held in. Rei was the first to arrive, finding his trainer leaning against Bakura and Bakura looking far too upset to try anything, this was noticeable because one of his hands was resting gently on Demoonica's shoulder and the other was at Bakura's mouth as he chewed on his fingernails.

A Sama staged Nurse Joy, from Pokemon, and a Sama staged Dr. Ono Tofu, from Ranma, were there also. Joy was handing Demoonica what looked to be a few small pills and a paper cup filled with orange juice.

"Demoonica!" Rei cried out before he had to stop to take a few long panting breaths, because like all the other's he'd ran the entire way there. "Are you alright? Doc is she alright?" He asked looking between the two.

Dr. Tofu raise his hands, motioning for the San staged Rei to calm himself and let Demoonica's other Bishi catch up. When they had, he spoke to them. "Your trainer just had a fainting spell. She's alright now, though a bit light headed." To this Bakura absently nodded in the background. "She's alright," He insisted once again, "You don't have anything to worry about, she came about all the way when we were loading her onto the Helicopter and your Bakura companion has stayed with her even when we asked the others to return to their Bishiballs."

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

Dr. Tofu looked over to Demoonica. She looked at her Bishi, giving them a tired smile. "Really, I only fainted for a moment." She turned her head to face Bakura and patted the hand on her shoulder. "Thank you for catching me, 'Kura."

Bakura, still looking pale, nodded his head. "Of course, trainer of mine."

Joy looked at Demoonica, then took the empty cup from her. "Is it too early to congratulate you on winning the tournament? Or are the judges still deliberating on weather what happened effects the outcome?"

Demoonica shook her head, not knowing.

It was nearly an hour later when Junia found the building that was hosting the Water Crest City Tournament. He walked into the building only to stop and stare at the large inclosed space that couldn't be there from outward appearances, say nothing of the large castle sitting in the middle of it. Slightly in awe and impressed by what could be done by using magic he followed the cheering crowd's eyes to the large screens hovering around the outer walls of the castle. On it three trainers, for it was obvious that they were trainers, stood on raised platforms as they were announced as the first, second, and third place winners of the tournament. The voice booming out over the loud speakers was naming the three trainers. "In third place the trainer Summerset, in second place the trainer Megan, and this years first place winner trainer Demoonica! Two of this years winners are first year participants, so let's hear it for these outstanding young women!" The volume of the crowd went up ten fold just then and Junia thought to cover his ears.

'Now how do I get to Miss Darkmoon?' He wondered as he watched the nearest screen.

"Junia?!"

He looked over for the sorce of the voice. Kagome. "Miss Kagome!" He said before he was pulled into a big hug by his adopted mother. He blushed, still unused to such kindness.

"Oh Junia, why didn't anyone say you were being allowed to come back?" Kagome held him at arms length. "Did you see Inu-chan?" She asked with hope.

The young Bishounen shook his head. "Inu-chan was never brought to the Safety Department, Mr. Chang said that the man who took me from everyone never found him..."

"Oh." She looked down at him, sadly, for a moment, then hugged him to her again. "Don't worry, no one is upset with you. We'll find him, I'm sure we will."

Junia nodded. "Um, Miss Kagome?" He held out Demoonica's BishiGear. "Mr. Zander was suppose to be waiting for me, but when I got here, this was all I found."

"Wha? Demoonica's BishiGear?" She took it from him. "He did take this with him... I have a bad feeling Junia. C'mon, lets get to Demoonica." She walked him over to the other waiting Bishounen.

"Hey, look Heero! Junia's back!" Duo said, bringing all of their attention to the returning pair. "Hey!" He gave a wave and bounced over to the younger. "Wow, you've shot up!" He said as he measured the other to himself. "Ah man, another growth spurt and you're gonna be taller than me!" He whined as he realized the top of Junia's head was just under his nose.

Kagome left them, Duo, Heero, and Zero, who were now busy talking to Junia all at the same time, to go over to the older if not always more mature of Demoonica's Bishounen. "Is it almost over? We need to talk to Demoonica."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"And when I arrived, all I found was your BishiGear, ma'am." Junia finished retelling all that he knew of the situation.

"Ah, oh... hmm..." Demoonica paused, realizing she hadn't gotten real words to form. Finally she sighed. "Nothing can ever go right can it? We just get part of one thing back to normal, not even all of it, and something else comes along to complicate matters."

"Maybe we can be of some help, Miss Darkmoon."

Demoonica's head turned quickly, leaving her slightly dizzy and glad she was sitting on her hotel bed, to the open balcony doors. Katan stood there, his wings just finished folding. Behind him stood two people that Demoonica never thought she'd be seeing again.

"THEM!" She yelled, accusingly."Katan what were you thinking!"

Katan coughed. "Now please let me explain everything first, before you fly off the handle." He held up his hands, keeping the other two behind him. The ginger haired woman snorted. "Following your orders to track down the rumors of any activity that could be caused by your captors Miss Darkmoon, I found myself in the position to make contact with them... they didn't seem to have any interest in Bishounen, bad or otherwise, so I risked it. As things turn out, and I'll be as clear and short as I can with all of this... Well introductions first, these people are Shades," a nod from the woman, "and Shocker," a nod from the man, "who have came to this world in search of one of their own, one of their leaders. Her name was Avioc Malli."

He raised his hand to stop Demoonica from speaking. "Yes, I do know who that person was, your dear Zanders mother. As I was saying, when they found that she was dead, they planned to find Zander, because he is the first child to be born to their race in so long a time that they are dying out." He paused to let the words sink in, then continued. "Your kidnaping was an attempt to bring him to them, a poorly planed one might I add."

Here the man, Shocker, spoke up. "We are very sorry about everything, we haven't made contact with other races in thousands of years and we viewed you as something less than us, we shouldn't have." He was quite soft spoken for a guy who was at least six and a half feet tall and half of that wide.

The woman, Shades, crossed her arms. "Get on with it."

"Right." Katan continued. "If they would be allowed to find out why Zander was able to be born and take that back to their world with them, they want to leave the BishiWorld... they do require to run some tests and take smples..."

"I..." Demoonica glared at the two of them. "You'll leave? Leave and never bother me or anyone I know ever again?"

Both nodded. "Soon as we find Avioc's son and get a way back."

"Way back?"

Katan nodded. "The device that brought them here is unable to take them back, they are counting on Zander to have his mothers ability to open a portal back to their world."

Demoonica sighed. "I suppose I have to agree, but..."

"Zander is missing." Katan finished for her. "We were here in time to hear most of what's going on. Which brings me back to what I said, maybe we can help."

"How?" Demoonica didn't sound like she had much faith in that.

"When your Katan found us we were about to do just that." Shades said. "We took more time than we hoped too, but we are able to feel others of our kind... the boy is only half so it was harder, but we can find him now."

"Only took us months." Shocker mumbled.

"Yes, well..." Shades looked at Demoonica. "It didn't help that we had a small interference."

"Well if you know where he is right now, then lets go find him!" Zero was the first of the Bishounen in the room to speak up.

"Demoonica?" Bakura asked her quietly as the rest of the room was suddenly filled with a multitude of voices.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	37. Book 2 Chapter 37

LDD: 

Disclaimer: Trainer Merina belongs to Merina, trainer Megan belongs to Lonehowl, trainer Spatial belongs to Serenader. Trainers Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu, Umishira Yoriko de'Ryu, Bishira Etern de'Ryu, Seishira Leiar de'Ryu, and Sylphira Raijin de'Ryu belong to Awlric Hayell. The Devil's Snare belongs to J. K. Rowling. Please do not sue!

Thank you to my reviewer: KamiKaze no Kage!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"How much farther must we go, Youko-sensei?" Inu-chan asked.

"We'll be there in just a few more minutes, pup." Youko answered. "Kit isn't my only little one, he is the youngest though. I have another son and a daughter. They are at home with my mate, I'm sure you will love to play with them, while I speak to the elder of our village."

Inu-chan nodded. "Okay. Kit?"

"Wha?" The younger Chibi asked from his fathers arms.

Inu-chan paused, then sighed. "Nothing."

"Oh, otay." Kit chirped.

Youko suddenly stopped dead still. He stood with his silvery fox ears turning this way, then that way as he listened carefully to the surrounding area. "All's clear." He confirmed a moment later and held out his hand touching the invisible barrier he had stopped in front of. It shimmered, then wavered as what was hidden from sight became visible.

He stepped through the barrier, just as two Chibi's came rushing from the traditional Japanese style house. One was an older version of Kit or a younger version of Youko, depending on the way you thought about it. The other was a girl with red hair, aqua eyes, fox ears, and fox tail. "Daddy!" They chorused together as they ran to their father.

"You-kun, Koto-chan."

"Big brother, big sister!" Kit called as he wiggled out of Youko's arms.

Inu-chan dropped down off of Youko's back, and stood hiding behind the fox demon's legs. Youko pushed him out around him and introduced him to his other two children. "I want you to take him to Koto. I'll be back soon." He said as he patted the little girl between her twitching ears.

"Yes daddy!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Demoonica was obviously not happy about waiting to leave in the morning, but Bakura quietly pointed out to her that he could tell she wasn't feeling well yet, so she agreed to stay the night at the hotel and leave to find Zander in the morning.

It turned out more difficult than she thought, going to sleep with so many things weighing heavily on her mind. Without really thinking about it one of her hands slipped down to rest on the lower half of her belly. She rolled over, looking out the glass balcony doors. Sighing she sat up and noticing her hand she pulled it away and clasped her hands together on her lap.

"Trainer mine?"

"Hm 'Kura?"

"You should sleep." Bakura was sitting outside on the railing of the balcony. "In your condition, worrying yourself sick will only make matters worse."

"Mn."

Bakura laughed. "Words please, I don't have your translating skills."

Demoonica sighed and stood up, opened the balcony doors and joined Bakura outside. "Sorry, but it wasn't really a retort."

"Hm." Bakura nodded. "Why don't you want the others knowing yet?"

Demoonica leaned over the railing, looking down at the street below. "My mother was a collage student when she had me 'Kura and it changed her life. She had to drop out and get job, my father was never in my life. When I was five she met an older guy, a really nice guy who loved her and treated me like I was his, but when I was eight he and mother had a baby, my sister Exonia."

"You felt like you had been replaced?"

Demoonica shook her head. "No, I understood that a baby took a lot of attention, and I was never left out of things, but something in my mind is fuzzy. It's like I forgot something a long time ago and it's trying to come back to me. It started as soon as Dr. Tofu said that the tests said I was pregnant."

"Any clue what it is you forgot?"

"Uh-uh." Another shake of her head. "Well, maybe, sort of, something to do with why I didn't feel left out."

Bakura nodded, and putting an arm around Demoonica, he pulled her up against him. "You shouldn't be out here dressed like that, the weather's damp."

Demoonica looked at him out of the corner of her eye, not sure if Bakura would try being perverted, but after the minutes passed by and he didn't do anything, she relaxed in his hold.

"I'm many things, trainer of mine. Thief of items and," he winked at her, "of hearts, but I am fully aware of my actions and can choose not to act upon my nature. Fear not my wandering hands, for as much as you compare me to a Miroku, I am not one. I will keep your secret, but I want you to promise me that you won't wait too long to tell the others."

"Just until we find Zander, Bakura, I should tell him before everyone else." Demoonica yawned.

"Go to bed, trainer mine."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I will. Bakura, why do you call me 'trainer mine' or 'trainer of mine' all the time?"

Bakura chuckled. "Hm, it's just a trait that some Bakura's have, our attitudes have been influenced by human's fan fiction and we tend to lable people as our own property, mostly when it comes to Ryou's, but also our trainer if we have one. Think of it as my way of saying 'I love you' and no one else can take you away from me, I'll never leave you. Just less sappy. Now," suddenly Demoonica found herself lifted up into Bakura's arms, "you won't get anything done tomorrow if you don't go to sleep. Don't make me turn into Kagome on you." He walk them into the room and sat her back down on her bed. "Good night beautiful trainer of mine." He placed a quick kiss to the palm of her hand and headed back out onto the balcony.

Demoonica shook her head, Bishounen could be so confusing. She slipped under her covers and watched as Bakura hopped over the balcony railing. A moment after he disappeared it clicked in Demoonica's head that he had actually left. "BAKURA!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'In other news, there was a rash of thefts last night all over the city. The perpetrator was never seen and all the missing items were found sitting on the desk of the Chief of Police earlier this morning. The police staff are baffled by this occurrence, as there were no less then a dozen officers on duty at the police station at all times last night. At the station now is our own-'

Bakura chuckled as he turned off the TV in Demoonca's hotel room. Beside of him, glaring at him, was Demoonica. "I can't believe you!"

Bakura's chuckling became outright laughter. "Oh please! It was horribly boring, I had to do something with the stuff anyway. Why not leave it at the police station?"

"Bakura." Demoonica shook her head. "You did leave it all at the station, right?"

"Of course I did, I wasn't after the loot, just the excitement of the job. I can't let my skills fall to shambles, now can I?"

"I still can't believe you." Demoonica stood up and gathered her things, pulling on her BishiGear, belt, and shoes. "Better get into your ball, those two people," Demoonica grimaced, "will be here in a few minutes."

"No. I'm not leaving you alone."

"I'm not going to be alone." Demoonica unclipped Katan's BishiBall from her belt. "It's nice having Katan back, even with no bond limit I was starting to feel the difference of not having him with me constantly." She called the Cherub Bishounen out.

"Miss Darkmoon?" Katan gave her a small bow.

"Morning Katan. Okay Bakura, happy now?"

"I suppose." He returned to his ball.

Katan raised an eyebrow at the retreating Bishounen. "He seems better behaved than when I left." He commented.

"We came to a small understanding." Demoonica turned to the still sleeping Junia, the young Bishounen was curled up on the other side of Demoonica's bed. She shook his shoulder, waking him. "Junia, time to get up. We'll be leaving soon."

The boy sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mm? Morning?" His British accent was thick with sleep.

A few minutes later Demoonica was walking into the hotel's free continental breakfast, Katan and Junia in tow. "I don't care if those two are left waiting, I'm getting breakfast." She told Katan as they entered.

"Good morning!" Megan waved at her, the other trainer's six Bishi already with her at the table with their breakfasts.

"Morning!" Demoonica gave a wave back.

"Ey, new kid." Her Yusuke pointed at Junia with his chopsticks.

"Don't point. Rude." Chibi Hiei told him. He was sitting on his older brother's lap, both of them giving Yusuke the same disgusted look.

"What?! What I say? Sheesh." Yusuke grumbled, then returned to eating his bowl of rice.

"Um, I'm Junia." He mumbled as he sat down at the table with his oatmeal.

"Uh-hu." Demoonica added as she walked over. "He's the Chibi that Kagome adopted-"

Junia's eyes widened and he suddenly began hunting through the pockets of his clothes. "Um, Miss Darkmoon?" Junia looked at her and held out a small card. "I forgot that Commander Chang asked me to give you this upgrade card for your BishiGear." His voice dropped. "Sorry."

"An upgrade?" Demoonica slid the card into her BishiGear and it started beeping, then Megan's BishiDex began beeping too. A moment later the Dex of a trainer a few tables away started beeping, then the Dex of the trainer on the other side of the room. "GAH! What did I do!? I broke it!"

Around them all the other trainers looked at their BishiDex or BishiGear, wondering why it had started beeping. Outside the building BishiDex after BishiDex after BishGear started beeping, the interruption working it's way out away from Demoonica's BishiGear like a wave of water. With in minutes the wave of beeping had hit the edge of town and kept going. By then though, the beeping of Demoonica's BishiGear, Megan's BishiDex, and those belonging to all the trainers close to the start of the wave had finished beeping.

"What happened?" Demoonica looked at her BishiGear in confusion.

"Upgrade complete." Megan read from the screen of her BishiDex.

"It upgraded all of them?!" Demoonica blinked down at the small card sticking out of the slot in her BishiGear. She flipped it open and read the flashing words on the screen, beside of Bishounen and Bishoujo Index the words 'New Info!' blinked in bright red letters. She scrolled down to it, and around the city so did dozens of other trainers, and clicked into the Dex information.

Junia looked over at the screen, he only had to read the first sentence to know what the upgrade to the BishiDexs and BishiGears was about. 'Dear trainers it has come to our attention here at the Department of Bishounen, Bishoujo, and Seibutsu Monitoring that the division of the three well know stages of character development is in need of an upgrade.' Junia sighed and sat back.

"What the hell is a 'Chama'?" The trainer a few tables away asked her Bloodberry.

"Don't know. Or... how's that pronounced? Tan?" The Bishoujo asked back.

"You don't know? You're a Bishi!" She whined.

Junia fidgeted in his seat. "Um, Miss Darkmoon?"

Demoonica looked up from reading her BishiGear. "Hm?"

"I, uh." He raised his hand to his head, lifting it up above it, then dropping his hand back down into his lap. He downed his head. "You see..."

Demoonica looked at him, then read the notice on her BishiGear's screen again. Without a word she pulled an empty BishiBall from her belt and tapped him on the shoulder with it. Junia jerked his head up to look at her as the red light surrounded him and pulled him into the BishiBall.

Shake...

Shake...

Click!

Everyone but Demoonica and Katan stared wide-eyed at the BishiBall in Demoonica's hand. Then her BishiGear spoke: "Junior of the Read or Dream: The TV anime. Stage Tan. Junior is an agent for the British Library Special Operations Squad. He is the son of Nancy 'Miss Deep' Makuhari and Ikkyu, and was taken as soon as he was born. Although seeming to be around the age of twelve or thirteen in the anime, he is only four-years-old. They are shy, but become more open as they age. They react more strongly to mothering and kindness than to friendship. Do you wish to nickname this Bishounen?"

"No nickname." Demoonica told the BishiGear and called the young Bishounen back out of the ball. "Juni-or?"

He appeared, sitting right where he had been. "Juni-a." He said, his British accent making the 'or' sound into a 'ya' sound. "Please continue to call me that, Miss Darkmoon."

Across the table Megan's Bishounen just blinked.

"Did she just?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." The older of the two Hiei's answered.

"On a hunch?!"

Hiei just shrugged.

"Ah." Junia looked down at his hands again. "It's my fault. It upset Commander Chang for hours. He said that for all the headaches that the least I could do was bring the upgrade chip to Miss Darkmoon."

Demoonica clipped the BishiBall back onto her belt, turning to her breakfast. "Yeah, well Wufei needs to pull the stick out of his backside." She shoved a fork full of potatoes into her mouth so she wouldn't say anything worse about the uptight Bishounen.

"We should get going, Miss Darkmoon." Katan said as he sipped his tea.

"They can wait."

"Yes, well then you believe that Mr. Maxwell can also wait." He took another sip of his tea.

Demoonica's fork stopped halfway to her mouth. She placed the fork down on the plate and pushed back her seat. "You're right. As much as I dislike those two people, they are the only ones who can help me with this." She bowed to Megan and the Bishounen at the table. "Excuse me. Megan, it was nice seeing you again and He-chan, next time I'll be sure that I have Inu-chan with me."

Chibi Hiei nodded happily.

Katan stood, following Demoonica as she headed out of the room. Junia scooted out of his chair and followed her too, looking over his shoulder as the others in the room went back to their own morning routines.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Here, to here, to here, to here..." Shades' finger worked it's way up the map on the screen.

Demoonica blinked. "That far? How long do you plan to be traveling?"

"We should be there by nightfall."

"Uh-hu, there's no way we can travel through four territories in a single day, you're crazy."

"We got here from the northen continent in a little over one night." Shades pointed out.

Demoonica frowned. "So? Do I look like I have Katan's wings to keep up with you?"

Katan raised his hands. "I am sorry Miss Darkmoon, but I could not travle at that speed if I had to carry a passenger."

"And any mechanical devices would be noticed." Shocker put in as he pointed to an area and circled it with his finger. "The area is in some kind of magnetic field."

"Man I knew I should have caught a Chocobo." Demoonica pulled free one of her BishiBalls, calling out it's occupant. "Hey Matt, Tsunomon." She greeted them as they appeared. A quick explanation and two Digivolutions later Matt helped Demoonica up onto Garurumon's back.

Matt looked up at Katan, who nodded and took off after the quickly moving pair. "Hold on." He said and Demoonica did so quickly, knowing that Garurumon wouldn't wait. Still she yelped and grabbed into the blond harder as the large wolf Digimon took off after Katan. From her position sitting behind him, she didn't see Matt grin.

"Master Shido, are you sure the girl will be of any help?" Guni asked from her trainer's shoulder. They were watching from the forest shadows.

"She'll do just what we want Guni, she just has other things that are more important to her to do first." The man said as he pulled out a BishiBall, releasing it occupent.

"GRAWR!" The large creature roared as it appeared. It blinked down at it's trainer, then lowered itself so Shido could hop onto it's head.

"Okay Totoro, we're headed for the southern most town."

"GRAWR!" The large Totoro Sebutsu took to the sky.

Shido pulled his hood back up covering Guni from most of the wind. "But she's headed north! Master Shido, aren't we going to watch the girl?!" She cried in his ear.

"No Guni, we too have things we must do before we again meet with that girl."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"It's noon, we should eat lunch, and my butt is numb." Demoonica told Katan over the headset. He laughed.

"Alright, we'll rest for half an hour." He swooped down to Shades and Shocker. "Miss Darkmoon wishes to take a rest, will it set us back much?"

"We could..."

"Fine." Shades snapped. "Find a clear place from above."

Katan nodded and caught an updraft, propelling himself high into the sky. He searched the ground below and soon found a small red roofed house. 'Hm, a home of a Bishounen. Well it will have to do, besides Miss Darkmoon knows better than to do anything stupid when in a Bishounen territory.' He switched the headset back on. "Miss Darkmoon, we are about ten to fifteen minutes from a home, it would be wise not to do anything stupid while we are there. It is the closest place to take a rest, unless you can rest on the spidery paths your following in those woods."

"I'll take the house." She told him.

"Where are we anyway?" Matt asked her.

"I'll look." She paused to open her BishiGear and bring up the map. "We crossed into the Yu Yu Hakusho area some time back, it's the largest of the four areas we will be going through."

Matt nodded. Garurumon took a leep over a small stream and once again Demoonica was left clinging to the blond sitting in front of her on the large blue and white Digimon.

"I don't see how you don't fall off of him."

"You'll get use to it. Right Garurumon? She'll get use to it?" The Wolf Digimon nodded. "Look, we're almost there. The clearing starts right ahead."

Garurumon bounded out of the tree line and skidded to a stop. Waiting for them was Shades, Shocker, and Katan. There was also a Bishoujo that Demoonica didn't know, presumably the owner of the house.

"Took you long enough." Shades said.

Matt frowned at the ginger haired woman. Demoonica patted his shoulder and he looked back at her. Realizing that she wanted down, he had Garurumon hunker down and he helped her off of the Digimon.

"Sorry, but we're not as freakishly fast as you are." Demoonica said as she brushed past Shades and walked up to the Bishoujo. "Sorry for our interruption." She said as she gave the Bishoujo a bow. "We wont intrude for very long, we will only be rest here for a short time. It is alright?"

The Bishoujo blinked at Demoonica, she'd never met a trainer. "Uh, oh of course, meow!" She said with a smile, and her tail swished side to side.

Out of the house came running a child sized version of the Bishoujo. "Mama, mama! They won't give it back! The boys took my doll again!" The little girl cried. The Bishoujo sighed and followed her daughter back into the house.

"Ah, well it seems we have the okay to rest here."

"So don't waist your time." Shades moved to sit on the back porch of the house, not noticing the four small pairs of eyes watching her from the window.

Demoonica didn't say anything, instead she searched her BishiGear for the food Hoi Poi capsule, and finding it she 'poofed' it into existence.

"YAY! Lunch!" Tsunomon, having Digivolved out of Garurumon, bounced up and down.

Demoonica laughed at the small Digimon and walked past him with a plate of sandwiches. "You get yours from Matt, if i let you at the plate there will be none for the others."

"Aw." Tsunomon pouted and bounced into Matt's arms. "Matt! Feed me!"

"Hey! Tsunomon, that one's mine!"

"Here Katan." Demoonica walked past Shades to hand Katan his lunch.

"You didn't have t-"

"D-chan!" A loud, young voice cried as the back door suddenly and forcefully swung open.

"Huh? I-Inu-chan!"

The small black haired Chibi threw himself at Demoonica's legs. "D-chan! D-chan! Mama! Papa!" He hugged her legs. "I found you!"

"Inu-chan?!" Demoonica was stunned. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Inu-chan lifted his face to look up at her. "Youko-sensei and Kit found me after I ran away from the bad man. Youko-sensei said he'd get me back to you! Is papa okay? The dark Bish-woman hurt him!"

Finally it caught up to Demoonica and she slid to her knees to hug the Chibi. "Oh Inu-chan!" And she started crying.

Later, after three sets of eyes that were watching from the doorway were introduced as Kit, Koto-chan, and You-kun, and after Kagome and Inuyasha could be talked into giving their son room to breath, and after a Sama staged Youko Kurama arrived to find the happy reunion full swing, Demoonica found herself sitting on the porch talking with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"W-what!" Demoonica squeaked.

Inuyasha nodded as Kagome repeated what he had just said. "You should catch Inu-chan. It's for his own safety. We're his parents and it's in the rules and regulations that it's alright if we allow it."

Demoonica didn't say anything and the three of them sat for some time just watching the Chibi playing with his new friends.

"Alright." Demoonica said. "But I'll do it after we leave here, it could scare the other Chibi's to watch his capture."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

BishiDex: Bloodberry - Saber Marionette J, Koto - Yu Yu Hakusho

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	38. Book 2 Chapter 38

LDD: This chapter and 2 more, then this story will be finnished, can you believe it?

Disclaimer: Trainers Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu, Umishira Yoriko de'Ryu, Bishira Etern de'Ryu, Seishira Leiar de'Ryu, Awl Bonaparte Hayell, and Sylphira Raijin de'Ryu belong to Awlric Hayell, but they seem to have moved in to stay, lol. Please do not sue!

Thank you to my reviewers: KiKi Hayashi and KamiKaze no Kage!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"I swear," Demoonica said after Garurumon took another sharp turn around a tree, "you have him do that on purpose!"

"What?! I can't hear you over the rushing wind!"

Demoonica sighed. "I said that you're doing that on- Whoa!" Garurumon took another sharp turn, then leapt over a fallen tree. Demoonica pressed her head to Matt's back. "I want off this ride, I'm gonna be sick." She mumbled.

"I'd slow him down, but then we'd loose sight of Katan. If you want another rest, call him on the headset."

Garurumon looked back over his shoulder. "Do you want me to slow down, Matt?"

"No, buddy, we're alright."

"Okay."

"Shouldn't he be watching where he's going?"

"Hm, oh! Yeah." Garurumon looked back forward taking a quick turn to the right, going around a large tree. "Hey, Matt I can't go around him!" Garurumon stiffened his legs, trying to put on the brakes. He dug in his claws as he started to slide.

Matt's eyes widened. "Hey, move!" He called out.

Demoonica lifted her head, looking over Matt's shoulder just in time to see a Bishounen who was doing a perfect impression of a deer caught in headlights. "Ah!" Demoonica ducked her head, her grip tightening once again. Torn up ground went flying as Garurumon hunkered down and finally slid to a stop.

"Uh, shit." The Bishounen said as he looked up at the monestrous wolf towering above him.

Matt, his arms wrapped around Garurumon's neck, looked up then down over at the Bishounen on the ground. "Sorry, we're kind of in a hurry and something this big is kind of hard to stop."

The other's legs must have gave out on him as he sunk down to the ground. "Why did I even listen to that old nut case?" He asked himself. "Wait here he tells me. Nearly gets me ran over! If I ever see that guy again..." He trailed off.

"Excuse me? Riku?" Demoonica was looking down over Garurumon's side.

He looked up at her.

The ball more fell down on top of Riku's head than it was thrown at him, but the effect was the same. The red light surrounded him and pulled him in, oddly he didn't look surprised, not that there was time to notice or anything. The red light disappeared into the BishiBall and it fell to the ground, motionless.

"That's it?" Demoonica asked. "I caught him? It didn't even shake."

Her BishiGear reacted to the capture. "Riku of the Kingdom Hearts video games and mangas. Stage San. Riku is a self-confidant youth and the wielder of the Way to Dawn Keyblade, they may also wield the 'Soul Eater' blade and the abilities to sense and control darkness. Over all he is much quicker and more powerful than Sora. Do you wish to nickname this Bishounen?"

Demoonica clicked on the 'no nickname' option and then snorted. "Anyone who's played any of the games could tell you that Sora only wins because you level him up to high heaven. I wonder if it's the same here in the BishiWorld?"

Matt shrugged. "Maybe he was in a fight earlier. He seemed kind of out of it, you know?" He grabbed Demoonica by the hand and helped her slip over the side of Garurumon. Demoonica picked up the ball, looking around as if some how she'd actually missed and would see the Riku Bishounen a few feet away glaring at her, but there was no one there. Just the BishiBall.

"That seemed too easy, even for me." She commented and grabbed Matt's hand again.

He pulled her back up. "Well," he paused to take a breath, "I don't see anyone out here setting up an ambush. The guy was just unlucky."

Garurumon stood up. "Are we ready Matt?"

Demoonica grasped Matt by the waist. "I really need to catch something with more than one speed." She mumbled and just caught a small laugh from Matt before her ears were again filled with the sound of the rushing wind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Okay, we're getting close, slow down." Katan said over the head set.

Demoonica patted Matt on the shoulder. "Katan says we can slow down."

Minutes later Demoonica was enjoying her ride on Garurumon a lot more than she had been as he trotted slowly through the woods.

"I don't get it," she said, "I don't see anything out of place around here. Just trees, trees and more trees. There isn't a building in sight." Matt just shrugged. The fluttering of wings alerted them to Katan landing not too far away. "Anything?" Demoonica asked.

"Hm, no." Katan frowned. "But they said that we were right on it."

"On it?"

"Yes." Katan looked around, folding his wings, then they just seemed to disappear into nothingness. Demoonica wasn't sure if they just became invisible or if they went somewhere when he did that, but thinking back didn't give her any clue. Katan normally kept them out. "I believe that what we are looking for is underground, now that we are here."

Demoonica groaned. "Great, and how do they suggest we get underground then, huh?"

"There has to be an entrance, right?" Shocker asked.

"Depends," Katan told him, "There are may in this world who can teleport anywhere they want to go."

Now Shades groaned. "I want to be done with this! I want to go home!"

"How large of an area are we talking about?" Shocker asked, ignoring his wife's complaining.

Shades lit up a fire ball around her hand. "Can't I just burn it?"

Shocker placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, you know we can't. The less impact we make on this world the better."

"Hm," Katan looked at the map on Demoonica's BishiGear, "The area is a good few square miles, it would take us all night to search."

"By then who ever is doing this will know that we are here."

Katan nodded."Agreed."

Demoonica pulled a BishiBall from her belt. "Not if we up the amount of people searching." A flick of her hand and the ball flew up into the air, releasing it's occupant. Allen looked at her, then around.

"We have arrived, M'lady Darkmoon?"

Unknown to Demoonica and company, far below them an alarm sounded. "We have trainer activity above ground." Hiei said.

Sitting at a computer screen a man with messy brown hair glanced over at the Bishounen. "Why should we worry? They pose no threat. Ignore them and turn off that alarm." With that he turned his attention back to the computer screen. On the screen were tank after tank filled with Bishounen and Bishoujo, each floating in green colored water and a mask feeding them oxygen. "Who's next then?" He asked himself. "Hiei, bring the white haired halfling next, let's see how he fairs against his own little pets, shall we?"

Hiei nodded. "Yes. Which one?"

The man thought for a moment. "The blond one with the very large sword." He pushed a button and the picture on the computer screen flipped to the Bishounen he had chosen. "This one."

Hiei nodded again and left the room, an evil smile on his face.

"And turn off that alarm!"

Back on the surface Demoonica finished calling out most of her Bishounen. She paused as she came to the balls holding Junia and Inu-chan. She shook her head, even though they were above ground it could be dangerous. She dropped her hand to her side, she'd left five total in their balls: Marou, Hiead, Junia, Inu-chan, and Riku.

Demoonica told them what they were doing and they soon fanned out, searching the area for any hidden or secret entrances.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"C'mon." Hiei grabbed Yamashira by the back of his shirt and pulled him out of the sight of the others. In the doorway stood two other figures, each took hold of a de'Ryu sibling and took them with them. Then three more figures came and with them went the last of the others, leaving Zander alone in the room.

"Hey!" Zander yelled as he stumbled to his feet. "Where are you taking them?!" The last one who had came and left turned and looked back at Zander.

"We are taking them to different holding cells through out the compound, Hiei thinks it's best not to keep you all together, you may get... ideas." The Bishounen turned, then pulled Seishira down the dimly lit hall.

"But!" Zander grasped the bars of the cell door. "Hey! Come back here!" He fisted his hands and pounded the bars. "Damn!" The sound of a door slamming shut and the clicking of a heavy lock was his only answer.

Two halls away and one floor down was the arena, or that's what the Bishounen in the compound had came to call it. At this moment there were two standing in it, Yamashira, who Hiei had just shoved in, and a Bishounen that the teen-aged halfling knew so well, his Cloud Strife. Cloud stood there, his eyes dull with no spark of recognition in them.

The scream that echoed through the halls made those who had the other de'Ryu siblings pause in their walking, some even gave small laughs as Yamashira's brothers and sisters froze in horror. And some where in the compound, sitting at a computer, a man with messy brown hair smiled.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It had taken more than an hour of constant searching by all parties involved but they had found it, or more Kamui had found it.

"So, this is the entrance?" Demoonica said as she peered into the darkness. "Are we sure? Katan?"

"I believe so."

"Alright." Demoonica took a deep breath and ducked into the hollow of the tree.

"How's this work anyway? Walk into a tree and end up in an underground hallway."

"Illusions. There must be a master of illusions working in all of this."

"Shush, guys. We have no idea if they know we're here or not." Demoonica shushed them. "Let's keep it quiet."

They wandered through hall after hall, but all of them looked the same. Left, right, right again, left and ending up at an elevator shaft leading down. Demoonica paused at it. "I'm headed down, half of you follow me. Katan, keep an eye on them." She indicated Shades and Shocker with her hand.

Shades fumed, fire flickering along her hands. Shocker placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Calmed, but not happy, Shades crossed her arms and 'Humphed'. "Why should we listen to her?" She argued. "We got her here, now let us find the son of Avioc and be done with this!"

Shocker sighed. "Alright. We will search up here. But, we will stay with Katan until we have seen the end of our mission."

"Fine. Let's go." Shades stormed past the elevator, heading deeper into the upper floor.

Demoonica turned sharply and pushed the down button. Half of her Bishounen, though she didn't take notice of the ones, followed her onto the elevator a moment later. Bakura gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"All will be well, trainer mine."

"I hope so 'Kura. I don't know how many more bad things that I can take."

"For you I shall hope that there are no more."

The elevator doors slid open and they walked out into another hallway of doors.

"What is this place?" Kai asked, looking through a door window into a room. "It almost reminds me of Voltair's labs under the Abby." He shivered. Tala moved to look in the window, then he nodded.

"Do you think we can get them out?" He asked.

Demoonica moved to the door, the two Bishounen moved aside allowing their trainer to see into the room. It was filled with monitoring equipment and set into the walls were tubes filled with green liquid, each held a Bishounen or Bishoujo. There were eight tubes total. She pushed the button that opened the door and they walked inside.

"Are they alive?" Zero, Demoonica noted and realized that she had none of her Sama stage Bishounen with her.

With a look from Demoonica Heero nodded. "I can try." He moved to one of the computers and started typing. The room was silent for the next few minutes, save for the sound of Heero's typing. "Heads up." He said, just as the green fluid drained from one tube and half of the glass slid open. The Bishounen in it pitched forward onto his knees and into the arms of Wolfram.

"Good catch Wolf."

Wolfram scrunched up his nose. "That green stuff is slimy."

"Were all of these Bishounen kidnaped?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head and pointed to the Bishiballs set in the front of each tube.

"I think that their trainer was, or perhaps ," He stopped typing, "could the suspended status be keeping the effects of a broken time/distance from taking hold of them? Demoonica... should I continue?" The platinum blond asked, worry in his voice.

"I-" Her answer was cut of as the Bishounen in Wolfram's arms spoke out, surprising them all.

"Please, get them out of these tanks." He coughed. "Damn oxygen tube. Our trainer... our trainer is here somewhere. His name is Sylphira."

Demoonica nodded. "Get them out as quickly as you can Heero."

"Hai!"

Above them, Katan watched as Shades kicked in a door. "Please, they have windows in them! Just look in them for crying out loud!"

"My temper is the reason!" She growled as she saw the room was nothing but storage.

At this Katan mumbled, "I can't believe they havn't taken notice of us by now." It continued this way for the rest of the hallway and the entire hallway after that. They came to a metal door with bars in it.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing out there?!"

"Is that?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. "Zander?"

"Feh, of course it is!"

"Here, let me." Katan moved to the door and held out his hand, a ball of energy forming in it. He pulled back his arm then blasted the lock, melting it into nothing. Suddenly a blaringly loud alarm sounded.

"Great! You idiot! Now we know that they know we're here!"

'Unauthorized activity on level 2.' A computerized voice said, though it was hard to hear it over the alarm. 'Unauthorized activity on level 2. Now sealing all exits.'

Inuyasha's ears were pinned back and what he said summed it all up. "Shit!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

BishiDex - the Bishounen in the tank - Sniper - Yu Yu Hakusho

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	39. Book 2 Chapter 39

LDD: I should really stop doing 'fight' scenes and to get this chapter out I had to just jump over them, they always give me months long writers blocks, and it's unfair to me and my readers. So this chapter is disappointing in the area of fighting. Only one chapter left after this and Book 2 will be at it's end! But if you look you will notice that it is also already up.

Disclaimer: Trainers Yamashira Raiel de'Ryu, Shiri Kuno Ichi de'Ryu, Umishira Yoriko de'Ryu, Bishira Etern de'Ryu, Seishira Leiar de'Ryu, Awl Bonaparte Hayell, and Sylphira Raijin de'Ryu belong to Awlric Hayell, but they seem to have moved in to stay, lol. Please do not sue!

Thank you to my FanFiction net reviewers: eternal star, KamiKaze no Kage, and Dragonfire411!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A few days earlier, a city in the Dragon Quest 8 area...

"Just trust me one time with out asking me things you know I can't tell you!"

Riku frowned. "I don't like it old man. Why the hell should I listen to you when you keep refusing to tell me a god da-"

Riku was hit on the head. "Watch the language. Just do it!"

Riku glared and grabbed his backpack from the foot of his bed, shoving his few belongings into it. He continued to glare as he moved around the small room. "How far is it?" He asked roughly.

The other finally smiled, crossing his arms. "A few days travel, it's marked by the largest tree in the area. There's no way you can miss it."

"And what do I do once I get there?"

The other shrugged. "Just wait there, it's a long trip and I'm sure you'll be tired."

This made Riku glare at the older Bishounen once again. "Just wait? What the hell will I be waiting for?"

The other just smiled wider. "That is also something that you won't be able to miss."

Riku just growled as he stormed from his room to the next and slammed the door behind himself as he left the small apartment. He took the stairs up to the roof and looked out over the city. "This had better not be some sort of stupid joke." He grumbled.

Below him, still standing in Riku's bedroom, the smile disappeared from the other's face. With a sigh he lifted his hand to the scar running down across the left side of his face. "I truly am sorry for what happens to you... to me... but if she isn't protected this one time..." His hand fell from his face and he looked over at the clock on the wall. "Just in time, too. I never realized until now how close this little trip came to failing." With that said, the clock's hand ticked over to noon and the Bishounen faded out of the room, returning to the seemingly distant future he had came from.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'Unauthorized activity on level 2. All exits now sealed.' The computerized voice said. 'Unauthorized activity on level 2.'

"Augh, for the love of God, Heero, can't you hack into the com system and shut that blasted alarm off!" Duo asked as he held his ears.

"Hn." Heero rolled his eyes, and finally got the last of the tanks to open. "Heads up." He swivelled the chair around in time to see the last of the kidnapped Bishounen being caught as he collapsed from the tank. Luckily whatever was keeping them suspended wore off as soon as they got a few good breaths of air into them and Heero was sure that the masks had been sending more into their bodies than oxygen.

"Good gravy, Heero, alarm?!" Duo asked again, looking frazzled.

Heero chuckled. "What's the use? Duo, if any one is here, then they are well aware of where we are already and are headed this way."

"Yeah, well..." Duo pouted. "What if I said it was hurting my ears?"

Heero shook his head.

Demoonica on the other hand was sorting out all of the free Bishounen and Bishoujo. Having disconnected all of the BishiBalls, she was handing them out to their occupants and grouping them together by trainer. "Okay, is everyone sorted out properly?" There were a good forty heads that shook yes. "Good, then I suggest each group head for their trainer." She paused. "Does anyone know just how many people or Bishi or whatever we are dealing with?"

"There does not seem to be a large group." Spoke up one Bishounen, Demoonica recognized him as Yamashira's Kurama. "They attacked Yama-san while we were all in our BishiBalls, and only a handful of different Bishounen have woken us. Also," Kurama looked uneasy. "Cloud-san is not here."

Demoonica looked at the single BishiBall still held in her hand. "Great," She said sarcastically, "I was hoping that I'd just missed one." She looked up to Kurama and handed him the ball. "Is this one of Yama-kun's?"

Kurama took the ball and studied it, then nodded. "Then the already empty tank was Cloud-san's. I will take this ball, Demoonica-san, and hope that when we find Yama-san that we find Cloud-san, also."

"I hope you do, Kurama."

The Bishounen nodded. "And I that you find your halfling, Demoonica-san." He turned to the others. "Let's get moving!" In agreement all the Bishi headed out of the room, each group heading their own way as the halls split into a maze of corridors. Around them the alarms still sounded, loud and strong.

"Demoonica." Bakura placed a hand on his trainer's shoulder. "Where do we go now? We asked all of the others, but they didn't have any idea to where Zander is being held."

Demoonica nodded. She checked the headset, but there was nothing but static so she couldn't contact Katan and the other group. This wasn't looking good. "We head deeper. Back to the elevator, guys."

They had just made it back to the elevator when the headset suddenly cleared and Demoonica heard Katan's voice clearly as it came through it. "Demoonica! Where ever you are, it'd be best to head back up here. We've found him." It sounded like he'd been repeating himself a few time already, considering Katan sounded slightly annoyed.

"Uh-uh, yeah." She stuttered into the small microphone mouth piece. "Wait! You did?!" She nearly shouted. Katan's conformation came a moment later and when the elevator stopped back on the first floor Demoonica dragged her Bishounen with her as she quickly headed to where Katan and the others had been headed earlier.

Bakura smiled over at the determination on his trainers face, if she didn't love that half-n-half, he sure as hell had no grasp on what love was. "Because, by Ra." He mumbled to himself with a shake of his head. Maybe he should cut out with all the perverted advances on his trainer. He frowned. No, that'd be no fun at all. Maybe he'd just make sure she knew he was only playing. That sounded good.

The sudden sound of a clap was the only thing either Demoonica or Bakura noticed before the floor in front of them pulled itself up in their path. Demoonica paused and looked back at Edward.

"Ed?"

The sound of something hitting the impromptu wall hard stopped her questioning. Ed shrugged, unsure of what had been the reason for the sudden shield, only that his reflex to make the wall was faster than his thoughts of why it was needed.

A crack appeared in the floor-turned-wall and a vine snaked it's way through it. Several more followed. "Really." A calm voice on the other side said. "That▓s not much of a protection and you didn't even take the time it gave you for anything... how boring." A flex of the vines and the wall shattered, crumbling to the floor in chunks and filling the air with dust that sent most of those there into coughing fits.

With the thick cloud of dust in the air it was hard to see the flashes of red light that happened. But the sound of a gasp from the owner of the vines wasn't lost. Nor were the words that followed. "Brats! How dare you!"

The dust cleared just enough for Demoonica to see who had been speaking, a Sama staged Youko Kurama and she was sure he was one she'd never met before. She blinked as a small piece of dust got in her eye and as she cleared it away she realized who the Karama was talking to.

"Junia! Inu-chan!" She called out, looking at the two smaller forms.

"I'm okay!" Inu-chan gave her a thumbs up and pointed to where the vines where. The vines, Youko Kurama's thorn covered rose ones were wrapped and tangled with the vines of the plant that Inu-chan had told her was a 'Diva's Snare'.

Junia stood beside of his friend. "Miss Darkmoon, please do not be worried for us." He said softly and pulled a gun from... well, somewhere, it was no time to wonder about that question again, besides she always got a headache when thinking about hammer space.

"Wait, where'd you get a gun?"

"Ah, please do not be mad at Duo-kun." Junia said as he bowed his head.

"Duo!" Demoonica snapped. Duo only gave her a small nervous laugh as a reply.

"Looks like the kids'll handle this one, trainer of mine." Bakura gave a tug on her hand, leading her around the tangle of vines. The Youko Kurama made a move towards them but suddenly found himself surrounded by the strange vines. He was confused when the vines refused to listen to him, no plant ever refused to listen to a Youko Kurama, it was against the laws of nature!

"Diva seems attracted to demon energy, Youko-san." Inu-chan said, sounding more grown up than Demoonica ever remembered hearing. Had she looked back, behind them she would have seen a bright glow that she and many trainers had come to know as 'The Light of Evolution'.

But by this time she'd been pulled down the hall by Bakura. "But 'Kura!" She said trying to pull her hand free.

The Youko Kurama glared at Inu-chan and Junia. "So she leaves a couple of little kids? Such a sad trainer." He pulled his energy out of his rose whip, turning it back into a seed in his hand. "But I'll deal with you quickly and with as little pain as I can, you are just children after all." He lashed out at them again, the rose whip growing greatly in length as it made it's way towards the two young Bishounen.

"Trust in them." Bakura said as he looked over his shoulder at Demoonica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Damn it! Hiei! Hiei!" The man yelled as he deleted the last file on his computer system, no data loss, he had it all downloaded to take with him. A sudden crack formed in the wall near him and he gave up yelling for the Bishounen, instead he pulled three Bishiballs from his belt, calling out to them. "Roisel, Marik, Kuronue. I want you to deal with these pests, then find your way to me. If you loose, you will not be mourned. If you do not catch up with me in time," He gave them a look that said 'you know what I'm talking about', "you will not be given the easy way out of your pained existence." He brushed his hand against their Bishiballs, if they were too far away from him for too long, he would let them suffer and die long before he would ever let them go free. With this said he turned to the computer and unlocked all the sealed doors, he didn't need to get locked in if the place fell down around him.

Silent nods were the only replies he was given, and then the three headed towards the unwelcome 'guests' of their trainer, death on their minds.

Demoonica ran, her hand still clasped in Bakura's. Of all the things that could have been going through her mind and of all the things that should have been going through her mind, the only thought she had at the moment was that it was surprising how much she had came to trust and count on Bakura in such a short time. For some reason, that made her smile.

They found Katan's group shortly after that, Demoonica launching herself into Zander's arms. Zander's shaky, don't do that because I'll fall over with you baka, arms. They landed on the floor, Demoonica atop the half-Bishounen. Around them there were some laughs, but they didn't seem to care.

"Dee!" Zander hugged her to him. "Damn, I love you even when you nearly knock my head off."

"Tch, how touching, eh-Marik?" Came a voice.

"How sweet, how sickening." Came the reply. There was laughter, three voices total. Just as they moved to attack suddenly over the laughter came another voice.

"Change of plans!" A sudden explosion rocked the area. The air filled with dust and debris, blocking the sight of the new-comers. "The boss wants this finished ASAP, so..." Another explosion.

"Shit, you're blowing up the place with us in it!" This was Marik's voice, the only one Demoonica could really put a name or face to from her anime knowledge.

"Yeah, so I suspect you three would like to haul ass and get a move on!" Came the new-comer's voice.

A growl. "And Kurama?"

"Shut it Kuronue, he'll have to take care of himself. Now let's go."

During this exchange, Demoonica and Zander had gotten to their feet, though each time an explosion rocked through the underground building Zander nearly lost his balance. A few of Demoonica's Bishounen watched him with odd looks on their faces, wondering what was wrong with the half-Bishounen.

"HERE! To remember us by!" There was a dash of movement in the shadowy dust, the sound of a sword being drawn, and the bright red flash of a Bishiball opening. A flash of a sword being swung and time slowed...

Red. Bright red. Blood red. Blood. Blood that arched up, following the swing of the sword. A scream of panic. A scream of pain.

"Tch, almost had her. Though I don't think he'll try getting in the way a second time." The voice sounded far away to Demoonica.

Demoonica felt herself being pushed backwards by the body that fell back against her. There were screams around her and laughter dying in the background. She landed on the floor, blood pooling down around her knees. She didn't notice another flash of red light as Marou, too, appeared from his Bishiball. She hardly felt the hand on her shoulder. She was too shocked. Too frightened. And somewhere deep down, she had a small spark of a kind of anger she'd never known.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

TBC...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Okay, well that tells you who the older Riku Demoonica ran into is, her own! LOL, got to love time travel. Inu-chan evolved, all-be-it he did so off screen. Reunited at last! And right now, I'm sure only Awlric Hayell knows who the trainer who kidnaped the de'Ryu siblings and Zander is, but others will have to wait and see when or if he shows back up again. Please leave a review! Thank you! 


	40. Book 2 Chapter 40

LDD: Here it is the final chapter of Book 2! Enjoy!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The World of Songwinds Bishounen and Bishoujo:

Demoonica's Story

by

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Somewhere just outside Domino City, Yu-Gi-Oh! areas...-

"We're brothers and we're partners, where one goes, the other will always follow."

Yami placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "R-Really? I'm pretty sure I remember you being very against this entire idea. What happened?"

Yugi downed his head, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I realized I shouldn't be mad at you..." He finally answered softly.

A grin appeared on Yami's face. "Are you coming with me, then?"

Yugi smiled up at Yami, though with this pair the height difference was not nearly as drastic as it was with others. "Yes!"

"Good." Yami paused. "Just who did you leave in charge of the game shop?"

Yugi looked nervous again, and started running down the road with out answering.

"Yugi! Yugi answer me!" His brother yelled as he took off after him, but there was laughter in the air.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Somewhere far, far away...-

'Oh, my head.' Amidst several beeping machines, tubes, and wires, Riku opened his eyes after what was either the longest sleep in his entire life, or else a really bad hangover. And since he didn't drink, he wasn't inclined to choose the second option. Above him the ceiling was a boring off-white color, speckled with small pin sized holes. All very boring if you were to ask him. He looked to the left, finding the curtains to the room pulled closed. He looked right, passed the open privacy curtain and at the brown haired female in the other bed.

Demoonica glared up at the hospital ceiling, but no matter how hard she glared at it, it wouldn't go away or turn into something else. Two days had passed and she couldn't remember how they had gotten out of that, that... place. She glared harder.

"You know, I think whoever is in the bed on the floor above you is wondering just what in the world they did wrong."

Demoonica jumped, all traces of anger disappearing from her face. "Un..." She looked over at the Bishounen in the bed to her left. "Did you know they did say I could leave today?"

Riku looked back at her, a small frown on his face. His head was bandaged up, and there was a large thick patch taped over his left eye. Demoonica looked at him a moment longer, her eyes resting on the bandage. The look made Riku reach up and touch it. "It hurts, even with the pain killers, but..."

Demoonica looked down then away completely.

"But," Riku continued, "you shouldn't be upset with yourself. I knew something bad was about to happen and still I reacted."

"Y-you're... too impulsive." Demoonica's voice was so soft Riku wasn't sure she had been talking to him. Finally he shrugged.

"It's the way I am, can't change anything now. I'm not sorry I did that, popping out of that ball right when I did."

"You could have died." This was said a bit louder.

Riku shrugged again. "I'm alive. You on the other hand aren't so hard to hurt as Bishi are, you COULD have died." He replied back to her.

Demoonica shivered. "T-thank you, Riku."

Riku smiled.

"I know that the doctor was in here when they thought I was asleep and they were saying-"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "You were faking being asleep? Do that often?"

Demoonica didn't reply. She turned over on the hospital bed and pulled the cover up over her head.

A few hours later Demoonica truly was asleep. Just like on Earth it took forever to get discharged from a hospital. The room though was no longer so empty, quite a few of Demoonica's Bishounen were wandering in and out every few minutes, going between this room and the room of the others who were also waiting to be discharged.

"So she talked to you?" Katan asked as he stood over Riku's bed side.

Riku nodded. "Yeah, a bit."

Katan tilted his head over, looking at the sleeping trainer. "What did she say?"

"She thanked me, and said I could have died. That's about it."

Katan frowned. "I see. You know, the reason the doctors were keeping her was they were worried she may try something... she's, hn..." He couldn't seem to say the rest.

"They thought she'd try to hurt herself." Another voice cut in.

"Bakura." Katan warned him.

The other just waved him off. "You know as well as I do that it's what they thought." Bakura sneered. "As if my trainer would entertain such thoughts."

"Then... this isn't how she normally is?" Riku asked.

Katan and Bakura glanced at each other. Grabbing a chair Bakura swung it around backwards and sat down right next to Riku's bed. "No. Our lovely trainer is full of happy chatter and warming smiles, she cries when feeling down and is a tempest when angered. For her to just shut everyone out..." He sighed and rested his chin on the back of the chair.

Riku nodded, understanding. "I'm sorry, in a way it's my fault. The others said she was fine until she saw all the blood." His hand moved to the patch.

"I don't blame you for what's happened, there's been a lot of stressful things happening right now for our trainer. I want to believe that she's just sorting it all out in her head before she has to deal with it again." Bakura winked at Riku. "Smile, would ya? You're too hot to be moping around like this."

"Idiot!" Katan smacked Bakura on the back of the head. Riku laughed, though the comment had made him blush. Katan coughed. "Ah, yes, well then. I was speaking with the doctors and they said that we should try to keep our trainer away from stressful situations. May I suggest..." And so they began to plan, or perhaps they were plotting, because things never go as planned.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

It was getting dark when Demoonica finally stepped out of the hospital, only to meet up with three others.

"Hey! Demoonica!" Zander smiled at her as he pulled her to him. The other two just gave them knowing looks. "Glad to see you are out of that place, I never did like hospitals." He said, a smile still on his face, but soon it faded. "Eh, hey, are you all right? You're not mad that I didn't drop in that much are you? These two," he pointed behind himself, "kept me locked up in the lab at the orientation center running a million tests. I swear they're vampires, what with how much blood they took." This last sentence was whispered.

Shades glowered at the young man, while her husband, Shocker, gave a barrel-chested laugh. Demoonica gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine." She looked around, not recognizing the town. "Um, where are we now?"

"Hm? Oh, uh, we're in Norelec City. Right now it's the closest city over from Water Crest City, we're on the other side of the forest."

"Ah." Demoonica nodded.

"Well, boy, don't you have something to say to the little human?" Shades butted in.

"Just shut up, you bat." Zander grumbled.

"Zander?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well..." He drawled out the silence. "You see... the thing is..."

"Infuriating child. What the boy is failing to say is that he has agreed to help in returning us to our home world and that to do that we require to bring him with us."

"Take him with you!?"

"Of course, but you needn't worry, he will be returned to this world safely by the end of the summer. We have the technology to come to this world and it was suppose to get us back, but ours broke upon our arrival."

Demoonica nodded slowly. "It's alright, I know it's important."

Shades smiled and grabbed Zander by the arm. "Now, boy, we have work to do!"

"Ack! Demoonica, I take it back! Please get me away from this mad woman! She's worse than Prof. Steve and Washu! Together!" Zander squeaked as he was pulled around the corner. "Help!"

The large man stood there for a moment. "That wife of mine." There was laughter in his voice. "Well, don't you worry none about your beloved, young lady. I'll keep her from scaring him for life." He gave Demoonica a soft smile, then with a wave he followed his wife. "You'll see him soon!"

"Now where? Now what?" Demoonica wondered as she made her way down the street. It was almost dark, a few minutes of twilight left, when she came upon the Norelec City Orientation Center. A brightly lit window held a few advertisements, one for the new teleportation system that had just been set up in the city.

Without a second thought Demoonica pushed open the door. The well known cool gust of wind escaped as the door slid open. She walked over to the reception desk and spoke to the woman seated there. Half an hour later Demoonica smiled hopefully as she stepped onto the teleportation pad. Going back to Epoh City felt like going home.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

THE END

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

LDD: Yami and Yugi will show up later, don't worry about the story seed I'm planting there, it could be awhile. And before anyone asks me which Yami and Yugi they are, they are the brothers that owned the game shop way back in chapter 20 or so. Please leave a review! Thank you!

This story may be over but the adventures are just beginning, be sure to read the next story in the arc! Demoonica's Story: Manatsu, chapter one is already up now! And chapter one of a new all original story, Manga-ka, is up on fictionpress com! 


End file.
